


The Unexpected

by TheDarkestFallingStar



Series: Changing of Tales [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canadriel!Bella, Could be classed as OC/Legolas, Elf!Bella, F/M, Mentions of Cullen's, Movie based, Slow Build, They're only mentioned not in it, Whump!Bella, chosen names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 124,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestFallingStar/pseuds/TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Journey I

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin’s quest.

**Author Note: Okay, so basically this is the movies with Bella scenes thrown in, really I just wanted to do a twi crossover with this and then hopefully lord of the rings. SO story is for myself, no hate cause I’m warning you now so you know what to expect!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don’t own any of Tolkien’s amazing work.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Isabella stumbled, her hand grasping her chest in pain. She tried to push away the grief, but it was slowly consuming her very life force. She could feel the numbness beginning to set in and following that would be nothing, sweet blissful nothing.

Bella, also known as Canadriel the fourth daughter of Galandriel and Celeborn, sister of Celebrian, Neliel and Celephinthel. She is known as Moriel – Daughter of Night by many and Isabella by those of this land. There were many names you could receive from her homes land, the mother or father name, that of others choosing and the one you choose yourself.

When she fled to this forsaken land, where magic is rarely seen to try and live a normal life she had named herself Belle, but those who had taken her in had lost a daughter Isabella and they had given her the name in remembrance. Charlie and Renee had given her home, love that she had always wanted from parents and knew the truth.

Canadriel meant the fourth daughter and after the loss of her elder sisters to the wars or grief, she did not want to be reminded that she was the only one left. Moriel was given to her by her sister’s chosen Elrond, which seemed to catch ears of many as she had enjoyed the night in his realm. Though, it soon matched her beauty, unlike her sister and mother, she had gained a crown of black.

Oh how she longed now for home, how she wished she had never fallen in love with a vampire to begin with. Mortal he called her, she was going to tell him the truth soon but it turned out he no longer –  _never –_ loved her to begin with and shattered her heart upon the dampened soil.

The forest grew dark around her, a chill setting in and yet Bella could not feel all that has happened as she stumbled out of the edge and into the open yard of Charlies. She could barely make out the flashing lights, the voices calling her name before she collapsed in warmth.

“Bella! Oh god Bella, what happened?” She heard Charlie’s frantic voice. Flashes of his little girl’s death many years ago pushing to the front of his mind, he couldn’t lose another. She was paler than usual, her lips blue and eyes unfocused and as he took closer look, he could see the elfish features begin to show.

“Thanks Sam.” He hurried out as he took her from the large man’s arms and rushed her inside. Charlie brushed away all help and thanked those who came to look for her but he needed them to leave, not once since he had known Bella had she let her glamour slip since she masked herself to look like his daughter.

It was a blessing and a curse, a blessing to see what his daughter would have become of in age, a beautiful mix of him and Renee but a curse to know it wasn’t real. But, don’t get him wrong, he loved Belle with all his heart along with Renee until they separated and though Renee still loved Belle, she couldn’t hold back the grief of their daughter anymore. Charlie, though it hurt, never faulted her.

“Charlie?” She managed to get out confused as she felt herself shift from warm arms to another and placed on a soft bed.

“I’m here Belle, what happened?” He asked soothingly, placing the blanket over her shaking frame.

A cry escaped her lips as her magic burst through the glamour, causing Belle to curl up as she felt her body shift. She hadn’t remembered the pain of holding a glamour for a long time and for it to break. It had only happened once and that was when she was injured greatly in the wars.

Charlie watched amazed as his daughter grew taller, her hair lengthening and features becoming more defined. But what he adored the most was the pointed ears, how they seemed to stand out against the darkness of her hair. Sadness took as he saw the tears, watched as her body shook from the cries and screams she held in as her body shifted. For his own guilty desire to see his daughter grow, he had caused Belle pain.

“He left me… he ripped out my heart and discarded it as if it was a mere passing thing.” She gasped out, the words stabbing the blade deeper within her heart. “I need to go home… I can feel the grief clinging and I need to say goodbye to my kin before I perish.”

“What do you mean before you perish?” Charlie asked, a lump forming in his throat.

Bell cast a look up at her father of this realm and sighed sadly, painfully. “Elves can die of grief, great grief. My sister Neliel perished when her chosen died and Celebrain went to the undying lands after great torture and Celephinthel simply traded her immortal life for that of a mortal one. There are many forms of grief, some can be passed but I still need to find my mother and father… I need them; I need help to pass this bone crushing grief.” She explained in a gasp.

“How can I help?” Charlie asked softly after a few moments of thought.

Belle looked upon him sadly. “You cannot, I have one chance to open the doorway to step through… Charlie, once I leave, I cannot ever come back.”

“I figured and I cannot come with you, I know that I would not survive that place. I’ll miss you Bells, you gave me what I had hoped for, to see my daughter grow. It’s time I let Isabella go and I lose you as well.” He managed to get out, frowning confused at the jumbled words.

Belle gave him a small smile. “You were like a father to me as well Charlie. I must hurry before I grow weak.” She murmured, gesturing to the trunk that sat in the corner of the room.

The trunk was given to her by both Charlie and Renee to keep what she had brought over from Middle Earth, which was not much. She had stepped through the doorway with her bow and arrows, a sword and two daggers, two simple dresses, her hunting apparel and a cloak. She of course had elven food and money with her which she was now thankful for.

Charlie nodded before leaving the room, making sure that everyone had lefts while Belle changed out of this realms clothes and into her elven ones, glad that they still fitted her, if not tighter around the waist and bust.

It was a gift given to her as a well, payment of sorts for helping one of the villages in the outer lands. It was revealing a little, designed not to have pants and to show cleavage, but she always wore pants. It didn’t take long for her to be ready; it was ingrained into her of where everything should go and how secure it should be. She was thankful that _they_ never found or saw this, they wouldn’t understand.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.wordpress.com/crossovers/the-unexpected/chapter-one/8583x/)

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.wordpress.com/crossovers/the-unexpected/chapter-one/501406_l/)

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.wordpress.com/crossovers/the-unexpected/chapter-one/13441140604_cae8282d07_b/)

  


[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.wordpress.com/crossovers/the-unexpected/chapter-one/cc6926159683c2dd8da761f4a0ed70fd/)

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.wordpress.com/crossovers/the-unexpected/chapter-one/kahlan2/)

“Wow Bells, I know we saw you dressed formally but this is simply amazing.” Charlie whistled as his eyes took in the leather armour.

“Would you mind?” Belle asked, handing the leather and metal bracer to Charlie for help. She could always do up one but not the other. Charlie smiled before quickly placing and tying up the cuff, his fingers trailing softly over the etched swirls that created leaves and tree branches. “Thank you.”

“I uh… brought you up this to take with you, to remember us.” Charlie explained as he handed over a small photo album that could fit in the bag on her other hip.

Tears pooled in Belle’s eyes as she thumbed the worn spine before giving Charlie a grateful smile as she put it in her bag and securing it tightly. She didn’t want to lose it; she never wanted to forget those who helped her here. Casting a look out the window she quickly gathered her bow and cloak, she quickly placed it on and let the sleaves flow down before strapping her quiver on. It was time to go.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.wordpress.com/crossovers/the-unexpected/chapter-one/mili-m-grsw-1/)

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.wordpress.com/crossovers/the-unexpected/chapter-one/mili-m-grsw-3/)

“I need to leave; it’ll need to be in the forest.” Belle explained before brushing past Charlie and quickly making her way outside, thanking the very stars that she was elven and had extreme grace. If only  _they_ could see her now.

“Do you know where you will end up?” Charlie asked as they came to a stop just inside the tree line, causing Belle to shake her head no.

“But I will find my way; I have travelled all the lands and know which way I need to go. Worry not Charlie, I will be okay. Farewell Adar.” She whispered, grasping him in a hug before stepping back and closing her eyes.

She felt her magic expand out from her and then she was falling, she hoped and prayed that she landed easily and not on her bow or blades. Suddenly Belle found herself landing hard against the ground, a groan escaping her lips as she rolled onto her back to ease off her side. Thankfully it was day time and it hadn’t rained and caused mud, which was the worst besides landing on rocks or anything else. Mud, she hated mud.

“…in the name of wonder…” Gandalf exclaimed as his horse reared back at the sudden appearance of a figure.

Belle glanced up and laughed. “Gin suilon, mellon-iaur!”

Gandalf hummed as he calmed his horse before dismounting, holding out his hand for the elleth to take. His surprise was sudden as the hood fell back, revealing the familiar face of his youth.

“Canadriel of Lórien, or do you go by Moriel now?” He asked with an amused chuckle.

Bella laughed while she rubbed her hip, shaking her head no. “I go by Belle now, or Isabella. Now tell me my friend, where are we?”

Gandalf raised his brows before smiling, maybe with Canadriel there was hope, but he still needed someone else. “We my dear girl, are just on the borderlands of The Shire.”

“The Shire?” She exclaimed amazed, she had only been there once, long ago and only in passing but she didn’t think she would be that far from home. “What are you doing near The Shire?” She asked suspiciously.

“Oh… hm, just going on an adventure, finding the last of our party.” He explained as they began to walk the path towards The Shire.

“An adventure? Now, Gandalf, what does this adventure entail?” She asked with a soft smile, pushing the pain to the back of her head.

“I need someone swift and silent on their feet.” He explained simply before catching Canadriel –  _Belle –_ as her knees gave out, her hand clutching to her chest.

“What is wrong dear friend?” He asked worried, coming to a stop and helping her to become steady on her feet once more.

“I’m afraid mellon-iaur that grief has taken me; may I journey with you to wherever you may go towards my home?” She asked pained, softly and hoped he didn’t raise the issue.

“Grief? Yes… yes… but you must know that I will be in the company of dwarves. I would very much enjoy your company and hope you shall help us, you will help us?” He asked, not pressing, he would find out soon enough. All within good time, within good time.

“Dwarves… You know I have no hard feelings towards dwarves like many of my kind do Gandalf and you know I shall help you if able… but why… oh…” She trailed off as a little bit of memory filtered across her vision.

“This has to do with Erebor doesn’t it?” She asked softly, her heart aching for those who lost their homes and lives to the dragon. But she knew that it was due to the Kings sickness, one that all get when they have too much gold, but still none have returned to claim the mountain.

“Yes, in due time. Come, we must hurry so you can rest.” He stated urgently, his eyes upon the sky before casting a look upon his friend.

He was –  _is still_  – close friends of Galadriel, and had aged within their home for some time, learning all he needed to know of the elves. He of course grew close to all her children and watched as they all perished one at a time bar Canadriel. It was a sad day when she had left home to travel, he even accompanied her on some of them but both Galadriel and Celeborn were nearly swallowed by grief when they learnt their youngest had disappeared, assumed dead.

Yet, Galadriel stayed, urging her promised to stay with her, that she could tell there was hope yet.

There was hope but it was frail, broken and slowly being consumed by grief. He didn’t know how long the celebration of Canadriel’s return would last before she simply let go or sailed for the undying lands.

Gandalf hummed softly as he cast a look upon  _Belle’s_ face, her eyes wide and full of awe as she took in the beauty of The Shire and hope bloomed strongly once more, maybe there was still hope yet.

* * *

**Author Note: Well there you go… You need to tell me all hat you think, next is the beginning of the movie. All images for this Chapter are on my WordPress. (For FF CH)**

**Adar – Father**

**Elleth – Female Elf**

**Gin suilon, mellon-iaur! – I greet you, old-friend. (informal)**


	2. An Unexpected Journey I

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin’s quest.

**Author Note: And onto the next!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don’t own any of Tolkien’s amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Third POV**

The valley, the rolling hills of the Shire seemed to glow under the sun’s rays. It was a beautiful view, she couldn’t help but smile as she saw the Halflings, laughing merrily as they walked or worked. Though as they grew close she could see the suspicion and wariness as she and Gandalf strolled pass, she smiled at the children who stared up at her in awe.

“Have they not seen an Elf before?” Bella asked Gandalf with an amused smile.

“No, your kin have not ventured this way in a very long time. The Shirefolk are sheltered to a degree, though they do trade with the likes of Men and sometimes myself but never an Elf or Dwarf. It has been this way since the wars. Ah, here we are.” He supplied before making his way up towards the highest home in the hill.

Isabella stayed behind her friend, drawing the hood further over her face as she felt the pain take once again. She couldn’t allow the prying eyes to see her grief, she didn’t want worries of others or distract the Hobbit that he was obviously heading too.

 _Ah, so that is whom Gandalf spoke of when he said someone swift and silent._ She thought amused as she listened to them interact, hiding her form against the grass and behind Gandalf. Pain began to bloom once again, her chest aching in a way that if she was not already grasping the railing, she would have fell.

“… I’m looking for someone to share in an adventure.” Gandalf finished, eyeing the hobbit before him. He was wary and slightly disappointed, this was not the young Bilbo he remembered, it had been too long since he had been here.

Bilbo stared at the strange old man in confusion; he wanted no part in adventures. “An adventure? Now, I don’t imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures.” He stated getting up, grabbing his mail. “Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner.” He hummed, eyeing the strange man warily.

The strange man stared at him with a small frown as he hurried to gather his things to politely make an excuse to return to his home. “Good morning.” He dismissed making his way up the path quickly, nervously puffing at the pipe.

Gandalf frowned and cast a look towards Isabella, noticing that she was slightly hidden from the path and view; he was still amazed at the powers of Elf-Witches and their ability to blend. Even just normal elves could do such things but not to that degree. He needed to hurry, to make the mark for the dwarves to find before gathering the ones whom were waiting for him at Bree.

“To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took’s son, as if I were selling buttons at the door.” He exclaimed, causing Bilbo to look back in annoyance and confusion.

Opening and closing his mouth a few times he squinted. “Beg your pardon?” How did this strange man know of his mother?

“You’ve changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins.” Gandalf stated

Bella blinked as she listened to the two interact but she did not draw attention to herself, this was not her adventure, it was Gandalf, so she let him talk and sucker the young Halfling to join the quest but Bella knew all too well that the young hobbit would join the quest. If he liked it or not it did not matter, Gandalf was sneaky when he wanted to be, she had taught him that.

“Well, I’m pleased to find your remember something about me, even if it’s only my fireworks. Well that’s decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others.” Gandalf explained merrily before turning to leave, a smile pulled at her lips as she watched the young hobbit become flustered.

“Inform the who? What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not-mm. I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning.” Bilbo dismissed flustered before quickly making his way inside and closing the door, bolting it shut.

Gandalf simply smiled at the dismissal and made his way up to the door, nearly kneeing the gate in the process. With an hum he quickly made the mark for the others to see upon the moons glow so they knew where to follow before making his way quickly back down the path.

“That was very cunning of you Mithrandir, but are you really going to let the dwarves lose in the young hobbit’s home?” She asked amused as he came to a stop at her side.

Gandalf smiled. “Of course mellon-iaur, you taught me well. It is necessary; I have seen great things and Bilbo is needed for the adventure. I must travel to gather the others; I shall bring you back a horse for travel. Are you well Canadriel?” He asked worried as he took notice of her ashen face.

“I am fine Mithrandir, just tired. I will stay here and rest while you gather the others.” She explained, gesturing to the little hidden alcove by the door where the shrubbery wept over to create it. “It has been too long since I have slept and surrounded myself with nature, go, I shall be alright.” She stated softly, placing her hand upon his to wash away the worry.

Gandalf eyed her before nodding hesitantly, “I’ll be quick then, I will return with the others at nightfall.”

She chuckled as she watched him begin to leave. “Gandalf! Maybe you should not mention me just yet, they may not like that an Elf will be joining the quest.”

Gandalf let out a laugh but he agreed, he knew that though some of the dwarves in the company do not mind elves, others mainly Thorin held them in contempt, but once he sees that Belle… well if anyone could change Thorin’s view on elves than it would be Belle.

Bella pulled herself upright and made her way silently towards the alcove and settled herself in, thankfully it was grass under the branches and not mud. With a simple whisper of a spell she concealed herself, so she would be able to see out and no one would see her.

With a stifled groan she removed her knives and bow before resting against the cool house. Her body ached, it could easily be ignored but she needed to sleep and then eat to keep up her strength. Hopefully Gandalf wouldn’t be too long but just enough time for her to rest her eyes a little and prepare for the journey and the insults of the others to come. With that thought in mind Belle closed her eyes and let sleep consume her.

Night had fallen when Belle was jolted awake but laughter, she had forgotten that Dwarves were merry creatures in good spirits until you pissed them off and she had seen pissed off dwarves.

“Canadriel, my friend where are you?” Gandalf called softly as he stepped outside the doors. He had been here for a little while and they were just waiting for Thorin to arrive from his meeting.

“I am here Mithrandir.” She called softly as she gathered her things and stepped out into the moons light.

Gandalf smiled as he stared at Canadriel –  _Belle._ She seemed much better than before and she even had a soft glow to her skin under the moons light. Singing floated along with glangs and clutters from inside the home causing Belle to smile softly.

“They are unusually merry tonight.” She exclaimed causing Gandalf to laugh.

“Yes, now hurry inside, we must wait for Thorin to arrive.” Gandalf explained as he quickly ushered his friend inside and deeper into the house for her to hide and wait.

“So it will be the king himself then. I remember young Thorin and his father Thrain, I had met Thrain many of times before he fell. Thror too before the sickness took, but I was a mere little elleth then.” Belle hummed softly before determination set in, she will help Thorin Oakenshield until she could no longer help. “I will aid you on this quest; it shall be my last adventure.”

Gandalf sighed sadly and nodded as he gestured for Belle to sit, she was in one of the smaller rooms close to the entry where he others were waiting. He would not deny her this last request and he knew that if she could not overcome her grief, find that one thing to help then this was indeed her last quest. With a small smile he handed her a cloth which held what food he could grab for her, some vegetables and meat before walking back into the other room where the rest of the company was.

“Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you’ve finished, if any are whole

Send them down the hall to roll…

That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!”

Gandalf laughed as he came to a stop at the end of the table, dodging the last plate as it flew past him and was placed carefully on the stack. Bilbo was unamused, near red with anger while the others simply laughed at his expense, trying to loosen the hobbit up.

Belle stood when three loud knocks echoed over the laughter, the sudden silence ringing loud in the halls. She knew instantly that the King was here, she could sense him beyond the small door. With a soft hum she removed all her weapons but her daggers and placed them carefully on the bed, if she were to meet the king soon and under good intention then she would come unarmed but she had been into too many battles where leaving herself open made her jumpy and open.

She listened as Gandalf moved with the others, chairs scraping as they made their way towards the main foyer. She stood hidden in the shadows and moved so she could see clearly into the foyer and yet still be unseen.

“Gandalf.” Thorin greeted. “I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn’t have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door.”

Bella snorted at the young king. He had not changed beyond the effects of hardships, he no longer resembled the Thorin she had met long ago before the beast came and destroyed his homes. HE was young then, hardship free and yet now he much looked like the King Under the Mountain. His face was set in a masked blandness, eyes dark and calculative with hints of anger and suspicion only to soften at the young dwarves in company.

Gandalf turned and cast her a look as Thorin inspected the small hobbit. She knew then that it was time and she knew then as she watched Thorin cast the young dwarves a fond look, one of love that could ease any hardships that this indeed would be her last adventure. She had helped his kin after the falls of Erebor, what she assumed to be the only elf to even offer aid in dire times and had did her best to support them after the battle for Moria.

Yes, she will hold her grief off to see Thorin Oakenshield take claim of his kingdom so his kin can finally have their home.

“We have but one more to add to the company.” Gandalf hummed, drawing the attention to all in the room, even Bilbo came to a stop at the words.

“One more? I had thought the burglar here was all we needed to collect.” Balin stated confused causing Gandalf to nod.

“Then I did yes, but this one is a last second change. You will need their aid, you will need a skilled healer.” Gandalf explained simply with a small smile as he puffed at his pipe.

Thorin cocked his head to the side annoyed, a frown marring his features. “And who may this skilled healer be?”

Bella took that as her que and stepped out, keeping her hood up. “That would be me Master Oakenshield, Gandalf has explained your quest and I asked if I could help.” She lied, well she didn’t ask if she could help perse but she didn’t want Gandalf to be on the end of the Dwarves ire. A small smirk tugged at her lips as the group looked upon her, different cries of outrage escaping their lips.

“A woman!”

“ _Mahal!”_

“You dare speak of this to another?”

“Who may you be lass? Where do you Hail from?” Balin asked softly drawing Bella’s gaze upon him, she smirked as her eyes shifted between he and Dwalin his brother.

“I am Isabella of Middle Earth, I am a wanderer.” She explained moving into the light some more before dropping her hood.

The room was silent for a second as each and every eye took in her form, her high cheekbones and ethereal look and pointed ears. The dwarves knew instantly what she was and many of them muttered curses at them in their native Khuzdul tongue, unknowingly that she could understand them.

“AN ELF! YOU DARE!” Thorin roared as he charged forward, blade drawn.

Bella huffed as she drew her blade up, the loud clash of metal upon metal causing Bilbo to cringe and fall out of the awe at the Elf that stood in his home. How she had gotten in, he would never know but he was amazed to see an elf.

“DO NOT TRY ME THORIN OAKENSHIELD!” Belle roared, her face darkening, skin turning a bluish ashen grey as her power rippled around her, sending roar of wind to scream through the hobbit’s dwelling.

Gandalf rushed forward the instant Thorin stumbled back in shock, Bella swaying slightly as she pushed away the darkness once more, pushing away the grief. Belle simply shrugged him off and turned towards the stunned company before them and squared herself before kneeling before them all in sign of respect, blade held up before them.

 _“I am but a old friend, I have helped many of your kin and wish to see Erebor returned to its people, do not judge me like others of my kinlike and let me aid you, as a last request for my ending adventure and so I lend you my sword and my power.”_ She uttered to them in Khuzdul, holding back the smirk at their surprise and shocked inhales and gasps.

Dwalin cast a narrowed thoughtful look upon the elleth kneeling before his king, he had seen her before he just couldn’t place where and nor did he or his brother miss her meaning behind the words she spoke. It didn’t matter that she was an Elf for some unknown reason but Dwalin knew something was wrong and that the elf could be trusted… with caution.

Thorin on the other hand was sneering down at the elf but sighed harshly, he had no choice, even though he held a deep seeded hate for Elves he knew that somewhere not like their kin and if she wished to come then so be it but he wouldn’t dwell if she fell. With a harsh grunt he nodded and turned towards the smiling wizard with a glare before making his way towards the dining room table where he could see an awaiting plate of food. He would dwell on this later.

* * *

**Author Note: Well here you go, not too happy but it’s something. Before you start Yes Thorin is gonna be a dick for a bit and no the others dont know who she really is and wont till Rivendell.**

**Thoughts?**


	3. An Unexpected Journey III

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin’s quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don’t own any of Tolkien’s amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Third POV**

“What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?” Balin asked, he was curious and hoped that the news was good.

Thorin simply ate as he hesitantly, bitterly told his company of what their kin had told him. He ignored them as they stared, silence, uncomfortable silence echoing in the small rooms.

The others stared on in disbelief; many muttering curses under their breath while others simply looked forlorn at the news. They had hoped to have more numbers, the journey from The Shire to Erebor was tricky at best but they knew that it would be a long tiring journey and a dangerous one at that.

Many of the company was disgruntled at Dain not coming, he was their cousin, cousin to Thorin and yet he turned his back, would not offer aid.

With a sigh Thorin cast a look at his company, thankful that those loyal to him would accompany him on this quest, would trust in him as he does them even if three were barely of age. “They say this quest is ours, and ours alone.”

Bella cast a look at the faces before her as she stood in the shadows mainly unseen, Gandalf blocking what was visible of her from the others for now and for that she was slightly thankful, the deep ache was returning and she could not hold back the wince or subconscious rubbing of where her heart rested.

She knew  _he_ was not her Chosen; she had loved him yes but Edward… Edward was not her Chosen and though that hurt, his love was warmth she had never felt before along with the others. She felt homely with them, and he cruelly ripped that from her, leaving an aching wound within.

 _Did I mean so little to them that they abandoned me with no parting goodbye? Did I mean so little that he used words to crush and break a being? Was I worth anything to them at all, or was it simply a lie?_ Bella thought bitterly, hand clenching as a new wave of pain rocked through her. She had been putting off these thoughts and now was not the time to think upon such things.

“Uh, what beast?” Bilbo asked nervous, confused.

“Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals…” Bofur listed, enjoying the slight nervous sway the Halfling was doing with each title and explination.

“Yes, I know what a dragon is!” Bilbo cut off, his eyes flickering to the others and then to the Elf in the corner. He could not see her face but he wished to know what she of all people were thinking, hoping they could relate to this nervous news.

The others began shouting, Ori standing up bravely shouting over the others about being unafraid of the beast, willing to stand with his king.

Balin sighed and cast a look. “The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest.” He finished, ignoring the objecting voices that massed around him.

Fili slammed his palm down on the table, silencing the others. “We may be few in number, but we’re fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!”

Bella winced as her side flared up at the memory of dragonfire brushing against her side, nearly consuming her. She had been there that day in Dale, she was seeking some new cloths and the Dale people were fine craftsmen be it from carving to smithing, not like the Dwarrows or elves but still beautiful.

The healed wound on her face and shoulder from when she was just entering her maturity burned, a wound she had gotten from the first dragon she had encountered before Smaug. Its name was lost and none celebrated that horror, none wished to remember that slaughter, she had nearly died that night in the woodlands of her home but lived as she fell into the waters. Yes, the wound was now gone, flawless skin but the phantom ached remained forever.

With a blink she was back in the present. Thorin standing and giving a morale lifting speech. “…Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!”

The Dwarrows cheered and this caused Bella to frown. “What makes you think that you can slay the beast Thorin Thrainson?” She whispered, shifting into the light as all fell silence and snapped their eyes to her.

“I will not be questioned by the likes of you! I will reclaim our home and rid it of the beast, I will find a way!” He snarled causing Bella to snap.

“And you care so little for others because of it! If you prevoke the beast it will not hurt you but those near to you! What of the village near Erebor? Will you risk the lives of innocents to suffer the same fate as Dale?” She snapped flashes of screams, burning children and the smell of brimsone flashed across her memory, sucking her into the darkness.

Gandal frowned as he looked up at his old friend, resting a hand upon her shoulder to calm her down. Bella simply flinched away violently at the contact, cringing away as if being struck.

“What do you know? What would you know of what happened to Dale and if the town you speak of would suffer the same fate Elf?” Thorin yelled back angrily, how dare see, _how dare she_! She was like the others, keeping him from his home, trying to stop him.

“Thorin, I urge you to not…” Gandalf began to warn the king only to be cut off.

“You are not the only one who has felt the dragonfire eat upon your flesh Master Dwarf. You forget what I am, I may not have been an elf of the woodland realm but I was there that day the dragon laid waste to Dale. I remember the screams of children burning, the scent of charred flesh and brimstone. I helped your kin flee and I was burned doing so, Smaug is not the only dragon there has been, I have seen many of oaks grow from saplings to mighty trunks.” Bella confessed, her speech becoming more tired, more pained as she went.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably, the ones who were old enough to remember that day looking down in grief. They felt pity for the elf, something some of them would never admit to or being able to relate to what the she elf stated and described.

“There is no way into the mountain, the front gate is sealed.” Balin coughed out uncomfortably, willing to change the subject as he found himself staring at the haunted eyes of the elf. He was sure that no one else but he could see her face and something bothered him about the lass.

Gandalf tilted his head in thanks at the silver-haired dwarf before humming. “That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true.” He trailed off, his fingers twiddling as the key flipped over with each turn.

Thorin looked at the ornately wrought key the wizard had brought forth suddenly, one that was familiar at not at the same time. “How came you by this?”

“It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now.” Gandalf explained, handing the key over to awe filled Thorin.

The key was surprisingly light in his hand, no bigger than a fingers span. This key, this key held all hope for his kin and he never knew it existed, never knew his father held and had passed on something that would aid them one day before he vanished.

“If there is a key, there must be a door.”

Bella zoned out of the conversation once again as she felt a shift in the air, her eyes locking onto the map. She knew the secrets it told, she being able to read the runes with ease, but she needed moonlight to prove her theory and even then if she told them, she knew they would not tryst her with the very thing that could lead them home.

So when Gandalf asked her if she could find the answer hidden she lied, she told him she did not know and he knew it. She after all was one of the very beings left besides her parents, sisters-chosen and Thranduil. They didn’t dare suggest she were weak for looking gentle for everyone knew that Elves no matter the gender are excellent fighters.

She stayed half listing, half numb as the conversation went on, storing the information away for later. That was until she found herself holding a very long detailed contract in her hands while Bilbo read them outloud from the other room.

She could hear Thorin and Gandalf shared words but she could not sign this. “I cannot sign this.”

Thorin snapped his eyes to her and went to reply only for Balin to beat him. “And why is that lass?”

“I have no care for gold or jewels, merely this last quest, I have sworn my oath to you already so there is no point for me to sign.” She explained.

“What too proud to sign your fealty to a dwarf then or did you lie about being a wanderer?” Bofur asked causing some to inhale as dark eyes flickered towards them. Gandalf shook his head slightly as she went to tell them who she was really, they would understand then that she was Lady Canadriel of Lórien and of Imladris but it was not the right time.

“Then if it will prove to you that I am not like the others than I shall sign.” She explained, grasping the ink quill from Bilbo before signing her title and name in Elvish, as the proper way.

All stared at the script as she handed it back over, her eyes catching Gandalf’s as his brows rose. She signed her real name and titles. Lady Canadriel of Lórien and of Imladris.

“Why did it flash white?” Bilbo asked suddenly, bringing silence to the halls once again.

“Because dear Bilbo, I signed my name and my titles to a contract and now I must do all that I can that is asked of me. It is binding by magic of my kin, an Elf’s oath is everlasting and eternal until the debt or oath is paid. I am a wanderer no more, my king and my fealty is to Thorin, son of Thrain, king under the mountain until he sees fit to release me.” Bella stated simply, almost offhandedly but the Dwarrows inhaled sharply, their eyes shifting to their stone faced king.

“If you shall excuse me then my king, Gandalf and Master Baggins, I shall go and take a gaze at the stars.” Bella stated after a beat of silence before leaving, she had seen the flickers of the light and she had missed them. In Forks, in the other realm she had only got to see the Stars if she travelled far from the state of clouds and rain, it made her sad that she could not feel and gaze into the prizes of her kin, to hear the voices of the stars.

Bilbo opened and closed his mouth a few times before frowning and returning to reading the contract.

Soon Bella heard the sounds of Gandalf yelling, along with the Master Hobbit, she knew that he would not come but also knew that he must. She heard the Dwarrows mutter to themselves before the deep rich sounds of song filled her senses, she had forgotten how strong and deep Dwarrows voices were. She knew the song, had heard it twice before, song of Erebor.

“That Fool of a Took!” Gandalf sighed annoyed as he made his way outside while the others found a place to sleep. “He has changed, too obsessed about respectable means and naming’s, afraid to not learn of all I saw him becoming!”

Bella cast a small smile to her old friend once she tore her eyes away from the sky. “If you wish, I shall speak to him in the morning. I shall tell him the truth of course, to show him that being an adventurer can still earn the amount of respect that he desires if he wishes it.”

“I would appreciate it elvellon, we shall leave in the morning before dawn breaks and I shall meet you down the road of course. I will slow the others down until you come to us, I shall leave your horse by the cropping of trees just into town.” Gandalf stated before heading back inside, leaving her alone with the stars once more.

Soon just as Bella could see the sky begin to brighten, indicating a rising sun she heard the others wake and gather their things. She had of course gone and collected her weapons and satchel from the room Gandalf hid her in before venturing back outside once more, preparing for what was to come. She had been away for fifteen years nearly but fighting, riding was something she was born into. It was merely the ache her body gave at the grief that she had to steel herself from.

“Are you not coming lass?” Balin asked as he paused at the gate, his eyes turning back to the hooded Elf. Though he was there when the Elvenking turned his back on them he did not hate all elves, disliked the majority of them, but there were a mere handful whom helped his kind since the fall of Erebor and this one seemed to be familiar to him and he could see the grief in the Elf’s eyes.

“I am going to speak with Master Bilbo when he awakens, I shall meet you all soon.” Bella replied, dismissing those who stayed. She was surprised it was Balin, Dwalin and the young ones, mainly Dwalin.

She had helped him long ago, tending to his wounds after Moria, they were friends to a degree if no one but Balin ever knew. She had saved his life, saved that of his brothers too when they had been stabbed by several orc blades, some with poison.

“Alright then Lass, we’ll meet you on the trail. Hopefully you can convince our burglar to come.” He replied before making his way down the trail out of the Shire, dragging the others with him.

A smirk pulled onto Bella’s lips as she watched them go before heading back inside and settling into the sitting area. She winced as she saw how the young hobbit slept, knowing full well that he was surly going to get a crick in his neck.

Bilbo woke to the first ray of light that shone into his window, blinking several times before sitting up with a wince and stretching. His house was quiet and that confused him, did he really dream of thirteen hobbits, an old wizard and an elf had invaded his home last night.

“I can surely tell you Master Baggins that it was not a dream.” Bella called out lazily, a humanlike smirk tugging at her lips, it was a very  _Human Bella_ thing to do and not the Elven Bella that she was now.

Bilbo yelped slightly, turning quick on his heels to stare at the Elf before him, eyes widening as he took in hear face in the light. She was truly a beautiful being but the little he had seen of elves were, but now he could see clearly. Her hair was as dark as the earth after a harvest with strands of gold, eyes rich as a dark oak and pale skin of moonlight.

“Sorry to startle you, I did not intend it.” Bella apologised with a small smile.

“Its fine… it’s fine… Where is everyone else?” Bilbo asked as he sat down.

“They left before the first sun’s light. I stayed behind to talk to you, now tell me Master Baggins are you happy here, are you happy as you are?” She asked seriously, resting her elbows on her knees and chin on her hands.

Bilbo frowned at the question. “Of course I am happy here!”

“Are you sure, I see this is a large home and that from my time here yesterday you do not get visitors. Why are you alone, why has no one come? Tell me Master Hobbit, are you really happy here or are you trying to fool yourself into thinking that you are?” Bella stated her question and tone still serious.

Bilbo’s frown deepened as he thought about it, the loneliness that set in, the boredom. Gandalf was right, as a fauntling he had explored the woods in search for elves, come home caked in mud and leaves. Where had that Bilbo gone? Bilbo knew of cause, he lost his Took spark the day his mother died and his father faded away, he had to uphold the Baggins name.

“May I tell you something Master Baggins? Something if I do that you must not tell the others until I am ready to share? It may help you.” Bella asked simply, never moving from the position she was in, this is what confused Bilbo.

He knew elves to be tall and regal, never to slouch or seem… normal. That is what Lady Isabella looked like, she looked normal as if she were simply a Man or Hobbit. His Tookishness curiosity flared within him as the words finally caught up. “I swear I will not tell, I don’t see how what you say would change my mind of this adventure though.”

A wide grin spread across her face, but Bilbo noticed it did not reach her eyes. “Master Baggins, I am Lady Canadriel, daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn rulers of Lothlórien.” She explained causing Bilbo’s eyes to widen.

“You’re… you’re a…” He trailed off unable to form a word, drawing soft laughter from the elleth’s lips.

“Yes Bilbo, I am what others would consider a Princess in Westron. I am the Lady of Lórien and of Imladris, though that is only because my sister wished it when she sailed to the Valinor. I am a noble of noble blood and I do not stop it from letting me wander, to take adventures. I am old Master Baggins, older than you and the Dwarrows combined and heed my advice, live life to the fullest or regret it each passing day. Now I will let you think of this, if you decide to join us we will be on our way and if not, I will understand. Na lû e-govaned vîn Master Baggins.” She stated before taking her leave a small smile on her lips as she pulled her hood up, ignoring the looks as she went, she knew he would come.

* * *

**Author Note: So wow, long chapter and wow… I changed it up a little, didn’t want you all mad that I basically did the movie all in all now.**

**Dwarrow is the plural for Dwarf.**

**Fauntling – baby hobbit.**

**Elvellon – Elf Friend**

**Na lû e-govaned vîn – Until next we meet… Literal: To the time of our meeting**


	4. An Unexpected Journey IV

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**Third POV**

They were not far from the Shire when the company halted at the sound of fast approaching hooves. All turned with wide eyes as the elleth came riding towards them, her cloak flapping behind her with her speed and yet the hood stayed. Some were disappointed as they saw that even she could not convince the burglar to join them on the quest, to help them.

"How did it go Lady Isabella?" Ori asked softly, his eyes searching behind her for the sign of the hobbit.

"All is well Master Ori, he shall be joining us shortly." Bella replied, they could hear the laughter and surety in her voice that Dori and Bofur couldn't resist.

"I bet you she's right and that the hobbit will come." Dori betted, holding up the small coin bag he took from his tunic.

"Aye, I bet that he comes too!" Bofur chorused and soon the rest of the company joined in on the bets, minus Thorin and Bella, even Gandalf cast a bet.

"Keep moving!" Thorin ordered, pushing his pony to the front, he was not pleased and yet he wanted to know the outcome. He had a strong feeling that he would not come, the Halfling was a nervous jittery thing when he had walked into the smial.

" _What did you tell Bilbo, Mellon?"_ Gandalf asked in Sindarin.

Bella laughed, though it sounded like bells, it still fell flat. She didn't notice as the dwarves frowned at her, they knew that something was wrong but could not place it, elves never sounded flat nor acted the way she was. They even spotted her rubbing her chest every now and then, knowing it was subconscious as if she was in pain.

" _I told him the truth of course. I told him my name and then I told him to live life to the fullest… you never know when it'll end. We are the eldest here Mithrandir and you and I know the pain of age."_ She replied, Gandalf like the others of his kind were the eldest beings in Middle Earth, though he has walked this realm less than I have been alive, he was much older than I. Too confusing to explain or understand.

Bella paused, a smile pulling at her lips as she let out a chuckle. "I do believe some of you need to pay up." She drawled out lazily as she heard the familiar voice of Master Baggins yelling in the distance.

"Aye, what was that Lass?" Óin asked after raising his ear trumpet to hear better. His voice carried to the others as they moved on slowly, drawing their attention to Óin and the Elf –  _Isabella –_ many corrected.

"She said that you need to pay up, I indeed agree with her." Gandalf chuckled just as Bilbo's voice reached his ears.

 

" _Wait! Wait!"_ Bilbo called louder this time as they all came into view. A few muttered curses escaped those who bet against the others and now Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Bombur and Bofur where rich Dwarrows along with Gandalf.

Thorin sighed irritated as he stopped and turned to look at the Halfling running towards him. He was surprised of course that the Halfling came after all, surprised that the  _elf_ talked him into it and curious as to how. That thought and urge was dismissed easily, he didn't wish to speak to the  _elf_ or the Halfling just as yet.

"I signed it." Bilbo explained, casting a smile towards Lady Isabella while handing the contract to Balin. When the paper was in his hands, Balin pulled out his magnifier and scanned the pages, smiling when he saw the new name added to the contract.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin replied with a laugh and a smile.

The others cheered at the news while Thorin just shook his head. "Give him a pony."

Bilbo stared at him in horror. "No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!"

Free heartfelt laughter escaped Isabella's lips as she watched Kili and Fili hoist him up to the spare pony. "Gi suilon,Master Baggins, it is good to see you finally joined us."

Bilbo shook his head a little as he glanced back at the hooded elf. "Like I had any choice after what you told me, of course you are right after all, couldn't resist. I got my home in order so if I dare say die; it will be left to the right hobbits and packed a few needed things."

Gandalf laughed and cast a look at his old friend. "You are indeed correct Bilbo, she has a sharp tongue and it's made of silver."

"Ego, mibo orch." Isabella muttered to him, causing the grey wizard to chuckle.

"Now I know when someone's cursing, doesn't matter what the tongue, what did you say?" Fili asked curiously, he wasn't like his kin, hating elves without true provocation. Sure because they fled long ago it lead to suffering of his people but that was before he was born and he has had no slight against him from an Elf.

"I told him to go kiss and orc." She muttered sending a roar of laughter in the group that heard her.

Bilbo let out a sneeze, followed by two more. "Ohh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction."

"Here you go Master Baggins." Bella stated, chucking small square cloth at the hobbit when he began to panic as he couldn't find his own.

Bilbo's shoulders sagged with relief. "Thank you."

The rode in silence for the day and Bella was thankful, her eyes never left the landscape of middle earth and she was at peace, she had missed the rolling hills and the tall trees. She had missed her home, but her heart ached as Charlie and Renee came to mind, where they safe? Did they miss her like she will forever miss them?

She had loved them, loved them like parents. Charlie with his ever long loyalty and stubbornness, in some ways he reminded her of the dwarves and men. A mixture of both creatures in her eyes, hard as stone like the Dwarrow's but a never ending well like the mix of both races. Then Renee, she reminded her of many things, a free spirit; a wanderer. Though she had broken the man that became her father, she still cared deeply for Renee.

Another pang struck her as the memory came to mind, it was because of her that Renee left. She couldn't handle seeing the face of her daughter, a mask that she wore. Canadriel –  _Isabella –_ knew that wearing the face of their lost child and taking her name was hard on both. But whereas Charlie accepted it, appreciated the gift and saw her still as the Elf they found, Renee could not do so freely.

Isabella pondered if the friends she had made missed her, a slight laugh escaping her lips as she realised that she as a human had school and a history paper to complete, one that never will be for she would never be able to return and even if she could… Bella never will, she could not leave her home now and she could not watch those she cares for fade once more.

She knew that Charlie had very little time left in that realm, the life span of men very short and no, she could not watch him fade away like many friends she has made, like her sisters. It would shatter her more, something that was becoming hard to handle. No, she no longer was the strong being she once was and has been worn away by the sands of time like rocks in the ocean. She could not handle losing more friends and even those these Dwarrow's, the beings she is helping to reclaim their homeland will perish one day.

Maybe if she were to stay, if her grief had somehow passed, she would not wander, she would stick to her kin.

"It is best not to think such things Mellon; you know it will only make things worse." Gandalf exclaimed softly, worry in his eyes.

"I am fine Mithrandir, but you are right." She sighed, her eyes flickering in surprise as she noticed the nightfall.

"We rest here tonight!" Thorin called, gaining sighs of relief from his company. When he dismounted the pony and tied it to the tree and far from the dangling cliff edge he turned to eye the company.

His kin had begun to pick their spots, Bifur and Glóin creating a fire while Bombur began to make some broth. His eyes landed on his sister sons and softened slightly, they were still just merely children, just barely over their coming of age. He had not wanted them to come, neither did Dis but still they came, there was no stopping them.

His eyes scanned the rest of his company, scanning over the Ri brothers, Óin, Balin and Dwalin before stopping on the hobbit. He looked worn and tired, wincing with every step, Thorin knew he should not have come and yet he didn't protest too much. Gandalf has expressed that they needed the hobbit to help reclaim his home and he will trust Gandalf for now on that aspect.

But he was furious at the wizard, an elf! He didn't know whether to just kill the betrayer now or let her be. His eyes flashed to his sister sons once more and sighed, he instantly decided, the elf could stay after all she would be one more body to help protect his nephews. But something was different about this elf; something didn't sit right within him about her.

Thorin trusted his instincts; he knew that she was telling the truth about what she said in the Shire, about being there in Dale, of helping his kin. No one would have taught her Khuzdul if she didn't do something to deserve it, not many outsiders had been taught their mother tongue. But, something sat deep down within him about her, she was telling the truth yes, but not completely.

Bella sat off from the others, far enough not to disturb but not enough to lose light before pulling out the album Charlie had given her. Her breath hitched as she fingered the violet material on the front. He had given her the album they begun long ago when she told him of her immortality, he told her he didn't want her to forget them when the time comes and until then they will make memories.

When she flipped open the first page a startled laugh escaped her, drawing the others attention. She had been covered in paint, the three of them as they painted her room like the setting sun. Renee and Charlie were covered in midnight blue, with splatters of orange and yellows, while she was covered head to toe of all colours. It was the first night she felt happy, that she was accepted.

"What have you got there, Lady Bella?" Kili asked curiously, causing the other Dwarrow's to pause and cast them a glance.

"Remembrance Master Kili, I am simply remembering those whom I cannot see anymore." She stated flatly as she flipped through the pages, years of memories in Forks, and everywhere else they travelled. Pictures of her friends passed ones of Angela and Ben, of Paul and Sam. Oh how she missed them, she had failed them too, she was not there to help them when they Shifted and Leah was broken and Samuel had forever scarred his mate.

"Did they perish?" Kili asked before yelping as his brother smacked him on the back of the head.

" _Kili!"_ Fili hissed, how his brother could be so rude.

"No Master Kili, they did not die. They merely walk another realm, one I have no power to return to, not that I will if I had the chance. There is nothing for me there, only…" She trailed off, hissing sharply and doubling over as she saw the images of the Cullen's. Edward had taken all but these, left her without memory but the wound she carried on her wrist and the memories seared in her mind.

Seeing them was a blow to the gut, knocking the breath from her. "Gandalf!  _Pain… hot…_  " She hissed standing, clawing at her chest as fire burned with in her as grief struck, the book falling to the floor, the page still open. Gandalf stood immediately as did the others as they watched Bella hiss and gasp, clawing at her chest.

"Mellon, you need to calm! Push it back, hold it, and try not to remember!" Gandalf instructed, quickly removing her cloak with haste to cool her down.

The Dwarrow's blinked as they saw the armour the elf had on, the mismatch of legions. They had expected a dress on underneath with matching elven armour not this. Kili rushed forward to help the wizard only to be stopped by his uncle who was watching the scene with hard eyes.

Isabella dropped to her knees gasping harshly as she forced her eyes shut, pointed to the book. "Destroy the images, I cannot… I cannot… they…" she finished in a harsh snarl as rage and grief warred within her.

Gandalf frowned, kneeling next to her friend and cast his eyes upon the images he had seen. "Are these the ones who hurt you so Mellon?" He asked softly, brows pulled down.

"Yes, please just take all the pictures of them and burn them, burn them all for I do not wish to remember them." She hissed before pulling away from her friend and casting a look at the shocked and stunned Dwarrow's.

She stood instantly and bowed her head. "Sorry for my… display. It should not happen again if I can help it, if you shall excuse me I will keep watch tonight." She muttered, grasping her bow and cloak before climbing the rock face higher up and set her eyes upon the landscape.

"I didn't mean to upset her." Kili stated softly, causing Gandalf to sigh and grasp the book.

There were images before him he had never seen before; they were not sketch or painting but something smooth like a gem and colourful just as much. He stared into the gold eyes before him, his friend looked different but her eyes were the same, she stood in a blue dress a contraption on her leg while staring up lovingly into the boy's face. Into the  _vampire's_ face…  _Oh Canadriel, how did you come by these beings of Middle Earth where you went?_

"You did nothing Master Kili, she has been suffering before you asked. This merely brought it all back." He explained, holding up the now lose image for them to see before letting it fall into the fire.

Dwalin and Balin shared a concerned look before casting a look up at the elf. "Is she… Is she suffering from Grief?" Balin asked causing Gandalf to tense and nod sharply.

"By Durin's beard!" Balin exhaled sadly, he knew what happened to Elves when they suffered a great grief, and it consumed them till there was nothing left. He had seen it once in his long life and never wished to see it again.

Bilbo and the others frowned. "What? I'm lost." Bilbo stated confused.

"Aye me too, explain?" Bofur exclaimed along with the others.

Thorin frowned as he took in the worried faces of his trusted friends. He didn't know much about elves but he knew from the looks of Balin and Dwalin that this 'Grief' was nothing good.

"You all know that Elves cannot die easily, anything short of decapitation or removal of the heart… but they can also suffer from great Grief, something that is very bad for Elves… Something that cannot be stopped unless something greater than the loss comes but it is rare and those that suffer from it…" Balin trailed off, unwilling to say more, unknowing how to explain it.

"I don't get it, what happens when Elves suffer from Grief?" Ori asked from in between his brothers.

"That is for another time, we must rest." Gandalf sighed before taking a seat and lighting his pipe. He didn't want to think of the grief right now, his own chest clenching at the thought of losing another friend. No, he couldn't.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/scene1.png)

Bella stared down at the company for a second before turning her eyes back into the horizon, she could see movement of trees but the dark and density of it all was of not help. An orc cry sounded, causing her to stand and draw her bow, eyes in front of her, ears strained for what was behind them.

She could hear the others talking, joking and then the story of Thorin and why he hated the Orcs. Bella had seen the face of The Defiler, had seen the result of the battle against the orc army for Moria. She could sense they were being watched but nothing moved and she could not see whom, only sensed the eyes upon them.

She would not rest tonight; she would keep the company safe even if the Dwarrow's didn't trust her.

* * *

**Author Note: Whats this? Another chapter? What do you guys think?**

**On to chapter five!**


	5. An Unexpected Journey V

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Third POV**

The clouds that were dusting the sky that night brewed into a storm, waking the Dwarrow's, Gandalf and Bilbo from their sleep as it began to rain. Bella watched, jumping down from the high edge and landing lightly on her toes with some form of amusement as they all cursed and gathered their things before it grew heavier.

"MOVE IT!" Thorin yelled as he hopped up upon his pony, urging the others to hurry.

The rain remained light for an hour, maybe more before pouring down in a continuous heavy fall soaking them all to the bone. This amused Isabella greatly while the others bickered and moaned about the weather.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori called out ahead, Bella didn't need to be next to her old friend to see the annoyance he was feeling at the question. She smirked softly, making her way to Bilbo before pulling off her cloak and wrapping it around him.

Bilbo frowned as extra warmth was secured around his shivering form, causing him to look up into the amused eyes of Lady Bella. "Surely you need this more."

"Master Bilbo, I know of Shirelings and I know that you do not favour cold well. Resilient you may be, but more prone to colds than me or them, so take it without complaint and stay warm, I shall be fine until we make a stop, hopefully the rain ends soon.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf snapped causing Bella to snort.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked curious, he could see the others trying not to seem like they were listening but failing.

Gandalf hummed distracted. "What?"

"Other wizards?" Bilbo replied a bit hesitant this time.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names." He chuckled out, he could barely remember their faces, it has been too long since he had seen them or where they resided.

Bilbo nodded in thought. "And who is the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf answered indulging Bilbo's curiosity.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?" Bilbo asked curiously, slightly amused and annoyed, cursing his Took blood for the lack of manners.

Bella's shoulders shook slightly as she held back a laugh at the shocked offence on Gandalf's face. Radagast was a fine wizard, not as great as the others but still good in his own way.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world." He answered slightly defensively, unwilling to give away too much information. Radagast was quirky and not many people took too kind to his dear old friend, even amongst the others.

"And how is Radagast, the last I saw of him was maybe a hundred years ago." Bella asked slightly, causing the others to widen their eyes. Bella glanced at all of them with raised brows. "Did you forget that Elves are immortal to a degree, which the same would go for Wizards too."

The others looked away sheepishly as they trudged through the mud and water. Gandalf laughed slightly and smiled at his old friend. "He is doing well but it has been many moons since I have seen him, you know he does not leave the forest of Greenwood."

"Oh finally!" Kili moaned as the rain suddenly stopped, only drips from the wet leaves of the trees above them fell.

"Now all we need to do is get warm." Dori grumbled before muttering a few curses in Khuzdul, Bifur replying with a laugh and Iglishmêk.

"We'll rest when the sun begins to set!" Thorin stated loudly from the front of the convoy, his back stiff as his eyes scan the trees for any danger. He didn't like the woods, too many places for one to hide and not enough to protect.

They journeyed further and soon, Bella became familiar with the route but did not utter a word. They were close to Rivendell, her home and with hope or luck she could see her brother, maybe Elrond could help heal her or help in some way manage her grief.

"We'll camp here for tonight! Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

Thorin yelled, as everyone began to dismount.

Gandalf moved forward towards the home, his eyes scanning the ruins with slight fear. "A farmer and his family used to live here."

"Oin, Gloin."

Gloin jerked his head up. "Aye?"

"Get a fire going." Thorin ordered, making his way towards Gandalf.

Unease settled into Gandalf's chest as he eyed the ruins once again, something wasn't right. It looked as if something big had attacked the home long ago and he didn't know what could have caused it this far south. "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley."

Bella helped the others, smiling softly as Óin and Glóin tried to start the fire. She ignored the yelling of Thorin, his words spewing out hate of her kin. He had a point but not all elves turned their backs upon them, she didn't and yet he still looked at her with disdain, if at all. It seems that there was no hope of her seeing her brother, maybe she should just leave herself and go herself… but that would be breaking the orders. No, she would have to wait and hope the grief won't take her till the journey is done.

"What are you findin' so funny? Why don't you help us?" Glóin snapped annoyed as the sparks tapered out. With a smirk and a flick of the wrist, the fire began to grow and settle when the flames licked upon the wood pyre.

"Thank you Lassie," Óin thanked as he sat back with a groan.

"Well that's a neat trick Lady Bella." Bofur exclaimed as he began to light his pipe.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked as he saw the angry wizard stomping past them. Isabella looked up, her eyes curious and brows pulled down into a concerned frown.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf shouted as he stormed towards his horse.

"Who's that?" Bilbo shouted after him.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!" He yelled back annoyed before muttering. "I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

Isabella watched him go with a frown before turning to look at Thorin who stood in the ruins. His face tired and frustrated, it seemed that the talk was a lot worse than what she had heard. She ignored the others and stood. She went to pull up her hood and forgot that she had given her cloak to Bilbo.

"Ah, Lady Bella, I was just about to give this back to you. Thank you for letting me use it." Bilbo thanked, handing back the green material.

Balin and Dwalin share a look as they caught the sight of the Elf's bracers, they remembered long ago making a pair of leather and metal, etching trees and swirls into it. It had been designed to suit her, for once not making it of Dwarven style but of an Elf. They had failed in the attempt to copy the style and beauty of Elven metal crafts but she –  _Moriel_  – had loved them.

"Should we mention it to the others; they would know her by name, even Thorin." Dwalin asked hesitantly and so his brother could only hear.

Balin shook his head. "No, now is not the time. We will let her know when the time is right and she will tell us the same. We need to keep an eye on her, I am afraid Grief has taken hold and soon we may lose another friend and this time there is no cure."

"Tell us Lass, where did you get your mismatch from? I had thought Elves stuck to their own cloths and weapons." Bofur asked loudly as he plonked down next to Bifur and Ori.

Bella raised her brows before pulling out her daggers and swords. "My blades are elven make, my bow from Men of Dale and my warrior attire is a token of thanks from a small village in the outer lands. My bracers are from those I claim as nadadith's, they gifted them to me before I left them." Isabella stated, sending quick glance towards Dwalin and Balin before looking away. She could see that they didn't not remember her, which was something that struck her deeply.

They sat stunned with the others; thankfully everyone looked stunned so Dwalin and Balin didn't seem too noticeable as they shared a glance of shock. She had called them younger brothers in their tongue and had  _meant_ it.

"Are you alright Lady Bella?" Ori asked concerned as he saw the Elf grimace, her hand rubbing her chest once more.

Thorin frowned, even he too had noticed the little habit the elf had taken up but now he saw her face when she did it. It was the flash of pain and something else, something that made him feel concerned and that thought alone made him scowl and turn around. She was an  _Elf;_ she didn't deserve his concern…

 _Is she… Is she suffering from Grief?_ Balin's words came rushing to the forefront of his mind, accompanying him the image of her clawing at her chest, her fair face twisted in agony.

 _…but they can also suffer from great Grief, something that is very bad for Elves… Something that cannot be stopped unless something greater than the loss comes but it is rare and those that suffer from it…_ With a shake of his head Thorin ignored the others, his eyes upon woods as lookout while they waited for food.

Isabella closed her eyes and let the sounds of the Dwarrow's around her comfort her. She could find some minutes to rest her eyes here; she would need them for she knew not when she could rest again.

"She's asleep; I didn't even know they could sleep!" Nori exclaimed softly, surprised.

"Aye Lad, Elves sleep. They don't need much and she can still hear you, they only rest fully when safe." Balin explained simply, remembering what she had told him long ago.

The company began to eat, happy for once to just sit in silence for a little while before they jerked in surprise as Isabella shot to her feet bow drawn and raised before they could even think. She let lose an arrow as a sound of something rushing towards them reached their ears.

"DON'T SHOOT!" Fili yelled as he flew from the forest, out of breath.

"Trolls! Bilbo!" He explained before pivoting and rushing back the way he came. The others waited half a breath before taking arms and rushing after the young prince.

"DAMN THAT HALFLING!" Thorin yelled as they ran.

Isabella didn't hesitate, jumping to the trees and flying through them, how she could do that the Company didn't know but they watched with amazement as she flung herself from the trees and towards the trolls. The others didn't hesitate, running into battle and instantly fighting to save one of their own, their weapons cutting into flesh and blocking blows.

The others turned surprised as the fire roared as Isabella used Dwalin as a springboard, her body spinning gracefully through the air and buried a blade within the shoulder of one of the Trolls that had Ori. Even Thorin was surprised how well the Elf had fought alongside his kin, no second guesses or fumbles with their fighting style, she even somehow complimented it.

Everyone froze as a cry filled the air, their eyes turning towards the sound and cursed as they saw Bilbo being held up by two of the trolls looking terrified.

"Bilbo!" Kili yelled rushing forward only to be stopped by his uncle.

"No!"

The troll grinned, "Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." He ordered.

Thorin sneered in rage before stabbing the earth with his blade, complying with the monstrosity halfwits, all the while cursing out the Halfling in his head. Isabella was the last to lay down her arms, the bow tight in her hand, body tensed before finally lowering them as Bilbo caught her eye.

The wind rippled around them, the earth shaking as the fire blazed. Every eye turned to Isabella as she stared down at the trolls who had her friend, the littlest and youngest of the group she swore to protect. It still surprised the others how frightening the sweet Elf could be how powerful she actually was.

She didn't move a muscle or act out, even when one of the trolls began to strip them all, she didn't even notice as the men around her averted their eyes as Bella was left in her underclothes before them as she was shoved into a sack. Her eyes flickered to the sky as she heard Bilbo began to stall, watching as the stars began to twinkle out as the sky began to lighten. Her head rested against the King's chest and she could hear him muttering curses in Khuzdul.

"In-in fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." Bilbo explained causing the Troll look on in horror while the other two simply kept turning the others.

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Óin asked thinking he misheard.

Kili yelled in offence, "We don't have parasites! You have parasites!"

Isabella sighed harshly at the idiocy and tilted her head up to look at the king. "He is stalling, the sun is almost here, and they are not helping."

Thorin eyed the Elf before turning back to Bilbo who looked at them exasperated quickly. He realised too that Bilbo was stalling, his eyes flickering up before he harshly kicked his nephew and gave him a pointed look.

The others caught on quickly and Bella sagged in relief as she saw the Troll's waiver in their actions as they began to fight on it. She couldn't help but smirk as they began to bicker amongst themselves, watching as Gandalf moved to the rock cropping opposite of them. Laughter sprung free from relief as he slammed his staff down, rock shattering to let the first sun's rays peak through and soon the Trolls were stone.

"It took you long enough Gandalf!" Someone yelled as the wizard made his way down to help them.

She watched amused as he cut the Dwarrow's over the flames free first, then cursing as they quickly rolled out of the flames and rushed over to help them.

"Let me help you Lady Bella." Ori whispered softly as he began to untie the knot holding her bag closed.

"Thank you Master Ori, that would be most kind." She stated, sighing in relief as the ties around her neck were free, she did not move just yet as she was only in her underclothes and the majority of her flesh exposed.

She was not embarrassed perse but she had many scars upon her flesh and she did not wish for them to see how damaged she truly was and well, she didn't really want them to see her practically naked either, at least they were in long johns.

"Are you hurt Lady Bella?" Fili asked in a panic as he saw that the elf had not moved nor attempted to remove herself from the bag. The question caused all the others to pause from their own changings and turned towards her.

Bella closed her eyes for a second before sighing. "Master Fili…" She sighed unable to form the words.

"Do you need help? Óin, Lady Bella might need some aid!" He yelled as he rushed forward panic in his voice as he saw her face redden.

"No! I do not, I just need privacy!" She snapped trying to hit at what was wrong, though she saw that they did not understand or catch her words and the only one who would have is currently talking to Thorin.

"For fucks sake! I AM NEAR NAKED!" She yelled standing furiously the curse coming out shocking them before Fili caught onto her words and his face flamed red as he took in her exposed flesh. Bella quickly spun on her heal, hiding the front of her but cursing as she realised that she'd shown them her wounds. The others turned around abruptly, trying to save her modesty, even Gandalf and Thorin.

"Oh… OH! S-sorry!" He gasped out, his eyes unable to tear away from the mottled flesh that ran across her back that stuck out from behind her hair. He could see the angry red of her flesh, darker where the flame must have hit and spread out.

"Is that?" He asked softly reaching out and touching the raised and bumpy flesh.

Isabella jerked away, a startled hiss escaping her lips as she spun and smacked his hand away. "Do not touch it! TURN AROUND!" She snapped furious, the burn aching where his fingers had touched the damaged nerves. It still hurt when someone touched it and she hated it when people did so if they ever got the chance to see it.

"FILI!" Thorin snapped horrified as he saw his red faced dwarf and angered elf. Elf or not, one is to not to disrespect a lady as such. Fili spun instantly spluttering out his apologies once more as Isabella hurried to dress, placing back on her clothes and weapons once more and making her way over to Gandalf.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Gandalf explained as he eyed the three stone statues before them, changing the subject as he saw the discomfort on his friends face.

Thorin frowned as he looked at them as well. "Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?"

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands." He explained, trailing off as he remembered that time of Darkness, even Bella frowned a hiss escaping her lips as the image of Sauron flashed across her mind, this did not bode well for middle earth.

Isabella frowned as she glanced at the stone statues. "They could not have moved in daylight."

Thorin shared a look at the Elf and Gandalf. "There must be a cave nearby."

"Hurry up and move out! Those changed go search for a cave and be careful!" He ordered quickly, they needed to check out the cave and see where it leads or if there was anything of use there.

"Just follow the scent." Isabella instructed with a smirk as they others paused unable to decide which way to go. "It'll be hard to miss." She chuckled out, watching as they gave her a small smile before taking off in one direction.

What a long night.

* * *

**Author Note: Okay so many have asked and well… One, there will be no Cullen's only mentions and what not. Two, vampires as from the decedents of Dark Elves and no they do not know the origin. Thorin wont be much of a dick longer and … SPOILER! No one dies in this fic, Kili and Fili's deaths in the movie was just wrong.**

**Nadadith – Khuzdul for younger brother**


	6. An Unexpected Journey VI

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY IS THIS STILL CONSUMING ME SO?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

 

**Chapter Six**

**Third POV**

When Bella had all her weapons on once more, her arrows reclaimed she followed the others towards the troll cave.

"Are you alright Lady Bella?" Bilbo asked softly as he stepped to her side, he didn't want to go ahead, he didn't feel welcomed by anyone but the brothers, Bella and Gandalf. He had seen her face when Fili touched her flesh.

Bella smiled down at the hobbit. "I am fine Master Bilbo, just embarrassed is all…" She trailed off slightly. Bilbo frowned confused at the wording, of why she was embarrassed.

"Not many people have seen my flesh so freely unless I am injured and well… well… yeah." She stuttered out her explanation.

Embarrassment flooded him as the words registered with the aid of her blushing face. "Oh… OH… you're a…?"  _Maiden…_ he finished off in thought causing her to nod sharply, the red hue still not leaving her cheeks.

"Uh… how… how old are you may I ask… have you not ever sought comfort?" Oh Yavannah, why was he forgetting his manners! He should not be asking her such things, Bilbo cursed his Tookishness.

"I am… a few years shy of being six thousand five hundred." She explained, causing Bilbo to pause and stare up at her in awe. Bella cast the Halfling a small fond smile and kneeled before him. "Let me tell you this Master Bilbo, we elves do not marry in the way of Men or Dwarf or the same as Shirefolk. We can court yes, share words under the star filled night but, but the throws of passion. If we were to bed someone, that is our way of marriage and I have yet to find my Chosen. "

Sadness filled Bella's face, her heart aching with Grief. She had never had the chance to find her Chosen; they could have perished by now or simply had yet to be born. Now she will never get the chance to see and feel the love of her Chosen, never get to experience that kind of love she had always dreamed of.

She had thought Edward could be her Chosen for she had loved him greatly, had loved his whole family and she is –  _was_  supposed  _mate._ But there was no completion, no rightness to the whole relationship, he had treated her kindly but he did not see her as an equal. Though they did not know of her origins, thinking she was a mere human and yet there still was… Bella shook her head clear of the thoughts not wishing to have the feeling of flames and Grief come back.

She sat in silence, having noticed that Bilbo had wandered towards the caves as the others stood watch to give her privacy, she couldn't be more thankful of the kind act. She missed her home but she missed her friends from Forks, Charlie. She had missed the fish and old spice smell and dear god she missed the food and the electricity, hygiene!

The sound of thundering footsteps caused Bella to cock her head to the side, she could not tell what they were but she was up and moving her sword drawn.

"Something's coming!" Thorin warned as he saw the Elf move, he was slightly glad that there was an early warning sign with an elf around.

The others quickly got ready, chasing after Thorin into the bush all with weapons drawn and waited for what was to come. Bella sighed harshly as she heard and saw the familiar being coming at them, her sword lowering instantly as Rhosgobel Rabbits burst through the trees pulling Radagast yelling.

"Radagast!" Gandalf sighed relieved, sheathing his sword once more. "Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" He asked, staring at the wizard before him.

The others looked on with varying degrees of annoyance, shock and amusement, Bella just snorted as she took in the wizard. He had not changed, he still smelt of woodland and animals and she could hear the birds nesting under his hat. She laughed as she watched him become flustered and as Gandalf pulled out a stick insect from Radagast's mouth.

"We need to talk, we rest here for a moment!" Gandalf exclaimed, his eyes trailing over the company and locked onto Canadriel's.

 _I will still be able to hear you Mithrandir…_ She tells him softly, smirking as he just blinked surprised. She was one of the eldest Elves left besides her brother, father and mother as well as Thranduil. The only ones left born in the First Ages, while others of second ages dwindled slowly.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows any more, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worst are the webs." Radagast explains causing Bella's head to shoot up, her body moving before she knew it.

"What do you mean Greenwood is sick, what webs?" She demanded her voice hard as she grasped Radagast.

"Oh Lady Canadriel… yes, sickness, it started not long ago… The elves and I tried to contain it… them… Spiders. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur." He explained switching his attention between Bella and Gandalf.

A hiss escaped Bella's lips as the cursed name spilled from the brown wizard's lips. Dol Guldur, she remembered that awful palace, remembered Thranduil's father Oropher was slain in the Battle of Dagorlad.

"Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned." Gandalf stated confused, it had been abandoned for the last four hundred years.

Radagast shook his head. "No, Gandalf, it is not."

Bella jerked slightly as the images flashed by, of death and darkness. She – through the memory of Radagast – could feel the dark power looming in the air. She saw the flashes of what he saw and felt; saw the souls that he had fought as he fled. No, no Dol Guldur was not abandoned anymore, a great evil rests there.

She listened and watched with half interest as Radagast and Gandalf spoke, the other half was on the sounds in the distance and closing in upon them. A howl filled the forest, the sound growing louder. Bella strode forwards bow ready as waited.

"Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked terrified, his eyes scanning the woods and hand clasping on Lady Bella's tunic in panic.

Bofur frowned. "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf."

Bella let an arrow fly as a Warg appears, the arrow lodging in its neck as it pounced. She cursed in Sindarin before turning just as Thorin stood up from killing it, another arrow flying past his head accompanying another as a black Warg charges before them. This time the arrow's lodge in the beasts head, it fell but got back up. Dwalin snarled, swinging down his hammer and killed it swiftly.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin grunted as he pulled the sword from the beasts' neck. That is when Bella saw the blade, her brows rising as she took in the familiar blade known as Orcrist. How on earth did he get that?

Gandalf strode forward angrily. "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one." Thorin replied annoyed.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf demanded once more, louder.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin demanded the Wizard, frustrated.

Gandalf shook his head, eyes scanning he forest. "You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin expressed, his eyes flickering to his brother and Moriel.

Ori rushed forward in panic. "We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted."

The company including Bella cursed at the rotten luck, they would have to run. Her eyes flashed to Gandalf, they were near her home, and maybe they could make it to one of the hidden passes before it was too late.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast piped up, causing her and Gandalf to swing their heads towards him.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf stated firmly, almost disbelieving at the idiocy his friend was showing.

Radagast leans forward, pointing to the hares behind him. "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." He finished, a smirk on his lips before he hoped back on his sled and pushed them forwards.

"We need to move quickly!" Gandalf exclaimed, pushing the dwarves to run in the direction where he knew there was a secret passage way to Rivendell. He had tried to sway Thorin to go there since they left the Shire; he had to get the company there for his friend's sake.

Gandalf knew that Canadriel would not go to Lorien now to see her mother and father, to help with the grief. So he must take her to the next best person, her brother Lord Elrond.

 _Sneaky Mithrandir, I appreciate it my friend… I need to see him… you go forwards; I will protect them from here…_ Bella whispered softly into Gandalf's mind as she caught his thoughts.

They ran, ran as fast as their legs could take them, dodging back when Radagast flies past them with the pack on his heels.

"Come on! Quick!" Gandalf urged, gesturing for them to go first. Bella shot her friend a look as she did so, one that expressed her annoyance at not being at the back of the line.

Thorin turns to Gandalf suspicious. "Where are you leading us?" A grunt of annoyance escaping his lips as Gandalf just cast him a look and took the end of the line.

Dwalin's arms encircled around Bella's waist and yanked her back as she raised her bow to fire at the Wargs. Her eyes shot to his, widening as they saw the familiar look he had given her long ago. She shook her head and frowned, no she had thought he had forgotten her like Balin did.

Thorin looked over the ledge, his eyes landing on the Warg and Orc on the cropping of rocks above before turning to look at Kili and then Bella, gesturing to their bows. Kili nodded, pulling a bow and drawing it before stepping back, letting the arrow fly, an elven one joining it.

The Warg cried before falling down, bringing the Orc with it, the cries and snarls echoing across the plains. Dwalin charged forward, his Warhammer smashing into the Orc's body and then the Wargs knocking the fowl to the ground along with Bifur who buried the axe into it.

Thorin quickly rushed forward, burying the elven blade into the Orc's neck while Bella and Kili shot it once more with their arrows. Howls and barks of the Wargs filled the air, causing the others who weren't helping kill the orc become worried.

Gandalf looked out, before seeing a flash of an image in his mind from Bella, pointing out where the passage way was. "Move! RUUN!" He yelled, pushing his way forward, the others following suit.

Gandalf led them what seemed to be blindly over and around the golden hills, but he knew where to go somewhat. Bella cursed as she fired another arrow into an oncoming orc, throwing it from its beast as she urged the Dwarrow's around her forward. She knew they were surrounding them, the howls and barks coming from all sides.

"THERES MORE COMING!" Kili yelled panicked towards his Uncle. Thorin spun, his eyes locking onto each of his Company before the Orc pack. They were surrounding them!

"KILI! BELLA SHOOT THEM!" Thorin roared as he saw the Orc pack come into view and closer.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled as he moved closer to the others, blades drawn.

Kili and Bella began to fire, their arrows killing the Warg-Riders as they began to move closer to the others for safety. Though Bella was larger, her bow more stronger and powerful she managed to kill two of the wargs that ran towards them.

Kili cast a look around panicked. "Where is Gandalf?"

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin roared furious, how dare that wizard abandon them when they were in battle!

Bella yanked Ori back as he shoots a rock at the head of the pack with his slingshot, the rock colliding with the Warg and doing nothing but amusing the rider and pissing off the beast. Thorin pulls out his sword, shifting from foot to foot.

"Hold your ground!" He orders as the others circle around Bilbo to keep him safe. They all knew that he was the only one in the group besides Ori who knew not how to defend himself. Except Ori had been trained by Nori and Dori in the arts of fighting when he was younger.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf yelled as he sticks his head up from behind the rocks where the entrance lay hidden. Thorin shot Gandalf a look but ordered the others to move quickly, staying up and making sure that nothing could get to them.

"Kili! Run!" Bella urged, practically tossing him into his Uncles arms before sliding down the edge of the crack. Her eyes shooting up as an Elf horn sounded, a sigh of relief escaping as she lay in the dirt and listened with the rest of The Company of the battle above.

A grunt escaped her lips as a dead Orc body collided with hers. Dwalin and Balin quickly tossing it to the side and helped her up, each doing a quick inspection to see if she was hurt before turning back to the furious king, an arrow in hand.

"Elves." He spat, causing Bella to frown.

Bella cast a look at Gandalf as they let the Dwarves go first, Bilbo stared in confusion as he watched Bella and Gandalf talk with just merely expressions. He couldn't understand why she looked so relieved and thankful or why Gandalf merely looked amused and worried.

They quickly made their way through the narrow passageway, sometimes shoving Bombur as he got stuck while Gandalf and Bella ducked and shuffled through. When they finally reached the end the others gasped while Thorin simply glared at the view before him.

Bilbo stared in awe as he took in the glowing view before him, taking in the beauty of it all. The trees, the waterfalls! It was oh so stunning. Bella smiled, her eyes closing as she inhaled the familiar smell of her home.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name." He explained smiling as he made his way forward.

Bilbo cast a look up at Bella with an awe filled smile. "Rivendell."

Bella was pleased to see his awe filled face while the others before her shifted uncomfortably as the view before them was confirmed as a home of Elves. She couldn't help but sigh sadly, no matter what she has done for them they would still not see her kin as friendly, they would still mistrust her and them.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf stated, eying Bella worriedly.

Thorin spun on his foot and marched up towards the Wizard. "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Bella spoke, her eyes sad as she turned towards the dwarf king. Thorin simply glanced her way before turning back towards Gandalf, missing the way his nephews and Balin frowned at him.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" he hissed. "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered." He snapped, watching as Thorin sighed in defeat of this. The king knew they needed help, knew that it would be best here, even if they were elves.

"If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me and Bella." Gandalf replied softly, a hint of amusement and warning before they began to make their decent towards Rivendell.

"Are you familiar with this place Lady Bella?" Dori asked as they walked, causing the elf in question to laugh.

"Of course I do Master Dori, this is my home." She explained causing many to pause. Thorin opened his mouth to speak, only to snap it shut as Balin shook his head sharply.

"Rivendell is your home? Why did you not mention this?" Glóin asked sharply flinching as he was levelled with a glare from Bella.

"Why would I? You have shown me your distaste to my kind even though I told you my kin were not the reason for your hate. My brother and I had tried to help you, my sister too after the Smaug and the battle of Moria but you all turned us away in the end. So tell me Master Dwarf, why should I have mentioned that one of my homes was Rivendell when we were not coming here in the first place?" She snapped before marching forward, not even bothering to look at the others on her way. She needed to speak to her brother immediately and they were taking their sweet time. With a grunt she pulled her hood up and waited for the others at the edge of the bridge that lead to one of the main meeting places.

"Calm Bella, calm." Gandalf stated as he made his way to her side.

"Mithrandir." The voice of Lindir called, causing Gandalf to spin around and greet the elf.

"Moriel are you alright Lass?" Balin asked as he looked up into her face, something was wrong he could see it, she could feel it. She couldn't hear anything beyond a dull roar in her head, her vision swimming.

 _"We heard you had crossed into the Valley."_ Lindir informed in Sindarin, his eyes scanning the dwarves before him with question.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf stated, turning to look at a stiff looking Bella. Something was very, very wrong.

Lindir cocked his head to the side _. "My lord Elrond is not here."_

"Not here? Where is he?" He asked worried before sighing in relief as the familiar elf horn sounded, along with the sound of hooves.

Thorin took in the rapid increase of elves before him, all armed. " _Ifridî bekâr._ Hold ranks!"

The company bunched together into a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward. Yet Isabella did not move flashes of green and red washing across her vision. Balin, Bilbo and Ori cast concerned looks at the stiff elf. Even Thorin cast a worried look as the Elf didn't dare to raise a bow or move to defend them, he was going to shove her away until he saw the haze upon her eyes. She had no clue on what was happening around her.

"Protect her!" He hissed reluctant, but she was part of his company, she sworn fealty to him. The company nodded, snarling and growling, weapons up as the elves rode around them circling them.

Bella's breath hitched as she found herself staring at her old home, horror filling her as she heard the storm rage on outside, gleaming teeth and red eyes stood out in the dark. Her legs buckled on her, she would have collapsed if Bilbo and Balin didn't catch her.

_"Where is she?" Victoria snarled as she slammed Charlie up against the wall._

_"SHE IS NOT HERE! YOU WILL NEVER FIND HER!" He gasped out, clawing the vampire's wrist as his face turned purple. He was broken and bleeding out, one arm broken, flesh torn to ribbons._

_"Then I will kill you instead! I will find her!" Victoria snarled, pulling Charlie back from the wall before slamming him against it. Screams filled the air, louder than the raging winds and storm outside._

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond greeted the king, but his eyes never leaving the kneeling hooded figure in the middle, supported by two dwarves. Thorin frowned as he followed the Elves' gaze, annoyance and a flare of something caused him to stiffen and retort only for a scream to pierce the air.

Bella screamed again, her head flinging back in rage and loss as the image of Victoria snapping Charlie's neck near to beheading repeated over and over again. "CHARLIE! ADAR, NO!" She roared, her body flying up in a rage daggers pulled as she swung madly above the Dwarow's heads at something unseen.

Elrond paled as he took in the Elves features. "Canadriel! NO ONE TOUCH HER! MOVE BACK!" he ordered before charging towards her.

"STOP! DO NOT GO NEAR HER!" Dwalin yelled, stepping in front of the elf with Kili and Fili by his sides.

"Let me help her! Let me go to my sister!" Lord Elrond shouted, stunning the dwarves enough for him to push past them and disarm her.

As soon as his hands touched her face Bella stilled, her eyes clearing and fogging with grief at the same time, a sob escaping her lips as she focused on the face before her. "Elrond… Hanar… he… all my fault…" She choked out before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body finally giving out.

* * *

 

**Author note: Well oops. *wide sheepish grin***

**Adar – Father… do not mistake it for Ada meaning daddy.**

**Hanar – Brother.**

**_Ifridî bekâr – Khuzdul for Ready Weapons._ **


	7. An Unexpected Journey VII

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Third POV**

Fear and panic swelled within Elrond as he swept up Canadriel into his arms, her body lax in his arms. "What happened? Gandalf, what has happened?" He demanded as he strode out from all the Dwarrow's or tried too. They seemed to surround him, move with him with each step.

Gandalf looked at his old friend, his eyes glancing down to the worried faces before he answered. " _She is suffering from Grief, Mellon. It has been growing worse with the passing days, I did everything to get her here to you but she will not leave them, she has sworn an oath to this company. Her last adventure she has claimed it to be."_ He explained in Sindarin so only Elrond and Lindir could hear him.

Elrond's steps faltered, Lindir catching his arms and steadying him. Grief… no, he could not lose another family member to grief, he had lost his wife, his Chosen and now he could very well lose his nethig too. She had been gone, long gone for many years now and had thought to be dead…  _that may still very well be true…_ his mind whispered.

"Follow me, all of you. Lindir make sure no one else disturbs us unless I call, quickly now!" Elrond ordered as he rushed up the stairs and towards Canadriel's rooms.

The others followed swiftly, Balin and Dwalin at the front just behind Thorin, Kili and Fili behind them.

"Uncle, she's going to be alright, right?" Kili asked worried, he had liked the she-elf, she had proven to them her skills and had saved Ori against the trolls.

"Yes, is she going to be alright?" Fili asked, his hands grasping the elven blades tightly in worry.

Thorin frowned and looked at his nephews over his shoulder as he followed the elves before him. "I do not know."

Lord Elrond shoved the door open to Canadriel's rooms and laid her down gently. "I do not know if I can help her. Do you know what has caused it?" He asked Gandalf in Westeron.

"She was broken when I found her, heart near torn out by cruelty of those she loved and had claimed to love her." Gandalf spat, fury evident on his face. "He was not her Chosen, but she loved him and his family much, enough to cause Grief."

Bella whimpered, head shaking from side to side as she frowned in her sleep. " _Charlie… no… please… I'm sorry."_ She whimpered.

"Shhh Nethig, you are safe, come back to us." Elrond whispered softly, eyes flashing with rage. "Shall we get her mother and father?" He asked softly, eyeing the dwarves before looking at Gandalf.

"No, she will not leave the company; she has sworn an Elven Oath towards Thorin, bound by magic." Gandalf explained causing Elrond to blink and whip his head towards Thorin.

"My Nethig swore an oath to you?" He asked stunned, confused.

Thorin frowned by nodded slowly, "yes, to help us reclaim Erebor."

"Then there may be hope yet for her," Elrond sighed slightly relieved, laying his palm across her forehead. "I beg of you not to release her from the oath until it is completed, until her last quest is done and she is safe within the halls here where she can be tombed upon her kin." Elrond whispered, pleaded.

"Tombed?" Bofur asked confused.

Elrond looked down, muttering a few words in Sindarin before answering. "She has been taken by Grief, the vision she saw has only added to it. All that is keeping her here is her oath, it'll be painful for her but she will go until her oath is completed, as the way of an Elven Rule."

"What… what can cure Grief?" Bombur asked softly from his spot next to Bifur.

"If she had found her Chosen then that is what would save her. But my dear Nethig has not had that luxury, has not found her One for all the years she has been alive." He explained sadly. "She is the only one of the five left from the First Ages to not have found her Chosen, her one. It grieves her so that they may have perished in a war and it helps her hope that they have yet to be born, but for over six thousand years that hope has faded."

Thorin felt something stab him in the gut, something cold and sharp. He felt grief for the elf in his company; he had to admit that she was not like the others. Lady Bella spoke like a dwarf, fought beside them in harmony, protected his kin and the company many times… She had proven herself worthy in his eyes and he had only just realised this. "Then I swear not to release her until she is ready."

"Elrond?" Bella whispers as she came too, the darkness being pushed back by the familiar light of her brother.

"Nethig, there is much we need to discuss, do you not think? Why didn't you tell the company that you are…are dying?" He asked softly, helping Bella to sit up in her bed.

The sharp inhales of the company reached her ears, her eyes flickering over them sadly. "Because there is no need, they would try to help and we know there is nothing to help…" She trailed off, her body flinching back as Charlie's dead body flashed across her mind, the sound of his neck cracking in the air.

"Charlie… he…oh my Adar, I failed you too." She moans, pallor greying.

"Lindir!" Elrond called, waiting for his second to come in.

"Yes my lord?" Lindir asked softly, his eyes sad as he took in the crying form of his Lady.

"Can you bring up some food; she and they need to eat." He asked and Lindir left immediately.

"You need to explain, how did this happen?" He asked his sister when the door was closed, watching as the Dwarrow's moved closer.

"I had loved, loved a creature not of Elf, Dwarf of Man." She started before delving into the story, explaining from the very beginning of who Charlie was until the very end. She did not hear the cries of horror, the laughs or tears that her family and company made as she told the tale. She faintly recalled showing them the bite on her arm; thankfully as an elf she was immune to such poison.

"He was kind and gentle, his family loved me, he loved me and I loved them back. I knew he was not my Chosen, I was too incomplete but we courted and he broke me… He broke my heart and ripped away the family I loved. Grief struck swiftly as I lay broken on the forest floor where he left me. Worthless, he called me… Did not want me… none of them did and it is now that I realise… I was not an equal to him-  _them."_ She spat, her eyes blown wide with fury as everything came rushing back.

_Don't eat that! Eat this!_

_Dress this way, you have no choice… good Bella._

_A lady should not talk as such, very uncouth…_

_You amuse me Little Sister, tripping on everything…_

Flashes and flashes of life of the truth between their actions, she was nothing but a pet to them.

"No, I was not their equal." She hissed, hand clutching her chest in agony. "I was their  _pet."_

**XX**

Bella stared at the stone walls of her room while the others had left, her brother included after the admission. Fury like she had never seen before frozen on Elrond's face while insults she had not heard for an age spewed from the Dwarrow's lips.

"Lady Bella, is it alright if Dwalin and I come in?" Balin called from behind the door.

"Yes Balin." She replied, turning her head towards the open door and her brothers.

"Moriel, why did you not tell us?" Dwalin asked as he moved to her side, the door closing shut behind them.

A light flickered in her eyes as the name left Dwalin's lips. "You remember Nadadith? You remember me?" She asked hopeful.

"Of course we do namad, we never forgot you but you do not look like the elleth we remember. The grief has changed your spirit; you no longer look like our happy namad." Balin whispered sadly as he brushed back the hair from her face. "Why will you never allow me to braid you hair I will never know." He sighed annoyed, rolling his eyes and smiling at her laugh.

"You may do it now if you want, both of you." She whispered softly, stunning them. She knew how much braids were to Dwarrow's, each braid and bead meaning different things. Courting, coming of age, family and so on. They had asked her long ago to allow them to braid her hair and gift her with their family beads but she could not accept such an offer for it was still too sore.

The Dwarrow's would not accept her having beads that were a sign of Durin lineage after everything that happened and so she turned down the offer. But now she would let them, for she did not know how much time she would have left and they were Nadadith's, her younger brothers and she was now namad, their sister.

Balin and Dwalin shared a look, one that expressed surprise and grief before nodding. They still carried the beads they made long ago for her, ones that they presented when they made her the bracers in hope that one day they would find her and she would accept them. They were silver, no jewels to be seen but they had etchings of their family badge and two swords, a dwarven one and an elven one crossed below it. Except the one Dwalin made was a battle axe crossed with an elven sword.

With a firm nod they shifted to either side of her, Dwalin took out his blade and cut a strand of his hair from just behind his ear before beginning to braid it in to Bella's hair causing her eyes to widen. She knew that Dwarrow's never cut their hair as it was a sign of shame and punishment.

"Why did you cut some of your hair?" Bella asked softly, her eyes flickering to Balin as he did the same thing but from his beared before braiding it into her hair on the other side. Both braids began at the soft flesh behind her ear; she could feel them tugging softly yet differently.

"So we can always be with you. We do not normally do this, but some do, it is a high form of respect Moriel." Balin explained before finishing his braid and clasping his bead at the end. His white hair standing out against her deep brown locks, he had simply done a four strand braid that represented him, simple and different.

A minute later Dwalin was done, the bead resting against the pulse point of her neck. He had not done one since he helped his mother re do hers before she passed away, it was something he didn't wish to do on another but it suited her.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/37ccec786b3c9b3ec64c88fccd1a70c3.jpg)

"I did a feather braid, which is why it is different than Balin's." He explained as she saw her frown when she felt the tuffs of loose hair. With a nod Bella stood her legs shaky as she made her way towards her dresser and carefully lifted the lid of the jewellery box. There saw two items, both of elven make and of Mithril.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/il_570xn-506018353_ailo.jpg)

They were pendants, chains made of Mithril and on the end of them were two small daggers one ruby tipped blade and the other emerald. She carefully pulled them out of their resting place and handed them to the brothers. "These I got made for you, the daggers are mine and on them they have the item of my family resting on the hilt."

Balin and Dwalin didn't hesitate from taken them, admiring them before placing them securely around their neck and under their beards before pulling her into a hug. "Thank you namad. We will cherish them for the rest of our lives."

"I must ask you, not to tell the others of who I am." She breathed out seriously as she held the brothers close. "They cannot know just yet, not yet. They won't believe you both; I saw their faces when I revealed to them what had happened. But I could feel and see the mistrust in their eyes, only at the right time you shall tell them. Swear it to me."

"Aye lass." Balin nodded, stepping back.

Dwalin hesitated, his loyalty to his king and now his sister waring within one another but in the end he chose his sister. "Aye."

"Good, now go and eat, I shall join you all soon." She instructed her voice more alive than it had been. Balin and Dwalin nodded, gave a bow and made their way back to others, it was getting closer to dinner time and they knew that they all were waiting for them.

"Balin, Dwalin, how is she?" Gandalf asked as he saw the two walk forwards and take their seats.

"Better, she is better but not herself." Balin replied, Dwalin giving a sharp nod and a grunt in agreeance before picking up the odd food before him.

Elrond's hand clenched tightly around his goblet. "Those monsters would die by flames if they were ever to walk this realm, to treat her as a pet, to cause her grief. There will be no stopping my Kin and Kinlike from hunting them down and showing them how savage we elves can really be." His voice was rough, eyes darker against his pale complexion.

"Or us!" Fili and Kili yelled their hands slamming down angrily on the stone, the others nodding along.

Thorin frowned disturbed; he had seen things tonight that did not fit into the tomb of hate he created for elves. He had seen the bloodthirsty rage that his kin always had in the faces of Lindir and Lord Elrond after they left Lady Isabella's room. He had seen all that he saw in himself when someone he cared for was mistreated or hurt and he saw their kindness and respect towards them. Thorin did not know what to think, but he knew what to do.

"And they shall fear all Durin Folk if they found their way towards my kingdom and all those under my command. We Dwarrow's will not let something so unjust happen and just sit idly. Women folk should not be treated as  _pet's_ but the treasures they are." He spoke strongly, silencing all those around him.

"Aye!" Glóin agreed after a beat of silence, the others following suit.

The harps never stopped playing in the background, the player ignoring the words as instructed for she did not wish to know the pain of her Lady but she could hear the music change from a soft melody to that of sadness.

Nori frowned and grumbled, "It feels like I'm at a funeral with all these soft harps!"

"Did somebody die?" Ori asked as he raised his ear trumpet, helping Nori change the mood to something lighter.

Bofur had a brilliant idea at that. "Alright Lads, there is only one thing for it." He stated before standing, the song popping into his head.

"Ohhh…There's an inn, there's and inn, a merry old inn beneath an old grey hill," He started, causing all the others to smile.

 _"And there they brew a beer so brown_  
That the Man in the Moon himself came down  
One night to drink his fill.

 _The ostler has a tipsy cat_  
that plays a five-stringed fiddle;  
And up and down he runs his bow,  
Now squeaking high, now purring low,  
Now sawing in the middle."

Bella smiled as she stopped at the arch and took in the singing and stomping Dwarrow's before her, she could even see the amusement on her brother's face as he watched them alongside Gandalf. She was glad that she had made it in time to see the performance before her, she had always enjoyed the drinking songs.

 _"So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle, a jig that would wake the dead:"_  She sung loudly, drawing the attention of others as she moved forward, the pause only lasted a second as Bofur shot her a wide smile. The others were stunned, they had seen her in near flesh and her warriors garb but now she stood before them with a sapphire colored dress and matching circlet.

 

 

_"He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_  
While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:  
'It's after three!' he said." They all finished laughing, food flying in the air, even some hitting Lindir.

"It is good to see you all merry." Bella stated pleased, taking a seat beside her brother.

She shifted her hair, tucking the loose strands behind her ears as the circlet shifted a little. It was then that everyone saw the braids and beads that now rested in her hair.

 _"They gave you beads Canadriel?"_ Elrond asked surprised, his eyes flashing to the two that had went to see her. Now the grey haired dwarf he saw doing it but the battle hardened one was a surprise.

Bella smiled as she heard the Dwarrow's break out in shock, their voices loud as they spoke to Khuzdul to Balin and Dwalin asking why. Some angry and the others jealous they didn't think of it, it brought a smile to her face really, no matter if some didn't approve.

" _Yes and I gave them the pendant blades."_ She replied with a find smile.

Elrond and Gandalf raised their brows in surprise. " _Does your mother know?"_

A laugh escaped her lips. " _Of course she does brother, who do you think helped me when I asked for them? I needed the Mithril to make them. They saved me brother long ago, when I was healing the Dwarrow's after the battle for Moria, I was attacked by Orc's on my way home and they healed me like I did them."_

"Now my friends, I see that my brother has not supplied you with proper food, luckily I went to the kitchens before I arrived." Bella announced as six elves came in carrying trays of meat and other foods fit for Dwarrow's. "Enjoy."

A round of cheers went up as each dwarf started to grab the food before the trays could be lowered. Thorin sighed, shaking his head at the sight before turning back towards Lady Bella, giving her a nod in thanks.

"We shall speak more after dinner Master Oakenshield." Lord Elrond stated, giving the dwarf king a pointed look. They had much to discuss after all, not just about his sister's oath but about his quest.

* * *

**Author Note: Well two chapters! This was mainly a filler more than anything and didn't I tell you that Thorin wont be much of a dick now? He'll still be a dick but not as harshly towards Bella or Bilbo... Though he will be the same towards Thranduil.**


	8. An Unexpected Journey VIII

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

 

**Chapter Eight**

**Third POV**

Bella soon found herself in the great library, eyes closed as she tilted her head up in the beam of moonlight. She ignored her brother and the others as they spoke about her and simply enjoyed the sounds and smells of home.

Elrond glanced at his sister, smiling a little as he saw her standing serenely in one of the larger moonlit rays. "I must thank you for agreeing to keep her under oath until she is home once more, besides my children I only have Ca- _Isabella_ left." He stated, correcting the name at the last second. She and Gandalf had told him that the Dwarves don't know that she is Canadriel and only as Moriel but so far only two know she is in fact Moriel.

He was confused at first why she chose to have a Man name but softened as she explained truly as to why she kept Isabella now.

"She has saved us when we needed aid. She speaks our mother tongue, she fights in harmony by our sides and two of my kin have labelled her sister. It is the least I can do for them; Balin and Dwalin would not want to lose her so soon." He explained, voice lowering slightly.

Elrond's shoulders sagged in relief a little. "Good, now what can I help you with, why where you on the eastern road?"

Thorin stiffened, his eyes shooting to Gandalf in annoyance. He was fine being courteous to the elf before him as he was the brother of Lady Bella but he did not trust him with the secrets of his kin. "Our business is no concern of elves."

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map." Gandalf scolded exasperated. Bilbo shifted uncomfortably as he stood next to Gandalf, his eyes flickering from face to face. Balin looked to be waging a war within himself as he paced by the kings side while Lord Elrond simply looked amused, yet his face seemed set in a serious mask.

Thorin didn't glance at Gandalf, refusing to let his gaze go from Lord Elrond. "It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets."

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond." Gandalf snapped irritated, exasperated.

Elrond simply cocked his brow as he watched Thorin reach into his coat and pulled out the paper, the map. It took all his power not to smile at the Dwarf King as he handed it over to him with a clenched jaw.

 _Does he not know you can read this?_ Elrond thought to his sister, earning a silent snort of laughter.

 _Do you really think he would let me if I suggested it? He has been more kind to me now than he has since he attacked me in Master Bilbo's home…_ She replied, causing Lord Elrond to falter, his eyes snapping to the dwarf.

Thorin jerked his head back slightly as he saw the unmasked rage flit across the elf's face, one that he had seen mere hours ago but this time the rage was directed at him.

 _Hanar, no. Let us test his trust._ Bella stated a sense of mirth in her tone.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" He asked as he finally took in the Lonely Mountain.

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artefact sometimes contains hidden text." Gandalf spoke quickly, pointing a stern look at Thorin to not insult the Lord before him. "You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

"Yes, but I am not the only one in the room who can." Elrond replied, a smile tugging at his lips as the two Dwarrow's and the hobbit swung their heads around to Canadriel.

"Why did you not say anything?" Thorin demanded her, ignoring the scolding looks of those around him.

Bella sighed and turned to look at him, scolding her brother, this is not what she meant. "Tell me Master Oakenshield, if I offered to look at the map before now would you let me? But, I offer it now. Would you prefer me to read the map instead of my Hanar, my king?" She asked simply, bowing her head slightly in respect.

 _"King!?"_ Lord Elrond exclaimed, his eyes shooting to Gandalf. " _When you told me she swore and oath, you didn't tell me she swore fealty to him as well!"_

 _"Calm Hanar, it is done and so shall it remain until he sees fit to release me. I have seen… many things and many of them make him a kind and just ruler."_ Bella replied softly, soothingly while never removing her eyes from Thorin.

Thorin hesitated, his jaw relaxing just a bit before letting his shoulders slump. He could see she looked worn, her eyes hollow in the moonlight and the grimace that sat upon her lips. She needed rest and this _… Mahal above, he was caring for the elf._ "No Lady Bella, go rest."

Bella jerked a little surprised, eyes flickering to her brothers before bowing and making her way to her chambers, pausing at the door and throwing a smirk over her shoulders. " _Cirth Ithil._ "

A laugh escaped her lips as she heard her brother reply in jest and Gandalf's stammering to make up some excuse about how moon runes could be overlooked. It was an easy thing to miss but Gandalf should have looked in all light and possibilities. Instead of making her way to her rooms, she went towards the orange glow of fire where she knew the company had decided to sleep.

She leant against one of the columns with a fond smile as she watched all the Dwarrow's before her laugh and eat. They had not heard her and had not seen her resting against the pillar, oh how she loved to be an elf with things like this.

Bofur inhaled the scent of meat, the sausage rich and was about to take a bite when he saw his brother about to tuck into his own dinner, the table groaning under his weight. A mischievous smile pulled at his lips as he looked at the meat and then to his brother once again.

"Bombur!" He called, catching his brother's attention before chucking the sausage, laughing as the table collapsed.

"Destroying my kins furniture I see?" She drawled lazily, stilling the company, their laughter dying immediately as they caught the mock scowl on her face. Though they did not know it was a playful one in jest, she did and it took all her will power not to laugh at the sheepish horrified looks.

"Lady Bella! We-we ah…" The words trailed off as her body jerked.

 _Can-nín, hên nín … we had thought you to be lost iell nín…_ Bella gasped as she heard her mother's voice in her head, the pain and sadness gracing her tones.  _The quest needs you to succeed for I see death in the end without you. Go my Daughter; my Canadriel for the others will surely stop you._

"Namad?" Dwalin asked worried as her sight began to clear.

 **"We need to leave immediately."** She gasped out Khuzdul.  **"Hurry! The White Council has been summoned."**

She did not wait to see if the others had begun to get ready, she had pushed her legs as fast as they could in the dress she was in and slammed the door open, pausing as she saw three figures within her rooms and her bags at their feet.

" _Gi suilon noss!"_ Bella greeted before pausing as she saw their faces.

" _We return from Lórien with grandmother and find Dwarrow's in our home, destroying our furniture and causing a mess."_ Elladan stated unamused.

 _"We thought they were pillaging until Lindir informs us that they are with you."_ Elrohir finished, his dark blue eyes, much like their mothers shone with something Bella could not place.

Arwen scolded her brothers before stepping forward. "Is it true?" She asked softly, hoping that what they were told was a tale.

Bella slumped and nodded. "If you mean that I am fading then yes, it is true my little elflings." She whispered and grunted when she found herself in a suffocating grasp by her niece. She looked much like Celebrian, the cheek bones and the nose, but she had her father's eyes.

"No my little one, do not cry… it is… do not cry." Bella tried to sooth her sobbing niece, her eyes on the twins before her. Though they did not move to embrace her, their faces set, she could see the tears welling in them. "I will be okay and I shall come back, you will see me before I leave Middle-Earth… this I promise."

 _"We know but it makes it hurt more. You will not be sailing to the undying lands to be with mother… you will be given back to the earth. Grandmother said that this quest needs you so we packed your things and more hunting armour, weapons, herbs for healing and more."_ Elladan explained before moving to pull his sister off their aunt.

" _Hurry and change, we will help you and your company to escape. Grandmother came with Saruman, he does not seem like himself. It is he out of them all that will stop you for he came with dark bearings."_ Elrohir stated before he and his brother turned around while Bella quickly stripped out of her dress and into her travelling gear, thankful.

"We must hurry then." Bella whispered, placing on all her weapons before grasping her bag and racing out the door towards where she heard the Dwarrow's.

"Lady Bella?" Ori asked worried as she saw the elf's face and three people chasing her. Ori seeing them as danger raised his slingshot and took aim, stopping only when Bella shook her head.

"No Ori, family! Hurry, we must hurry, are you all ready?" Bella asked, demanded more like it as she scanned the ready Dwarrow's and hobbit in front of her.

"You all must hurry, Grandmother is distracting the White Wizard at the moment… it will give you enough time to escape before the journey is lost." Arwen explained, gesturing for them to follow her.

Thorin cast Bella a dark look, "should we trust them? How do we know that this is not a lie?"

A sound cross between a scream of frustration and a laugh escaped Bella's lips. "They are my Sisters children; they're the sons and daughter of Elrond. They are my niece and nephews; they would not lead me-  _us_ into failure or traps." Bella explained causing Elladan to falter in step and turn to face the dwarf who spoke.

"We cannot lose her; we cannot see her suffer like we did our naneth. Lindir explained all to us when we arrived and we know that the only reason she has yet to  _fade_ as she should have by now is because of you and your quest. We cannot risk her failing; we cannot deny her this  _last_ request." He uttered, face pulling into an angry scowl that seems to be a trend for the family.

"Thorin, we need to leave, Bella is correct in what she had said about the White Counsel. We must leave and they can help us." Balin explained to his king, a little hesitant for he like Thorin didn't trust all Elves, only the one he claims sister and it is only because they are her kin would he suggest it.

"Aye, we do need to leave." Glóin agreed eyes wary as he scans the three new elves before them.

Thorin sighed harshly before casting a glance at his company and nodded. "Fine, but this better not be trickery, nothing will stop my rage if you betray us."

The three elves rolled their eyes before pulling Bella into step with them, each one grasping some part of her as they made their way to the mountain path that would lead them up to the misty mountains. It did not take them long to reach the paths edge when they came to a stop, the three siblings turning and pulling their aunt into a tight hug.

 _"Hortho le huil vaer."_ Arwen stated, letting her aunt go and stepping back.

" _Navaer Aunt, be safe."_ The twins stated, bowing their heads in farewell.

" _Nîn velui a lalaith veren nalú en-agovaded vín."_ She replied sadly, bowing her head in return before shuffling the Dwarrow's up the hill.

"Masters Balin and Dwalin!" Arwen called, racing after the two that Lindir had told them about.

Balin and Dwalin paused in step, letting the others go before them before turning to face the young elf who was calling for them.

"Please, we know you claimed her as Kin, but please… please keep her safe and don't let her die. We wish to see her once again before she Fades." Arwen explained, pleaded with them to understand.

"We will try, the woman is stubborn as a dwarf." Dwalin grunted before racing after the others, he did not want to anger Throin any further tonight. Balin bowed his head in kind before leaving the three elves behind, ignoring the sadness upon their young faces.

**XXX**

Galadriel left the place of meeting swiftly, leaving Mithrandir standing alone as she made her way towards her son's chambers where she knew he was waiting for her.

 _"El-nîn, tell me of Canadriel? What burdens you so, why would she not come see me?"_ She asked as she swept into the room, pausing as she saw her sons face. It was full of sorrow and not joy as she had hoped at least.

 _"Hiril nín, it is not news that I wish to tell you but I must… We had thought that Canadriel was lost to us, but she was merely walking among another plane much like ours but not."_ He began to explain, pausing slightly as his children entered the room before sighing and explaining the story she had told them.

The room shuddered as power rippled out of Galadriel in her rage, the walls cracking under the force of it before suddenly it was gone. Galadriel hunched, burying her face into her hands and let out a sob; only one before pushing the pain away.

" _We are still losing her; I cannot see her fate… I see death upon the end of journey if she were not to be with them… and death I still see but now I know… now I know that Can-nín, hên nín... We must be strong, we must give her strength to last and give hope."_ She stated, her eyes closing in pain as darkness and death flashed across her mind's eye.  _"We will give aid if needed, be ready."_

She could not lose another daughter.

* * *

 

**Author Note: Okay so this is really a well… what the hell chapter… I have been stuck on this path and this section of movie… Hopefully the mountain pass will be much easier and the chapter much longer than this one!**

**_Can-nín – My Can(adriel) term of endearment for Canadriel._ **

**_hên nín – My Child_ **

**_iell nín – My Daughter_ **

**_"Gi suilon noss!" – I greet you kindred/family/clan_ **

**_"Hortho le huil vaer." - May useful winds speed you on (farewell)_ **

**_Navaer – Farewell_ **

**_Nîn velui a lalaith veren nalú en-agovaded vín - Sweet waters and light laughter until next we meet._ **


	9. An Unexpected Journey IX

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Third POV**

It took the company two days to reach the mountain. Two days of walking from the first rays of the sun, to the last. No one was happy to walk for so long and to sleep for so little, but they all knew they needed to hurry through this pass.

"Hey, Lady Bella! How did you do that?" Kili asked, causing Bella to pause in confusion.

"How did I do what Master Kili?" She asked turning, her brow raised in question as she saw the young dwarf standing near the snow patch she just walked over.

Glóin frowned and looked at the snow as he pushed past and paused too, there were no prints in the snow and he just saw the elf walk through them. "Aye Lass, there is no prints in the snow and I just saw you walk through it."

The laugh that echoed the mountain caused the others to pause and look back. Óin coming to a stop by his brothers side and just stared at the undisturbed snow.

"Master Glóin, I am an elf. Not only that I am an  _Elf-witch_ we are light on our feet, actually we are pretty light in general if we wish to be." She explained before grinning wickedly and jumping in the air, her body twisting gracefully before landing on top of the brother's heads.

Glóin spluttered as his head tipped a fraction while his brother just laughed as Isabella shifted her weight to one side and simply stood straight, balanced neatly upon the dwarfs head. The others laughed as she sprung from him, her body flipping before landing on Fili's shoulders, nearly stumbling with his laughter.

"Is that how you were able to spring off Dwalin at the troll camp?" Ori asked softly, eyes shifting in embarrassment.

Bella smiled before hopping down and nodding. "That is was Ori, but I have fought with Dwarrow's before, I have fought with Dwalin before and I knew the right time to let him throw me to reach you. Now we better hurry, there is a storm nearly at the mountains."

Thorin cast a look up towards the snowy peaks and frowned, there were little clouds upon the peaks but nothing that would be considered a storm…but he would trust her judgment for now, she was an Elf after all and could see far better than them. "Move it!"

The began to march once again, the rough wide mountain trail turning into one that is narrow and dangerous, with a cliff on one side and a sheer drop on the other, it could barely fit the Dwarrow's on it. Bella was indeed correct, they were nearly half way to the mountain trail when the storm appeared, sending heavy rain and cold wind down upon them.

"Hold on!" Thorin yelled as he pushed himself around the boulder to see how the path ahead was. Bilbo walked forward, following Bofur when the rocks under his feet gave out, his body hurtling forward a scream escaping his lips as it did. The ground was a very long way down and it was something he did not wish to meet.

"WE NEED TO FIND SHELTER!" He yelled over the beating rain and cracks of the storm. The path was too narrow and dangerous for them to move forward in this condition.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_inline_njz3wrh0hy1swo6co.gif)

" **Watch out!"** Dwalin warned as his eyes shot to the air and saw a massive chunk of rock flying towards them.

Bella watched and spun, pulling the brothers close to her body and protected their heads as the rock connected with the wall above them and shattering, sending debris down upon them. She let out a grunt of pain as a shard hit her back, thankfully it didn't kill her or crush her but it was heavy enough to bruise.

"This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!" Belin yelled, pointing to the stone giant in front of them.

Bella spun, her eyes locking onto the mighty being and cursed. She should have known better, it takes many years, every hundred for the giants to awaken and they do so on nights like this to fight. She had sent hem three times in her life, and that was three times too many.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!" Bofur gasped in awe as he stood out on the path further to see them, watching in awe as it hurled a stone towards them.

"Take cover: you'll fall!" Thorin roared as he saw Bofur, the ground around him crumbling just as the others yanked him back. "Bella keep them safe!" He yelled to the elf, gesturing to his nephews.

Everyone began to yell at each other to brace and hold on as the rocks beneath their feet shuddered and began to give away from the impact of the falling rocks. Bella looked down, her eyes widening as a gap split beneath her feet and she spun, her back pressed behind Fili's as she tried not to fall.

"Kili! Grab my hand! Ki..." Fili yelled desperately, his hand outstretched as he reached for his brother.

Kili watched in horror as the part they were on shifted further away from them, his eyes never leaving his brothers until the part they were on collided with the mountain once more. He quickly followed the others to safer destination and tried to find his brother.

Bella heard them all screaming, she could hear Fili crying for her brother while the others prayed to Mahal and screamed. Without thinking much Bella removed her daggers and buried them in to the wall, her arms on either side of Fili. "DWALIN! Make sure Bilbo doesn't fall! Ori be safe!" She yelled, her eyes locking back onto the young prince before her with a grimace.

Fili wrapped his arms around Bella instantly pulling her flush against him as she held onto her blades to keep him safe. It was awkward, even in this life or death situation he found the position awkward as he held her close. He did not see her as anything but a friend- _no_ kin. She was family now, she had proved her loyalty and earnt their trust and even now she risked her life to make sure he didn't fall.

They spun and slid, the others who made it safely watched on in horror as they moved past them as the rock giant began to collapse.

"The wall is coming!" Fili yelled to Bella as he saw them hurtling towards it. Bella nodded and tensed her arms, foot pressing against the wall behind. She could sense the stone wall nearing and when they were close she pushed, her blades slicing from the rock sending sparks before connecting with the trail with a grunt; Fili lying on top of her.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_ml31n4d1021qjjhbco1_250.gif)

"No! No! Fili!" Thorin yelled in horror as he watched the rocks collide and then the giant fall. "FILI!" He screamed again as he saw that none of the others were on the rock as well before pushing himself towards where it connected, sagging in relief as he saw them all well and safe.

"Fili… you need to get off…" Bella grunted out painfully, her breath gasping as the prince shifted, causing her body to press harder into a jagged rock in the ground.

Fili stared at her in horror before scrambling to get off of her. "Sorry, sorry!" He yelled as he helped Bella to her feet. Bella simply shook her head smiling and placed the blades back in their holsters.

Bofur scanned the group before paling. "Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?"

Ori glanced down as he heard a grunt, his eyes widening as he saw Bilbo's hands grasping the cliff ledge. Ori dived onto the ground, trying desperately to catch the Hobbit only a second too late as Bilbo slips and falls another few feet before he catches himself. Bofur landed next to Ori as he saw this, eyes wide and arm outstretched.

"Grab my hand! Bilbo!" He yelled desperately over the yells of the others.

Thorin snarled and swung down, his hand grasping the rock edge, feet landing on a small jutting rock before he yanked up the hobbit into the hands of Bofur and Ori. He managed to get Bilbo up with two jerks before his own hold slipping, Dwalin's hand catching him. Bella seeing her brother struggling joined him, her own hand grasping onto the furs tightly and helped the king up.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin gasped out with a slight chuckle, only to stop as he saw his friends face.

Thorin was not amused, his heart beating from the little dangle over the edge with only Dwalin to help him before Bella came. "He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." He hissed furious, looking at the pale hobbit. He had been little to no help on their journey.

"Dwalin!" he called as he found a small cave just ahead of him.

Óin made his way to the elf's side and frowned, his eyes catching a patch of red on the back of her tunic. "Inside Lass, I need to look at your wound." He instructed causing Bella to shake her head.

"I'll be fine Master Óin, it is merely a scratch." She explained as she helped Fili get Bombur to his feet.

Kili frowned as he heard this, eyes flicking to his brother and then to Bella, he had seen her pressed against Fili as they swung past, her body coiled as she protected him with her own body against the cliff face. "Fili." He called, eyes shifting from his brother to Bella and Óin.

"Bella, let him look at you, you got hurt because of me and we don't want to see you sick." Fili uttered causing Bella to sag and nod, following the smug healer into the cave as the others searched.

"What caused it?" Óin asked as she sat down, her back towards him. Honestly of all her luck she had to get hit where her quiver, bag and bow was not protecting.

"Took a rock to the back as I kept the brothers heads from being crush." She grunted, hissing as Óin touched the sensitive spot. Just another wound to add to the scar tissue on her back. "Then again when I pushed myself onto the trail with that lug landing on top of me for he did not let go." She hissed, jerking her head towards Fili as he and his brother grasped one another in an embrace.

As the others began to set up their spots and settle Bella thanked Óin before leaning up against the wall near the opening, pulling one of her daggers out and grasping it. She should get some rest; something didn't seem right and now would be a good time to do so.

"Eat." Dwalin grunted as he handed her an apple, giving her a pointed look. "I know you did not eat much, so eat this and then sleep. I won't be moving an inch until it is gone."

Bella levelled him with a bland look before quickly taking a bite and then another till there was nothing left, not even the core. "Happy now? I shall rest here with Bofur, go sleep." She muttered before closing her eyes.

She could still hear the others as she drifted off, each grumble, each conversation and snore. It echoed in harmony with the rain outside and the thundering cracks of the giants' battle. Soon enough she found herself woken by the sound of Bilbo trying to leave, she did not open her eyes just yet, she would let the others talk.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur asked Bilbo as he tried to sneak past.

Bilbo sighed and turned to Bofur. "Back to Rivendell."

"No, no, you can't turn back now; you're part of the Company. You're one of us." Bofur explained, trying to keep the hobbit in side. They needed him and he didn't really want to lose another friend either, Bofur quite enjoyed Bilbo's talks as they walked.

He just sighed dejectedly and turned to face Bofur. "I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

"What's that?" Bofur asked, gesturing to the blade causing Bilbo to frown and look down.

A small sound caused Bella to snap her eyes open, head cocking to the side and hand instinctively clutching he blade tighter as her eyes snap to the glow peeking out of Bilbo's sword. Her eyes snapped to Thorin in panic, hoping he knew what it meant.

Thorin's eyes widened, moving to the floor as cracks form in the sand on the floor of the cave. "Wake up! WAKE UP!" He ordered.

Before anyone could react they found themselves falling, their bodies connecting with the harsh rocks as they slid through the tunnels with a little flicker of light. Bella hoped to her feet, letting it slide before toppling as her foot catches on a rock, thankfully she landed on Bombur just before the drop.

The company groaned as Bombur and Bella fell on them before jerking their heads up as screams filled the air to see the goblins running towards them. They didn't have time to untangle themselves before the horde was upon them, stripping them of weapons. Bella spun, driving her only blade left on her person into the head of one Goblin before yanking it out and burying it in another. Her eyes catching Bilbo's and signalled for him to duck as she realised the Goblins payed him no mind before grunting as she felt a fist connect with her back at the distraction.

"Get your hands off her!" Dwalin yelled as he saw many of the goblins strike his sister, he fought to get to her but was pushed back by another five.

Bella shook her head and let the beasts lead her, her eyes scanning the vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges for a sign of escape, her nose scrunching as she is pushed to her knees amongst the company. The smell of rotting flesh and other disgusting smells invading her senses, oh how she hated goblins.

Bella stared at the Goblin king before them, her scanning the foul beats for weakness and then to the skull tipped mace in his hands. She had to get to her sword or Thorin's to rid the world of the fucker.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The Goblin King asked, his foul breath fanning across their faces, causing some of the Dwarrow's to gag.

"Dwarves and an elf, Your Malevolence." One of the Goblins replied.

The Goblin King did a double take, his eyes sweeping over every dwarf and then to the taller hooded figure in the middle. "Dwarves and an  _elf?"_

"We found them on the front porch." The same goblin replied nervous.

The Great Goblin eyed them once again; dwarves and elves were known to carry many weapons. "Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice."

Bella closed her eyes as she felt the hands rip away her weapons, her head resting against Balin. She ignored the voices around her as she concentrated, she hadn't had to use this much power in a very long time and she had to make sure that she focused just enough to help and run.

 _"_ _ **What are you doing?"**_ Glóin asked as he placed his hand upon the elf's back.

 _"_ _ **Waiting, Master Glóin, waiting."**_ She replied, clenching her eyes shut tightly before relaxing.

 _You took quite some time Mithrandir…_ She breathed out, earning a soft laugh in return from Gandalf.

_Your mother sent me on a quest, but you are well… do you have a plan?_

A smirk pulled at Bella's lips,  _yes, but you will not like it and they will not like it… hurry, when you reach me draw my power. Hurry!_

She could hear the fighting now, her elbows flying back as she felt two of the goblins rush her. Bella still kept her eyes closed, the power building in her chest and sprung up and away behind the goblins. A cry escaped her lips as she felt Gandalf's hand pressed down on her shoulder, her head flinging back as an explosion of bright light burst forth in a roaring shockwave.

Gandalf watched as everything was flung back, the torture devices shattering and falling from the platform, the goblins flinging off the side as well and everyone is knocked down, including the Great Goblin. His eyes scanned the chaos as he helped Canadriel to her feet, still impressed by the power that his old friend possessed. The light began to flicker back, his now free hand drawing his sword Glamdring.

The company shook their heads before looking up in wonder where Gandalf stood, the sword glowing ever so slightly. But what shocked them was Bella, the light that flashed across them was seeping back into her skin. They had seen her lose control before, let the darkness out but this was different, she did not look like the dark elf they had seen back in the shire, no she looked as if she burned like the very stars.

"Take up arms. Fight. FIGHT!" HE yelled to the Dwarrow's as he stared them down.

Hey began to fight, shoving their way out of the goblins around them to the weapons pile. No one hesitated as their weapons dropped in their hands. They would not die here in this god forsaken hole in the mountain, they would not let their youngest or Bella to be tortured by the racks that could be remade. They would not fail their king in reclaiming Erebor.

"Someone get Lady Bella her weapons!" Dori yelled as he chucked the blades back before making his way to Ori. Bella didn't recall who gave or how she got her weapons back but she was thankful as she buried a dagger in the Goblin's head before spinning and doing the same thing to the one who was striking at Bifur.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf yelled as he cleared the path for them.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_mg4k3duit41rqrhiqo1_5001.gif)

They ran across the rickety bridges and pathways, the wood creaking under their feet as they ran. They could hear the goblins running towards them, screaming and the sound of metal clashing.

"BELLA!" Gandalf yelled below to where his friend had joined the other section. Bella jerked her head up swiftly before nodding and jumped, her feet landing on the shoulders of Nori and Fili before jumping forth on top of the wooden railing Dwalin just chopped.

They watched and moved as Bella spun, her sword slicing through the air in a whistle before decapitating the goblins while they shoved the bodies off the walkway again and again before she back flipped back behind them when it was free. They shared a quick glance as they saw her stab some of the ones above for the others before joining them, they would have to talk about this later.

Thorin glances up as he saw the goblins began to swing down towards them, his eyes landing on the balcony above tied to the platform they were on. "CUT THE ROPES!" He ordered before swinging his blade down on the one before him.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_nqk2dxscv21uukw8mo2_500.gif)

They ran forward again when it was clear, Bella sticking at the back and deflecting the arrows and other blades coming at them. She noticed awhile back that Bilbo was not with them, she hadn't seen him since she told him to get down. This worried her but she knew he was safe, she could sense him deeper in the caves below them.

"Bella jump!" She heard someone order, her body moving and gliding in the air and landing safely where the others were.

"Oh for fuck sakes!" She hissed in annoyance before sheathing her swords once more and flinging her arms out, the wind roaring past all the Dwarrow's and shoving out the goblins.

"WITCH!" They screamed in terror as she pushed past them once again, hands cracking out with fire.

She let out a laugh as she watched her friends push the rock Gandalf supplied them with, crushing he goblins in their wake. Though foul beasts she couldn't help but be amused at the noises they made when they were terrified or dying, though the amusement was short lived when she saw the goblin king smash through from below.

 **"** You thought you could escape me?" It sneered, swinging the mace twice at Gandalf. "What are you going to do now, wizard?"

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/goblin-town.jpg)

Gandalf frowned and leapt forward, poking out an eye with his staff, dodging as the mace dropped before slicing open the Great Goblin's stomach. The smell was putrid; a scent of sickness and decay wafted the area strongly as the Goblin dropped to his knees in shock, intestines spilling out.

"Well… that'll do it." He gasped out before collapsing as Gandalf sliced it's neck.

"Fuck." Bella hissed as the whole section of wood below them shuddered and gave way, a scream leaving everyone's lungs as they fell.

* * *

**Author Note: Dun dun dun! One more chapter left that will conclude An Unexpected Journey section! But the story won't be done until the very end of the last movie!**

**Now I'm just going to point out, Elves are natural healers, they have natural power and then there is Elf-Witches, in my canon they can do practically anything really… Galadriel being the eldest and strongest of course since Elf-Witches come into their full power about 6000? Can't be too sure and Bella is her daughter. Except Galadriel has the Ring of power for the elves.**


	10. An Unexpected Journey X

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Third POV**

All Bella knew was that she was falling, her body being tossed around like a rag doll and she could even feel a splinter of wood in her thigh from when she fell through the top part of the section to the second one.

"Got ya lass!" Glóin rumbled as he caught the flying elf around the waist and held her to him.

The company groaned as they landed in a heap, the wood crumbling on top of them. Gandalf quickly pulled himself from the wreckage and yanked Canadriel out of the pile before she was hurt any more than what he could see. The Dwarrow's were a hardy race and could not be easily hurt like he or her.

"Well that could have been worse." Bofur groaned out, instantly regretting the words as the great goblin king came crashing down heavily on top of them, causing them all to cry out in pain.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin groaned out, shoving the board on top of him away.

Kili groaned and looked up, his eyes widening as he caught sight of the goblins rushing towards them. Thousands, there were thousand rushing down the stone hill towards them. "Gandalf!" He yelled, pointing them out for the wizard to see.

Dwalin cast a look around, his arms holding up a shaken Nori before turning to the wizard and sister. "There's too many! We can't fight them."

"Only one thing will save us now! Daylight!" Bella yelled before pushing off in a limping run, drawing out her sword for both aid in running and protection.

The others quickly get up, pulling out the others. "Come on! On your feet!" Gandalf yelled as he helped up Óin and Balin, pushing the others forward after Bella.

Bella paused, letting the others go as she felt a great darkness in the crevice behind them. She urged the others out as they slowed down before turning, her eyes ghosting over the area with a critical eye. There was nothing there but she could hear the breathing of two beings, one familiar and one twisted and frightened.

"Hurry Bilbo." She murmured into the darkness before rushing after the others, she would have to ask him later.

Bilbo frowned at the retreating back of the Lady and stared at his hand in wonder, he knew he could not be seen but she knew it was him that stood before her. He would have to ask Bella about the ring later but for now he needed to leave. He stared at the creature before him, raising his sword to slay the beast but paused as the wide blue eyes stared back. He couldn't do it, with a grimace he jumped, foot smacking into the creature as he raced after the others.

The others ran down the hill, Bella pausing mid-way and waited for the hobbit who she could sense closing in on them. The darkness she felt within the cave growing stronger, how on earth did he cause such darkness to follow him she would never know.

"Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's twelve...and Bombur - that makes thirteen." Gandalf counted before pausing, where are Bilbo and Bella? "Where's Bilbo and Bella? Where is our Elf? Where is our hobbit?!" he demanded in panic.

"Bella?" Bilbo gasped out as he came to her side, jerking back as he found a blade at his throat.

Bella blinked before frowning. "Bilbo, I cannot see you." She murmured before blinking again and jerking her blade away as he appeared before her.

"Be wary of what you carry Master Hobbit, rings of power are not one to idly mess with." She warned before collapsing, her leg giving out from under her. "Go to the others quickly, I will be fine but hurry!"

Bilbo nodded before running down, his eyes wide as he cast a glance back towards the elf and the red that was seeping from her hands. He ran until he heard yelling and paused just behind the large tree gasping for breath.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us." Nori supplied warily, drawing the attention away from his brother.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf demanded, his eyes scanning from face to face worry and fear churning in his stomach. Bella had yet to arrive, she hadn't gone back to get the hobbit? Was that why she stayed behind to make sure the others and he were out first?

Thorin frowned as he made his way towards Gandalf. "I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

Bilbo frowns once more, a deep hurt settling in his chest as he thinks over the words. He knew Thorin was awake when he said the things he did in the cave, but it was different now… Bella was right, he needed to live life to the fullest, to do something he himself would be proud of and not what others expected. He swore to help the Dwarrow's get their home back and he was a hobbit of his word.

"No, he isn't." He alerted, stepping out from the trees. The others sagged in relief but a new concern rose as they noticed another member missing.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf sighed in relief.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili gasped out with a smile.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Fili asked, his eyes snapping back to the direction he ran.

Dwalin frowned in worry. "How, indeed."

Bilbo frowns, twirling the ring in his pocket as he tries to catch his breath and give an answer.  _Lady Bella_ his mind whispers causing his head to snap back towards the trees in worry, a flash of red burning his mind.

"Why did you come back? I want to know why?" Thorin demanded suspiciously, ignoring the worried looks of his company.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." He explained quickly before frowning. "But that doesn't matter right now… Lady Bella, she's…"

Bilbo was cut off by the snarling of Wargs filling the air. Hearing the howling, the Company members realize they are in danger each one giving a look of worry before racing down the mountain once more.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin muttered bitterly.

Gandalf looked down with wide eyes. "…and into the fire. RUN!"

Bella cried out in annoyance and pain as she swung up into the trees, she had managed to tear off some cloth from her cloak and use it as a bandage until Óin could look at it better or until she can get some herbs before jumping from tree branch to another, avoiding the snapping jowls of the wargs bellow running towards her kin.

Bilbo gasped as he drew out his sword, holding it in front of him as the Warg charged, his body quivering as the beast slammed into his blade and dropped dead. His eyes never leaving the beast before him in shock and terror as the company fought off a few others.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf yelled before swinging up into the tree behind him.

The others quickly help each other up, Bofur using Dwalin's head as a stepping stone before leaping into the nearest tree as Bifur throws his axe at an oncoming Warg before climbing up himself. The others scurry while Bilbo tries to pull his sword lodged into the beasts head.

"THEY'RE COMING!" Thorin yelled, warning the others who were still on the ground, his eyes locked on the pack charging towards them.

Dwalin helps his brother into the tree before turning around his eyes wide and searching. "WHERE IS NAMAD?" He yelled up to his brother in panic as he swung himself up. "WHERE IS BELLA?"

Bella cried out as her leg giving away as she jumped down and threw Bilbo into the tree before following. "I'm fine Nadadith!" She grunted out, her hand pressing down to staunch the blood, gesturing for Bilbo to keep quiet as he stared down at her leg. The others sagged in relief at her voice before fear swept through them as the massive white orc came to a stop.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_static_tumblr_inline_mgd40opjss1qauj08.gif)

Thorin stared in fear and disbelief at the creature before him. "Azog?!"

The beast spoke, the black speech spewing out hate and malice, taunting the Dwarrow's before him in the trees as he told them what became of Thrain. Bella hissed furious, her eyes glinting in the light as she looked back at the stricken Dwarrow's.

 **"** ** _Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da!"_** Azog ordered, sneering as the pack charged.

Bella drew back her bow and let her arrows fly, culling some of the creatures as they jumped and snapped at the trees to get to them. She could feel the tree begin to give out, her eyes flashing to those in it wildly. "Ready to jump!"

She could hear the others screaming, the trees crying in pain as the beasts tore off their branches and knocked them over. Her leg burned with each jump she did from tree to tree, screaming in pain with each jostle. They all continued to fell until they reached the last tree, all of them breathing heavily their nails digging into the bark.

Looking around in desperation, Gandalf spies a pinecone and hurries to grab it. With little thought he pulled it close and blew fire from his staff onto it and blew until it was on fire before throwing it to the wargs below, smiling as they dash back before grabbing another.

"Fili!" He called, dropping it into the dwarf's hands before lighting more.

Bella stared down at the flames, jerking her hand up to give the yellow embers more power before grasping the branch as dizziness takes her. She was in pain, hungry and had used too much energy; it also didn't help she was losing blood.

 _Foolish… foolish woman…_ She scolded herself, her chest blooming in pain as she fought to hold onto consciousness.

She could hear the company cheering as the flames grew before crying out as the tree gave away, toppling over the cliff and stilling. Her eyes widen as she glances down, now that was a might fall before swinging down and catching Ori as he fell, a silent cry leaving her lips as she wrapped her legs around his middle. Dori gave the elf a thankful glance before blinking at the pain that washed upon the elf's face.

"Dori!" Ori whispered panic as he pulled his hand away from the elf's leg to see blood, a lot of blood.

Bella gasped before twisting, bringing her body up and flinging the young dwarf into the air, sighing in relief as she saw him land on the branch next to his brother. "I seem to be saving you quite a lot Master Ori." She laughed out tiredly before pulling herself up.

"Thorin! Nooo!" Dwalin roared in fear, causing Bella to look over in panic to see the stubborn foolish king being attacked. Her hand flung out, letting her blade go watching it sail and bury itself into the beast's neck.

Thorin gasped in surprise as he found himself landing away from the beast that had its jowls locked around him and looked back in time to see it clawing at the elven blade that was buried in the beasts neck before collapsing dead.

Azog roared, his head swinging around to see the elf that killed his beast and snarled.  **"Kill him and bring me his head then hers!"**

Thorin stared up at the orc who now had its blade at his throat and desperately tried to reach his own before jerking in surprise and pain as he saw another elven blade burry into the creatures head followed by the Halfling, he saw the beast die under the Halfling's stabs before the darkness took him.

_He would have to thank them both._

Bella slipped as she threw her last dagger, glad that she could have helped. Her eyes locked onto her brothers as they pushed themselves up, they were safe… they would be safe. She watched them charge into battle, the others screaming for Thorin and Bilbo.

 _Oh brave Bilbo…_ she thought with a smile before looking up at Gandalf.  _I am sorry Mithrandir…_

Gandalf jerked his head down in horror at Canadriel's weak voice filtering in his mind, her eyes were glazed and face pale, her legs dangling over the edge.

 _I am sorry Nadadith's…_  Bella thought to them before letting go, not even realising that the Eagles had arrived, darkness took her instantly as she fell; she was out by the time her body connected with that of the birds.

Bilbo held up both his blade and Bella's and slashed them wildly as the others fought off the beasts, protecting the foolish king behind him, not even noticing the eagles or what happened by the cliff.

Balin and Dwalin turned in horror at the voice, their eyes locking onto their sisters through the flames. "NAMAD!" They yelled in pained unison as they watched their sister fall-  _let go_.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/y9uuetr.gif)

The Eagles swept through the battle, picking up the wargs and their riders before throwing them over the cliff, some managed to pick up the Dwarrow's and toss them onto their brothers backs before returning to the battle or to pick up one of the others. Everyone grasped tightly to the eagles backs as they looked towards their king who lay unconscious in one of the eagles' talons.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/hobbitflight17s.gif)

"Thorin!" Fili yelled in hopes to hear his uncles reply.

Balin and Dwalin desperately looked for any sign of their sister as they flew east, their hearts aching as they saw no sign.

**X**

Bella groaned her body aching, she raised her brows as she found herself nestled in a soft grass field at the base of the Carrock, a familiar Eagle staring down at her. "Gwaihir!" She breathed out laughing, her body falling back.

 _"Canadriel, you let go of the tree Little Elf. My father's father would be most displeased of this."_ The great eagle replied sternly.

Bella huffed out a laugh before grimacing, her hand flying to her wounded leg. "I could not hold on, I was going to pass out. Either way I fell, thank you for saving me Gwaihir, for bringing me here to heal. How are the others?" She asked, her eyes popping open at the thought of the company.

She had seen Thorin fall, seen Bilbo stand before the great orc with blades up before nothing.

Gwaihir cocked his head before fluffing out his feathers. " _My brothers and sisters saved them, they are atop the Carrock. I would have placed you there if not for the wound, heal and rest they will come down, the path is there… they will see you. I must go She-Who-Wanders for we must protect the mountains."_ He replied with a slight bow, placing his beak upon her crown. " _If you need us, call for us. We will hear you upon the wind."_

The Dwarrow's landed on the Carrock after Gandalf who was kneeling by Thorin's side chanting, calling back the stubborn foolish king.

"Bilbo? May I take that?" Balin asked softly, pointing to the elven blade in the hobbit's hands.

Bilbo jerked and looked down at the blade in his hand before nodding, passing it over to the dwarf before returning back to the others who stood around Thorin and Gandalf.

"The Halfling? The Elf?" Thorin gasped out as he opened his eyes to see Gandalf. Balin and Dwalin looked away and Gandalf grimaced.

"It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe." He replied, pointedly not answering about Bella. Dwalin and Kili quickly helped up Thorin as he struggled to get up, jerking their hands back as he shoved them off before advancing on the Hobbit who stood a bit away nervously.

 **"** You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" he roared, pointing at the hobbit, flashes of what happened coming back. The gleam of the elven blades saving him from the Warg and then his executioner followed by Bilbo killing off what the elf didn't.

Bilbo flinched and cowered away slightly before finding himself in the kings embraced, thoroughly surprised. "I have never been so wrong in my life, I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin explains as he pulled back before searching the other person he needed to apologise.

"Where is the elf? Where is Lady Bella?" He asked before frowning as Balin, Dwalin and Gandalf cringed and looked down. "What? What is it?"

"Bella… Lady Bella was hurt; I tried to tell you before the Orc's attacked." Bilbo stated slowly as he too realised the Elf was not amongst them.

Ori and Dori shared a look. "She saved me, but her leg was bleeding." Ori explained before grimacing and recoiling like the others as they saw how much blood was actually on the young Dwarf.

"Where is she then? Was she not saved by the eagles?" Thorin asked once more as horror began to sink in, he too cared for the elf in some degree; she had saved his life twice just hours ago and that of his kin and company. She had the spirit of a dwarf and protected them even though she was in pain. She was claimed by his cousins as sister. He had  _sworn_ to Lord Elrond that he would make sure she returned to her kin.

"Balin? Dwalin? Where is lady Bella?" Fili asked as he looked closely at the two Dwarrow's, fear gripping his heart as he saw the tears in their eyes.

"She fell." Dwalin managed to rasp out before looking away just as Balin spoke. "She let go." The reaction was instant, some crumpled in shock and others cried out in disbelief.

"No, she has to be okay! The eagles could have saved her in time!" Kili yelled in disbelief, he refused to allow the thought that she was gone.

Thorin turned away, a pained grimace on his face before freezing as his eyes took in the view before him. His feet moved without thought to the edge to get a better view and his breath vanished. There in the distance was Erebor, the tall peak stark against the pale blue sky.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked as he followed Thorin's gaze. The others follow too, but the joy at seeing the mountain was not as it should have been, it was masked by grief.

"Erebor—The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf supplied, his eyes sad.

"Our home." Thorin breathed, watching the colour lighten over the mountain. That was their home.

* * *

**Author Note: *wild cackles* come on, I needed to throw in some angst! Yeah I cannot help the Whump!Bella, but hell look two chapters! Onto the next!**


	11. The Desolation of Smaug I

** **

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Third POV**

Bella grunted in pain as she pressed the crushed bits and moss to her wound before tying it up once more. That will thankfully keep the bloody wound from infecting, who know what was on that goblin wood.

A day had passed and still there was no sign of the company, seriously who takes this long to get down from the Carrock? But then again Thorin was injured and she didn't know if any of the others were or not, she could have checked but she was still too weak to form a connection with any of the others that far away.

"I swear, I'm going to hurt Gwaihir! He could have just dropped me off at the top with the others! But no, he dropped me off here to rest in a place that could be passed by the company and miss me completely!" She groaned out annoyed before hobbling to her feet.

She was down to one arrow and just her sword; she after all had given up her blades to save the foolish king. "I better at least get a thank you from him."

A roar echoed in the distance causing Bella to jerk her head up and groan, now realising just how close she was to the Bear's home. Another groan escaped her lips as she realised that the blasted eagle had placed her on the  _wrong_ side of the damn river, the wrong side of the Carrock and now her friends were near the beasts' home.

"I'm gonna have to save them." She sighed once again before taking off in a run, pushing the pain in her leg to the back of her mind.

**XX**

Bilbo stared horrified at the big beast that looked over towards where he saw the pack before silently making his way back down the mountain to where the others were, he had to warn them.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin asked as he caught sight of the hobbit coming back.

Bilbo sighed and stared at the dwarf. "Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." He tried to explain.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked again, pressing the matter as he saw the fear on the hobbit's face. Thorin moved closer to the Halfling as well, eyes scanning behind him for the danger.

"Not yet, but they will; we have another problem." Bilbo sighed exasperated, hands on knees as he tried to catch his breath. It didn't help that the others were crowding awfully close around him.

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf asked loudly, causing Bilbo to spin and look up at him, annoyance clear on his face. Oh how he wished Bella was here, at least she listened to him.

"No, that's not it." He gasped out with a frown, groaning as Gandalf simply smiled and looked at the others.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Gandalf praised while the others agreed and laughed, finally Bilbo just snapped at being ignored.

"Will you listen- Will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is  _something else_  out there." He snapped furious, causing the laughter to die down and the Dwarrow's to become worried.

Gandalf frowned concerned, his eyes trying to take in the surroundings. "What form did it take? Like a bear?"

Bilbo spun opening and closing his mouth a few times. "Y- yes. But bigger, much bigger."

Bella cursed as she saw the company standing in the opening when she knew that the Bear was not far away. It was occupied on the orc pack at the moment but soon it will return to its lands and see them. "Why am I always the one that has to save you?" She shouted as she slid down the rock cliff, nearly laughing at the shocked faces.

"By Mahal's beard!" Glóin choked out shocked as the elf landed next to him.

Everyone stared at Bella in shock, some not even believing that she was indeed there, just a figment of their imagination. Fili blinked and stepped forward, his hand going out hesitantly and touching Bella, eyes widening in joy as he felt her warmth.

"LADY BELLA!" He cried out, throwing himself into her arms. The others didn't hesitate after that, practically throwing themselves at Bella and tackling her to the ground.

She laughed, her arms wrapping around those who was within reach, her head resting on Kili's in greeting.

"Alright! Let her up, let her up!" Thorin ordered by Gandalf's side, a small smile on his face.

"It is good to have you back Lady Bella." He stated as he held out his hand to help her up, eyes taking in the bandaged leg.

Bella raised her brows curiously at the open nicety from Thorin. Yes he respected her somewhat, yes he was kind to her more than Bilbo but he had not openly shown her kindness like this. "Well, someone had to keep you all safe."

Gandalf simply smiled and looked at his old friend. "What took you so long?"

Bella shot him a flat look. "Gwaihir placed me down at the bottom of the Carrock, on the wrong side! Took me a day to realise and heal properly, now we better hurry; he's not far behind." She explained with a sigh and an eye roll.

"There is a house; it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf stated causing Bella to pause and shoulders to drop, muttered curses falling from her lips.

" _He will not take kind to Dwarrow's being in his home!"_ She snapped in Sindarin, scowling when Gandalf simply ignored her.

Thorin frowned, eyes going from Gandalf to the scowling Bella and back again. "Whose house? Are they friend or foe?"

Gandalf glanced at Bella before looking back at Thorin. "Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us."

A loud roar filled the night air causing everyone to freeze and push themselves towards the direction Bella and Gandalf were running. They didn't stop, they did not slow as they came across streams and rocks or fallen trees.

The sun began to set as they came to a stop near the edge of the forest, Warg howls filling the forest followed by the roar of the beast who was tracking both.

"Quickly!" Gandalf yelled before running towards the open planes.

"They will be killed Gandalf!" Bella hissed as they rushed towards Beorn's home. The ground rattling as the great bear charged towards them, she knew what to do but was reluctant to do so. She didn't know if her old friend would have remembered her scent or not. That and she was wounded still, her leg throbbing.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_mtzs1jcypn1r9hy9ho1_500.gif)

They reached the gate to Beorn's home just as the bear reached the outlining trees, his teeth glinting in the setting sun as he snarled at them.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Gandalf yelled as Thorin pushed his way through the others who were trying to break the door down.

"Hurry!" Gandalf yelled and Bella knew they wouldn't make it in time.

A curse left her lips as she dropped everything and rushed forward, a roar escaping her lips. The others made it inside when Thorin unhatched the lock.

"BELLA!" Fili yelled horrified, afraid as he turned and caught sight of the she-elf rushing towards the bear and collided with it just as the doors slammed shut from a gust of wind.

"No! NO!" Kili yelled struggling under his uncle's grasp.

"Let me go you fools! Balin let me go!" Dwalin roared as he tried to struggle free, he couldn't see her fall again. "Moriel could die! Do you want to lose our sister?"

Balin and Thorin stilled, one of horror the other in shock. "Mahal!  _She_ is Moriel DwarrowFriend?" Thorin gasped out, his hold on Kili slipping.

"Calm down, she will be fine." Gandalf stated, eyes searching for the darkness as roars and screams filled the dark. He was concerned, he knew that she and Beorn are good friends but the bear sometimes was a struggle to see reason.

"How do you know that? We know she is a skilled warrior but how do you know that?" Glóin demanded, he too knew of Moriel and the thought of losing a friend brought fear to rise in his stomach.

"When did you know she was Moriel?" Gandalf asked turning back to Dwalin.

Dwalin frowned, "A guess when she lowered her hood in the Shire, for sure when Balin and I saw the bracers we made her."

"Why did you not tell us? Is this why you braided her hair?" Óin asked with a frown.

"Yes it is and because, she asked us not to in Rivendell and we found it not wise to before that. Would you have believed what we said? Would you accept that she is Moriel DwarrowFriend HealerOfKin? She had saved the lives of us all in some time or another and you have done nothing but mistrust her and snipe." Balin stated annoyed, his head whipping to the door as a loud cry of pain echoed the night followed by the deafening roar of the bear.

Then there was silence and it was more terrifying and deafening than the roars.

"Lady Bella has a title?" Ori asked from between his brothers.

"Aye Lad, Moriel is a good friend of the Durin Folk; she helped many after Smaug and healed those in need after the battle of Moria. She was given the name DwarrowFriend and Healerofkin." Balin explained softly, a deep ache settling in his chest.

"What was that?" Ori gasped out suddenly as the image of the beast flashed across his mind.

Gandalf looked down with raised brows, he knew Bella was in danger and yet safe. "That is our host… His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer. There is nothing we can do now, we have no choice but to settle until he changes back."

**XX**

A cry of pain filled the air followed by the doors slamming open; causing all of the Dwarrow's to jump to their feet armed.

Beorn rushed to the kitchen table, lifting it up and letting everything on it fall to the floor before placing Canadriel on it. "I told you to stop! Why do you never listen, little bird?" He snarled as he saw the wound on his friend's arm and the arrow.

"Get away from her!" Kili yelled bow drawn.

Beorn let out a rumbling snarl, "why did you bring dwarves to my home? Why did you allow her to face the beast and orcs?" He snapped at the wizard as he carefully removed his friend's tunic and leathers.

Bella cried out, a scream ripping from her throat as the cool breeze brushed her heated flesh. "Just rip it out and sear them closed!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"What can we do to help?" Thorin asked as he made his way to the table, eyes landing on the marred flesh and fresh wounds. Wounds on top of wounds he knew were made by dragon fire, wounds he had seen twice before on this journey and knew that his kin were the reason she had them.

Beorn growled low in his throat. "Heat blades to sear the wounds closed, I need to clean the wounds and remove the arrow."

Everyone moved quickly, Bilbo and Óin mixing some herbs into water, ones that will help with the pain while Gandalf held her down.

"God fucking dammit! This stings like a bitch!" She roared as Beorn snapped the arrow shaft and ripped it out. The company looked taken back at the cursing while Beorn simply chuckled.

"My, what words they taught you Little Bird, now are you ready?" Beorn asked once the little bunny and dwarf forced her to drink.

"As I'll ever be. Dwalin I need your hand and I need something to bite down on!" She hissed out. Everyone scrambled to find something while Dwalin held out his hand for her. He knew she needed to squeeze something and out of the company he had the knuckle dusters.

"Here bite this." Thorin said softly placing the leather strap of his belt between her teeth. "Nori, Bofur, Bifur hold her legs!"

Beorn waited with the hot blades in his hands. When Bella gave her okay he pressed them down against the open wounds, the scent of burning flesh wafting through the space.

The company shuddered, Dori covering his brother's ears while Fili and Kili covered each other's. Yet it couldn't block out the scream fully, couldn't stop the sound and view from searing its way into their and everyone's memory forever to haunt them.

When Bella finally passed out Beorn turned his attention to the others in the room. He didn't know whether to allow them to stay or kick them out of his home and keep Little Bird here. "Give me one good reason why I should allow you here? You brought orcs to my home, you caused me to hurt my only friend and she took an arrow for me in the process. Tell me why I should allow you to stay!"

It was then that everyone realised how tall this skin-walker was, he was even taller than Gandalf and for once the Dwarrow's felt like dwarflings again. No one knew what to say, not even Gandalf.

" _Beorn…"_ Bella hissed in warning as she snapped back to consciousness though delirious in state. " _Th-they're kin."_ With that she passed out once more into a deep pain filled sleep.

A growl escaped Beorn's lips as he stared down at his friend. "Kin. Then I will help whatever you need. You will need to stay here for two days while she heals." He grumbled before turning to the sheep at his side.

"I need Athelas, as much as you can find." He murmured to them, patting them softly before they left.

"Will she be alright?" Ori asked softly, hesitantly up at the man.

Beorn scrunched his nose before sighing. "Yes, Little Bird will be well. If I get the herbs I need it will stop the poison, she is strong, she will be well."

Thorin frowned down at the elf he still held, taking the belt that fell beside her head when she spoke with a sigh. She kept proving herself over and over again for them, proving to him that not all Elves were traitorous snakes.

"Tomorrow we will talk about why you are here, tonight is time to rest." Beorn spoke as he gently hoisted up Isabella into his arms before making his way to his room. The others marvelled at how small she actually was then, how frail she seemed to be.

"She's going to make me grey!" Dwalin moaned as he fell back into the chair behind him, causing Balin to give a strained chuckle.

"At least you know how I would feel then." He teased his brother who just levelled him with a flat look.

"The scars on her back, I thought Elves didn't scar?" Nori asked causing four of the people in the room to tense. Bilbo blinked and shot glanced at Gandalf, Thorin, Balin and Dwalin as they snapped their eyes to Nori.

"They do not and then they do." Gandalf supplied in his usual riddle way.

Bombur frowned and nudged his brother. "Then why is half her back scarred? I saw it at the troll camp but I didn't realise it took up one side." Bofur spoke, causing the others to nod in agreeance with him.

"That is caused by Dragonfire."  _I helped your kin flee and I was burned doing so…_ The words thrusting a spike of guilt into Thorin's chest.

He knew Moriel personally, not as well as others but he had met her twice, once after the attack of Smaug and then again another after the battle of Moria. It was he who gave her the titles she bore and he had shunned her.

"Aye laddie, don't take it personally. Namad doesn't look like she once did; Grief does that to an elf." Balin explained as he saw his friend and kings face twist in guilt.

With a sigh Thorin slouched, feeling tired. "You are correct but it is time we make up for it. You, Dwalin, Kili, Fili and Ori are the only ones who treat her with full respect and kindness, the rest of you all have taken my lead and ignored her or simply just accepted her being there. Tonight rest, tomorrow we will sort out everything for our journey and see how she is."

Bilbo frowned and looked up at Gandalf. "Is she really alright Gandalf?"

"No, she is weak and hurt but she will live. Elves are fast healers and Beorn will make sure she is well once more."

The frown deepened before he replied. "What about her mother and father? I know who she is, can they not help? Not with just this but her grief?"

Gandalf choked on his pipe, the smoke coming out in rough puffs as he stared down at the hobbit beside him. "She told you?"

 _You must not tell the others until I am ready to share…_ Bilbo grimaced as he realised what he had done causing Gandalf to laugh slightly.

"I know who she is truly Master Bilbo, but they do not. Even back then they knew her as Moriel only, not many people but Elves know who Bella is truly. If she trusted you with it, keep it buried until she is ready. But they cannot help her, Grief can only be stopped by one thing and it has been said before." He explained sadly before turning back to the door on the other side of the house.

Bella tossed and turned in her sleep, flashes of images and sounds consuming her. She could see death and fire burn the town, cries of people. The scene changed from Dale to Lake Town, a man standing upon a tower with a black arrow.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/hobbit.jpg)

She could feel sunlight on her skin, warming her. The smell of leaves and rain invaded her senses as she curled against a figure; deep laughter filling her mind.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/mirkwood.jpg)

Death and burnt lands upon the horizon, gold and black mixed with red.  _Kili… Fili…_ lay dead at her feet, eyes wide and open with pain upon their faces. She screamed, dropping to her knees as she pulled the young Dwarrow's to her chest and moaned their names in pain. They were but mere children, barely over their mature age in their culture.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/fili_and_kili__by_obsceneblue-d70kfzm.jpg)

The scene shifted again… warmth and cool breeze replaced cold and blood. " _Le annon veleth nín…"_ Her voice echoes.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_inline_n2q19imd4a1s5gm7a.jpg)

 

Blue eyes and white hair… sun and leaves of green and orange…

" _Gerich veleth nín."_  Was the reply.

* * *

 **Author Note:** **Well here you go! and YAAAAY 100 Reviews, now remember, more love I get the more I will update!**

**Also, I got a review saying I needed to change my history because following the story seems boring. Need I remind you? Well I'll remind you of my AN in ch 1**

"Okay, so basically this is the movies with Bella scenes thrown in, really I just wanted to do a twi crossover with this and then hopefully lord of the rings. SO story is for myself, no hate cause I'm warning you now so you know what to expect!"

**That means the story will be LIKE the movies with Bella scenes and slight changes… find it boring? Stop reading… I made myself clear.**

**So how you like it so far though?**

**_Le annon veleth nín - I give my love to you_ **

**_Gerich veleth nín - You have my love_ **

 


	12. The Desolation of Smaug II

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Third POV**

When Bella woke she could hear the words still whispering softly in her ears  _Gerich veleth nín, Gerich veleth nín, Gerich veleth nín…_ They repeated over and over again giving her hope and easing her pain. They were the words that elves give in time of love and when they were to marry.

What she also noticed was two sleeping figures curled up in her side, gentle not to hurt her. What surprised her the most was that they were not her brothers, it was Kili and Fili. Now she had adored these two along the travels and had tried to teach them some Sindarin but failed when they stopped. She also had saved them from foolishness now and then along with taking Thorin's annoyance when they did something wrong.

That didn't mean they were close, they had not ever slept near her or offered anything or suggested anything that they saw her as anything but another company member.

"What are you two doing here?" She whispered roughly, wincing as she jostled her injuries. She could feel that they were healing faster since they were seared and she can also taste the Athelas on her tongue. It was then images of their broken bodies flashed across her mind, causing her fingers to clench. She would not allow that to happen.

Fili blinked his eyes open slowly as he felt fingers comb through his hair. He looked up to see Bella wide awake, her eyes hooded with pain. "You're awake." He breathed in relief, letting her head drop to her side.

"Yes, but why are you here?" She asked softly, a confused frown upon her lips.

"You were screaming for us in your sleep. For Kili and I, we came and you wouldn't settle until we were by your side. Uncle told us to stay here, he was worried, we all were." Fili explained softly, closing his eyes as her fingers continued to comb through his hair.

"I care for you and your brother, you are children on this quest out of all of us… so happy and carefree, and I cannot let that die… I cannot and won't let you or Kili die and that is what I saw. I saw you and Kili lying in a pool of blood covered snow." She rasped out, a tear spilling from the corner of her eye. "I have come to love everyone within this company, I see you all as family even if you do not."

It was then that Kili woke, a frown twisting his usual cheer filled face. "But you are and we do."

Fili cast a look at his brother and looked up at Bella. "We do think of you as family, we're sorry if we seemed… we're sorry that we made you feel this way."

Before Bella could reply, her eyes snapped up to Thorin who stood in the door way, an unreadable expression on his face. "I'm glad to see you awake, Moriel."

"They told you then." She grimaced, her head falling back upon the pillow.

Thorin moved forward before sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand resting on Kili as he stared down at the elf. She did not look like the Moriel he remembered, but then Balin did say that the Grief changed her somehow and now as he looked closely it was true. Moriel was happy, she seemed to glow with that kindness and subtle joy and it had helped heal his kin after the battles, like a balm to a burn.

Now she looked worn and tired, weary of the world around her. There was no joy, oh she could force it and mask the Grief she felt but there was no joy in her eyes or face. "Well Dwalin did let it slip when we held him back from helping you. I must apologise Moriel DwarrowFriend, HealerOfKin."

Bella snorted before groaning, her face twisting in pain as she pulled the wound on her back. The three jumped up immediately asking her if she was alright, if they needed to get Óin or Beorn back to help her.

"Stop… I am fine, I am healing. Now Thorin Oakenshield, my king, why are you apologising." Bella asked with a grimace as she shifted to her side and pushed herself back onto the cool wall behind her, patting the bed for Kili and Fili to join her once more. They did so but albeit hesitantly.

"Because I named you friend and I treated you poorly, you gave me all the clues as to who you are since the start and I did not care because you are an Elf. An elf, mind you who is now claimed by one of the hardest trusting Dwarrow's I know, who has saved us time and time again at the risk of your own. The others told us what you did in Goblin Town, fought with such ferocity and how you used the majority of your power as Gandalf arrived after three days of no sleep and with barely any food." He listed, shame filling him as he recalled what the others told him.

"When I heard you screaming for Fili and Kili, it just brought more shame upon me." He admitted sadly. "Knowing that I had wronged you and yet you still stay and worry, after I told them not to get too close."

Bella snapped her eyes open when she heard the sound of a blade being pulled out from somewhere, her eyes burning with such ferocity it caused Thorin to pause, one hand on his braid and the other stopping he movement of the blade.

"I do not want your braid Thorin Oakenshield, you have not shamed me and I have forgiven. I understood you, I understand where all this hate comes from and I cannot blame you for that, for I too am angered at the Woodland King." She snapped before sighing, pulling the king down to lay with his nephews.

"You are family, all of you. I will gladly accept my fate if I knew you were all safe, Glóin, Óin, Bombur everyone… even you my stubborn king. If I didn't I would not have risked my life over again, I would not have taken the bear's wrath. I would not have called you my king. I have seen your fate Thorin; I have seen two fates… One that ends in death, your heart speared and one that ends in joy… I have seen that and I will live to see that path, I am stubborn as a dwarf after all." She chuckled softly, butting her head against Thorin's.

Thorin sighed, "That is another thing I must thank you for. I remember seeing your blades driving into the Warg and the Executioner back when Azog attacked. If it weren't for you and Bilbo I would have died on that scorched earth."

"Think nothing of it. Now, I guess I need to get up and get some food, I can hear the others in the dining room waiting anxiously." She chuckled before grimacing, Fili and Kili quickly helping her up.

"Will you let us braid your hair before you go down?" Thorin asked causing Bella to pause, even for Kili and Fili to pause.

"…I guess so." She murmured before sitting down at the edge of the bed, careful not to press hard on her wound and so Thorin could sit behind her to reach.

Thorin nodded to his nephews, gesturing to the spot just behind the braids Dwalin and Balin made before setting into his own. He began to braid the hair at the crest of her head, pulling it and moving it into one braid adding strands as he went and then waited for his nephew's to finish and hand him their small braids. When they were done he added the ends to his and braided them into the hair before grasping the hair clip from Fili's hand and pausing.

"Where did you get this?" He asked surprised turning over the odd bead in his hand. It was silver, the usual base for beads in their culture unlike that of a courting gift or decoration. It was a simple silver bead with angular etchings and His, Kili's and Fili's personal sigils wrapping around it.

"Uh, I asked Nori if he still had any silver from Rivendell left." Fili explained, glancing at Bella hesitantly.

"You made a hair bead from silver of my kin?" She asked slowly, turning her gaze upon Fili.

"Uh-Uh… yes?" He stammered out, relaxing when Bella simply laughed.

"Is it like Balin and Dwalin's?" Bella asked holding her hand up for Thorin to give it to her so she could see. Thorin rested the bead in her hand and waited, he felt the sudden inhale against his leg as Bella caught sight of the bead.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_mutuirijdj1rag9mso1_500.jpg)

"You did this? These are your sigils!" She gasped, turning to look at Fili, making sure she didn't pull too hard so Thorin didn't lose grip of her hair.

"Like I said, we think of you as Kin Lady Bella." Fili replied softly.

Kili piped up and practically flopped against her legs. "Yes, plus it was my idea!"

"No it wasn't!" Fili retorted before they both began to argue about it.

Bella cast a look at Thorin who merely shrugged and looked at his nephews fondly. Bella rolled her eyes and handed back the small bead, smiling as she felt Thorin clasp it and let it go before looking at the two Dwarrow's who were about to fight upon her lap.

"Boys!" She yelled, pausing their argument and caused them to turn towards Bella, their eyes wide and innocent. "Oh no, that doesn't work on me! I have had centuries to be resistant to that; you have seen my sisters-children. Go clean up and get some food!" She ordered and chuckled as they hurried to do just that.

Bella climbed to her feet and was about to follow; only stopping when Thorin grasped her arm. "Are you sure you are not in pain? You can tell me." He stated, his eyes scanning her face.

Bella frowned and sighed, shoulders slumping. "I am in great amount of pain yes, pain from Grief, pain from my leg and most of all Pain from the wounds that have healed and have just occurred. I will be alright to continue on with you Thorin; do not worry for Balin and Dwalin will do that enough." She replied honestly, giving the king a small smile.

"Is what you said true?" He asked softly after a long silence. "About Fili and Kili?"

A pained grimace set upon Bella's lips, her eyes turning glassy as a haunted look settled on her face. "Yes, it was not pleasant… even in death they died together." Suddenly her face darkened to the point that Thorin took a step back in fear. "I will not let them suffer that fate."

As quick as it came, the darkness left Moriel's face and she simply walked out the room, leaving a stunned Thorin in place.

"Little Bird!" Beorn grumbled as he came marching towards her, his hand lifting her up from the scruff of her jacket. "You know better than to face the Bear and yet you did it anyway. I should lock you away in one of my huts so you won't get hurt any longer. Your Dwarves told me of all you have done to reach this point… they told me of your grief and I can sense it."

Beorn frowned before lowering Little Bird back down, his eyes sad. "I can see how close you are to fading Little Bird, I see that you are trying to hold onto this life and the pain you are in, why cause the physical wounds to add to the pain of your soul ripping apart inside?" He asked softly, stilling the others around him.

Every single Dwarrow paused in their tasks or conversations and listened, some actually horrified at how much pain the elf was actually in. Her soul was ripping apart inside? How does one last that pain? How does one not go insane by that?

"Beorn I am fine, I can numb it. Do not worry my old friend; I have seen happiness for myself." She stated calmly, patting his hand affectionately. "I thank you for putting up with them; I know they can be a rowdy near destructive bunch."

"Hey I resent that!" Bofur yelled.

"We are not!" Dori replied in kind while Nori and Ori nodded.

"We are…" "…not" Kili and Fili stated together.

Bella simply raised her brows and turned to face the Dwarrow's at the table, her eyes catching Bilbo's at the end. "Oh so it wasn't you who came into a Hobbits home and made a mess? It wasn't you who ate all the food and nearly broke the china? It wasn't you who sung and dented and basically made poor Bilbo die of shock at your rudeness?" She asked watching with each point she made, their heads began to lower…

"It is as far as my knowledge goes that what you did is an offence to Hobbits, they are a clean folk who take pride in their work, cleanliness and manners…" She trailed off offhandedly before humming. "How would you feel if Bilbo or anyone said that you're beards were messy and uneven or even cut your hair?"

"We weren't trying to be rude." Bombur spoke up softly, eyes glancing to the young hobbit. "Sorry Master Bilbo."

Everyone cringed and began to begrudgingly apologise in some way. It was as much of an apology the hobbit was going to get from Dwarrow's as they were an indeed a prideful stubborn race who didn't dare to acknowledge their shortcomings so easily.

"Gandalf." Bella greeted as she sat by his side, scrunching her nose up at the tobacco he was smoking. "You have better taste than that." She muttered causing the wizard to laugh.

"It is good to see you better Moriel. We were worried half way through the night when you started to thrash and scream." Gandalf hummed, giving the elf a smile.

"And I am starving! Beorn food my friend!" She yelled causing the beast of a man to snort and hold up a plate of rabbit meat, the only meat he had as it had been dying and he knew Bella would need meat.

It was then that everyone realised something. "Uh, Lady Bella? I didn't know elves could eat meat." Ori questioned causing Bella to pause and slowly chew on the chunk she place in her mouth.

With a swallow she chuckled. "We can Ori, many chose not to but some of us do. I do not eat it often, only when I need the nutrients that meat supplies. Master Beorn doesn't like to cull animals so he eats what they eat and I thank thee for the sacrifice of this creature." She thanked, bowing her head to Beorn.

"He willingly chose to feed you; he was trampled by a Warg and was close to death." Beorn stated, brushing off the thanks though it was appreciated. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?"

Beorn turned back to the silent room, eyeing everyone before him. He didn't like Dwarves but he would aid them for Little Bird, if she can trust them then so shall he. His eyes scanned the room again and noticed how they seemed to be focused to the Little Rabbit and Little Bird as if on instinct, he could appreciate this.

Gandalf blinked and nodded. "Before Durin's Day, yes."

"You are running out of time then." He hummed, leaning back.

Gandalf nodded once more. "Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_np5grj7ber1u7iglvo2_500.gif)

Beorn frowned before casting a glance at Little Bird, he knew that she would not be well enough to fight off the sickness like the barbarians of her kinlike live in there. He didn't want to risk her but then again he would have to let her leave, he knows the consequences of an Elf oath.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need." He informed them, teeth gleaming as he grimaced.

Bella frowned once again and nodded, she could feel the sickness even from here and it was faint, it seemed to echo with the darkness that rested upon Bilbo. This also concerned her, the hobbit seemed nervous but still the same, he was the same hobbit but now he bore great darkness.

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe." Gandalf supplied a little worried.

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not." He rumbled out, watching as Little Birds frown deepened in thought, his warnings were more for her than the Dwarrow's. He knew that she was friends with the Mirkwood king, but the King now suffers from the same sickness the forest does.

Thorin glanced up and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." He explained in a rumble while standing, eyes dark and faced the leader of the company. "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own."

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_n00skxyxz41smsqd5o9_1280.gif)

Thorin crossed his arms as the giant man walked towards him, tilting his head up to look the beast in the eye. "Then why help us?"

"Because Little Bird is my friend, she trusts you and I hate Orcs more. What do you need?" He asked giving the stunned dwarf a toothy grin.

* * *

**Author note: *Giggles* Beorn! So how are you enjoying the chapter? I had to throw in some kindness there and some bonding time with the Durin Sons. Remember more love = More updates!**

 


	13. The Desolation of Smaug III

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Third POV**

That afternoon Bella found herself in one of Beorn's fields, a soft smile upon her face as the bees buzzed around her. It was peaceful and quiet, something she desperately needed right now.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_n00sd3cfhy1smsqd5o1_500.gif)

After Beorn had asked about supplies and Thorin getting that sorted, Balin and Dwalin had cornered her.

_"Why would you do that to us? We watched you let go Moriel!" Dwalin raged furious, his rough voice booming in the small room._

_"I could not hold on any longer! I was bleeding to death and passing out. Gandalf was too far up and Dori and Ori were struggling to hold on! Either was I was going to fall!" She replied calmly, there was no use in yelling at them._

_"We could have got to you! And then the bear, we finally got you back and then you go and do something crazy like that? If you keep doing things like that we'll forbid you to come!" Balin retorted, his voice neutral with an undercurrent of anger._

_Bella inhaled sharply, eyes darkening. "I am the one to blame for my injuries; I was foolish and got distracted by Orcs. I know you are worried but don't forget I can heal well. Now enough! Remember I am older than you! You and Dwalin are mere children in my eyes, try to forbid me and we'll see where that leads you." She snarled before standing, the chair toppling over and cracking at the force._

She has been out here ever since, oh the others have tried to come but never strayed too close after she sent Balin and Dwalin flying back with a flick of her wrist.

"You are very brave or very stupid Master Baggins." She hummed as she felt the hobbit sit at her side.

"They're just worried, we all are. You lost a lot of blood, a lot meaning Ori burnt the clothes. We all thought you gone Canadriel." Bilbo explained, holding back a flinch as Bella whipped her head to stare at him.

"Ka-nah-dree-el." She corrected softly after a sigh. "Brave you are then. I must thank you for not telling them my name when you heard my brother speak it."

Bilbo simply waved it off and frowned, his fingers fiddling with the gold ring in his pocket. He wanted to ask Lady Bella how she sensed him, if she knew what the ring was.

"You carry great evil with you Bilbo. That ring is dangerous and powerful, keep it hidden and keep it safe." She instructed seriously her eyes glazed and dark, hand grasping Bilbo's wrist tightly.

Bilbo winced and yanked back his wrist, letting the ring drop back into his pocket. "I will Lady Bella; I'll keep it hidden and safe." He promised, voice quivering in fear.

"Good, now do you want to learn how to use that dagger?" She asked, gesturing to the blade strapped at his waist.

"But you're hurt!" Bilbo spluttered causing Bella to snort.

"My arm is stiff but I need to move it, did one of you's collect my daggers?" She asked hopeful.

"I managed to get one of your daggers back; Balin has it on his pack." Bilbo explained, watching as the elf before him sagged in relief.

"One is better than none, now go get it for me and I'll teach you how to use that." She urged, practically shoving Bilbo up and away in her laying position. "Test those burglarizing talents of yours."

Bilbo sighed and quickly rushed towards Beorn's, cringing as the odd animals open the door for him. He was quite uncomfortable with the odd animals that seemed to serve them food and beverages like that of men or any other humanoid species.

He quietly slipped into the room they were all sleeping in and sagged in relief as he saw it empty. Giving a quick glance over his shoulder Bilbo rushed to Balin's pack and slipped the elven blade from the pouch.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo froze at the voice and sighed.

"Bella wanted her blade." He explained simply, turning to look at the odd dwarf.

Nori chuckled and slipped his arm around the hobbit. "Then let's go give it to her. You were almost good, but I was in the rafters." The thief stated with a chuckle as he led Bilbo out the door.

"Fine but don't tell Balin and Dwalin."

Bella jerked her head back and sighed as she saw the dwarf with Bilbo. "This is getting caught. If you tell my brothers or the Durin's of this I will make sure your thieving ways end here Nori son of Hori!"

Nori raised his hands and took a step back at the threat. Normally he would just laugh it off but he's seen the elf's dark side and has heard of Moriel's capabilities.

Bella eyed the dwarf critically before standing, her hand out for the blade. "Thanks."

"Oh, I see why you don't want the others to know." Nori chuckled in realization.

Bella glared at the thief. "And what will it take to keep you quiet?"

"Well I'd like to learn how you threw them daggers of yours like you did to protect Thorin." He stated causing Bella to raise her brows, a devilish smirk gracing her lips.

"Like this?" She asked innocently while flinging her arm out, the dagger hurried to the hilt in the tree a hundred feet away.

Both Bilbo and Nori's mouths dropped open in shock, she didn't even look and the blade hurried itself into the notch in the tree. She barely even put effort behind it!

"Yeah! How did you do that?" Nori asked causing Bella to laugh and grab the blade from the kind pony that fetched it for her.

"I am an Elf, Master Nori. We are trained in weapons when we reach the age of ten. I cannot teach you that trick as it has taken me my whole six thousand years to accomplish that feat. Now Bilbo, let's start with your footing and test your grip." Bella instructed, smirking at the thief's flabbergasted face.

Bilbo quickly took stance before he found himself toppling over. "What was that for?"

"That is me testing your stance, now do it differently, keep doing it till I cannot push you over so easily." Bella replied simply, watching as the hobbit took stance once again before pushing him over. "Again Bilbo!"

They practised for hours, even Nori joining in on the training, anything to have the upper hand and soon both he and Bilbo found themselves standing strong as Bella tried to push them over. A wide grin broke out on their faces at that and both of them memorized the stance.

"Good, now Bilbo draw your sword and grip it like you normally do." She instructed, eyes slipping to Nori. "Daggers too if you want to learn the proper grip. Hold it up in an defensive position, Nori hold one lower, yes like that."

They both complied easily and waited as Bella ran her eyes over them critically. She did not look pleased nor did she look disappointed, it made them worry. "Bilbo, you are holding it all wrong, look." She stated before slammed her dagger down on his guard, brows rising as the sword clattered to the ground.

"You're choking the sword; you need to hold it like this…" She instructed, picking up the blade and carefully moving Bilbo's hand into the right position. "Now lock your wrist and hold it up again."

He did what was instructed and cringed as her blade connected with his, sending a shockwave up his arm and yet it did not tumble to the ground. He stared at the sword still in his hands with wide shocked eyes, causing Bella to laugh. "Good Bilbo, good."

"Now Nori, you have some skill, let's see how you go against me." She stated smirking, slipping into a low stance, holding out her dagger.

Nori frowned. "Now that wouldn't be right with you only having one and I two." He explained causing Bella to laugh.

"Okay then… Fili! Can I borrow your daggers?" She called over her shoulder, smirking as the young prince groaned and stepped out of the shrubbery and strode towards her. She gave him a fond smile and handed her dagger over for his before facing Nori once more.

Nori simply just blinked as he looked over towards where Fili emerged from. "How? What? Who else is there and how long?" He spluttered sending a tinkling laughter in the air, an honest to god happy laugh from Moriel, it made everyone relax instantly.

"They are all there Master Nori and have been since you and Bilbo exited the house, though why they tried to sneak up on an Elf is beyond me, Beorn and Gandalf did try to tell them." She giggled before surging forward, catching Nori by surprise. "Are you a thief or what?"

Nori grunted before swinging his blades, the clash of metal against metal filling the air along with his curses and her laughter. She was excellent that was for sure, much quicker and less lagged than he.

"Come on Nori! Are ye' gonna let the lass beat ya?" Glóin taunted from the bushes with a laugh, sending annoyance down Nori's spine.

"You need to focus Nori, look I'm going to go left, when you see it, thrust both daggers forward towards my stomach and then spin, connect your elbow with my back." Isabella instructed and followed through with the move. Nori did as he was told, letting her blades glide through his to keep him from harming her and he spun his elbow connecting with her back.

The others watched them fight, Bella spinning around him in a dance while Nori jerked and charged. It was a vast difference in fighting style, they all could see it when they watched closely like this and they all appreciated the war dance they seemed to be doing while they had the chance. It was not often that an Elf would teach anyone their fighting moves or even their own personal ones like she just did.

"Elves have a weakness in their fighting styles, just like Dwarrow's. All creatures do, if you can find each one then you will have a chance to win the battle, but the longer you fight the more warn they become and laggier their movements will be. Thus…" Bella trailed out, her body spinning gracefully, her hair flying out with her twirl before stopping, every Dwarrow freezing as they blink in shock.

Nori stood stunned as he felt the cool blade of metal against his throat while the other's tip pressed firmly against the spot where his heart wildly beat in his chest. She had him in two killing moves faster than he could blink or even react to the movement.

"Don't get angry, don't over calculate. If you do Nori, there will be no one or thing that could save you from what I just did." Bella sighed before standing up, frowning at the blades in her hands. They were heavier than she was used too and slightly unbalanced on one side.

"Well I'm hungry." She stated with a smile before handing Fili back his blades and making her way back to Beorn's, wincing as her shoulder burned.

**XX**

The next morning the Company found themselves ready to leave, Beorn standing not far off with two horses and enough Ponies for the hobbit and Dwarrow's.

"I have packed you enough food and water, I hope." Beorn grumbled out as they approached. "I have also supplied you with more arrows Little Bird."

Bella glanced at the milk painted horse with a smile as she saw arrows sticking out from her quiver. At least now she knew where it went, she spent half an hour this morning looking for the blasted thing and he had it all along. "Thank you Beorn, giving us food and water was enough."

Beorn frowned down at Bella and picked her up into a hug. "No, you are the only friend I have Little Bird, the woods are dangerous and I do not know how you will take them. They are not what they used to be and you cannot guarantee safety from the Dwarves or two blades." He rumbled out as he placed her carefully back on the ground.

"Saddle up, we will be with you soon." Gandalf explained as he and Moriel stood before Beorn, the sounds of crows echoing the forest. The others glanced at Thorin waiting for instruction and began to mount as he nodded, they would wait for a little while longer.

"We are being watched." Bella muttered darkly, her eyes catching glimpses of the black feathers.

"Yes." Beorn growled as he glanced at the edge of his home. "The orcs will not give up their hunt for the dwarves until they see them destroyed."

"Why now?" Gandalf asked seriously. "What has made the Defiler crawl from his hole?"

Beorn stared down the grey wizard. "There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the sorcerer of Dol Guldur."

"Are you sure of this Beorn?" Bella asked, stepping closer to her friend's side.

"Packs have been seen gathering there. Each day more and more come." He explained, ears catching the sound of something just out of range, something that didn't bode well. Bella glanced behind her towards the Dwarrow's and saw them shift as the ponies they were on whined nervously.

"Do you know of this sorcerer, the one they call the Necromancer?" Gandalf asked the skin-changer.

Beorn growled softly, bringing Little Bird close to his side. "I know he is not what he seems, fell things are drawn to his power. Azog pays homage to him…"

Thorin frowned, "Gandalf, Moriel. Time is wasting." He called, watching as the two jerked surprised almost fearful. Bella glanced at Beorn one more time, resting her head against his chest before rushing towards her horse that Bilbo was holding for her.

"What is wrong?" Bilbo asked softly as he glanced between Bella and where Gandalf and Beorn were still talking.

"Nothing. Nothing." She muttered quickly, sparing a glance towards Gandalf.

This did not bode well for them or for the future; she could sense something just beyond her sight and reach, something dark and dangerous.  _Sauron…_ Bella shook her head at that thought, the monster was destroyed…

 _It is he out of them all that will stop you for he came with dark bearings…_ Elrohir's voice echoed across her mind as she heard Gandalf explain Saruman had said that there was no way the monster could return. Something did not sit right at that, something was terribly wrong and if her mother was suspicious of the White Wizard.

"Go now while you still have the light!" Beorn told them as a howl filled the air. "Your hunters are not far behind."

"I'll lead; the pathway is not far from here." Bella stated, giving Beorn one last look before taking off in a gallop the others following. She knew that Beorn will follow them as far as he could to give them more time to reach the woodlands. The others kept their ears and eyes open for any sign of the wargs or orcs that were hunting them, their bodies tensed and ready for any form of attack.

As the pathway entrance came into view Bella jerked to a stop, her horse neighing at the suddenness of it all but Bella could not go further, her eyes trailing the tree line as the others rode past with Gandalf. The woods were wrong, they felt sick, they looked sick and she could feel it.

"Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf called back to the others.

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin grunted, his eyes shifting from the trees to the other areas as he dismounted. This was good news; they had beaten the orcs to the woods.

Bella glanced over her shoulder as Gandalf turned to look behind her, her shoulders sagging in relief as she saw Beorn had indeed followed them and kept the hunting party away from them. She did not hear what Gandalf had said but she began to gather her packs, placing on her weapons before her bags.

"This forest feels… sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?" Bilbo asked, nausea churning in his stomach at the sight and feel of the woods. He being a child of earth could feel the life of the plants that grew and lived around him, could hear them like the Dwarrow's heard rocks. The sickness made him feel just as sick; made him feel nervous to enter the darkened woods.

Bella blinked and moved forward in a haze, her hand resting on Bilbo's for a second as she felt the darkness pulse from him and disappear as he let the ring go before heading into the forest after Gandalf. She could feel her mother, feel her magic in the darkness and it called to her like a moth to a flame.

_"Something moves in the shadows unseen, hidden from our sight. Every day it grows in strength. Beware the Necromancer. He is not what he seems."_

The voice of her mother echoes in both Bella's and Gandalf's minds as they neared the guardian statue to the entry way, something red sticking out from behind the green. Gandalf blinked and quickly yanked down the vines, a cry escaping Bella's lips as a flash of fire, of darkness burns across her mind.

Gandalf catches Moriel as she collapsed by his side, Galadriel's voice still echoing in his mind.  _"If our enemy has returned, we must know. Go to the tombs in the mountains."_

"You need to go." Bella gasped as she staggered to the vine covered bench to the side and collapsed on it. "I will stay with them… I will make sure they stay on the path… Gandalf you need to go immediately, I saw… I saw great darkness… a darkness that should no longer exist, be weary mellon-iaur."

Gandalf nodded before making haste, his voice echoing in the trees as he called out to the others not to let his horse go. Bella moaned as she collapsed onto the stone bench, the burning eye fresh on her mind brought forth fear, great fear as the War of the Last Alliance flashed across her mind. The scent of ash and blood filled her senses as screams and battle cries echoed in the forest, no, not forest.

"No...no…no…" She moaned as she found herself amongst the bodies of her kin at the base of Mount Doom before suddenly jerked back to reality as she stared into the worried eyes of Balin.

"You okay Moriel?" He asked softly, worried as he took in her fear filled eyes and ashen skin. The company had rushed in after they gathered their things and Gandalf had left to Moriel's screams. They found her rocking back and forth on the ground, eyes seeing something unseen and it concerned them all.

Bella blinked away the last of the memory before standing. "Yes… just… a war I wished to never see happens again." She murmured so only he could hear.

"Aye lass, I have them too, we should push on." He replied knowingly and understandingly.

Bella nodded before pushing forward, her eyes blinking at the decayed and covered path stones. She remembered them being the colour of autumn leaves in the sand. "We must stay on the path, the forest is cursed." She murmured before following the stones.

* * *

**Author Note: Well, can anyone guess what the next chapter is going to beeee? Remember more love = more updates!**

 


	14. The Desolation of Smaug IV

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

**Third POV**

At some point Bella found herself in the middle of the company with Nori leading them, her vision swam and as she looked down she could see her hands blur and multiply as she waved them in front of her face.

"This… this isn't good." She murmured with a frown.

"Air. I need air." Bofur gasped out desperately, sagging in relief as Bella raised her hand and flicked it down, bringing a wave of fresh air from the air above. The others sagged in relief as well as the short burst of fresh air cleared their head a bit before they all crashed into one another.

"Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?" Thorin demanded as he staggered to the thief's side.

Nori blinked and pointed to the cliff before them as he stared at Thorin. "The path...it's disappeared!"

Bella blinked owlishly as she stared at the rough uneven stones below her and shook her head wildly, trying to clear her head as Thorin yelled at them to find the path.  _No… something… something isn't right here…_

"We left the path long ago." She murmured frowning, her eyes snapping up as she realised that she was now alone. How long was she standing here, why did the others move without her?

In a blink she found herself leaning against Bilbo, "What? What? How did I get here?" She gasped out to the hobbit who was staring at her in concern.

"You came… you were with me the whole time." He stated slowly, a frown of confusion on his face.

Bella shook her head madly. "No, no, I remember Nori stopping and thinking something was not right and then I was alone. I was alone and then I am here. Something is not right Bilbo, this place is cursed, and it is tricking us. I remember thinking we had been off the path for a long time." She muttered brokenly.

Bilbo shook his head confused before staring at the glowing white moss beside him and plucking it, eyes widening as the sound seemed to vibrate. He plucked it again, stopping as Bella grasped his wrist tightly, eyes dark as she yanked him away. "They're webs… We need to move." She hissed, hand swishing up and cutting down, bringing a violent torrent of winds to clear their heads but nothing came.

"What hour is it?" Thorin asked, glancing up into the treetops in hopes to see some form of sky or sun.

Dwalin blinked and cast a stare down at the others. "I do not know. I don't even know what day it is."

"Is there no end to this accursed place?" Thorin yelled, his voice echoing in the haze.

"We have no food! No water!" Bombur yelled dazed.

Bilbo blinked, head shaking as he found himself staring at the back of Ori's head. He cast a glance down and frowned as he saw himself walking backwards.

 _Something is not right Bilbo, this place is cursed, and it is tricking us… it is tricking us…_ The voice of Bella whispered in his mind as he cast a glance back to see himself. He could hear whispers in his head, around him as his vision swam and darkened, the sickness of this forest was affecting him and yet he didn't seem as bad as the Dwarrow's… where was Bella?

"We are lost do you not understand that!" He snapped, blinking as he came back to the end of his conversation with the others. A conversation he couldn't really recall having.

"The sun… we have to find the Sun." he stated softly to himself as he stared up into the looming tree branches above. He could not hear as the Dwarrow's fought around them as he tapped his head, thinking, thinking… trying to form the words. "We need to get up there…"

Thorin paused as he heard whispers, multiple of whispers. "What was that?" He muttered, the sound of the others fighting coming roaring back. "Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched."

Bella stumbled to her knees as she felt something hit her, hands grasping her brother's tunic as she gasped and wheezed, the air growing thick around her. She stared blearily at the others, eyes wide and blown in terror as her mind cleared for that fraction of a second to see the spiders above them, to see that they were surrounded by webbing that wasn't there moments before.

Dwalin snarled as he hauled Moriel to her feet, only to catch her as she fell unconscious. He could hear the others yelling, whispers and screams along with broken branches until nothing… he remembered nothing but numbing darkness.

**XX**

Bilbo's eyes shot open, his hands grasping the hilt of his little elven dagger that was his blade just as the spider loomed above him. He gasped as he thrust the sword up into the beast's body and twisted, gasping as it shuddered and gurgled before it died. With a grunt he tossed it over the side of the branch he was on before shooting up and ripping the webbing free.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_mo8ozgeoir1r9hlt2o2_500.gif)

He pressed himself into the tree branch behind him as he gasped, taking in the spiders before him that were bunching the company together, he could even see the shape of Bofur's hat under. The sound of clicks and scrapes caused Bilbo to still his breathing as he heard one of the spiders climbed up the branch behind him.

 _Please do not see me…_ at that thought he pulled out the ring, glancing at it hesitantly before shoving it onto his finger, gasping at the rush of darkness and haze it brought, along with the clarity and the  _voices_.

_"Kill theemm. Kill theemm."_

_"Eat them now…"_

_"Their hide is tough. There is good juice inside."_

_"Elf… Elf… Kill the Elf…_

_"Stick it again! Stick it again! Finish it off!"_

_"Ahh! The meat's alive and kicking!"_

_"Kill them, kill them now. Let us feast."_

_"Kill the Elf…"_

_"Feast! Feast!"_

Bilbo whirled around the tree and paused, eyes wide in disbelief as the voices he heard were the spiders. He couldn't allow that, with a quick glance he picked up a chunk of wood and tossed it, ducking and twirling as the spiders charged past him to investigate, leaving only one behind.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/gir56ms.gif)

_"Fat and juicy. Just a little taste."_ It screeched going for Bombur causing anger to burst forth in Bilbo.

 _Not on my watch!_ He snarled before striking it in the rear, the sword cutting open the hard shell with ease and causing the spider to turn around hissing. It spins and hisses with each blow Bilbo lands onto it. He grimaced as he cut away some of the leg and head, green ooze seeping from the wounds that smelled like poison.

"Curses! Where is it? Where is it?!" The spider screeched causing Bilbo to grasp the ring and rip it off.

"Here I am!" He chuckled before driving his blade into the spiders head.

It screeched and cried. "It stings! Stings!" before dropping dead.

"Huh." Bilbo muttered as he stared down at his nameless sword gasping for air. "Sting, that's a good name." He hummed before nodding; yes that's what he'd call it.

With a grunt he moves, cutting down the dwarves before him that were waking up in their cocoons. The last being Bella who had yet to move or make a noise, he eyed the cocoon holding her warily as it fell just to the side of the others.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur yelled as he got himself free.

"Where's Bella?" Kili yelled before scrambling towards a tightly bound cocoon, Fili by his side.

They quickly made haste cutting through layer upon layer of webbing to see Bella staring angrily up at the sky. "I hate spiders." She hissed before wriggling, her hand breaking free as Fili cut some more webbing away.

"I think we all do now Lass." Glóin called out as he and the others stared at the oncoming spiders.

Bella cursed before freeing her legs and springing up, her sword sliced through the first spider that dropped down before she spun and cut three legs off another. She danced among the others, switching between blade and bow.

Bella shook her head, trying to dislodge the haze Greenwoods sickness brought upon her mind still. Even now as she jumped and ducked through the heavy branches as she followed Thorin and the others, killing the spiders that dare come near them she could not fully dislodge the haze.

She let out another snarl, letting arrow after arrow fly towards the never ending wave. It was a simple task, bow pulled taught and then released, the hissing of the arrow reaching her ears before landing in the spiders body. It was calming almost, to rid of the foul beasts that dare to taint the green woods of her Kinlike with their darkness. She could hear elves coming, she knew they watched for a day now and never revealed themselves, she didn't know whether to be proud of her old friends guard or not. But then again she couldn't remember how she knew this.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_nbzpbentjp1thvjezo4_500.gif)

A sound caught Bella's ears and her eyes were instantly drawn to the Elf that slid down the spiders webbing, his hair glinting in the light. A smile of amusement pulled at her lips as she saw him use the spider as a sliding board before killing another, what wiped it off was the arrow suddenly pointed at Thorin and the rest of the guard's arrows at them; yet she did not lower her bow.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/desolation_-_legolas_in_mirkwood.jpg)

"Do not think I won't kill you Dwarf, it would be my pleasure." The elf before her threatened, a quirk of his lips in a smile.

Thorin stared at the elf before him with distaste before glancing around to the others, jerking slightly as he felt Moriel pressing against his back.

A hiss escaped her lips whether it is one of warning or shock as the familiar blue eyes flickered up to look at her. Though she knew that the Elf before her could not see her face –  _how her hood stayed up she would never know_  - she could see his and something settled in her chest as eyes of the darkening skies stared at her in question.

"HELP!" Her head snapped to the left as Kili's voice carried over the others.

"Kili!" Fili yelled in panic, moving to aid his brother but pausing as several archers raised their bows in warning.

Kili yelled in fear as the spider knocked him down, its pincers snapping at his heel to drag him away. He didn't stop fighting, for he was a son of Durin, he would not stop until the last breath was stolen from his lungs.

"SAVE HIM!" He heard his brother yell in distress, his head whipping back to find him only to see more spiders.

A laugh echoed the air, causing Kili to open his eyes to see two Elves descend from the trees above, one with a bow and the other a sword. One with red hair that matched the flames of fire and the other had ebony locks that reminded him of a moonless night at home.

"You know, this is the most fun I've had all week!" The one with ebony locks laughed, her striking green eyes dancing with mirth as she glanced at him. It knocked the wind right out of him and he knew that if Fili was here, Kili would never hear the end of it as he stared like a love struck fool.

"Lorelai!" The red head one hissed as she spun and buried the dagger in the spiders face.

He watched stunned as the two elves before him spun, each switching between weapons with ease he has only seen happen with elves as he had seen Bella fight often. But he had never seen two elves fight together with such ease, it looked as if they were dancing.

 _"Lower your weapons!"_  Bella hissed furious, her voice rough. "Do not test me, I will burry this arrow within his body if you do not." She snapped when they dared not move.

Her threat was real, but he'd probably get a graze. She couldn't harm him and she couldn't understand the fact that the thought of harming Thranduil would cause her unease, pain almost. He was not her Chosen, no matter how much he had hoped when they were younger. No, he had found his Chosen in Elleion in the middle of the Second age or was it sooner, she could not recall.

"Lower yours, wouldn't want to harm this one." Tauriel tutted as she dragged Kili out from the trees, blade still in hand. Bella snarled before instantly lowering her weapon, letting the arrow drop to the floor before kneeling, knuckles white as she clenched her bow.

She could hear the muttering curses around her of the Dwarrow's, of Fili trying to reach his brothers side. But she had her attention on the Elves around her as they stripped them all over their weapons, not one daring to pry back her hood when her hand shot out and grasped a wrist tightly. She couldn't reveal herself as an Elf yet, or who exactly she was. She was known by the dwarves as Moriel, the DwarrowFriend or HealerOfKin, she never uttered her real name or rank in their meetings and it was something she felt bad about as she glanced at Balin, Dwalin and the two brothers.

There were no names or titles given as they shoved her into a standing position and began to march them towards their home. Rage settling into her very being with fear as she realised that Bilbo was nowhere to be seen, she couldn't even sense him with her magic.

 _"_ _ **Can you do anything?"**_ Dwalin asked in a grunt as he was shoved by her side.

 ** _"Not yet, they cannot know yet. Soon brother, I shall free us soon… but I need to speak to the king first."_** She muttered back to him in Khuzdul causing many of the elves around her to cast a surprised glance. But her eyes never left her old friend before her, ignoring the flutter her heart decided to do.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_n42w9gaiav1qfhux7o2_500.gif)

Soon Thorin and Company found themselves being marched into the halls of the Woodland Realm, the roaring of the waterfall nearly drowning out all sound as they crossed the bridge. They were all thankful as though at the sudden clarity and fresh air this part of the forest supplied chasing the poisoned haze away. A harsh sigh escaped Bella's lips as she took in the great halls, ignoring the snide comments of the Company behind her about the tackiness or failures in architecture came in.

She could even hear the Elvish insults about her company and it infuriated her more. She hated this feud; she hated how they didn't help but burn the pyre of hate they created.

 ** _"May you all enjoy this, do not move."_** Bella ordered in a hiss as her eyes landed on the king standing above them on the platform they made their way to. She had glanced back at the elf with a frown before facing Thranduil; this would have to be thought on.

Before anyone could react Bella knocked the guards down and charged, fury swirling like a raging storm. "YOU BASTARD!" She snarled, her foot connecting with her old friend, sending him sprawling back. "WHY DID YOU NOT AID THEM?" She roared again, sending out another wild kick as Thranduil charged towards her.

The company did not move, too shocked to make a fuss really as they watched their friend, their sister beat down her wrath upon the Elvenking. Even Thorin was stunned at the bravery or even perhaps foolishness of Moriel but admired her none the less as she screamed at him about being a coward.

"YOU COWARD!" Bella screamed again, twirling as Thranduil sliced out with his sword and effectively cutting through the rope bindings, she could sense sickness in him. With her hands free she spun and before anyone could see, she slammed her hands against the Elven Kings temples and screamed. Everyone glanced away as a bright light flashed from Moriel, before anyone's vision returned Bella glanced owlishly at the king's clear blue eyes before punching him in the face. The guards came then, rushing towards her with the intent to maim or kill.

" _Hold her still!"_  Thranduil ordered, hand clutching his nose in agony, his mind swirling at the forced clarity. It took five guards to hold his attacker down and was surprised, with a hum he glanced at the Dwarrow's who were struggling to get to the woman.

 _How can one woman take…who can chase away the darkness…_ he thought before freezing, his eyes widening as he pulled the hood far back enough to see the face of his attacker.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_inline_my518oeov91rw6m8j.jpg)

" _Release her!"_ He ordered, " _RELEASE HER!"_

The elves quickly complied after the first hesitance, their eyes remaining locked on the woman as they watch their king help her to her feet.

"I do not need your aid Thrand!" Bella snapped tiredly, jerking her arm free. "I want no aid from  _you."_

 _"Cana, mellon…"_ He tried to reply, stopping as he felt her hit him again, a roar escaping her lips.

"I AM NO LONGER YOUR FRIEND!" She snarled, shocking everyone in the room.

"What?" Bofur yelled out confused.

"YOU WERE FRIENDS?" Thorin yelled.

"She-she hit the elven king!" Nori spluttered before cracking out in laughter, his head resting on Dori's shoulder in amusement.

Bella cast them a look, one that said she would explain before turning back to Thranduil. "We stopped being friends when you turned your back upon the Ereborian Dwarrow's. You need not to help slay the dragon but you could have helped them escape! You turned your back on them and the Men. Yes they caused this! Yes their greed brought forth the dragon but you, YOU could have helped them! Coward!" She snarled once more, silencing all in the hall.

Fury burned in Thranduil at the insult, the haze of darkness tried to return to his mind only to stop against a barrier but enough to make him furious. "I WOULD NOT RISK MORE OF MY KIN TO DRAGON FLAME! TAKE THEM TO THE DUNGEON!" He snapped back, pausing as he saw the dark look morph onto his friends face when the guards came to take them.

"And you let me suffer the flames then? I was in your halls the day before Smaug came, I was visiting Elleion and left for Dale; you knew this Thrand. I was in  _Dale_ when the dragon came, breathing fire upon the town… I was  _burned_ by the flames, yet I stayed and helped those I could." She admitted defeated, turning her head away from Thranduil's stricken one and face the other.

She took no notice of the pain that etched upon the young elf's face, nor the horror that sat in the depths of his eyes as he stared at her. Legolas felt his heart ache, his soul burning and body yearning to comfort the Elleth before him. Who was this woman who dared to defy his father? Who dared to call him  _coward_ and what did she  _do?_

The Dwarrow's struggled as they were led to the dank cells while Bella simply collapsed, her feet scraping against the ground as two of the guard dragged her. She noticed faintly it was the one who had come back with Fili and the other who threatened to harm him.

She didn't bother to move or look up when she found herself shoved into a cell, her body collapsing onto the harsh stone floor. Her body twitched in pain, eyes glazed as flashes of fire and death coloured her vision.

"Bella? Moriel?" She heard someone whisper to her frantic, warm hands upon her heated face. "Uncle! Dwalin, Balin! She isn't responding!" Fili yelled, helping the elf to sit up.

Dwalin slammed himself into the bars, his face pressed against them as he tried to see his sister. He could see Balin and Thorin but he could not see Fili or Moriel. "Is she breathing?" He asked, voice rough.

Fili quickly leant down, pressing his ear to her chest and sighed in relief when he felt her inhale and exhale, her heart beating strongly. "Yes, yes, it is shallow but she is breathing."

"I'm so… so tired." She breathed breathless. "It hurts Fee, I can feel fading…"

Fili's heart hammered in his chest as he rushed to the bars and screamed. "HELP! SHES DYING!"

Bella stared at the rocky dungeon cell almost blindly.  ** _"Kahomhîlizu… Fee, Kahomhîlizu… Nê kikûn inthir…"_** She managed to whisper out before letting the darkness consume her.

* * *

**Author note: Oh, angst! Don't worry She's okay… Legolas comes!**

**_Kahomhîlizu – Informal word for Please._ **

**_Nê kikûn inthir – Never forget_ **

**More love = more chapters!**

 


	15. The Desolation of Smaug V

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Third POV**

Legolas moved to his father's side as the prisoners were removed from the hall. He knew he should be more worried for his father but his mind was on the woman who brazenly attacked him.

She was beautiful; she seemed to shine like the very stars when he finally saw her without her cloaks hood.

" _Are you well Ada? Who was that?"_ He asked, more demanded the question; he needed to know her name.

Thranduil turned to his son, blue eyes sharp as he took in his son. " _That Legolas is Lady Canadriel."_

Legolas blinked as he stared at his father in disbelief. He has heard of Lady Canadriel, daughter of Lady Galadriel-  _Lady of Light._ But he had never gotten the chance to meet her; he has met Lady Galadriel many times when she came for a visit or if he was to go to Lothlórien.

 _"What did she do?"_  He asked softly as he saw his father stumble to his throne.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_nhkap53xlz1sl60glo6_500.gif)

_"She cleared my head of all the darkness, the sickness I tried to ignore. What troubles you Legolas, is it Tauriel?"_ Thranduil asked as he saw the worry behind his son's mask. He was displeased when his son began to have affections for the head of guard. She was a selfish being, that he could see, one who used all she had to get what she wanted.

The image of Lady Canadriel's pained face flashed across his mind, her haunted sunken eyes searing in his memory.  _"No, it is Lady Canadriel that worries me, ada. They dragged her out of the room."_

Thranduil frowned, his eyes taking note of his son's pained and worried face.  _"Has your heart Chosen?"_

 _"...I think it has."_ Legolas replied slowly, he was unsure but he could feel an echo deep within him that was not there before.

The Woodland King stared at his son in surprised shock, yet hope bloomed. He knew Canadriel had never found her one, had always hoped to find it but gave up searching. He remembered her joking that she was pulled to this place after Legolas was born but had not met him, always coming when Legolas was away. Was it he that was meant to be hers?

" _My king! Come quick, there is something wrong with the elf prisoner. Lorelei and Tauriel are taking her to the healers but the Dwarrow's were yelling she was dying, the one with her would not let her go."_ Galion rushed out as he came to a sudden stop in front of the king and Prince.

 _"Take us to her!"_ Thranduil ordered, fear squeezing at his heart.

They ran down the hallways towards the healing wing and the closer they got the more Legolas and Thranduil could hear yelling, a mix of Westron and Khuzdul.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Thranduil ordered as he stepped into the room to see the young golden haired dwarf guarding Canadriel.

Fili stared at the Elven King and lowered his dagger. "Were you truly Moriel's friend?" He asked causing Thranduil to frown.

"Yes, I was long ago." He replied hesitantly, honestly.

Fili nodded and stepped to the side. "Please, you need to help her. Moriel said she was fading and then she started to bleed but we cannot find the wound!"

Thranduil's eyes widened as he rushed to Canadriel's side. "Why was she fading?"

"Grief, she is suffering from grief and the only thing keeping her here is the elven oath she swore to Thorin." Fili explained reluctantly but he couldn't lose her, he couldn't lose another family member.

" _Grief!"_ He hissed in shock before collapsing to his knees, his hands resting on Canadriel's cheeks before looking back at his stricken son.

 _"If she is truly your Chosen then you must not cringe away, you must accept her and what you're about to see."_  Thranduil warned before looking at the young dwarf critically. "What is she to you?"

"Kin, she is my kin. All of us claim Moriel as sister." Fili replied without hesitation.

"Then let's hope what you're about to see won't change that." Thranduil explained before turning his attention back to Canadriel, frowning at how cold she seemed to be.

"Drop it,  _Can-nín_ , drop the illusion you are safe!" Thranduil ordered her, keeping his speech in Westron for the dwarf.

Bella blinked wearily, her vision black blurs as she heard Thrand command her. She was tired, oh so tired, everything burned and ached. She could hear Thrand telling her to drop the illusion on her being so they could heal her properly and she was too exhausted to care.

 

 

Legolas and Fili watched in unease as the illusion Bella held up collapsed. Fili nearly recoiled as he saw the angry marks and sunken features. He did not flinch at the sudden revelation of the burn across her face that seemed to eat her cheek and ear. No it was the fact that she was still wounded from many things and she had...had seemed...

"Why does she look that way?" He gasped out pained causing Thranduil to whip his head around and glare. He felt his own illusion drop, the pain returning as the air hit the sensitive skin and his vision blurring slightly.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_myjrfhimdw1riosauo3_400.gif)

"She was burned by Dragonfire, we both did, I told you..." He hissed.

Fili quickly interrupted him, "no not that! Why does she look so sunken in?" He asked.

 _"Always putting on a brave face Mellonamin."_ He sighed before closing his eyes and turning back to the dwarf, his own illusion back into place.

Legolas felt the blade in his chest twist, burning his heart as he struggled to breathe. His Chosen was in agony, he could feel it now, feel her grief and yet he admired her. Legolas admired the elleth's strength and courage to go on even in so much pain. With a sigh he turned towards the Dwarf at his side. "That is what grief does Dwarf, it is painful, your soul ripping apart inside and the will to continue dwindles. First that goes is eating and then sleeping. You begin to not feel physical pain lightly… then you have no desire to drink. After that… you have no desire to move and you collapse, your body giving out as it shuts down. That is a final death for us."

The soft alluring voice wrenched Bella out of the pain filled sleep of fire and darkness into the haze of pain and blinding light. Her head jerked sideways, pushing the warmth from her cheeks away as her arm instinctively shot out palm up. " _Meleth nín. Hû nín."_ She cried before the pain dragged her back under.

Thranduil stood instantly, barking out orders for the healers to help her, to tend to the wounds that littered her flesh. Many deep wounds an angry red, which were not properly tended to from days ago, wounds that she should have told the others about. With a grimace he turned and stared down at the dwarf and then to his son.  _"Take him back to his cell; find out if what he said was true. If they truly claimed her as kin like the beads in her hair state then she must have given them a token in return. If there is then I will take all that he has said to mean the truth, that the only thing keeping her alive right now is her oath."_

Legolas dipped his head before grasping the dwarf by his side and yanking him from the room, his chest burned as he stopped just a few feet away from the room nearly crumbling. Fili stopped struggling immediately as he saw this and frowned as the words Bella uttered towards Legolas fell from his lips.

"What does that mean?" He asked, not really caring that much for this particular elves pain. He did after all point an arrow at his uncle's face.

"It means my love." He whispered before standing shakily, pushing his Chosen's pain deep down. He had not expected this; it was rare that you felt anything from your Chosen.

_Legolas my sweet boy, when you find your Chosen, when your heart decides for you then you will feel the echoing of their heart forever more. It you are blessed to feel their emotions, to bask in all they share then Ilúvatar himself has blessed you…_

Fili frowned as they began to walk once more. "Why did she call you that then? Why did you call her that?"

Legolas faltered slightly, staring down at the Dwarf before continuing on his path. He had orders to fulfil and he couldn't help but admit his own curiosity. "Tell me Dwarf, does your kind have… a chosen?" He asked, struggling how to describe it.

"A chosen?" Fili asked confused.

"Yes, like you are bound to them, they are your only one." He replied coming to a stop in the corridor to the dungeons and faced the young being once more.

Fili blinked and suddenly it dawned on him. "Yes, we have what you would call a One. Once we love that is it, we love no other for the One who our soul sings for is our One." He explained the best we could.

"That is our Chosen, our hearts choose before we know, on instinct. It is… not often that happens and suddenly. My heart has chosen." He replied in a whisper, not daring to say more before dragging the dwarf down the stairs to where the others were housed and threw him back into the cell.

"This one has told my king that Ca- _Moriel_ is your kin _,_ what proof do you have to back up his word?" Legolas demanded eyes scanning the bodies pressed against the cell doors.

"The beads in her hair!" Óin yelled. "They mark her as kin!"

"They also could have been placed there as tricks! This is not how we elves claim people as kin! What proof do you have to back your word?" He asked again, eyes landing on the older grey haired one.

Balin cast a glance to his brother. "She gave us a token, my brother and I when we braided her hair." He explained, pulling out the Mithril chain and dagger from under his beared.

In a flash Legolas was in front of the cell, his hand grasping the small dagger. His eyes widened as he saw the leaf markings, the one that Lady Galadriel and her kin favoured etched into the hilt of the pendant. He dropped the pendant immediately, eyes wide in surprise. What the young dwarf said was indeed true, Lady Canadriel had claimed them as Kin, and it didn't matter if only one out of all of them wore it. The proof was still there.

" _Tauriel, Galion go tell my father that what the dwarf claimed was true, they carry the mark of Lothlorien."_ He ordered before pausing, his brows pulled down in confusion. "I had thought your kind hated mine, what did you do to earn such high respect? Do you even know what it means by her giving you that gift?" He asked the elder dwarf.

Balin frowned, "She told us the daggers were hers and that the item of her family was resting on the hilt. It is like our beads or sigils is it not? This is the symbol of her family."

"You do not know who she truly is then." Legolas murmured to the older dwarf before turning on his foot and making his way back up, pausing at the bottom of the steps. "She will be safe; I will make sure of it. Remember what I said dwarf." He stated to the young one before leaving, he had to go back to his Chosen.

"Fee? What was that about?" Kili asked once they were left alone once more.

"Is Moriel alright? Is she alive?" Dwalin asked.

"Did'ye find where he blood was comin' from Lad?" Óin called out.

Fili felt the tears pool in his eyes. "She is not well, she is not well…" He croaked out, resting his forehead against the bars. "What we saw was an illusion; she looks like skin and bones, her body battered. She was injured more than what we saw, that is why she was bleeding from wounds we could not see."

"What do you mean Fili?" Thorin asked confused.

"She was using her magic to illusion herself well. She was fading away quicker than what we knew of Uncle. Her scars, oh god her scars… Half her face was eaten away by flames, cheek hollow, eye of milky white like a pearl and her ear was nearly gone. This… this does not ache but seeing her so frail, so thin… she looked like… she makes Bilbo look big." He gasped out as the memory of her sunken form flashed across his mind.

The others nearly stagger back in horror at what Fili was telling them and those that could see his face did not envy what he saw, they did not want to see what he saw.

"That is what grief does to elves. It is worse for that Elf; this is the longest I have seen one taken by grief, one so weak from pain." Lorelei stated, stepping out from the darkness and shocking the company. She had watched them, listened to them argue and morn. But she had stayed against orders from her sister; she was unable to leave the raven haired dwarf that she and Tauriel had saved. There was something that drew her to him, which kept him on her mind.

Kili jerked slightly, his eyes widening as he took in the Elf who had saved him, whom had teased him as she threw him in the cell. "How do you know?" He asked, kicking himself as he saw the pain that swept through her eyes.

"My mother fell to grief before sailing to the undying lands after my father was slain by orcs."

**XX**

When Bella woke up next she was in a considerable amount of pain but it was not as bad as it was. The ache of fading was still there but it seemed, less somehow. A frown pulled at her brows as she tried to think about what happened she remembered fighting with Thranduil, saying something to Fili and then voices, flashes of blue eyes and soft tones.

"Oh thank Aulë, Lady Bella!" Bilbo gasped out as he yanked off his ring. He had gotten quite a horrified shock as he followed one of the healers to this room after catching her proper name falling from their lips. In fact, Bilbo nearly threw up everywhere as he caught sight of her bundled up in the bed.

"Bilbo. You're not dead or captured I see." She rasped out amused.

"What-what happened to you?" He asked hesitantly, "The elves didn't do this did they?" He continued, gesturing to her face and visible wounds.

Confusion swept through her as her hand flew to her cheek, as soon as he fingers touched the flame ravaged hole she knew that her illusion was gone and could not hold back the grimace. She would have turned away if it were not for the fact he had already seen it.

"No Bilbo, this is what I truly look like." She explained with a sigh, watching as the young hobbit frowned. With another grimace she was able to replace her illusion for a second to show him what she meant before dropping it immediately. It seemed she was still too weakened to use her magic.

"I'm too weak to hold up the illusion, now come here, you look tired." She cooed softly, opening her arm for him to burrow against her. He hesitated for a few seconds before lowering himself by her side worried that he may hurt her and glad that he was able to get some form of comfort. "Tell me how the others are? How long have we been here?"

Bilbo closed his eyes tired, "we've been here near a week, and I've been trying to find us a way out as the king won't let them leave after he spoke with Thorin. I just found you and the others are worried sick about you, I don't know what to do Bella."

"That bastard of course he won't, even if I claim them as kin. There is a wine cellar down past the cells; under it there is a river they use to transport barrels and the sort to the people of Lake Town. You worry about the company, on getting them out and safely, I'll do the rest." She explained pulling the covers over her hobbit companion. "Rest for now Bilbo, that ring is wearing you thin by wearing it too much, I'll keep you safe." She murmured and smiled as his soft snores reached her ears.

"It is rude to eavesdrop." She chuckled, eyes flickering up to the young elf that hid in the shadows, one that brought comfort to her in the darkness.

Legolas smiled softly, stepping into the light. "I didn't mean to, but I was curious as to how and who was eating our food and sneaking some to the prisoners. He is safe right?" He asked warily causing her to laugh softly.

"Yes he is safe, but are you going to tell the king of our plans to escape or should I give you the same lesson I gave him?" She taunted a smile still on her face.

Legolas smiled wider, taking his usual seat by her side. "If it makes you happy I will help you, there has been an Orc pack sighted near the gate you wish to escape from. I cannot leave just yet but I can help you aid them Lady Canadriel."

"You know my name at least, yet I do not know yours." She replied.

"I am Legolas." He supplied, bowing his head to her.

Bella blinked and stared at the elf before her in shock, no wonder she got Thrand and him confused. It was because they are father and son. "You're Thranduil's _son_?"

The laugh that came from Legolas was rich and warm, sending a shiver down Bella's spine and butterflies to swarm in her stomach. She couldn't explain the reaction or why, just that seeing him happy made her feel warm, it was a feeling she had not felt before not even with Edward.

"Yes and I am surprised we have never met Lady Canadriel after all you were my mother and father's friend. Seems Aulë had a different path for us at that time, but we have met now and though it could have been under better circumstances, I am glad." He stated smiling, it was then that Bella realised he was looking at her. Honest to Aulë looking at her without any pity, disgust or anything of the sort.

"Do they not bother you?" She blurted out before she could think.

"If you mean this…" He stated, brushing his hand lightly over the coarse damaged flesh, careful not to disturb the sleeping Halfling before sitting back. "Then no, it does not bother me. I actually admire you Lady Canadriel, your strength is astounding and breathtaking, awe inspiring. I have seen my father carry his burden and loss of my mother with heavy tired shoulders and here you are, ravaged just as much as he and still have the strength to go on and fight. You are truly beautiful either way gilgalad nín."

Bella raised her brows at the term of affection but said nothing as Bilbo began to stir in her arms, how long had she and Legolas been speaking for him to rest? With another frown she cast a glance to Legolas. "Hide till he leaves then you can help me."

"As you wish gilgalad nín. As you wish, you should let him know that Galion likes his wine and that the kingdom is preparing for the Starlight feast." He stated with a bow before disappearing back into the darkness he was in before.

"Bella?" Bilbo murmured confused, he could have sworn that he heard someone else talking.

"Not now Bilbo, do you remember what I said? Good, go now and be quick. I will follow you all soon." She whispered quickly, pushing him into a standing position. "Galion likes his wine and that the kingdom is preparing for the Starlight feast, you do not have long."

"What do I tell the others?" He asked quickly as he fiddled with the ring.

"Tell them to move it and I'll be there soon. GO!" She ordered and sagged back onto the bed as he vanished into the air. "Now you need to help me up Greenleaf and find me my things, it's time to go whether I am ready or not."

* * *

**Author Note: Well ta-da! By the way, he won't be joining her to Erebor, but he will turn up in Lake Town with Lorelei. More love = More updates!**

**gilgalad nín – My Starlight**

**_Mellonamin – my friend_ **

**_Meleth nín. Hû nín. – My love. My Spirit._ **


	16. The Desolation of Smaug VI

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Third POV**

"I need clothing and armour, my weapons." Bella stated as she pushed herself up.

Legolas hummed and pointed to the table in the corner of the room. "I placed you some clothing there. It is… uh." He stammered out before sighing. "I could not collect your bag so I had gathered some of my clothing for you to wear. Your weapons including the Dwarves are in the armoury." He explained.

Bella turned and looked at the blushing prince with a raised brow. "Your clothes, huh? It'll have to do, but I will need armour too, this is just cloth."

She couldn't help but thumb the soft cloth between her hands as he handed them to her; it was an odd colour, a grey peach? With a shake of her head she quickly pulled on the tunic and the tights, surprised slightly that they fit, maybe a little looser than comfortable.

 

 

"Here." He offered, pulling off the armour that rested on his shoulders before placing it on hers. "This will keep you safe until you can find your own. Come we better hurry, are you able to stand?" He asked quickly.

Touched, she was touched. Though she missed her own armour, her bracers and so forth she couldn't help but feel touched at him giving her his. It was a big deal for elves to share their personal armour, something that shouldn't be taken lightly. Clothes, he had given her his clothes and armour, had stayed with her as she healed and had called her Starlight.

 _Oomph…_  Bella crashed into Legolas and knocking them down as she stood abruptly in thought, her mind not focusing on the fact she hasn't stood for a few days. She shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts and paused, her eyes staring down into the stormy blue eyes, the oh so familiar eyes.

 _Oh…_ her brain supplied as she felt his heart beat strongly under her palm, could feel the heat of his body warm her and chase the chill she had always carried with her since arriving home away.  _Oh… oh… he is handsome…_ She could not look away, could not find the will to move from the position.

Legolas stared up into the face of his Chosen, his heart racing as he thanked Aulë for his luck. He had thought for a long time that he would never have the chance to find his chosen and had grown fond of Tauriel, had come to care for the red haired elf but now… he could see her as nothing but a good friend, a friend she had always insisted they remained.

But as he stared into the rich brown eyes of Canadriel he couldn't help but smile, she was simply stunning. Her hair fanned down on either side of them creating a curtain, the light in the room reflecting off her skin and giving it a soft glow as it did his.

" _Meleth nín… My heart has chosen you."_ He whispered bravely, watching as her eyes widened at the words before her body shuddered and collapsed on top of him a small cry escaping her lips.

 _My heart has chosen you. My heart has chosen you. My heart has chosen you._ The words echoed over and over within her mind as she cried into his chest, her body shuddering painfully at the sudden shift she felt within. She still felt grief, but now there was a hope to fight for, a hope that this Elf below her –  _comforting her –_ could be her Chosen.

"I cannot say the same caun nín, for the grief has still got a strong hold upon me." She whispered sombrely.

"Then I shall wait; just give me a chance to heal those that have caused you such peril, that is all I ask for Canadriel." He whispered, tucking back her hair as she lifted her head to see him. "We must hurry, there isn't much time. I can take you as far as the armoury before having to depart from you gilgalad nín but I will join you when I can. I have found you now; I do not want to lose you." He whispered, placing a kiss upon her brow before moving.

**XX**

Bilbo quickly dashed into the cellars and frowned, there were indeed elves there three to be exact and they were indeed drinking but they were nowhere near drunk enough for the plan to work. Well the plan that wasn't really a plan, but he was glad that there was empty barrels that needed to leave and there was enough for all of them.

With a soft groan he weaved in and out of the racks, his eyes going from one wine barrel to another before pausing, a wide smile tugging at his lips as he caught a familiar label. It was a strong wine and very rare in his home but if anyone drank enough, no matter the race they would be out like a light. He stifled a laugh as he quickly grabbed three empty wine glasses and filled them up before carefully making his way to the table and placed them down when they weren't looking.

He didn't pay any mind as they raved; he couldn't understand what they were saying in any case and soon enough all three were fast asleep, their heads hitting the wooden table with a thunk. With a grin he dashed past them and yanked the keys from the hook before making his way up to the others.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/cell.png)

"I'll wager the sun's on the rise. It must be nearly dawn." Bofur sighed defeated.

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asked sadly as he turned away from the door and to his brother's side. Bilbo couldn't help but frown at the disheartened replies before yanking off his ring and sticking his head in front of the first cell, Thorin's cell to be precise.

"Not stuck in here, you're not!" he told them, holding the keys up with a small smile and giving them a jingle.

Thorin's eyes widened as he jumped to his feet. "Bilbo! I had thought you to be captured and killed!" He called out, alerting the others that hadn't heard him.

"Bilbo!" Balin cheered causing the hobbit to scowl and shush them all.

"There are guards nearby! We must hurry, Lady Bella has given us an exit and we need to leave immediately." He stated as he quickly rushed around and undid the cages.

"Moriel? She's okay?" Dwalin asked, pulling the hobbit to a stop and spun him around so they were face to face. Bilbo grimaced and looked down, she was okay but she was not okay, tired and frail.

"She is well enough. She told me to tell you to move it and she'll be there soon but I don't know if that is true or not. She has not moved for days from what I gathered, we need to go!" He explained in a rush before urging the Dwarrow's forward.

"Not that way, down here. Follow me." He hissed as they began to make their way up into the king's domain, the opposite direction they needed to go. He quickly led them down to the cellars, pausing as one of the elves woke shortly before collapsing back into their drunk stupor.

"I don't believe it; we're in the cellars!" Kili cried out in anger as he took a look at the room. The others began to grumble their annoyance causing Bilbo to snap.

"I am simply following orders that Bella gave me! Now get in the barrels." He hissed, jerking his hand towards the said items.

Dwalin glanced between the wooden barrels and the hobbit in disbelief. "Are you mad?! They'll find us!"

"Just trust me! Trust  _us_ please… do you think Bella would lead us into a trap?" He asked desperately, casting a look up at Thorin as he was their only hope at the moment.

"Do as he says!" he ordered roughly before jumping into the closest barrel while the others scrambled to get in their own. He was a little uncomfortable at the exposure and the unknown, more so since he did not have his armour or protection.

Bilbo quickly helped in the last few who were struggling before counting them all, sagging in relief when he counted all thirteen. He quickly made his way towards the lever and hoped that what Lady Bella told him was correct, that there was indeed a river and it lead them down stream.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/hobbit-desolation-of-smaug-martin-freeman-6.jpg)

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked urgently, sticking his head out of the barrel. Bilbo sighed and spun around just as all the others stuck their heads out and looked at him expectantly.

[](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/image.gif) [](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/image-1.gif)

He grasped the handle and exhaled. "Hold your breath." He commanded before pushing the leaver, cursing as they all began to groan and make such a noise to rouse the dead. At that thought he raised his eyes over to the passed out elves and sighed as he saw they did not stir.

Everyone groaned and cried out as they hit the water hard, no one happy at the prospect of being wet and vulnerable but they did not question it.

"Hold! Wait for the Halfling!" Thorin ordered before throwing his hands out and stopping them from floating away with the aid of Dwalin and Kili.

They all eyed the wooden planks above as soft thumping noises sounded before Bilbo came sliding down and crashing into the water.

"Well done Master Baggins." Thorin smirked before turning around and began to paddle his way out of the cave. "HOLD ON!" He yelled as he saw the rapids begin before him and prayed to Mahal that this was going to be an easy trip.

The hurtled uncontrollably down the rapids, hitting each other and the rock faces, they were close to the gates exit when the horn sounded. Horror and annoyance filled each dwarf as the elf closed the gates upon the, trapping them in the river and under the bridge.

"NO!" Thorin yelled before his eyes widened as the heavily armed Elf lurched forward, a black arrow sticking from his neck. Several growling orcs swarmed over the guard post, killing the elves before they even had the chance to draw their weapons. Multitudes of orcs run in from the bushes, with Bolg standing upon the hilltop.

Kili glanced up as the others around them fought off the orcs, his eyes spying the leaver and groaned. His brother was going to kill him, his uncle and so was every other member he thought as he pushed himself out of his barrel and made his way towards it. He needed to get them out of here before they were all slaughtered.

"Kili!" Dwalin called, throwing the sword he had taken from the orc to the young prince.

With ease Kili grabbed the blade from the air and drove it into the orc several times before making his way up the stairs, ducking, dodging and slicing his way to it. He even managed to slice the head off of one orc while his brother killed another with a dagger.

"KILI!" Fili roared terrified as he saw his brother jerk, a cry escaping his lips and a black arrow jutting from his leg. Kili groaned in pain and strained to pull the lever, his fingers brushing against the wood as his leg gave out, a haze growing on his mind.

Bella snarled as she saw this, her bow pulled taught and released her arrow watching it slice through the air and landing in the Defilers son's chest. The beast snarled and spun, ripping the arrow from its lodging and a chunk of skin with it looking for the elf that shot him.

"Lorelei, help them!" Bella hissed to the dark haired elf that had saved Kili's life by killing the orc that decided to attack the wounded prince before charging. Her hand swinging Dwalin's Warhammer with ease and threw off the oncoming orcs as she made her way towards her kin.

The others didn't see her, their main focus on Kili who looked pale within his barrel and trying not to get shot by arrows as they found themselves free of the gate. Lorelei hissed as she found herself without her bow, the wood cracking under the orc blade and being thrown into the river after she heard the pained cry of the young dwarf reach her ears, fear gripping her heart.

Bella and Legolas spun around each other, dancing to a beat only they could hear as they fought off the oncoming Orc's. The others took note of the elf prisoner who had been on her death bed mere moments before now laden with dwarven and elven weapons and interchanged them with ease.

"I need to follow them!" She called over her shoulder as she saw the last barrel drop. "They need these!"

Legolas nodded, firing a bow into one orc's head. "Then go, I'll be right behind you! Be safe gilgalad nín!"

"I always am caun nín!" She called over her shoulder before jumping over the guard post and into the wild.

Lorelei, Tauriel and Legolas fought side by side, culling those that didn't follow their horrid leader before joining the fight further down the river. Legolas going to make sure his Chosen did not get hurt after recovering so much, Lorelei going for a confused reason and Tauriel doing her duty.

The company fight, using the weapons they grab from the orcs that come close enough, using all they have to keep everyone and themselves safe.

"Bombur!" Dwalin called, throwing the axe to the heavy dwarf behind him. Bombur quickly catches the axe just as his barrel connects with a dead orcs spear, the wood groaning before catapulting it and him through the air and onto the riverbank. He heard bones breaking as he landed on a group of Orc's his nose scrunching at the smell before the barrel flipped and landed on another set.

A groan escaped his lips and he thanked Mahal he finally came to a stop before realising he was surrounded, his barrel crumbling around him. With a wicked grin he smashed out his arms, a spear and axe in one hands before spinning, his weapons slicing into the flesh of the Orcs as his barrel crumpled.

"Nicely done Bombur!" Bella yelled as she swung down from a low branch, her back arching as she did a back flip and landed on the barrel edges of Bifur and Glóin. "You will be needing these, my brothers!" She laughed, chucking each dwarf their weapons.

Swords, hammers, spears, daggers and mattocks… she was even surprised she could carry all that weight let alone fight with them. She spun quickly her sword slashing out at the flying orc, eyes catching Legolas's from the edge of the river bank.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" She yelled to her brother as she saw Legolas land upon their heads. With a jerk she found herself tumbling before being yanked up by Lorelei from the jutting rock bed.

"Moriel!" Fili yelled as he passed her, watching her and the dark haired elf fight back to back.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/legolas-head-jumping2.gif)

Legolas spun and fired his arrows swiftly, trying not to lose his balance. Though he would have to apologise later to the dwarves and to his Chosen, he knew this as he heard their grunts and groans over the rapids and her displeased look as he passed.

Dwalin growled and shot the blonde elf a glare as he pushed off, jumping from barrel to barrel before back onto land. Bella watched as she jumped back onto the barrel of Nori's and watched as her prince fought off the orcs on either side of the riverbed, protecting her and them. Though she wasn't happy at his method of using her kin as stepping stones she couldn't help but smirk and admire his gal. He fought elegantly, swiftly and ferociously that caused a shiver of pleasure to run down her spine and body to heat.

"No!" She gasped as she saw an orc sneak up behind him, sword raised to strike. Her arm jerked, her body slipping into the water as Nori's barrel slammed into Ori's. Her head broke the water with a gasp, eyes widening and relief flooding her as she saw he orc blade now protruding from the fell beasts' chest. She cast a thankful glance towards Thorin before slumping over now tired, her eyes catching Legolas as he stood tall on the rock cliff, the sun haloing him.

Legolas watched, his eyes widening as he saw the pack rush after the company, his heart aching and fear clenching it at the same time as he saw his Chosen slump tiredly against the barrel.

 _"Tauriel! Wait! This one we keep alive."_ He ordered harshly as he turned to look at the captain and the orc she had within her grasp, the blades burying into the orc flesh enough to cause bleeding. "Hurry, the king will want to question him, I do." He snarled before jerking the orc up and began to march him back to his home. He would have to deal with this first before joining Canadriel.

**XX**

When the rapids turned to smoother water, Bella pulled the hood up of her new cloak over her face. She still wasn't strong enough to bring up the illusion and she did not want to hear the gasps of her kin as they took in her scarred flesh.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin called out as he used a stick to pull himself to shore.

"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur yelled in relief.

"Not for long; we've lost the current." Thorin replied as he helped the others. "Make for the shore! Come on, let's go!"

"Bombur is half drown." Dwalin stated before his eyes landed on Moriel. "Moriel is about to collapse!"

Nori frowned and placed his hand upon the Elf's head while the other shifted under her arm and hoisted her further up the barrel. He didn't dare to pull back the hood, knowing she didn't like it when people tried and he very much liked his fingers connected to his hand. "Are you okay Moriel?" He asked softly as he felt someone tug the barrel he was in sharply towards the shore.

"Kili's wounded, his leg needs binding!" Bofur stated worried as he stared at Thorin.

"It's fine!" Kili hissed as his brother pressed down on the wound.

Bella jerked then, her body moving quickly and falling half-hazardly at the prince's side. She hissed as she saw the black poison seep from the wound, mixing in with the red. "No Thorin, he was hit with a Mogul Shaft. He needs to be tended too now or he will die." She uttered, stilling all those around her.

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes." Thorin ordered, worry churning in his chest, eyes scanning up the river for the Orcs.

Before anyone knew what was happening Bella shot up, her bow in hand and aimed at a looming figure that stood above them. "I suggest you lower that bow Bowman or you'll get this nice elven one in your head." She hissed darkly, not noticing the frowns the others gave.

The man stared down at the hooded figure, his bow up but his arm slackening the pull of the string slightly. He could see that she was an Elf, the weaponry and clothing proved that as much but why was she with them?

Balin glanced between the two archers before staring at something behind the man, his brows rising. "Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

The man lowers his bow disgruntled, stepping off the rocks and onto his barge. "What makes you think I will help you?" he grunted as he began to collect the barrels, keeping one eye on the company, especially the elf.

Bella had not said another word, though she had placed her bow back around her torso while one hand rested on Kili and the other on the hilt of the blade. No one said anything about it but they cast a wary and worried glance at her every now and then.

Though she ignored the conversation she continued to stare in the face of the man, taking in familiar dark hazel eyes. She could faintly recall those eyes but could not - for the life of her - remember. Flashes of a wide smile and a bass laughed filled her vision, followed by a withered face and then death.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." The Man stated, tossing the rope to the dwarf as he began to leave.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." Balin hinted nervously while Kili winced as Bella's hand tightened on his shoulder.

He eyed the company before him. "Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler."

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_n2p9v8crsy1qiizywo1_500.gif)

"Girion." She muttered confused, stepping closer to the boat. The man paused, his body stiffening as the name passed the woman's lips. "I remember Girion; he died trying to stop the beast. I had helped his wife Helene escape the town with her child, what is your name Bowman?" She asked, more demanded.

"Bard, my name is Bard." He sighed, before gesturing the others to get on. "I will help you with this… but I still want payment, now hurry."

The others sagged in relief and hopped aboard, giving Moriel a thankful look. Now they had a chance to escape the orc pack quickly and hopefully find something to help Kili before it was too late.

"What is your name?" Bard asked stepping to the elf's side, his hand resting on her shoulder only to jerk it back when the dwarves around him snapped their heads to him in warning.

Bella turned to the Man, hood covering her features still and lent forward so she could whisper in his ear for she knew that if he indeed knew of her, than he would only know the name she gave Helen. "Canadriel."

Bard jerked back and stared at the hooded woman in shock.

* * *

**Author Note: Well ooooooooooo who can swoon with me from the beginning of the chapter? Did I give you all what you wanted to some degree? More love = updates!**

**caun nín – my prince**

 


	17. The Desolation of Smaug VII

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Third POV**

As the sun began to set, the fog rolled down from the mountains and caressed the lake. The Dwarrow's ahead were concerned about seeing the way but Bard and Bella simply just shook their heads.

"How did you know who I am?" Bard asked softly.

"You have your grandfathers bearing Bard. You look very much like him when he was younger, same eyes but you hold too much of the world upon your shoulders." She hummed softly, simply.

Bard sighed and curled in a little. "The master of Laketown is a greedy being; we're all starving and struggling. I do what I can to help them but not all respect me because of Girion's failure of Dale. The Master makes sure of it." He explained causing Bella's hand to tighten on the hilt of her sword.

"Watch out!" Bofur yelled, jerking back from the side of the boat as a large rock appears.

Bard simply rolled his eyes and maneuvered through the ruins of what once was with ease. The others stared at him, some with mistrust while the rest stared at the ruins with awe. They were what was left of the original outposts of Esgaroth, but did not stand when the dragon came.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin demanded the man, his eyes switching from him to Moriel who sat perched by the man's side.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Bard replied, looking down at the dwarf with hidden amusement.

Dwalin jerked, his body straightening at the threat. "Oh I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him."

" ** _Nadadith_**." Bella warned her voice sharp and cracking. Bard watched with interest as the dwarf stood down, his face losing any form of hostility it had and backed down. Now that was something you don't see every day.

"I don't like him." Dwalin muttered softly, turning towards Thorin.

Balin glanced at his brother before going back to counting the money. "We do not have to like him; we simply have to pay him. Come on now, lads, turn out your pockets."

The others began to rifle through their pockets for any form of money that they had left, the majority of their valuables gone.

"Bilbo." Bella called, her eyes locking onto the shivering hobbit. Bilbo turned to look at Bella and moved when she opened her arms, drawing the cloak away from her body as a gesture for him to seek warmth.

"Oh-oh no Lady Bella, I am fine." He chattered out causing a few around him to snort while they dealt with the money problem.

"I suggest you take the opportunity Lad." Bofur stated with an amused lit. With a deep sigh Bilbo moved and wrapped his arms around Bella, sagging in temporary relief as she curled her cloak back over him and protected him from the ice wind from the lake.

Bard watched the scene between the dwarves who were staring at the mountain, no more complaints of being short on money as another handed over a bag of coins halfhazardly and the elf that held the strange Halfling to her being. He knew of the lady, his mother telling tales of the kind elf who their family owed a debt to.

"Laketown is ahead." Bella murmured to Bard a few moments before the town began to come into view.

"The money, quick, give it to me." Bard demanded hurriedly eyes switching from them to the guards ahead.

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." Thorin stated displeased.

Bard stared down at the dwarves. "If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." He explained, jerking his chin towards the town.

"Here, what do we do?" Balin asked quickly as he handed over the money to the man.

Bard glanced at them before turning to the barrels. "Get in the barrels and hide, don't get out or do anything that will make you be seen. I will get you in as promised. My lady, you do not need to hide, once they see your attire they won't guess your motives much."

Bella dipped her head and then jerked her finger to the barrels as the others began to object, silencing them quickly. No one wanted to upset the elf, in fact everyone wanted to make sure she was well, she was obviously still weak and had still managed to save them.

Kili groaned as hopped into his barrel, his leg burning and sending up a searing pain at the impact.

"It'll be alright Kee, we'll get help when we reach the town… Bella can help." Fili murmured softly to his brother through the wood before glancing over at Bella with a worried expression.

"Hurry Fee, we don't have much time." Bella whispered as she lifted up Bilbo and placed him in the last free barrel. "I will look for what we need there."

Thorin shot Moriel a look. "Make sure he doesn't sell us out."

Bard quickly docked the boat on the outskirts of Laketown where the fishermen were hauling in their stock. He would need to use the fish as coverage to get the dwarves past the gate. He shot the elf a glance before striding to one of the fishermen, he knew they were not going to like what was about to happen.

Bella on the other hand was smirking as she listened to the transaction, a laugh escaping her lips which caused the company in the barrels to freeze and for Dwalin and Balin to curse. They had heard that laugh before, long ago and it didn't end well for those that caused it.

"What's going on?" Dori asked confused.

"Aye, what has the elf laughin' like that?" Glóin whispered worried, trying to see anything out of the small cracks in the wood.

"Nothing good Glóin, nothing good." Dwalin muttered a second before the fish rained down from above. Everyone groaned and spluttered as fish after fish smacked them until the barrels were full and they could not see the sky above them.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/ss_hobbit-laketown-01.jpg)

Bared smirked at the groaning barrels before turning to face the elf ready to apologise for treating the company like this but stopped when he heard her laughter. With a small smile he took his spot at the oar once more and began to sail towards the toll gate.

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate." He hissed, silencing the company.

The town was not what Bella remembered it being, the wood was slightly more rotten the village that once was joyful now seemed bleak and struggling. Her mood darkened at this, at the fact that the people were obviously struggling and the master of this town did nothing to help them. She could hear the children crying and people fighting, some begging for food or warmth.

"Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty, are they, Bard?" The nasally voice full of superiority snapped Bella's attention from the town to the man before bard. Her hand slipped under her cloak and grasped the dagger that rested at her ribcage as she saw the guards behind him.

"If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman." The man stated, picking up one of a fish from the barrel. She moved slightly, her hand clenching and yet they do not see her yet.

"That's none of your business." Bard snapped.

The weasel like man sneered. "Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

"Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat!" Bard exclaimed annoyed, his body shifting as his eyes glanced over the guards.

"These fish are illegal. Empty the barrels over the side." Alfrid ordered the guards which in turn spurred Bella onwards.

"I would not do that if I were you. See, these are my fish and they were paid with my money for the good town of Esgaroth. Tell me Alfrid when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?" She stated, causing the men to pause in their movements and for the asshole to turn around to face the hooded figure.

"And who might you be?" Alfrid sneered at the woman.

Bella felt her lips curl before grunting as she forced up an illusion to hide her scars and dropped her hood. The men around her gasped and gaped like the dead fish before them at the sight of her.

"I am Lady Isabella of the Woodland Realm." She stated firmly her eyes narrowing at the weasel before her. "Bard here was kind enough to give me passage across the lake and this is how elves reply in kind."

"Ever the people's champion and gentleman, eh, Bard? Fine, but The Master has his eye on you; you'd do well to remember. We know where you live." He called as Percy yelled for them to open the gate.

"It's a small town, Alfrid; everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard replied as they made their way past, smirking as the fool spluttered at his threat falling through.

Bella and Bard did not utter a word as he easily slipped through the canals, no, Bella was focused on the weeping buildings, the muck and deteriorating pathways. The once prospering fishing city was a ramshackle that is what the town was now.

"My Lady?" Bard asked softly as he saw the red slowly creep up the elf's face in concern.

Bella turned towards Bard with a questioned brow before yanking up her hood as he trailed his hand down his cheek in reply, a gasp escaping her lips softly as the illusion dropped and vision swam.

"I am fine." She murmured quietly as they came to a stop. "I just need to rest."

Bard nodded quickly before casting a look around before tipping over the barrels or two of them at least while the others pulled themselves out. He turned towards the dock keeper who was staring at them all in shock.

"You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing." Bard stated, pressing a silver coin in the dock keepers hand.

"Quickly, follow me!" He urged the others, watching as the rough one moved to the elf's side. He quickly manoeuvred them through the back pathways towards his home, out of the prying eyes of the guards whom watched the pain passages.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched." Bain yelled as he rushed towards his father, his eyes widening as he caught sight of the dwarves.

Bard clenches his eyes shut before turning to face the others. "I have a plan but none of you are going to like it." He stated to the leader of the company, his eyes flickering up to the elf. "My Lady can come with me as Alfrid already knows she is here."

The company glance at each other in question before nodding, they needed to get in and out of this town without being seen and if what Bard had for a plan could do that then they will without question. The only one who was hesitant was Fili and Dwalin, both worried about Kili and Bella, though agreed when they saw the scowl Kili was giving and the aid of Bella's urgent nudge.

Bard nodded and explained them what they had to do and where to go before picking up one of the baskets his son was holding. Bella glanced around and placed two silver coins in the hands of the merchant before picking up a basket of bread and fish, giving an extra three coins for the cloths. The merchant thanked her with wide eyes and clutched the coins in her hand as Bella nodded and followed Bard and his son, eyeing those that were watching them.

"You can tell the Master that I'm done for the day and if he asks about her you can tell him I am offering a place of rest before she leaves." He called down to the two guards pretending to be fishermen at the edge of his home before opening the door and stepping in side.

Tilda rushed towards her father as he stepped in the door. "Da! Where have you been?"

"Father! There you are. I was worried." Sigrid stated as she hugged him, pulling back as another figure stepped inside. "Who is this?"

Bard turned and gestured the elf inside. "Tilda, Sigrid, Bain… this is Lady Canadriel."

"You must not utter my name to the others; they do not know who I really am. You can call me Moriel or Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you." Bella explained, dipping her cloaked head in greeting before placing the baskets on the table.

Tilda's eyes widened as she stepped closer to the Lady while Bard told Bain to get the others. "Are you an elf?" The little one asked as she saw the patterns on the cloak and bow.

Bella smiled softly and knelt down to the little girl. "Yes, I am.  ** _Nadadith_**  you look like a drowned rat." Bella laughed as Dwalin came stomping up the stairs.

Dwalin cast his sister a glare before plonking down on the bench near the fire. "Not a word Moriel, not a word." Bella raised her hands and smirked wider.

"Tilda, Sigrid, can you go get some blankets and whatever clothes that can be spared." Bard asked his children while the Dwarow's began to remove their wet tunic's and shoes.

Bella silently moved to the corner, her legs nearly giving out as exhaustion snuck back on her. Her body ached painfully, but a small smile pulled upon her lips as she rested her hand above her beating heart, savouring the soft flutter of another that was of Legolas.

She had found her Chosen, her spirit and heart in the Son of Thranduil of all places. How on middle earth could she not have met him before now?  _Seems Aulë had a different path for us at that time, but we have met now and though it could have been under better circumstances, I am glad…_ Legolas's voice whispered softly in her mind.  _Aulë indeed…_ she hummed before jerking as she felt a hand upon her shoulder.

She glanced up to see Fili, his eyes tired and worried. "Are you okay Moriel?" He asked softly, a frown upon his face as he kneeled before her, staring at her face beneath the hood.

"I am fine Fee. Tired, I used too much energy and it has yet to return. Some sleep and food will do me good, my face hurts a little from the cold air but I am fine." She stated once again and for once she meant it, she really was fine.

"Is he your Chosen?" Fili asked as he carefully stood and blocked the others from view and gently pulled back her hood to see her face. He frowned as he saw how angry red the old wounds were and sighed. He knew how cold air and water can make any old wound ache, especially sensitive ones.

Bella stared at Fili in shock, allowing the dwarf to pull back her hood and place a warm hand upon her wounded face. "How did you…?" She trailed off causing the young prince to smile.

"He told me, well he made it so I had to guess but I saw the way he looked at you, worried for you as we raced down the river." Fili replied, pulling the hood over her head and hand as one of the kids walked past. "He also collapsed after the tree-shagger of a king demanded him to take me back to my cell and promised to look after you that is how I knew."

"He could be Fee, he could be but the grief is still strong. There is hope though, I can feel him here." She explained with a soft smile, placing her hand above her heart once more. "Don't tell the others yet, they… won't like it when they find out."

"They will be happy you have found your One Bella, they won't be angry at that." Fili interrupted sternly, pulling his hand back as she shook her head her eyes scanning the others who were arguing with Bard about leaving before looking back at Fili.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/luke-evans-bard-the-bowman-dwarves.jpg)

"He's Thranduil's son."

**XX**

Lorelei cast a look out upon the lake, her ears straining for any hint of danger nearby before spinning, her bow raised as footsteps sounded behind her and freezing as she took in the figures of her sister and Prince. All three lowered their bows at once and Lorelei returned to look out at the lake.

"Lorelei you cannot hunt thirty Orcs down on your own!" Tauriel sighed annoyed, staring down at her little sister.

"But I'm not on my own now." She teased, shooting a grin over her shoulder at them.

"Lorelei! It is not a joke, the king is angry! You defied his orders; you betrayed his trust." Tauriel seethed as she made her way towards her sister, stepping over the deer carcases.

Legolas watched as the sisters argued before frowning, casting a glance towards laketown. He knew that is where Canadriel and the others were, he also knew that is where the orc's were heading and he could not allow the fell creatures to reach them.

"IT IS OUR FIGHT!" Lorelei snapped at her sister. "It will not end here Tauriel, do you not see that? With every victory, this evil will grow. The king will have us hide in the walls of our home, hidden from the light as the darkness ravages this land. Are we not part of this world?" She asked her sister tired.

"Tauriel, Lorelei is right. My father has not been himself until Canadriel chased away the darkness from his mind. He knew the orc's were coming before then and did not stop them, something he is greatly regretting as we speak." Legolas stated, shocking both of the sisters.

"Why does this matter to you so much Lorelei, why?" Tauriel asked hesitantly after Legolas's words.

Lorelei frowned. "I do not know but I cannot… I cannot let the young dwarf die."

At the words Legolas smiled softly and somewhat shocked. " _He has been on your mind; you sat within the darkness with him, spoken to him of starlight… Your heart has chosen then."_ He summarised, causing Lorelei to stare shocked at her prince while her sister jerked back.

It all made sense now. "…yes…yes, my heart has chosen the dwarf."

Tauriel sagged in defeat and nodded, "then we must go."

**XX**

The villagers gathered as they saw the guards march the dwarves towards The Master's home. Each one struggling to free themselves or jerk their hands away but did not do anything else that could harm the men, as much as they wanted to. They knew if they did that then there was no escaping this godforsaken place.

 **"** What is the meaning of this?" The Master demanded as he stormed out of his home and into the falling snow, pausing in surprise as he looked at the Dwarrow's before him.

"We caught 'em stealing boats to leave, sire."

The Master eyed them. "Ah. Enemies of the state, then."

"Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal; this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" Dwalin snapped, gesturing to Thorin who stepped forward, gasting a glance around at the murmuring crowd.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor." He stated loudly, glancing back at the Master and ignoring the whispers of shock and recognition. "We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the centre of all trade in the North."

The master stared down at them stunned before glancing at the rodents before him, whispers of gold and riches on their tongues. Whispers of what had been and what it is now, displeasure of their current livings resting on their faces as they stared at the dwarf.

"I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" Thorin yelled, causing the crowd to cheer.

Bard snarled silently in fury. "DEATH! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all." He spat out, silencing the crowd before stepping forward.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Thorin yelled, causing the cheers to sound once more. Bella simply stared in silent anger as she stared at everyone around her, disappointment blooming in her chest at the Dwarrow's display and promises. She could pick up whispers of the prophecy one that she had tried to tell the others but was shrugged off.

_"The lord of silver fountains,_

_The king of carven stone,_

_The king beneath the mountain shall come into his own,_

_And the bells shall ring in gladness at the mountain king's return,_

_But all shall fail in sadness and the lake will shine and burn."_

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!" Bard yelled desperately, turning his back on the Dwarf and looked upon the villagers. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!"

The people shouted their no's and other negatives as his words began to sink in. "And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" He spat, finishing his speech and stared down angrily at the dwarf. Thorin steps forward, fist clenched and catching the eye of the Master.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" The Master pointed accusingly at Bard.

Bella seethed, her hands clenching as she stared at the pudgy greedy Master of the town and glanced at Thorin who looked as if he was struck.  _Foolish dwarf! I told you! I TOLD YOU WHO HE WAS DID YOU NOT LISTEN?_ She screamed in her head as Bard spun around and stared with wide eyes as the villagers began to turn against him.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark." Alfrid taunted smirking, urging the hatred amongst the villagers more.

Bard looks around as the crowd yells angrily at him before striding forwards, closer to Thorin.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/giphy.gif)

"You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!"

Thorin simply glares up at the man. "I have the only right."

"I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?" He asked, turning to the Master who stood upon the steps with a contemplative look.

The Master stared down at the dwarf, visions of gold and gems flashing across his mind, enough for him to live warm and comfortable for the rest of his life. "I say unto you...welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!"

Bard growled lowly in his chest before turning and striding towards his home, fury burning in his chest at the events.  _Fools the lot of them…_  he thought before pausing as Bella jerked him to a stop.

"Death and ruin… burning embers and screams, the dragon will rain down from the mountain." Bella breathed out, her hand clutching his arm tightly as vision upon vision flashed across her mind.

"What?" Bard asked softly as he looked at the hooded elf.

“You must warn the others to leave, they will fail and wake the dragon, if you do not Bard then all will burn upon the lake.” She whispered hazily before letting his arm go and disappearing into the darkness once more.

* * *

**Author Note: Well I am not too sure how this chapter turned out but hey! Look Bard!**

**More love = chapters!**

 


	18. The Desolation of Smaug VII

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Third POV**

The next morning the company minus two made their way towards the boat that the Master had supplied with full bellies and new previsions and armour.

"You do know we're two short; where's Bofur and Lady Bella?" Bilbo asked over his shoulder to Thorin.

Thorin and Balin felt their shoulders sag at the mention of their kin, they had seen her leave with Bard a heavy sense of disappointment rolling off her in waves after the speech Thorin gave the night before.

"If they're not here, we leave them behind." Thorin replied, glancing at Balin.

"We have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays." Balin replied with a sigh, marching past Thorin onto the boat.

The crowd was cheering and murmuring their joy as Thorin spun and struck his arm out, stopping Kili from getting on the boat. "Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down."

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_n6xtl5fwtm1tt76sfo1_500.gif)

Kili smiled at his uncle before frowning as he took in the serious look his uncle was giving him. Anger burned in him at that. "What are you talking about? I'm coming with you."

"No." Thorin replied sternly, pushing his nephew back a few paces as he tried to push past. Worry ate away at him as he saw the chalky pallor of his nephew's skin, no, he couldn't risk Kili coming, here at least he had a chance to heal and recover.

Hurt replaced the anger. "I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin." He managed to choke out, trying to get to the boat once more.

"Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed." Thorin told him softly, resting his hand upon the back of his nephews head in comfort, trying not to wince at the look of betrayal on his face before turning away.

Kili choked, his chest tightening in grief and betrayal, turning away from his uncle and collapsing on the crates in defeat.

Óin sighed and stepped out of the boat. "I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded." He informed as he made his way to Kili's side.

Fili stared at his uncle in disbelief. "Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can't take that away from him!" he stated desperately.

"Fili." Thorin tried to interrupt but Fili was not having it.

"I will carry him if I must!" He spat out in a last attempt to persuade his uncle.

Thorin stared down at his kin. "One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin."

Fili shot his brother a glance before clenching his jaw and stepped out of the boat, glaring at his uncle as he tried to stop him from going to his brother.

"Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the Company." Thorin stated, blinking as Fili jerked out of his hold.

"I belong with my brother." He stated before turning his back on him.

They watched bitterly as the others took off, not caring too much really. Fili and Kili were together, not even the prospect of being there when the door opens bothering them too much. Kili winced and jerked his head away from Óin as he tried to check his temperature, slumping as nausea and exhaustion swept over him.

"Ah! So you missed the boat as well?" Bofur asked as he saw the three Dwarrow's before him, rushing forward in an instant as Kili fell forward moaning in pain.

"Kili? Kili!" Fili yelled in panic before glancing around. "Help!" He asked, watching as the townspeople just walked past, ignoring them.

"Help!" He tried again, stumbling back as the villager he grabbed shook him off.

"We must find bard!" Óin stated as he helped Kili up, Fili nodded and grabbed his brother Bofur leading them and shoving people who stood in their way before rushing towards Bards.

"Will he help us?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. "He was not happy last night, he may turn us away!"

Óin blinked and looked around. "Where is Moriel? Have you seen her Bofur?"

Bofur shook his head as they made their way up the steps of Bard's home and knocked. Bard swung the door open and frowned, his eyes narrowing at the four Dwarrow's on his doorstep.

"No. I'm done with dwarves. Go away." He stated before trying to close the door, only for it to jerk as the dwarf in front steps forward.

"No, no, no! No one will help us; Kili's sick. He's very sick." Bofur pleaded, moving slightly so Bard could see Kili being held up by Óin and his brother. Bard frowned, taking in the sick dwarf, he could refuse them but then again he would not turn away anyone that was ailing and needed help.

With a deep sigh he nodded. "Come in, hurry."

They quickly rushed in side, following Bard and placing Kili on the bed, his cries becoming louder and pained, his skin feverish.

"Have you seen Lady Bella?" Fili asked desperately as he held his brother close while Óin fed him some sleeping drought and checked his leg.

Bard jerked his head, "No, I have not seen her since last night."

"Don't worry about her Lad she can take care of herself." Bofur reassured as he chucked the soiled bandage into the fire.

Fili shook his head. "No, Bofur she's sick! She could barely hold herself up yesterday; her wounds are giving her pain." He rushed out causing all of them to still.

Bard spun around his eyes wide. "What do you mean? She was wounded when she was here by what? Why did she not say?"

"They're old wounds, wounds caused by dragon fire and grief. She cannot heal properly and has had no time to restore her power." Fili explained off handed while pressing his forehead to his brothers.

**XX**

The company stood upon the rock edge staring at the wall waiting. Their chests heaved as they caught their breath from the long climb up, their legs and lungs burning.

"This must be it. The hidden door." Thorin breathed, staggering slightly as he turned to look at the others. "Let all those who doubted us rue this day!" he finished, a wide smile upon his face as he held up the key.

Bilbo smiled as loud cheers went up around him, his body tired from the long journey.

Dwalin jumped to his feet excited and moved to the wall, feeling for the keyhole. "Right. We have our key, which means that somewhere, there is a keyhole."

Thorin walks to the edge of the clearing and looks out at the setting sun. "The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

He breathed in the fresh air once more before turning towards the wall, the golden light casting its shine upon the rock. Moments passed as he watched Dwalin search and finding nothing, panic began to replace the hope.

"Nori." He snapped, eyes scanning the wall frantically as the sun began to set.

Bilbo watched from behind everyone else as the Dwarrow's become frantic in their search and yell at one another. He watched as Dwalin punched and kicked the rock while Nori tapped away before glancing at Thorin, his eyes wide and panicked.

"Break it down!" Thorin ordered desperately, glancing between the setting sun, Balin and the others.

Bifur, Glóin and Dwalin began to move, their weapons smashing against the wall to no avail, sparks were the only thing to fly off the wall. There was not even a mark upon the area they struck.

Balin felt the grief begin as he watched them continue before glancing at Thorin. "It's no good! The door's sealed. It can't be opened by force. Powerful magic on it."

Everyone turned as the golden rays disappeared, the sun setting behind the distant mountains. No one moved, they had failed.

"No!" Thorin yelled staggering forward and re-examines the old map. There had to be something, something they missed. "The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole. That's what it says." He reads out loud, his voice breaking in confusion and grief.

The others looked down in sadness, disappointed as their king shook the map in his hands. It was too late, this adventure and hardship for naught.

"What did we miss?" He choked out, glancing up at Balin tears pooling in his eyes. "What did we miss, Balin?"

Balin swallowed heavily as he looked up into the teary eyes of his king, his king who looked at him for the answer. "We've lost the light. There's no more to be done. We had but one chance."

The others turn to leave, muttering their despair into the night.

"Come away; it's...it's over." Balin sighed, gesturing for those who remained to follow.

Bilbo jerked, turning on the spot as the others walked past him. "Wait a minute! Where are they going? You can't give up now!" He yelled desperately before turning to look at Thorin beseechingly.

Thorin turned away from the look, from the hopeful wide eyes of the Halfling and stared at the key in his hand. Despair and defeat filled him as he dropped the blasted thing to the floor, watching it clatter against the stone. He cast one last look out over the land that once was his before turning away. This would never be his home again, he failed.

"Thorin...you can't give up now." Bilbo stammered, jerking as Thorin slammed the map into his chest as he strode past not saying a word. He watched as they began to descend the mountain, it wasn't right, they can't give up.

When the last of the company was out of view he moved, muttering the riddle to himself as he did so, eyes searching for the keyhole. Oh how he wished Bella was here to help them, she could have convinced them to stay and not give up their quest.

"The setting sun...and the last light of Durin's Day will shine." he murmured, shaking his head as he turned away from the wall. "Hmm. The last light. Last light…"

Blinking he looked up, the clouds above him drifting slowly from the moon and allowing it to cast its rays upon the mountain. Hearing a noise, Bilbo turned back and glanced at the Thrush that was tapping at the base of the wall. His eyes widen as the moonlight shined over the wall, he couldn't help but laugh with relief and delight.

"The last light!" he breathed out, pointing to it as the Thrush flies off. He watched with wide awe filled eyes as the moonlight swept over the rock, revealing the keyhole to him. He let out a cry of joy before rushing to the cliff edge in hopes to see the others.

"The keyhole! Come back! Come back! It's the light of the moon, the last moon of autumn! Ha ha ha!" He yelled down to them, hoping they heard him before turning back to the wall, his eyes scanning the ground for the key Thorin dropped.

"Where's the- Where's the key? Where's the- it was here…but it was here, it was here! It was just…" He stammered out desperately as he used his feet to search the ground, his heart clenching in fear as he kicks it towards the edge and sagged in relief as Thorin stepped down on the string.

[](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_mo9jblju5x1qm0ktxo1_500.gif) [](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/thorin_key2.gif)

The company stared as their king lifted the key from the ground, turning his eyes back towards the hobbit and then to the door. He did not utter a word as he hazily moved towards where the keyhole was and placing the key inside.

Thorin listened as he heard something grinding behind the rock and with a deep breath he pushed. The door opened with a groan, sending stagnant air rushing past Thorin, but he did not care, no, he was… he could not care for he could hear the rock whisper, welcoming him back into its embrace. He had not heard the whisper of his home and had nearly forgotten what it sounded like.

"Erebor." He breathed, casting hooded gaze back to Balin.

Balin moved closer, he too hearing the whisper. "Thorin." He choked, his chest constricting with joy.

"We're home."

**XX**

Kili moaned as he thrashed, his body burning with pain. Fili held him while Bofur rushed over with a bowl of hot water and a rag.

"Can you not do something?" Fili asked Óin desperately

Óin glanced up at the fair-haired prince. "I need herbs, something to bring down his fever."

"I have nightshade, feverfew…" he called as he placed the medicine on the table.

_"What is that you are giving her?" Óin asked the skin-changer._

_Beorn turned to look at the Dwarf. "It is Altheas or kingsfoil."_

_"Kingsfoil, but that's a weed!" Óin spluttered, jerking back as Beorn growled._

_"To you but it is the only thing that will cure the poison that those fell creatures use."_

"They're no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?" Óin asked, shaking his head of the memory.

Bard jerked his head up with a frown. "No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs."

"Pigs? Weed? Right." Bofur nodded before dashing out into the night to search for what he needed.

The ground rumbled, causing Bard to jerk his head up in fear and casting a look out the window.

"Da?" Sigrid called worried, moving closer to her brother.

"It's coming from the mountain." Bain stated, his eyes shifting to the Dwarrow's.

Fili moved, leaving his brothers side for an instant and turning Bard to look at him. "You should leave us. Take your children; get out of here."

"And go where? There is nowhere to go. Lady Bella warned me to leave but we have no place to run, no place to hide but here." He explained defeated, it seems that what she had said was true... they had failed and awoken the beast.

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asked scared, her eyes wide with terror.

Bard stared down at Tilda, his little one who looked so much like her mother. "No, darling."

"The dragon, it's going to kill us." She whimpered causing Bard to glance at Sigrid and Bain worriedly before becoming determined; no he would not let them die.

With a quick movement he grasped what seemed to be an iron rack on the roof before he yanked, pulling it from the wall and letting all that was hanging from it fall. He grasped the last black arrow before glancing at his children once more. "Not before I kill it first."

Bard glanced at the Dwarrow's behind him before marching out the door, holding the arrow at his side to hide it as part of his body.

"Da!" Bain cried out causing Bard to slow.

"Go back home." He ordered, sighing when he saw the familiar look his wife held when she wouldn't budge.

"A black arrow? Why did you never tell me?" Bain demanded quietly causing his father to sigh as they quickly moved into the shadows as soldiers passed.

"Because you didn't need to know." He murmured before looking to make sure all was clear. "Listen to me carefully: I need you to distract the guards. Once I'm at the top of the tower, I'll set the arrow to the bow."

"There he is! Bard! After him!" They heard, causing Bain and Bard to stare at the guards just down a ways rushing towards them. They took off in a run, weaving in and out of the walkways and stalls that were still open causing them to cry out in anger.

"Bain! Bain. Keep it safe. Don't let anyone find it. I'll deal with them." Bard told his son, placing the arrow in his hands. "Go!" He ordered roughly before his son could speak and turns to face the soldiers while his son ran.

"You're under arrest." Braga stated as he came to a stop in front of Bard.

"Under what offence?" He snapped, glancing around at all the guards.

"Any charge the Master chooses." Braga spat before groaning as he felt Bard hit him, his body falling hard against the walk way. "AFTER HIM!" He ordered gripping his bleeding nose.

**XX**

Sigrid screamed as the monster dropped down, alerting Bofur in time to dodge the oncoming attack. He held up his arms as he fell, clenching his eyes for the killing strike only it didn't come. He snapped his eyes open to see an elven blade above him, red hair fanning down.

"Oh thank you lass." He breathed out, his head falling back in relief as he watched the elf dispatch the orcs.

"I was told you need to hurry, take that to the sick one immediately before it is too late." Tauriel ordered before decapitating another orc, clearing a path for the strange looking dwarf.

Bella snarled as she exploded into the room, blades out as she culled through the orcs that were after her kin and the children. She will not let them get harmed by the monsters. Óin sagged in relief as he saw her, his arms tightening around the two wee lasses in his arms.

Kili screamed in agony and fear as an Orc grabbed his leg and pulled him to the floor. Lorelei dropped down and threw her dagger as she moved towards him, watching with awe as her prince and the lady Canadriel danced around the small space and killing those that came near.

"Thank you!" Bella laughed as she jerked her hands back and pulled Legolas's daggers free, using them to kill two orcs before putting them back and jerking the one she threw out of the wall. "Lorelei protect him!" She ordered towards Kili as he scrambled to get away.

It was chaos, the pack never seemed to stop coming until the black speech filled the air and they began to retreat. Legolas snarled as he shoved the body out the door and over the railing, his eyes catching sight of the Larger Orc disappear before swinging his daggers out and smirking at the stunned surprised on the head before him.

"You killed them all." Bain gasped in awe causing Legolas to turn back inside.

"There are others. Meleth nín we need to go, we cannot let them leave." Legolas stated to Bella, holding his hand out for her to take.

"We're losing him!" Óin cried as he knelt down by Kili, casting a glance up at the elves.

"Lorelei, if he is your Chosen then only you can save him." Bella whispered as she knelt down and picked up Kili and laid him down on the table.

"I will need kingsfoil then." Lorelei stated firmly as she moved.

"Bofur went to get some he isn't back yet." Óin replied while Bella went to leave, stopping when Fili grasped her arm.

"Be safe Namad." He whispered before glancing at the blonde prince with a scowl. "Protect her."

Bella laughed and placed a kiss upon his brow before jumping over the railing, Legolas following. She would not let that beast get away; she will cull him and taint the earth with his blood before he could come to harm her kin.

* * *

**Author Note: Oooo OOOOOOO OOOOOO *wild cackle* Well at least you know where Bella went… We're getting closer to the end of The Desolation of Smaug. More Love = Chapters!**

 


	19. The Desolation of Smaug IX

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Third POV**

Bilbo's heart stuttered as they came to a stop in the room that was to be their exit, his eyes landing on the mummified corpses that littered the stone floor. Bile rose in his throat as he saw a small bundle nestled against a woman's chest, a bundle that was a child. Oh Aulë.

"That's it, then. There's no way out." Dwalin sighed, trying not to think about the death in the room as he looks upon the crumbled walls.

Thorin swallowed as his heart thudded in grief as he took in the Dwarrow's and Dwarrowdams before him, there were many of them, many of his kin laying forgotten and decaying in this hall. How could… they suffered long than the others, had tried to pry the rocks away with no use. By Mahal there were children, babes and young dwarflings before them.

Balin sagged under the weight, his eyes teary. "The last of our kin. They must have come here, hoping beyond hope. We could try to reach the Mines. We might last a few days."

Thorin exhaled sharply, shakily as he stepped forward and scanned the wall. "No. I will not die like this. Cowering, clawing for breath. We make for the forges." He would not let what kin he had with him die the same way, slow and drawn out.

"He will see us, sure as death." Dwalin supplied with a frown.

"Not if we split up." He replied sending a sense of unease through the group.

"Thorin, we'll never make it." Balin interjected horrified.

"Some of us might. Lead him to the forges. We kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together." Thorin replied strongly.

Bilbo didn't know if he wanted to do this, he knew that they would surely fail. He knew the weak spot upon the beasts hide but they had nothing strong enough to reach it or dared enough to try. He had conversed with the beast; he knew that the dragon was sneaky and smart. They had no hope. With a sigh he followed the king and the others as they made plans on who was going where and with.

"This way!" Thorin waved, urging Bilbo and Bain to hurry as a booming sound echoed the hall. A sound that was all too familiar to Bilbo, a sound of a dragon's laughter.

"Flee, flee! Run for your lives! There is nowhere to hide." The dragon taunted, his booming voice echoing as he attacked. Bilbo pushed his legs as fast as they could go, not looking back even though he knew the dragon did not follow, he could hear the Ri brothers and Bombur yelling.

Each set of company went out and distracted the dragon from the others, giving everyone the chance to reach the forges.

"Hey you! Here!" Dwalin roared, practically shoving Nori through the door as Smaug turned, his claw nearly crushing them.

Glóin and Bifur ran out them screaming, never stopping as they ran through part of the mines. Smaug roared, blowing dragon fire rapidly in an arc all around him, into all the tunnels. He will burn the flesh off the Dwarrow's bones. Glóin felt the rock beneath him heat, his eyes widening as he saw the cracks of fire spread.

" **Hurry!"**  Bifur yelled to Glóin before dropping, their legs giving out as they slid down the troughs and slammed in to the large hanging buckets, eyes wide in fear as they waited for the dragon to come and finish them off.

**XX**

Fili stared at the raven haired elf with a critical eye as she turned to face them, Bofur nearly crashing into her in his haste to get inside.

Lorelei spun with her blades in hand thinking it was an attack, her eyes widening as she takes in the dwarf before her, his eyes wide in terror and in his hand was the plant she needed. With a cry she yanked the flowers from his hand and inhaled them, her shoulders sagging with relief.

"Athelas." She breathed before spinning once more, "I need hot water now!" She demanded anyone really. The others quickly hurried; grasping what was left of the hot water that managed not to spill in the fight and handed it over.

"Can you save him?" Fili asked the elf desperately.

"I can try, but it is up to him to fight it. You all need to hold him down, he will thrash!" She stated quickly while beginning to crush the flowers in the hot water with her hands, she needed to make it a paste. Oh how she owed her sister an apology, Tauriel forced her to learn healing stating she might need it one day and Lorelei simply laughed.

Her hands quickly drop the paste into the water before turning to face  _Kili,_ her eyes landing on the black festering wound. This was bad, she knew it to be so, the last person she had seen this badly infected nearly died… no, they had died.

 _Please Aulë, do not let him die, do not take my chosen._ She prayed to the maker before picking up the paste once more and brought it to her lips.  _"Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth."_  She chanted, pressing the paste to the wound and cringing when he screamed.

 _"May the blessing that was given to me be sent from me to him, may he be released from death!"_ She chanted, over and over as she poured what natural power that all elves possessed into it. She ignored the others as they stared at her, her eyes focused on the glassy black pools that stared at her.

Her Chosen was calming, his screams dying as he stared and stared and  _stared_ at her.

**XX**

Bella and Legolas ran side by side, their arrows landing true. "Eight!" Bella laughed causing Legolas to scowl in annoyance.

"How is it that you are faster? We would be even if you did not take my kill!" He retorted before burying his blade into one as it snuck up on his Chosen.

"Because you are too slow, we must split up." Bella replied, eying the two passage ways that she could see a large number of the packs gathering.

Legolas nodded before unsheathing his daggers smirking, Bella simply raised her brow and pulled out her own and her sword before shrugging, accepting the challenge. With a wide smirk and a wink she disappeared down her tunnel, the sound of their blades and the orcs cries of death filling the air.

Slash, jab and keep moving…

Slash, Jab and keep moving…

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_mu05a8tv8z1qhjmm4o3_500.gif)

Legolas moved through the orcs easily, returning his daggers to their scabbards as he rounded the corner, only to stop when he sees the white orc standing at the other end. The very orc that he knew his Chosen wanted dead by any means, with a smirk he drew out the blade he had taken from the Dwarf King, the one he had to search high and low for in his father's halls to return it.

The white beast and the elf stalked towards one another with determination, both of them wanting each other dead. A snarling sound caused Legolas to jerk back just in time to miss the sword that swung down from a hidden orc, his own blade sinking into the body before using the hilt to hit the other.

He let out a grunt as he deflected the white beasts own strike while trying to block the other one. Legolas seeing the opportunity stabbed at Bolg's stomach, his smirk dropping as the creature grasped the blade between his arm and ribs. He pulled Legolas closer to him using the sword, a dark taunting twisted smile pulling at the beast's mouth before Legolas found himself thrown hard against the pillar.

With the sword gone and before he could get up his body connects with another wall, something cracking at the connection, be it ribs or the wood. With a gasp he shot the beast a look and quickly caught the leg in his arms with a grunt, the beast was strong indeed, before throwing him off balance.

With a scream of frustration he pushed himself up, flying across the small walkway and slamming his fist into the recovering Orc before repeatedly smashing the head into the thick wooden post till it nearly broke.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_myjss3qpuv1riosauo2_500.gif)

Bella snarled as she heard the pained cry of her prince, her eyes blazing as she rounded the corner to see the Defilers filth of a son crushing her chosen within his grasp. She let out a furious roar and charged, Legolas seeing Canadriel rush towards them jerked his head back, pushing the white beast away a moment before she buried her sword into the beasts stomach to the hilt and twisted.

"I hope you die from your wounds like you deserve." She spat, jerking out the blade with a twist before slicing the head of one behind her. Three more rush out to distract them while Blog takes his chance and escaped.

Legolas jerked, hos body stumbling slightly as a wave of dizziness washes over him, his vision doubling for a second. Bella frowned and pressed him into the pillar, her hand caressing his cheek while her thumb brushed away the blood that fell from his nose. "That beast will rue the day…" She hissed.

"We need to follow him." He murmured, shaking his head once more.

"I cannot leave with you  _caun nín._ I must return to the others and stay with them." Bella whispered pained, she did not want to depart from her Chosen. " _My grief is less and now my heart has Chosen, I cannot leave but you must go meleth nín."_

Legolas felt his breath hitch and heart swell at the admission, his hands coming up and brushing back the hood from her face to stare into her eyes. " _Le annon veleth nín._ He whispered softly, giving her his promise.

Bella felt the tears pool in her eyes. " _Gerich veleth nín, Legolas."_ She breathed out after a slow pause before pressing her lips against his.

" _Legolas we must hurry, I saw the white orc flee!"_ Tauriel informed, coming to a stop with wide eyes as she saw the elf prisoner and her prince sharing a kiss. Both of them jerked back and stared at Tauriel before stepping apart, their eyes meeting once more.

"Be safe Greenleaf, come back to me." Bella whispered grasping her Chosen's hand.  _"Guren nallatha nalú achenin le."_

"I will return, be safe  _gilgalad nín. Unad nuithatha i nîr e-guren nalú aderthad vín."_ He replied before giving her one last look and dashing off with Tauriel in tow. She watched them as long as she could see them before making her way back towards the others; she needed to know if they were okay.

She could hear the terrified whispers of the villagers from inside their homes, could see their prying eyes as she walked past half hidden in the shadows. Her whole body ached, the ravaged flesh pinching in the cold but Bella had never felt more alive.

Legolas had declared his love under masked starlight, though it was not an ideal place, he had made a promise and she had returned. They had time to learn one another, to love each other fully without doubt but now they had promised each other to the other. Oh what a funny way things turned out to be, funny but good.

**XX**

The beast roared its displeasure as the cables wrapped tightly around him, spinning and spinning to try and free himself of the blasted trap and wires. The room was hot and humid from the flames, the gold glinting in the dark as it flowed under the belly of the beast.

"Lead him to the Gallery of the Kings!" Thorin ordered, grasping the wheelbarrow at his side and rushing forward, he needed to get to the front of the tunnel line that led to where he needed to go. He ducked and swerved the spinning beast and chucked the barrow into the gold before diving in it, pressing his body flat to even it out; hissing when his fingertips brush against the melted gold.

Smaug roared and whipped his head around as he saw this, the ropes finally untangling from around his neck. He snarled as he rushed towards the dwarf in the river of gold, the dwarf who taunted him, called  _him_  slow, stupid and fat… a  _slug._  He stomped over to a small entrance at the base of the mound roaring when the foundation began to crumble and fall.

Bilbo screamed, both in terror and pain as his body connected harshly several times as the platform crumbled. His eyes wide in terror as he jerked up to his feet, the dragon staring angrily at him,  _Oh bother._

"Keep going, Bilbo! Run!" He heard Thorin yell from somewhere and he didn't hesitate. He turned abruptly on his foot and rushed towards the doorway behind him, the dragon following. He glanced up as he rushed into the dark room, eyes widening at the banners along the walls just as the crack and groan of rock floated from behind him.

The wall above the doorway exploded in chunks of stone as Smaug jumped through it. Bilbo ran frantically from the flying rocks, pushing himself to his limit. Which wasn't much mind you, he was hungry and tired, his body aching in pain. He found himself crashing to the floor once again, pinned beneath the cloth of a banner and stone floor. Smaug leapt to the floor, gliding over the fallen hobbit angrily.

"You think you could deceive me, Barrel-rider?" Smaug snarled breathing in heavily, he could smell the stench of man upon the Dwarrow's clothes as he chased them. There was no masking the scent from him, his senses too keen for that. "You have come from Laketown. There is- is some sort of scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable cup-trading Lakemen. Those snivelling cowards with their longbows and black arrows!"

Bilbo listened as the dragon ranted to himself, voice cracking at the mention of the black arrows, the only thing that could pierce his hide and harm him.

"Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit." He proclaimed, spinning in the hall and making for the exit.

Bilbo felt fear churn in him at that, no, no, he could not allow that. He could not allow the dragon to blame the people of Laketown, to burn their homes for something they really had no part of.  _Kili. Fili… Óin and Bofur… Bella… they were still in the town._

"Oh, no. This isn't their fault! Wait! You cannot go to Laketown." Bilbo yelled as he dragged himself out from under the banner, chasing after the dragon.

 _Bilbo Baggins cease this madness and hide!_ He heard his father scream at him in his head at the act of foolishness.

Smaug turned and stared at the thief that dared to steal from him with pleasure. "You  _care_  about them, do you? Good. Then you can watch them die." He taunted, savouring the horror on the thief's face before making his way out.

"Here, you witless worm!" Thorin yelled, causing Smaug to pause in anger and turn towards the voice. A rumble echoed the room, shaking the foundation of the hall as Smaug spots the dwarf standing upon a structure at the other end of the room.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/giphy-1.gif)

"You!"

**XX**

Bella jerked, her eyes glancing up towards the mountain in horror before rushing towards Bard's house. She did not stop until she was safely inside, the door slamming shut behind her.

"Bella?" Fili asked as he took in fear filled face, her eyes wide in horror and unseeing. He rushed towards her as her body slumped towards the door and those that hadn't seen her face before gasped in horror, even Lorelei.

"Death failed… they failed… they tried, will try…  _But all shall fail in sadness and the lake will shine and burn."_ She gasped out, her eyes wide as she grasps Fili's arms tightly. Flashes of gold and fire, screams and death burned her mind. "We must hurry, we must leave."

The ground rumbled as a roar echoed the night; screams of the townsfolk filled the silence that followed for a beat quickly. All eyes turned towards the mountain, an orange hue could be seen through the haze. Fear struck through everyone's heart swiftly, all those who could see and hear the beast that blocked the moon's light.

"He's coming."

* * *

**Author Note: You have no idea at how annoyed I am there is only nine chapters for this part… but there is no way I can make another chapter lol. Onto part three, the final chapter of this tale! More love = chapters!**

**_Guren nallatha nalú achenin le - My heart shall weep until I see thee again_ **

**_Unad nuithatha i nîr e-guren nalú aderthad vín - Nothing will stop the weeping of my heart until our reunion_ **

 


	20. The Battle of The Five Armies I

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tu-banner-part-3.jpg)

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Third POV**

Warning bells chimed in the night air, screams of the villagers and their chatter echoing them like a march. Bella could hear all the grief and despair; she could hear the wind howling from the beasts wings. She cast her sights out towards Erebor, her mind in fractions as she thought of what must be done.

"We're out of time." Lorelei stated quickly, stepping back inside as a dark shadow flashed across the sky. "We must leave."

Bofur jumped to his feet. "Get him up."

"Come on, brother." Fili urged, helping Kili to his feet.

Kili shrugged off his brother with a groan. "I'm fine… I can walk."

"You must leave, as fast as you can." Lorelei urged to the little ones, worry evident on her face before glancing at the Elf by the window.

"We're not leaving. Not without our father." Bain stated loudly, moving to the raven haired elf's side.

Bella turned and cast her gaze upon the children. "If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?"

They cast her a look, one that told her they knew she was right. Bard, wherever he may be, would not want them to stay. A roar filled the night sky once more and Bella followed the others last out the door, her skin itching as she placed up her illusion, sighing as she got her full sight back.

"Give me your hand." Fili stated, holing his out for the young one to take. "Kee, Bella come on!"

Bella lifted Kili off the ground when he stumbled; shocking Kili as he looked down at his dangling feet before landing next to his equally stunned brother. They both shot the elf-witch shocked glances before Fili helped Bofur paddle, they would talk about her strength later, and it seemed they still didn't know much about elves.

She shoved them all down, her body hunching over the children and Kili as the dragon flew above them. Bella knew what was coming next, knew the heat of the flames would be before them soon as she saw the glowing belly of the beast.

Lorelei cast a look back towards the elf. "Are you okay? Are you with us?"

"I am fine Lorelei, I am seeing well enough in this time." Bella snapped before her body jerked forward, Bain's warning coming too late as they crash into the Master's boat. Both Lorelei and Bella stared at the master in disgust as he pushed past them, more worried of the gold than the citizens he governs.

"Move it! Move it! Come on, faster!"

"My gold, my GOLD!"

Bella sneered before jerking her hand, their boat twisting as she moved the water and placed them under one of the houses as Smaug flies over again, fire raining down from the sky. The heat licked upon their flesh as they moved through the waters slowly, their eyes up in the sky for signs of the dragon.

Lorelei glanced down at the children who shivered in fear as their eyes took in the burning buildings, of the people dying. They were too young to see this kind of despair.

Bain glanced up at the tower as the bell fell silent, his eyes widening as he saw his father on the top. "DA!"

Tilda and Sigrid hearing their brother's scream turned their own falling from their lips. They watched as he aimed his bow, pulling back the arrow and releasing just as the dragon flew by. Bella knew there was no hope for him slaying the beast with the simple weak arrow he held.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!" Kili yelled excitedly almost in disbelief.

Lorelei shook her head. "No..."

"He did! He hit his mark, I saw!"

"His arrows cannot pierce its hide; I fear nothing will." Lorelei stated softly, looking down at her Chosen with a grim look.

Bain blinked, his eyes going to the tower of the Master before looking down and seeing the boat, the boat in which he'd hidden the Black Arrow his father had asked him to keep safe. Bain cast a look towards his sisters, determination setting in as he made his decision. His father needed that arrow and so he shall give it to him. As their boat passed under a hanging hook, Bain leapt up and grabbed it, swinging clear of the boat.

"Come back! Bain, come back!" Fili yelled as they tried to grab him, Bella moved swiftly, giving Lorelei a sharp look. "Keep them safe, I will follow the boy."

"Bella!" Kili and Bofur yelled as they watched her jump from the boat to the walkway. She paused slightly before grimacing and throwing her dagger towards them, the blade imbedding inbetween the hands of Kili.

"Keep it safe Kee, I'll be back for that!" She promised before racing off into the dragon's fire and catching up to the young one.

"I did not let your ancestor's burn in fire then and I will not now! Come Bain, we must hurry!" She yelled, picking up the boy swiftly as he clutched the black arrow in his hands. The very last black arrow that was left from the ruins of Dale, the arrow she had thought to be lost.

"Let me go! I will take him you do not need to stay!" Bain stated struggling, stopping when the elf shot him a look.

"I told you Bain, I will not let you burn in the fires of this fell beast and I will see to it your father does not as well. You wish to join him then I will come too, if you try to persuade me I will drop you off with the others!" She snapped, her face darkening. He was the decedent of Girion that was for sure, the line was stubborn ones.

"But I don't want you hurt again! You told us why you looked the way you did!" Bain cried out as Bella jerked upwards, swinging him onto her back as she climbed. Bella did not reply, her face set in a determined mask as she pushed forward.

"The top is near, quickly now, give him this!" She ordered, handing her bow to Bain and hoisted him up to the hatch as the dragon brushed against the tower. Bella staggered, her hands crushing the wood under her palms as she held fast.

"Dad!" Bain cried out, the heat licking his skin as he made his way to the top.

Bard turned with horror and stared at his son. "Bain?! What are you doing?! Why didn't you leave?! You were supposed to leave!"

Bain's voice quivered. "I came to help you."

"No! Nothing can stop him now!" Bard replied to his son, shaking his head in dismay and casting a look out into the burning town.

"These might." Bain stated, holding up the black arrow and the bow. "Lady Bella made sure I got it to you."

Bard stared at his son before looking down the gap, his eyes landing on the Lady, her face set as she placed her body between the flames at his sons back and him. He stared at the black arrow and the old bow, a bow he knew to be one of old, one made by Dale men and elven string.

"BARD!" Bella roared as she caught sight of the dragon making his way back, eyes locked on the belltower.

The tower rocked as Smaug crashed through the top, wood crunching and falling around them. Bella cried out as she threw herself over the edge, one hand grasping the blackened edge and the other holding onto Bain. Bard threw himself down, his hands grasping Lady Canadriel's just as the wood began to splinter and crack, yanking her up with a grunt.

"Who are you that would stand against me?!" Smaug rumbled out, his eyes locking onto the man, child and  _elf._

Bard goes for his bow and finds it broken, his eyes turning to the other at his feet. The were doomed, both bows broken in half by the beast. Smaug rumbled out a laugh, his claws and wings crushing the houses around him to dust as he stalked forward.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/gxlwiiz.gif)

"Now that is a pity. What will you do now, Bowman? You are forsaken. No help will come. Is that your child, she your wife? No, an elf would never marry a man? You cannot save  _them_  from the fire. They will BURN!" Smaug taunted, licking his jowls.

Bella and Bard share a glance before each picking up their broken bows and fixing them into the belltower fixture that still stood, the strings crossing. "I will help you guide it Bard, he is to be your kill alone." Bella murmured as he pulled back the bowstrings.

Bard nodded, unsure on how she could help him guide the arrow before fixing the arrow to the bowstrings, resting the tip upon his sons shoulder as a guide. Bain whimpered in fear as he hears the best grow closer, his eyes fixed solely on his father and tried not to look behind him.

"Stay still, son. Stay still." Bard instructed softly, his eyes roaming over the dragon.

"Tell me, wretch. How now shall you challenge me?!" Smaug roared, furious and tauntingly.

"On his left breast, just where his heart lies is a missing scale." Bella whispered, her body resting flushed against Bards, her hands wrapped on the bowstring as she sees his arms struggling to hold it taut.

Bard looked to where the lady pointed out and smiled as he indeed spotted the weak spot, a weak spot the dragon didn't seem to know he had. He didn't hear the dragon talk, or hear the roar that escaped its jaws; he was focused on his son who panted heavily in fear.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/6624bdd099e8824689331dc0b6083302.gif)

"Bain! Look at me. You look at me." He instructed his son softly, drawing his son attention back to him. "A little to your left. That's it."

"Are you ready Bowman?" Bella asked, her fingers loosening from the strings. "Now!"

Bard released the Black Arrow at the command, his eyes widening as he watched it wobble unsteadily before straightening, hurtling through the air faster than normal and then finally finding its mark. The arrow was buried to the feathers in the soft flesh. Bard cast a look at Bella, noticing her hand outstretched and the breeze pushing at his back before grasping his son in his arms tightly as the beast careens into the tower.

Bella flew further from the others, her body falling through the burning embers of a nearby home while Bard and Bain crashed into the water. The cool ice water was like a balm to their heated flesh as they broke the surface mere moments later, both gasping and wheezing for air.

"Lady Bella?!" Bain called as he realised she had not come.

 _Go… Go Bard, be safe!_ Bard jerked as he heard her voice, eyes scanning the area for her.  _GO DRAGON-SLAYER!_

"Da! Where is she?" Bain cried out as Bard picked up his son and ran, dodging and jumping fallen debris and flames, shielding his sons face from the burning bodies and flames.

**XX**

The sound of Smaug's body connecting with the water and homes sent a shockwave through the land, the sound reaching as far as Erebor.

The Dwarrow's jump in surprise at the loud shuddering boom, Ori jumped to his feet in shock before pressing himself into his brother for comfort. "What was that? What happened?"

Bilbo just stared shocked, blinking at the scene before him in disbelief. He could have sworn he saw the beast fall. "It-it fell. I saw it." He stammered out still unsure and yet surely.

The company turned towards the lake, their eyes and ears straining to hear and see the dragon. The sun began to rise, lighting the burning town before them and the sky, not a dragon to be seen.

"It is dead. Smaug is dead!" Bilbo gasped in glee, causing the others of the company to cheer in relief.

Thorin gasped, hearing the words and smiled. It was a smile that if the others saw would make them uneasy, for the smile was not of one that showed joy in the beast's death, but one that glinted with greed. Ravens cawed as they flew towards the mountain, drawing the companies' eyes to the sky in joy.

"By my beard! I think he's right! Look there! The ravens of Erebor are returning to the mountain!" Glóin cheered, pointing to the ravens in the sky.

"Aye… Word will spread. Before long every soul in Middle-earth will know… The dragon is dead!" Balin cheered, sending up another round of the companies yells of glee. Though they celebrated, darkness loomed over Thorin's face and he began to march back towards the mountain, the Arkenstone on his mind.

Dwalin did not cheer as the others did; his eyes were still cast out towards the lake while the others celebrated this occasion. Laketown was on fire and his sister; his sister lay in the middle of it all. Did she escape, did Kili, Fili? Bofur? Óin?

"Dwalin, why are you not happy?" Nori asked loudly from behind him, causing the warrior dwarf to stiffen and spin on his feet glowering at them all.

"Because Nori, my  ** _Namad_**  had to face the dragon-fire once more because of us!" He snarled, silencing them. "We set that dragon upon laketown, with only thoughts of killing it or riding Erebor of the snake! Did one of you think of them? Bombur, did you think of Bofur? Glóin, you know Óin stayed behind too! Fili and Kili, our prince's one who was sick and near death! Balin… Balin what did we do? We set the dragon upon Laketown and Moriel… she was weak, she was not well when we reached the shores of the lake."

The joy was gone as Dwalin listed off their missing company, striking fear into their hearts as they eyed the burning town once more. Balin staggered to his brother, resting a hand upon his arm.

"She'll be okay Dwalin, they all will be. They are a strong and stubborn set, do you really think that Moriel will allow the shadows of her past or ailments stop her? Did you not see or hear how she was on our way there? Dwalin, she laughed,  _laughed_ at us when that Man filled our barrels with fish. No, I cannot believe she is dead or that she allowed the others to perish… You'll see in a few days when they march into Erebor with grins on their faces." Balin explained, trying to sooth his stricken brother. It was not often Dwalin let the walls he built to protect him down.

"Aye, he's right. My brother is a stubborn dwarf, won't go down easy!" Glóin chimed in.

 ** _"Bofur is the same, we musn't dwell on it."_** Bifur uttered, shocking the others, it was not often he spoke.

"We need to go back, Thorin is gone!" Dori yelled out as he rushed back up the stairs. "He went back to Erebor."

**XX**

Bella shot up with a gasp, spluttering slightly as she inhaled the ash that had covered her, sending a violent fit of choughs to wrack through her body. She shook her head to dispel the ash before casting a glance to the sky, her eyes widening as she realised the sun was just past mid-morning.

"Shit." She muttered and jumped to her feet. She strained her hearing, looking for any sign of life but found none. She could only hear the crackling of fire and of the water splashing against the timber, all was silent in Laketown and she didn't know if that was worrisome or not. There had to be survivors.

On the plus side of her little  _nap_ she felt rejuvenated, stronger than what she was. Her back ached from where she connected with the wall or walls. A flash of colours dashed across her vision, people of laketown hungry and crying for food… Golden glinting armour in the morning light… Her mother laying on black rock, her glow fading in the dark.

_Thranduil… Thranduil… The town of Esgaroth will need your aid, do not let the darkness consume you once again Mellon-iaur…_

With a determined nod she began to forage for supplies, food that was not burnt and bags to carry them to the mountain.

When she finally found all she needed she took a boat not burnt or destroyed and sailed for Erebor, not even realising that the others of her company were on the other side of the lake getting ready to sail.

Cries of the townsfolk could be heard; many in pain and grief while those that were able helped pull those who were alive and dead from the water, others salvaging whatever supplies they could.

Sigrid and Tilda crying out for their father and brother with Lorelei by their side, her eyes scanned everybody and thing that lay upon the black shore. She looked for Bard and Bain for the little ones, looked for Bella, her princes chosen.

"Lorelei." Kili murmured, drawing the elf's attention, his face set in a sad frown.

"Kili, come on! We're leaving." Fili yelled from behind, grunting as he tried to shove the boat some more.

Lorelei cast a look upon the others behind him. "They are your people, you must go. I understand this." She stated sadly before walking past him, stopping as he grasped her wrist and spun her around with surprising strength.

"Come with me, please. I know how I feel; I'm not afraid of it. You make me feel alive." He urged, watching as Lorelei frowned, a torment behind her eyes.

She ached to go with him, but she knew at the moment she could not. He had a duty to his people and she to hers, she would have to return to the woodland realm soon and… and… their love, their... whatever it is that they had would not be accepted easily. "I cannot." She choked out.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/kililorelei.jpg)

Kili pulled her closer to him, desperate.  **"** Lorelei **,** ** _amrâlimê."_** He uttered his tone soft and full of passion that it causes Lorelei's heart to stutter.

"…I do not know what that means." She whispered slowly, causing Kili to smile.

"I think you do." Kili chuckled teasingly before frowning as she suddenly jerked up, her face blank.

" _Neth nín, Hîr nín, Legolas."_ She addressed the two behind her.

Legolas simply cocked a brow at the Dwarf and Lorelei, eyes glancing between them with a knowing glance. Tauriel on the other hand glowered at the interaction, displeased with her sister.

 _"Maewado i Naug. Boe i nadh egeno."_ She near spat out, her glare levelled on the dwarf before her sister once more.

"Tauriel." Legolas warned, causing the Captain to stiffen and glance at him surprised. He shook his head at her and moved toward the two, his eyes scanning the banks and the three behind them. "Where is she?" Kili frowned at the worried tone of the blonde elf.

"She went with Bain to Da!" Tilda cried out suddenly, coming to a stop by Lorelei's side. Legolas looked down at the girl before looking at Lorelei who was trying not to look at her prince.

"Lorelei, where is she?" Legolas demanded, his voice cracking slightly. "…Where is she?"

* * *

**Author Note: Well, imma gonna leave this here :P *evil laugh* More love = chapters!**

**_Neth nín, Hîr nín – My sister, My lord._ **

**_Maewado i Naug. Boe i nadh egeno. -_ ** **Take your leave of the Dwarf. You are needed elsewhere.**

 


	21. The Battle of The Five Armies II

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Third POV**

"DA!" Sigrid yelled as she saw her father amongst the growing crowd, he looked wet and furious.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_ninzsx0ibw1u6mrvao2_r1_500.gif)

"I wouldn't go turning on your own, Alfrid. Not now!" Bard suggested, his hand clenching tightly around Alfrid's raised hand before spinning him and careening to the ground as Bain struck out his foot. He laughed in relief as his daughters rushed out from the crowd and crashed into him, his arms wrapping around all three as he held them close.

"It was Bard! He killed the dragon, him and the elf! I saw it with my own eyes. He brought the beast down, shot him dead, with a black arrow." Percy yelled as he staggered towards them, he was down the far end and had just reached them.

The people began to cheer loudly for Bard and laying their hands on him, exclaiming their thanks. He did not want their thanks or praise; he did not bring down the dragon by himself, he did not deserve their praise fully.

"ALL HAIL TO THE DRAGONSLAYER! ALL HAIL KING BARD!" Alfrid yelled, jerking Bard's hand up. The crowd goes silent, staring at the weasel of a man before them as Bard jerked his hand away.

"I have said it many times. This is a man of noble stock. A born leader!" Alfrid continued his hand still in the air as he glanced around wearily at the silent crowd.

Legolas, Tauriel and Lorelei stood back and watched as the crowd rallied. Watched as the dragonslayer spoke like a true king and talked down the angry mob.

"Winter is upon us; we must look to our own, to the sick and the helpless. Those who can stand, tend to the wounded. And those who have strength left - follow me. We must salvage what we can. Tonight we rest and tomorrow we march!" Bard yelled before stepping past the others and towards the shores before him that had yet to be looked at, pausing when he saw the elves.

"Where will you go?" Legolas asked, they had two choices really beyond facing the winters biting cold.

"Where there is only one place." Bard replied, jerking his head towards the mountain.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/legolasandbardtbot5a.jpg)

Legolas nodded before stopping Bard once more. "The Lady who was with you, what happened? I was told she fought the dragon with you, did she make it?"

Bard eyed the elf with a frown. "Why do you ask? Who is she to you?"

"She is my Chosen, my heart-chosen, my soon to be wife." Legolas managed to get out, the words of promise under the starlight the night before heavy on his mind.

There was only truth in his words, this Bard could see. "She helped me slay the dragon, helped the arrow pierce its heart before he toppled over the tower we were on. I did not see where she landed but she told me to leave… I heard her voice in my head to leave."

Legolas sighed in relief, "Thank you that is all I needed to know. She will be on her way towards Erebor to search for the others." He stated and turned to leave.

"I owe Lady Canadriel many things Master Elf, do you wish for me to give her a message if I were to see her when we reach the mountain?" Bard asked, causing Legolas to pause and for the other two to inhale sharply and share a look.

The elf that they held prisoner, that had claimed the Dwarrow's kin and same in return, that had drew blood from their king, which had come to them for Legolas was their princes chosen… She was  _the_ Lady Canadriel, the remaining daughter of Lady Galadriel?

Lorelei closed her eyes and moaned with grief and shame, she had treated the Lady as a commoner and prisoner… she had thought poorly of her and… No, she would not think of things like this.

"Come, the orc I pursued out of Laketown, I know who he is. Bolg… a spawn of Azog the Defiler. A warg pack was waiting for him on the outskirts of Esgaroth. They fled into the north. These orcs were different from the others. They wore a mark I had not seen for a long time. The mark of Gundabad." Legolas stated as he began to make his way through the camp, Tauriel and Lorelei falling in step with him.

Tauriel paused, her eyes popping open in shock. "Gundabad?"

"Gundabad?" Lorelei asked confused, she had heard the name before but could not recall where.

"An orc-stronghold in the far north of the Misty Mountains." Legolas supplied before turning to face the Elf and horse that rode towards them.

 _"My Lord, Legolas. I bring word from your Father. You are to return to him immediately."_ The messenger informed, eyeing the two elves behind him.

" _Tolo, Tauriel, Lorelei."_ Legolas ordered, stopping in shock at the words that left the messengers mouth.

" _My Lord, Tauriel and Lorelei are banished."_ The messenger informed hesitantly.

Lorelei and Tauriel gasped at the words, each holding back a sob. They were banished from their home? Because they would not stay, Lorelei because she could not let the dwarf die and Tauriel because she could not let her sister go alone.

"You may tell my father: If there is no place for them, there is no place for me." Legolas stated, watching as the messenger jerked his head in surprise before bowing it and taking off.

"Legolas, it is your King's command." Tauriel gasped stunned.

He simply frowned and stared at the two women.  _"Yes, he is my king. But you are my friends; I will not abandon you so easily. You both did the right choice."_

With a deep sigh he turned and began to make his way towards where he saw some horses. "I ride north, will you come with me?"

"To where?" Lorelei asked without hesitation.

"To Gundabad."

**XX**

Bella groaned her back aching as she collapsed on one of the beds in Dale. She had walked all day and near all night to reach this point, now she needed to rest before facing the others. Though she knew rest would not come easily, echoes of screams and dragon fire, the scent of death clung to these walls.

She could remember Dale, the laughter of children, music and bartering. It was a merry place of riches and warmth. With a deep sigh she staggered to her feet, no there wouldn't be any rest tonight as the memories haunted her.

Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, yes, she knew that she suffered PTSD on a multitude of scales. She had even been diagnosed by it from a doctor in the other realm, Charlie having to take her when the nightmares grew too much.

 _Charlie…_ In a flash Bella found herself staring down at the image of Charlie and Herself, he elven self. The image was worn and creased the edges ripped and water logged in a way. Thankfully she knew there were plenty of images of them both nestled safety in her album back in Rivendell where she had left it. The purple leather nestled amongst those that rested in the precious books section of the library.

"Bless my beard! Lady Bella, you're alive!" Bofur yelled in relief and suddenly she found herself tackled to the muddy scorched earth by the princes.

"It's good to see you all as well." She hummed, her eyes scanning over the four Dwarrow's before her with a critical eye, only relaxing when she saw no sign of further harm. "Are they safe? Bard and the children?"

"They're alright, Bard and Bain came back. We got Sigrid and Tilda out safe, Lorelei made sure of it." Kili explained, causing her body to relax.

"Legolas?" Bella asked softly, her eyes reaching Fili's dark blue.

"The prince?" Kili murmured. "He came with Lorelei's sister, we left before we could speak."

"But he is safe, that is good then. Come, we must rest before making our way to Erebor." She hummed before getting to her feet, lifting the princes with her.

"By my beard! Your face!" Óin cursed as he took in the smooth features of the elf once more.

"I am fully rested and strong once again to keep up my illusion Master Óin." Bella yelled over her shoulder before making her way back towards the room she had tried to originally rest in.

The night wore on slowly, the bitter chill of winter beginning to show its harshness and though the Dwarrow's laughed and ate happily on some of the food Bella scrounged up, she could not relax. There was a foreboding dread in the air; one Bella could not escape as she cast her eyes south-west towards Dol Guldur.

A hiss of surprise escaped her as she saw a flash of her mother. Her mother was close, closer than she had wished for her to be at this present time. Canadriel knew that her mother was a powerful elven-witch along with the aid of Nenya but the image of her mother fading to the dark as it beat down upon her light.

"Moriel? What is it?" She heard someone ask but it sounded as if they were at a long tunnel.

 _"Naneth…"_ She breathed out, her eyes wide and unseeing of the view of Dale before her.

_My child, my Canadriel… You are strong once again, faced over the darkness that looms over you and fought bravely my little one. Now it is I who has to fight the dark, I will succeed my sweet one, do not fret. I have seen all of what could be and without Mithrandir all hope will fail, be ready Canadriel for things will turn dark too soon._

"There is fell magic in the air that taints the sky and woods of my Kinlike, my mother, my brother are fighting against it. To save Gandalf, to save the forest." She hummed, turning her eyes away from the window and sky.

"Your mother?" Bofur asked with raised brows, pulling the pipe from his lips.

A soft smile graced her face. "Yes Bofur, my mother… but that is a story for another time."

"Do you think everyone is okay?" Kili asked softly after a moment of silence.

"They have to be, Kee." Fili comforted his brother but he could not keep the same worries out of his eyes.

They sat in contemplative silence for a long while after that, no one willing to talk as all were weary. One by one they began to fall asleep and Bella once again found herself staring out towards Dol Guldur once more; she could feel the darkness growing before she was flung back, a cry escaped her lips as her mother's power rippled in the air.

"Oh, that wasn't pleasant." She muttered it had been a very long time since she had felt her mother's power that strong. Something must have caused her to use such a blast of power and didn't envy whatever it was; she knows that her mother is one of the most feared in this land.

With a shake of her head she let her eyes close, her hands resting upon Fili and Kili's heads as she settled between them, tomorrow they would go to Erebor, another thing that seemed to cause unease.

**XX**

Bilbo roamed the vast halls of Erebor, anything to get away from Thorin and the others. They did not seem like themselves, Thorin most of all. He had been searching non-stop for the blasted shiny rock and left all open. There were more things to be done than dig and dig, Bilbo could see they were tired and starving. With a harsh sigh he began to wander again, he needed fresh air.

Four Dwarrow's and an elf stood stunned outside whatever was left of Erebor's mighty gates. The cracked stone and chunks from claws of the beast marked that bad things had happened indeed. Fili and Kili ran in first, followed quickly by the others.

"Hello! Bombur? Bifur?  _Anybody_?" Bofur yelled, fear gripping his heart.

Bella cast a look at all of them a dark glower on her face before she took off in a run. The others didn't comment on the fact she knew the halls with ease as clambered through the halls, looking for their kin.

"WAIT! WAIT!" Bilbo screamed petrified as he saw the five figures. No, he wouldn't allow the four Dwarrow seep to the same sickness that the others are following.

"It's Bilbo! He's alive!" Óin yelled relieved as he and the others came to a halt just in time for Bilbo to catch them.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! You need to leave. We all need to leave." Bilbo gasped out urgently, trying to catch his breath

Bofur stared at him confused. "We only just got here?!"

"I have tried talking to him, but he won't listen." The fear and desperation made the Dwarrow uneasy and for Bella's face to harden. The hopes she had were dashed as she listened to Bilbo as he confirmed her fears and worries.

"THORIN. Thorin. Thorin. He's been out there for days. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself - not at all. It's this - It's this place. I think a sickness lies on it." He tried to stress, tried to explain.

Fili rushed past in dread as Kili spoke. "Sickness? What kind of sickness?"

"Fili. Fili.  _Fili!"_ Bilbo yelled as he chased after the fair-haired prince.

They ran through the passageways down deeper into the mountain. They came to a stop as they rounded the last corner, the Dwarrow's eyes widening in awe as they took in the mass amount of gold. It piled high to one end of the room and swept down, the ground barely visible. Bella yanked back Bilbo into the darkness, not noticing the startled look upon the hobbit's face as he saw her scowl.

A voice rang out, causing the others to freeze as they watched Thorin, a Thorin they didn't know walk out from a passage way. His voice was wrong, deeper and gravelly than they recalled. "Gold… Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief."

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/thorin-crazy.jpg)

Thorin looks up and sees the others, it was then when Bella saw Thrór instead of Thorin that she knew the sickness had already claimed another Durin. She did not utter a word nor make herself known yet as she watched him greet his kin to the kingdom.

Rage bloomed in her as she stormed back up the stairs, leaving the others behind in her wake; she did not even alert Bilbo to her sudden departure. She walked and walked the familiar halls she had been in a few times, taking in what was left of the great kingdom before stopping.

She knew the line was cursed since Thráin II, since the rings were forged. Her mother's voice whispered softly in her ear, a poem, a truth from long ago.

 _Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_  
_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_  
_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_  
_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_  
_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._  
_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_  
_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_  
_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

_The Dwarrow's are not as easily influenced as Men, but the ring my dear Canadriel increased the dwarves' greed for gold…_

It did not help that the gold is shrouded in dragons magic, a magic she could feel that seeped into the very metals and gems in the room. It was indeed dragon sickness that spurned on the lust haze. Even from here she could smell the putrid smell of the dragon, brimstone and something that made her stomach roll and skin quiver.

 _I need air…_ she gasped, stumbling to her feet for she didn't realise that she had fallen to her knees and began her journey back to the ramparts.

The fresh cool air was a relief once she stepped outside, her eyes closing as she breathed in the smell of the mountain without the thickness of death. She waited though, the sounds of soft footfalls reaching her ears and indicated that someone was coming.

Bilbo blinked as he came to a stop at the top of the stairs that lead to the rampart, his eyes landing on Bella immediately. "Couldn't stand it either?" He asked causing her to look down at him.

"This whole mountain smells like death and sickness. The line of Durin is cursed Bilbo, it all started with the rings and now it is in the blood. I fear there is no way to…" Bella trailed off, her eyes darkening as she sensed the darkness on her hobbit friend.

"You found it." She stated, her eyes sliding shut. Bilbo frowned and then nodded the voice of Smaug echoing in both their minds; Bilbo remembering it and Bella seeing it from him.

**"I am almost tempted to let you take it, if only to see Oakenshield suffer, watch it destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad."**

Bilbo and Bella snap their eyes open and carefully he pulled out the tattered cloth and opened it, revealing the Arkenstone. Bella stared at the glowing jewel with hate, the sickness seeping off it in waves along with that of an old power. A nature power that she could not hear nor understand but she knew that the gem was cursed forever more, maybe from the start.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_mg4dj4dbym1qaeslyo2_250.gif)

"Hide it for now Bilbo, if Thorin should see this or find it then there is no hope for him to escape the madness he is in now." Bella whispered, folding the cloth back over the stone and placed it back in his jacket pocket. "We must return to the others, make sure they rest and feed, I sense death upon the horizon."

* * *

**Author Note: Right, getting back into it now. Had to, I am not too sure this ch made sense but ah well.**

 


	22. The Battle of the Five Armies III

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Third POV**

Bella and Bilbo quickly made their way back inside, following the carried voice of Thorin. Bella knew immediately they were in the throne room, her feet carrying her instinctively and at a pace Bilbo could follow.

They both paused one for a second and the other for a little longer as he took in the stunning great throne room. It was massive, damaged from the dragon, but massive and breathtaking. Bella came to a stop at her brother's sides, her hand gesturing for Bilbo to come forth. He did so immediately, moving to stand between Thorin and the three in an awkward silence.

No one dared to make a noise as Thorin muttered to himself as he gazed at the throne where which the Arkenstone had been inlaid but now three long jagged marks sat from the beasts' claw.

"It is here in these halls, I know it." Thorin muttered gruffly, his voice dark.

"We have searched and searched…" Dwalin growled out.

He was cut off by the king. "Not well enough!"

Dwalin glanced at his brother wearily. "Thorin, we all would see the stone returned."

"And yet, it is still not FOUND!" The rage caused three to flinch but Bella just glowered at the king.

Tears pooled in Balin's eyes but he did not fall as he choked out the words he wished to say. "Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?"

Thorin turned sharply his eyes enraged and slowly walked toward Balin and Dwalin, ignoring Bilbo.

The stare did not deter Balin. "The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people."

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_nezrae89rs1r7hoqso1_500.gif)

"It is the King's Jewel. AM I NOT THE KING?!" Thorin roared, causing Bilbo, Dwalin and Balin to flinch back at the harshness.

"No, you are not." Bella's words cracked out in the hall. Dwalin and Balin inhaled sharply as they stared up at their sister, flinching when they saw the harshness on her face. "The Dwarf before me is not a king, who are you Thorin son of Thráin, son of Thrór?"

"You dare disrespect me  _Elf."_ Thorin spat as he took a few more steps forward. "I  _am_  king under the mountain."

The sound that left Moriel's lips was nothing they had heard before. "Then you are truly lost. You stand before me and I do not see Thorin Oakenshield, I see Thrór son of Dáin I. There have been many things left undone while you search, Erebor is open and food is low. If you can answer me this  _my king_ then I will let it lie for now. What is important now, the gold or your kin?"

The question hung heavily in the air as Thorin and Bella were locked in a battle, both of them refusing to back down.

Thorin shook his head, clarity seeping back into his mind for a second as the words settled in his mind. Only for a second he could see before the whispers returned, hate and greed and deceit.

_Silver tongued snake… cut out her tongue._

_But she is right… Dwalin and Balin looked tired, hungry…_

_NO! They all are lying… deceitful backstabbing thieves. One of them has stolen it._

"The Arkenstone must be found and if anyone should find it and withhold it from me, I will be avenged." He spat out, noting the way his friends staggered and the elf's face to harden even more, but there was no care in his heart for them.

"Then so be it." Bella stated before pivoting on her foot and striding from the room, her brothers and Bilbo scurrying after her.

Dwalin and Balin shared a look, one with a steely gaze and the other with tears as they followed their Namad, wondering what happened to their friend, their king. How did they not see it till then? They could have prevented it, could have somehow… no they knew it wouldn't have helped. This was bound to happen sooner or later but they had hoped.

Balin staggered a little as they entered another corridor, breaking away from the group and into a study, or was it a lesser library? He wasn't too sure anymore, he let out a shuddering sob as he stumbled to the back of the room and away from the door.

He let out the cries to the point he knew that he had to find the others, his breaths shuddering as he tried to settle the sobs that still wished to be free. Soft padded feet reached his ears and he knew that the steps were Bilbo's, too soft for a dwarf but too heavy for Moriel.

"Dragon-sickness… I've seen it before. That look, that terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love, Bilbo. It sent his grandfather mad." He gasped out, trying to explain to the young hobbit or simply just to voice his thoughts.

Bilbo blinked at the teary Dwarf before him, his chest tightening at the fear and pain behind the usual calm dwarf made him wary…

"Balin, if,  _if_  Thorin...had the Arkenstone..." he paused, giving the dwarf a pointed look. "...if it was found, would it help?"

Slight realisation settled in Balin's chest as he stared at the hard faced and concerned hobbit before him. "That stone crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it. Will it stay his madness? No, lad; I fear it would make it worse. Perhaps it is best that it remains lost."

With that Bilbo nodded, pivoted on his foot and walked away, leaving Balin alone once more. That was all he needed to know, the Arkenstone would not cure Thorin of his madness, only cement it in place. He walked aimlessly until he finally came to a stop on a balcony, overlooking the splendour of Erebor, it truly was stunning.

With a deep sigh he collapsed on the stone bench besides the door, his mind uneasy as he tried to think of what to do with the heavy stone in his coat pocket. Though a warm almost content smile graced his face as he pulled out the acorn he took from Beorn's garden.

"What is that?!" The thundering voice of the King caused Bilbo to jerk and spring up, whirling his body around to face him. The expression was the same as it had been, but somehow it seemed more menacing and it took all Bilbo had not to flinch away from it.

"In your hand!" Thorin snarled, his eyes gleaming with wrath.

Bilbo stammered at the dark look. "It-It's nothing."

"Then show me." The king demanded his voice dark and menacing.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_nhkwf3idxp1rxe9ivo1_500.gif)

He didn't know what to do but stammer his lips twitched in a self-conscious smile, unable to help it before holding out his hand and opening it. "I picked it up in Beorn's garden."

Something within Thorin lifted, the haze lifting for him to see the simple acorn, before staring at the hobbits face in astonishment. "You've carried it all this way." He whispered in awe.

Bilbo felt his heart thud strongly as the king smiled fondly at him, his face softening into the one he knew and not the one the sickness had created. "I'm gonna plant it in my garden, in Bag End."

"That's a poor price to take back to the Shire." Thorin whispered, a smile tugging at his lips once again.

"One day it'll grow. And every time I look at it, I'll remember. Remember everything that happened, the good, the bad and how lucky I am that I made it home." Bilbo explained, happy to see the clarity on the King's face once again even for a moment. Hope bloomed within him, maybe now he could try and knock some sense into the king. "Thorin..."

"Thorin, survivors...from Laketown. They are streaming into Dale. There are hundreds of them." Dwalin exclaimed as he strode towards his king and Bilbo, his eyes taking note that the smile on the hobbits crumpled and fear replaced it. It took a moment's glance at his king to know that his timing could have been better as he saw the clarity in his friend and cousins' eyes once again turn to madness.

"Call everyone to the gate." Thorin strode off, shouting. "TO THE GATE! NOW!" His voice boomed throughout the halls.

**XX**

Bard led the people –  _his people –_ up and through the ruins of Dale. His eyes took in the horror and beauty of the once shining city and tried to ignore the death that still sat and lay in the streets and buildings.

It was cold, the snow coming down the night before, thankfully covering most of the horrors. But he knew, he knew that come soon the snow would melt and the bodies that lay will have to be moved or burned.

"Da?" Tilda whimpered softly, her eyes wide and staring up at him in horror and sadness. Oh his sweet child, they and everyone else should not have to see this awfulness but there were no other options. He gave her a sad smile, asking his eldest with a pleading glance to take her while he tended to the people behind them and guided them through the ruins.

"SIRE! Sire! Up here!" Alfrid screeched from one of the city walls. Bard sighed annoyed at the fool who appointed himself as his deputy before making his way up to the top. "Look sire, the braziers are lit."

Bard cast his eyes out towards the great gate of Erebor disheartened and surprised. It was indeed true, the braziers were lit. "So, the company of Thorin Oakenshield survived."

Alfrid stared at Bard in disbelief. "Survived? You mean there's a bunch of dwarves in there with all that gold?"

"You shouldn't worry, Alfrid. There's gold enough in that mountain for all." Bard reassured the greedy weasel before he addressed the others, unease settling in his stomach. "Make camp here tonight. Find what shelter you can. Get some fires going. Alfrid, you take the night watch."

Night came quick and even with the fires it was bitter cold, many people huddling around each other to seek for warmth. Bard drew his children close for a tight hug, holding them throughout the night and told them stories that their mother used to tell them.

He had nearly failed them all, failed them like his ancestor did but he managed. The loss was great but many survived all because of his son and the Lady. They could rebuild their homes and harvest once more when and if Thorin stuck to his word, still the unease would not leave and Bard fell into a restless sleep.

It felt like he had just closed his eyes for a second before he snapped them open again, his body aching from sitting on stone. The first signs of dawn were on the horizon and he could hear many awake and crying or moaning.

"Bain look after your sisters." He whispered to his son when he cast up a sleepy gaze, before carefully extracting himself from his children and made his way outside through the crowd, taking anything that needed to be given to another.

"Bard, we don't have enough." Percy choked out as others cried for food. Bard knew this, knew that they had not enough food to survive, he prayed for a miracle.

"Do want you can, Percy." He replied before coming to a sudden stop as he took in so many sick and wounded. "The children, the wounded and the women come first."

Bard frowned and marched over to where he last saw Alfrid standing guard.

"Morning, Alfrid. What news from the night watch?" He didn't utter another word as he saw the weasel yawn and bat open his eyes before coming to another sudden halt.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_nkufkixcmb1u6s2vao6_500.gif)

His eyes took in the elves that stood in the open court dressed in full battle gear, standing in perfectly ordered lines. "Except an army of elves, it would seem."

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_nmsn2snai91rqx3ifo1_500.gif)

His unease grew as he walked down the steps towards them, jerking back as they moved as one to create a path for him to walk through. Their armour shone like fire in the rising sun and their bows rested ready to use in their hands. If they were here, that meant the king himself was not far behind, a thought proven true as Bard caught the Elven king rode towards him on a stag.

"My lord Thranduil; we did not look to see you here." Bard greeted the king. He had never met Thranduil before and had only seen him a few times but now dressed in full battle gear the Elf was intimidating.

"I heard you needed aid." Thranduil hummed and turned towards the wagon full of food and drinks come to a stop.

Bard watched in relief as the people cheered and thanked the Elven King as they took the food and drink. For the first time in days, he felt hope for his people's survival. "You have saved us! I do not how to thank you."

"Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf." Thranduil stated cold, his eyes dark as he stared down at the human. "I came to reclaim something of mine and… and a friend had stated you needed aid so I came on her request as well."

Bard stared at the elven king as the soldiers began to march out and towards the mountain, the stag disappearing around the bend. "Wait! Please, wait! You would go to war over a handful of gems?"

Thranduil cast a sideways look at the Man, annoyance laced his tone. "The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken."

"We are allies in this. My people also have a claim upon the riches in that mountain! Let me speak with Thorin!" Bard pleaded desperately, watching as the Elven king turned to him sharply and even though his face did not move he could see the amused disbelief in them.

"You would try to reason with a dwarf?" The elven king asked in disbelief, there were no ways to reason with them.

"To avoid war? Yes! There has been enough death on these lands and I cannot risk my people or the Lady who is with them. Maybe she can help me reason with him." Bard explained, jerking back as the Elven King's mask twisted into something he had never seen upon a Elf's face before, something he could not name.

"Canadriel is in that mountain?" Thranduil asked slowly, dark.  _Thranduil… Thranduil… The town of Esgaroth will need your aid, do not let the darkness consume you once again Mellon-iaur…_ It was her voice that spurred him to help, he could not deny his eldest friend a thing and yet he still let the darkness consume him.

Bard blinked. "Yes, the Elf, her chosen had stated she would be with them after the dragon fell the next morn."

Thranduil stared at the Man before him at the news, his eyes sliding shut at the thought of Canadriel in the mountain when they went to war but he needed those gems, the necklace that lay with them for it was his Chosen's. "I will allow this; my archers will stand guard upon the ruins ready for your word."

With a deep sigh Bard nodded, he knew that this was the only chance to try and stop a war. He hoped and prayed that it would not come to that but something deep within him dreaded the confrontation.

"I'll need a horse to travel then."

Bella watched from the rampart, her eyes narrowed in annoyance as she took in the glinting armour of the woodland guard. What on middle-earth was that bastard thinking? This would be viewed poorly by Thorin, seeing it as a declaration of war.

"Bella, this isn't going to end well is it?" Bilbo asked softly, just enough for her to hear only.

Bella cast a look down into the wide eyes of Bilbo and shook her head.  _No Bilbo, this is not going to end very well._

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain! We are glad to find you alive beyond hope." Bard called up to the Dwarrow's that looked down upon him, the knot of dread returning as he saw the darkness that seemed to be etched into Thorin's face.

Thorin sneered, his eyes never leaving the bowman, the  _thief._  "Why do come to the gates of the king under the mountain armed for war?"

"Why does the king under the mountain fence himself in? Like a robber in his hole." Bard spat back, nearly instantly regretting it as he watched the kings face twist into that of fury.

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed." The words cut across the open air, cracking like a whip.

"My lord, we have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?" Bard pleaded.

Thorin cast a look upon the elves once more, a sneer pulling at his face before directing his look down upon the Man as he finished his plea.

Bella stayed up on the rampart as the others followed their king down, her eyes catching Bards. Bard knew that this was not going to end well; he knew that there was no hope to persuade the king from his gold as he took in the emotions that flickered behind the dark oak eyes of Lady Canadriel. Her expression said it all, but he would still try.

She listened to them talk, to them argue and bicker and she listened as Bard asked Thorin if he had no Honour. At this point, with the haze of gold sickness in his mind there would be no thoughts of such. Anything that was said before reaching this cursed mountain was simply a distant memory clouded by a haze of greed and lust.

"My Lady, can you not do anything?" Bard asked as he cast a look back up once being dismissed.

Bella sighed. "No Bard, there is nothing I can do to persuade my king." This gave bard a jolt of shock. "I have tried and failed, there is no reasoning for he is in madness now, it is why I say not much in his presence, he claimed me as kin but in this moment I am nothing but an  _elf."_

The word was spat like a sour taste, her face twisting in a way that did not suit her and it worried him. He could see though the scars were gone and she looked as if there were never any damage, her eyes were too dark, her cheeks too gaunt… she looked sick still.

"Go Bard the Dragon-Slayer, Thranduil is awaiting you." She instructed, her head cocking to the side as she listened to the sounds around her. The birds, Thorin ordering a raven to Dain, and the sounds over at Dale.

Bard shook his head sadly before pausing, looking up at her once more. "Legolas asked me to tell you to be safe, to remember the promise under a veiled star filled sky and he will return to you."

"Thank you Bard, now hurry." Bella replied, her face softening at the thought of her Chosen, of his lips upon hers as they whispered their promise and love. Bard nodded and mounted his horse once more, not daring to ask what the promise was before making his way back towards Dale with a heavy heart.

"He will give us nothing." Bard sighed as he came to a stop in front of the Elven-King

Thranduil hummed as if bored. "Such a pity. Still, you tried."

"I…I do not understand. Why? Why would he risk war?" He asked the king before casting a look back at the Mountain gate in time to see the dwarves dislodge the head of one of the massive stone statues that stood on either side. "Not even Lady Canadriel could dislodge the madness."

"It is fruitless to reason with them; they understand only one thing." Thranduil replied sounding bored but he was anything but. Inside he was at war within himself, his light trying to fight off the darkness that seeped into his very being when the Greenwood began to grow sick.

Fear and hate clashed like a rolling thunderstorm, one never winning for too long. He was fearful of his friend, of his sons Chosen, being in the halls with a gold sick king with a hate for their kind. A hate that he had spurned onwards when he denied them aid that day, something he was now regretting for it would be his son who would have to face the wrath against the Dwarrow that claim her kin.

Hate because of their greed, it was their greed which drew the dragon in and desolated the town and kingdom, for denying him his gems. With another bland look he drew out his sword, his voice loud over the wind. "We attack at dawn! Are you with us?"

* * *

**Author Note: Had to change it up a bit! Thrand is kinda nice dick lol**

 


	23. The Battle of the Five Armies IV

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Third POV**

Bella followed the company down to the armoury at Bilbo's side. She dared not utter a word to her kin, not one word for there were none she could say that would change the king's mind. Even with her powers she could not clear the haze of greed and lust for gold from Thorin enough to make him see reason.

"I do not know what to think or do." Bilbo admitted as he took a look around, his eyes landing on each dusty blade and armour. "I do not know what to do Canadriel, this is a battle I know I will not escape from if I were to join it and I am afraid, terribly afraid. I didn't sign up for a war with Dwarves, Man and Elf."

Bella stopped and pulled the fearful hobbit into her arms, giving the comfort she knew he needed all the while his words echoed loudly in her head.  _This is a battle I know I will not escape from if I were to join it and I am afraid, terribly afraid…_ No, Bella would not allow any of her kin die in battle if she could help it.

"We must stop it Bilbo…"

"Master Baggins, come here!" Thorin ordered, his eyes glowering at the elf and Halfling speaking in hushed whispers, his hand clenching the Mithril tightly.

Bilbo shared a look with Bella before making his way nervously down to the King, his very being intimidating the closer he got. Armour clad and very much looking like a warrior king.

[](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_nj1p1wlpw31s7i9s8o4_500.gif)

**"** You are going to need this. Put it on. This vest is made of silver steel,  _Mithril_ it was called by my forebears." Thorin whispered, holding the mail up for the hobbit to put on.

"No blade can pierce it." He explained as Bilbo tugged and twisted the mail to sit comfortably.

When he placed the surprisingly light mail on he cast a look towards the stunned Dwarrow. Each one looking a little surprised at the face and he didn't know what the looks meant. "I look absurd. I'm not a warrior; I'm a Hobbit." He explained, looking back to Thorin.

"It is a gift. A token of our friendship. True friends are hard to come by." Thorin explained, his voice dark and rough even with a hint of smile. Suddenly, in a blink of Bilbo's eye, the smile is gone and replaced with a frown before he found himself being dragged away.

"I have been blind. Now I begin to see. I am betrayed!" The king spat out, causing Bilbo's heart to lurch and clench in fear.

"B-b-betrayed?" He managed to stammer out.

"The Arkenstone."

"Lady Bella, you will need armour." Bofur called out as he caught sight of her green cloak amongst the dust and golden glow.

Dwalin whipped his head around immediately at that and took in his clothed sister. Not a hint of armour to be found upon her and he knew there was not a single bit of mail or metal that could fit her frame.  **"** ** _Mahal forgive me!"_** He moaned out roughly at his neglect.

It had been not long ago that he had been terrified for her being but all worry seemed to fade away when they entered this mountain. "Are you hurt?" He demanded jerking her forward.

A sight that shocked many of the company as they watched Bella stumble, her feet catching on something and tumbled down, bringing the warrior dwarf and Nori down with her.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Now of all fucking times I get this godforsaken clumsiness? On a rock too! A curse I tell you, now above any other fucking time I stumble and take too Dwarrow with me. Emmett would never let me live this down either, would tease me mercilessly about falling and killing myself over a rock." She muttered annoyed before freezing, a hiss escaping her lungs as she realised what she said. But there was no crippling pain, only anger at herself for it.

"Are you okay Moriel?" Glóin asked as he helped her up while Dori and Balin helped up their stunned brothers.

"I am fine Glóin; I am fine besides taking a nice little trip down the lane because my brother was worried!" She snapped before sighing, an apology spilling from her lips at her harshness.

This time it was Kili who frowned, "drop it then."

Bella blinked at him stunned with the demand. "I assure you Kili, I am well."

"Then drop it and assure me-  _us_ , I watched you nearly bleed to death because you hid your wounds under illusion back in Mirkwood. So, drop the illusion, the company will not pity you or change their views of you because of it… right?" Fili asked, giving each member a stern look that made them all flinch instinctively, it seemed Fili had inherited his mother's look.

With a deep sigh she nodded and removed the cloak, letting her brother get a glimpse of the armour she had on. "I have armour brother, might not be okay for battle but I have it nonetheless. Alright my Dwarf Prince, I shall drop it."

They all watched in silence as Bella closed her eyes, her face resigned as the illusion dropped. She did not open her eyes, but she could feel their stares on her face, on her neck where the scar wrapped down to her shoulder that was now joined by Beorn's claw and the rest of her scarred flesh. The heat and touch on her scar drew out a hiss her eyes snapping open to look into Bombur's eyes.

"Why did you not tell us you were this ill?" He asked softly, stepping away from her. This time she frowned and cast a look towards all the others, there was no pity only horror and she could see it was not horror at her face but themselves. "We could have fed you more, or helped."

Dwarrow were a rough bunch yes, but to women, especially women of their own race and that they claimed as kin they were protective and well… they were mushy little creatures, but Bella would never utter that out loud - ever.

Each and every single Dwarrow in the room bar Thorin and Bilbo who were somewhere else, and those who had already seen it stared at their sister in horror. They had neglected her; they had her fight with them when she was as frail as she was now. But Fili just blinked and smiled, pulling her close into a hug before bumping his head with hers.

"Well you're doing better, the sunken shadows are gone and wounds healed. No damage caused by fighting a dragon with Bard and Bain. This makes me worry less…"

The world spun out as her ears caught the voice from down the hall, of Bilbo and Thorin speaking. But, it was not Thorin's voice she was hearing, the hiss and rumble coming out harsh and in a familiar way, in the voice she heard from Bilbo's head as he remembered the dragon.

_"This gold...is ours...and ours alone. By my life I will not part with a single coin! Not...one...piece of it!"_

"You all need to be ready, fret not about me." She stated standing abruptly, the illusion back in place as she strode from the room, leaving her cloak behind her on the bench. She would have to leave it here anyway; she did not wish to ruin it, a gift from her Chosen.

**XX**

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_inline_n9gg3xco0q1qd5yv1.gif)

Gandalf rode forth into Dale, his eyes wide and panicked as he takes in the army of Elves marching and preparing for war while the Men practised. He knew immediately that something good did not happen, something that of course would help with the oncoming orcs but he knew it was not them that they prepared for.

"No, No, NO! Oi! You, pointy hat!" Alfrid yelled, pointing to the grey man before him. "Yes, you. We don't want no tramps, beggars nor vagabonds around here. We got enough trouble without the likes of you. Off you go! On your horse."

Gandalf stared down at the man in displeasure at the rudeness. "Who's in charge here?!"

"Who is asking?" Bard asked, coming up to the strange man and Alfrid, his eyes suspicious.

"I am Gandalf the Grey. I have come with urgent knew and need to speak with the leader of men and King Thranduil of Greenwood." He explained, causing Bard to nod and jerk his head for Gandalf to follow.

"I am Bard, the  _speaker_ of Men since the dragon was slain." He introduced while they marched towards Thranduil's tent that overlooked the Erebor Gates.

"Mithrandir, it has been half an age since I have seen you. What, brings you here?" Thranduil greeted blandly, causing Gandalf to frown and stare at the Elven-King. He was known as a fair prince, a noble gentle elf that was like his father but now he was nothing but hate and madness.

"I came to warn you of a war." He started cutting off as the Elf king simply laughed.

"Then you are too late for that, tomorrow we will storm Erebor and take back what is rightfully ours." Thranduil stated, sitting back down on his throne.

"You must set aside your petty grievances with the dwarves. War is coming! The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. You're ALL in mortal danger!" Gandalf ranted, frustrated at the King. If he had thought the stubbornness of dwarves were the bane of his existence then that has changed.

Bard frowned and stepped forward, panic on his face. "What are you talking about?"

Thranduil smirked for a fraction and stood. "I can see you know nothing of wizards. They are like winter thunder on a wild wind rolling in from a distance, breaking hard in alarm. But sometimes a storm is just a storm." He finished, handing the flute of wine to Bard and turned to look at Gandalf the Grey.

"Not this time. Armies of orcs are on the move. And these are fighters! They have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength." He tried to explain, to drive in the importance of what he was saying.

"Why show his hand now?"

"Because we forced him! We forced him when the company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland. The dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor; Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the mountain. Not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies, its strategic position." Gandalf tried to explain, making his way out the tent doors and to the overlook his eyes resting on the mountain. "This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the north. If that fell kingdom should rise again, Rivendell, Lothlorien, the Shire, even Gondor itself will fall!"

Thranduil hummed unconvinced. "These orc armies you speak of, Mithrandir… Where are they?"

**XX**

Bilbo once again found himself in the company of Bella in one of the halls far away from the others. He had found her easily enough as her muttered curses were loud enough to pick up with his sensitive ears.

"This is foolish, this madness clouds his judgment!" She hissed a sneer on her face as she whirled around to face Bilbo.

"I have an idea, but I need your help." Bilbo explained hurried, causing Bella to pause.

"What do you have planned in the dead of night?" She asked kneeling before him once she cast a quick look around. "Has it got to do with the stone in your pocket?"

Bilbo nodded jerkily. "I cannot let them get hurt, so maybe… maybe I can barter with them, give them the stone for them to use as a bartering chip of their own, for the gold they were promised. It might avoid a war." He stammered out, blinking as a bright brilliant smile touched Canadriel's lips, illuminating her.

"Then we must hurry, you… you will need your ring to hide to get into the city, if I know Thranduil and I do… he will have ordered his archers by now to kill all that moves from this mountain." She explained, before picking up the hobbit and rushing towards the rampart.

They moved silently, the echo of the company reaching her ears soother her that they were nowhere near them and occupied. Her heart clenched at the thought of her kin, though they were under the orders of Thorin and could not ignore them she could see that they were wary, tired and hungry… but what worried her most was the haze she would see in their eyes sometimes as they glanced towards the treasury.

When they reached the top she cast a look around, surprised that there was a rope coiled neatly behind one of the boulders. "I'll lower you down and wait. This way there will be no risk of anyone finding a rope over the wall and I can explain I am keeping watch. Hurry Bilbo, good luck." She whispered before lowering the hobbit down gently.

Flashes of his face twisted in fright and fear crossed her mind, rage and bitter cold following it that left a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. She knew this was a good plan, the only plan they had to save them but she couldn't help but think it was destined to cause suffering.

**XX**

"You set your archers to kill but what if Canadriel comes? Will you watch as she dies and have a bounty on your head by Lady Galadriel?" Gandalf spat out, causing the Elven King to pause.

"Then she has chosen her own side in this battle." He dismissed, earning a frown from Gandalf and Bard both. With a frown Bard turned on his foot and left, maybe and hopefully he could keep an eye out for the Lady.

"You, Bowman! Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of dwarves?!" Gandalf exclaimed wildly, stopping Bard in his tracks.

"It will not come to that. This is a fight they cannot win." Bard tried to reassure.

"That won't stop them. You think the dwarves will surrender? They won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own." Bilbo gasped out, trying to catch his breath as he spoke to Bard.

Gandalf looked down at the Halfling in amazement. "Bilbo Baggins!"

"Gandalf! It is good to see you, late as always. I need to speak with you all." He rushed out, trying still to get his breathing under control. Bard raised his brows but nodded, making his way back into the elven kings tent.

"One of the company wishes to speak with us." Bard supplied as the Elven King shot raised his brow.

Thranduil hummed and looked over to where the Halfling and Gandalf entered the tent, brows raised in thought. He was such a tiny creature, more gentlefolk than anything and yet, Thranduil knew not to underestimate the Halfling. "If I'm not mistaken, this is the Halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards."

Bilbo rocked back and forth on his heels in discomfort and embarrassment at his lack of manners that day, of stealing and breaking out the company from the cells. "Yes. Sorry about that."

Bard and Gandalf shared an amused look before turning back to Bilbo as he stepped forward to the table with a nervous frown, his hands fiddling with his jacket.

"I came...to give you this." He stated, pulling out the cloth and unwrapped it, revealing the Arkenstone.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_ni6at6twtt1t6saleo2_500.gif)

Thranduil rose to his feet in surprise. "The heart of the mountain! The King's Jewel."

No one knew what to say or do as they looked at the glowing gem for a beat; their eyes flickered between it and the nervous hobbit with awe.

"And worth a king's ransom. How is this yours to give?" Bard asked suddenly, the moment of silence shattering.

Bilbo cast a nervous smile before looking back at the cursed glowing pebble. "I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure."

Gandalf smirked slightly as he puffed his pipe while Bard frowned. "Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty."

"I'm not doing it for you." He stated, looking up at the confused faces of Bard and Thranduil. "I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult, suspicious and secretive…with the worst manners you can possibly imagine, but they also brave and kind...and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can. Thorin…Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war!"

Thranduil and Bard looked at him in surprise and shock while Gandalf just looked on in masked pride for the hobbit before him.

"I need to go, Canadriel is waiting for me back on the rampart. Just… just consider what I said, I will leave it with you." Bilbo stammered out moving to leave.

"Bilbo, you cannot go back, you need to leave." Gandalf uttered causing the hobbit to spin back around with an angry scowl.

"I'm-I'm not leaving. You picked me as the fourteenth man. I'm not about to leave the company now." He spat out rudely, cringing at the lack of manners.

"There is no company, not any more. And I don't like to think what Thorin will do when he finds out what you've done. What you and Canadriel both have done, it is bad enough she is stuck there with him but you, you need to leave while you can." He tried to explain, his eyes shifting between the angry hobbit and the two others who knew her.

"I am not afraid of Thorin and if he finds out then so be it. I will not walk with the shame at the thought of Canadriel suffering his wrath under my plan." With that he spun on his heel once more and quickly made his way out of sight, he had to get back to the mountain.

"He is going to find out, what do we do?" Bard asked worried as he wrapped up the Arkenstone and placed it in his coat.

"We go on with the plan." Gandalf stated reluctantly, but he knew that there would be more chances of people living if they were all in one place. It was going to be a tricky feat and a long day, they didn't have much time left.

* * *

**Author Note: *hums* Well there you go! What ya think?**

**More Love = Chapters**


	24. The Battle of The Five Armies V

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Third POV**

The morning came swift and soon all the Company stood upon the rampart and stared down at the army of elves and men at their doorstep. They watched as Bard and the Traitor elf marched forward, Thorin sneered and raised his bow. Isabella jerked as the arrow flew, arms instantly holding her in place by the dwarves as Thorin yelled down towards the Elves of Mirkwood and Men.

"I will put the next one between your eyes!" The King roared down at the elf in warning.

The Dwarrow's cheered and threw insults down to the elves, not one noticing the dark look they received from Bella. Madness, the lot of this was madness… she knew this even as she turned and watched her old friend, the friend he no longer was tilt his head.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_nge6p5miia1s5rmlxo2_500.gif)

Instantly, several rows of Elves pull out their bows and aim in one swift fluid motion. The company cease the cheering immediately and ducked behind the ramparts. Dwalin had pulled down Bella with him in haste to make sure that she was not injured by accident if there were a volley of arrows.

"We've come to tell you: payment of your debt has been offered...and accepted." Thranduil stated, a near vicious smug smile tugged at his lips.

Thorin tensed his arm pulling the string back further at the bastard's lies. "What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!"

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_ni8fyzf2cz1u6mrvao1_500.gif)

Thranduil looked at Bard who sighed and reached into his coat, holding the Arkenstone up for all to see. "We have this."

Thorin felt his breath become shallow, his heart beating loudly in his chest as a wave of anger rushed forth at the sight of a Man holding what was rightfully his. He felt his arms lower the bow in his hands as he became enthralled with the gem of his family.

"They have the Arkenstone? Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!" Kili yelled furious.

"And the king may have it…" Bard stated, tossing the gem up and catching it. "…in our good will."

Bard put the Arkenstone back into his robe. "But first he must honour his word."

Rage turned his vision red. "They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse, a filthy lie. "THE ARKENSTONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! IT IS A TRICK!"

"It is no trick…" Bilbo trailed off, causing Bella to curse in Sindarin, her eyes pleading with Bilbo not to. She had stayed with Bilbo, seeing how the gold sickness took Thorin and was slowly claiming the others; she had been the one to help the hobbit down from the high platform once he told her of the plan. Now, she wished she hadn't, she saw him fall before her very eyes when she aided him and she could not risk another friend. "I gave it to them. The stone is real, I gave it to them."

The Dwarrow's present gaped, Thorin letting out a growl of anger before he turned his steel blue eyes upon him. Bilbo pushed around them and made his way bravely towards the King, knowing that he was surly to perish under the wrath of Thorin. But he had to, he had to take the stone, it was slowly making his friend lose his mind and he couldn't allow that, so he betrayed his friend to save him.

Thranduil kept his fear at bay, the haze clearing as he watched on but his eyes flickered and stayed mainly focused on Canadriel who was struggling within the Dwarves grasps as he caught sight of her. Worry churned when he saw her expression fall blank before horror and then determination.

"You." Thorin breathed out in disbelief.

"Yes, I took it as my fourteenth share." He explained, never looking up at the King before him, he didn't want to see the sick dwarf before him, he had to believe that Thorin Oakenshield was still there and not King Under the Mountain.

Flashes of Bilbo falling, lying dead at the bottom of the crevice below; body mangled and bloody filled her mind. She saw the aftermath, death of the Dwarrow's, her friends… she saw a war and many of her kin falling, she could not let that happen.

Isabella struggled harder, cursing at Bifur and Dwalin who held her back, trying to keep her from invoking the wrath of Thorin. "Stay still Moriel, he will surely dish out punishment for you too." Dwalin warned his sister, praying to Mahal that she would not be harmed too.

"Do not speak to me of LOYALTY!" Thorin roared, causing Bella's form to still, her eyes wide as horror filled within her. "Throw him from the rampart!" He ordered, gasping angrily as his eyes shifted from one dwarf to another, no one dared to move.

Fili cried out as his uncle grabbed him roughly as he yelled in rage before letting him go and turned towards the hobbit, no one dared to move as they watched their mad king grab the Hobbit and pull him to the edge. They couldn't help but watch, sick with themselves as they feared to help, they could not disobey their king.

Isabella stilled, her body tensing as a red hue began to tint her vision. She saw Thorin's eyes shift with a dark haze as he lifted the hobbit over the wall and held him by the neck. She heard Gandalf, heard Dwalin speaking to her with an undertone of fright but she did not register the words as she watched Thorin spew out hate, his fingers loosening.

A roar filled the silence, one that even stilled the king, which sent a shiver of fear down all spines. All eyes shifted to the elf that stood among them, who was being held back now by Bifur, Glóin, Dwalin and Bombur. The others froze as they saw their friend- _sister_ , the elf who had risked much pain, who had never treated them anything lesser because of the hate between their kind turn into this.

Her eyes were black, the whites a hued blue that matched her ashen skin. Another roar escaped her lips as Bilbo screamed, a power exploding from her as she rushed forward.

"CANADRIEL, NO!" Thranduil and Gandalf screamed as they saw her jump, her hands and body shifting once Bilbo was in her arms before impacting with the water below, barely missing the rocks.

Bilbo came up spluttering confused and dazed, his eyes shifting to the others above and wondered how he could have survived that fall.

"NAMAD!" Balin and Dwalin yelled, their heads sticking over the edge to look down below. They could not see her; they could not see the woman who healed them, fed them when they were just past their maturity after the war of Moria, after the fall of Erebor.

"What did you do? UNCLE WHAT DID YOU DO?" Kili screamed in horror as he threw over the rope and made his way down, ignoring the protests and orders of his brother and Uncle. Balin and Dwalin did not follow, their bodies frozen and eyes locked onto the dark waters below.

Thranduil didn't hesitate; he was in the water mere moments after her impact, diving into the cold black waters to look for his friend, to look for his Son's Chosen. His hands grasped something smooth and yanked, gasping for breath as he pulled Canadriel from the waters.

"Here let us help!" Bard urged, throwing his hand out along with Kili's.

Thranduil let the Dwarf take his friend while he took Bard's hand and was hoisted out of the water, his eyes taking in the fact, for a second that Gandalf had helped out Bilbo. But that second of relief did not last long as the dwarf prince cried out.

"SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" Kili screamed, his ear pressed along her chest. He could not feel the rise and fall of her breaths nor could he hear the beating thrum of her heart.

Flashes of her laughing, of her comforting him in times of need, of her wide smile and pained grimace as she had saved him and his brother over and over again, of being curled up in her arms at Beorn's crossed his vision as his body moved, pulling her close to his chest. He did not love her like one would his One, for he found that in Lorelei but both Kili and Fili had loved her as family, she was family… she wore their beads in her hair… she had claimed them as such and once you announce that one is kin then it was sealed, they were kin forever more.

"Kili you need to let go, Thranduil needs to help her!" Bilbo whispered as he tried to tug away the dwarf's arms from Bella. Bilbo could not dare to look at her still frame, could not for it was his fault she was… she was…

Thranduil keened as he whispered spells to try and bring her back, she was not out of reach but there was no spark of hope within her. No will to come back and carry on but enough to linger. " _Please my friend, you cannot leave… come back, do not let death take you… there is still hope… there is still Legolas, he chose you… Please… come back."_

No one said a thing, no one moved or shifted and the only sound that was made was from Kili who was trying not to cry. Thranduil kept chanting, repeating the spells and his words over and over again all the while pleading with Eru to not take her from them for she was not meant to die. It was unfair for them to take her when she finally found some form of happiness, when she had found her True Heart, her Chosen.

Thorin blinked, a haze lifting slightly from his mind as he stared at the elf that had saved his sister-sons over and over again and even him and the others with a great risk of herself, she was not moving. Horror filled him, what had he done? She was his kin!

_She is an elf! SHE IS JUST LIKE THE OTHERS! BACKSTABBING!_

_She is a dwarrowfriend! She has saved you and your kin!_

_LIES! TRAITOR! ENEMY!_

Thorin sneered down at the sight, Bard glared up at the king while those around him tried to revive the Lady. There was no worry in his eyes for which he claimed as kin, who risked her life for them.

"Do you have no care? Does her dying not mean anything to you? This would have been settled, the return of the Arkenstone for what was promised. Will you have peace or war?" He yelled up at them, his eyes shifting over each and every face. It seemed they all wore their true emotions unlike their king as they stared at the fallen Lady.

As Thorin bowed his head in thought, a caw sounds, the raven swooping in and perched beside him. The raven he had ordered to send for Dain, he could hear the others startle, their voices muffled by the roar in his ears as he cast a look to the top of the hill side. "I will have war."

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_n9fryftp3j1qaa5c1o2_500.gif)

Thranduil swooped up Canadriel in his arms, his eyes glowering as he looked at the marching Dwarrow's on the hill before turning to two of his most trusted soldiers. "Take her to Dale immediately; make sure she is safe at all costs."

The guards nodded, one carefully taking the Lady from the king before they rushed back towards Dale, the other soldiers making a path and made sure nothing were to attack.

**XX**

The smell of home brought Bella from the darkness, her eyes opening to the familiar canopy she had not seen for a very long time.

"This… this isn't right." She murmured as she remembered clearly diving after Bilbo, of falling hard into the water that knocked the wind from her lungs and the ice cold water near suffocating her, then nothing.

 _"Canadriel, my brave sister. You do not belong here."_ The voice, the voice of her sister stated softly.

" _Neliel, where…where am I? What is this place?"_ She asked softly, her eyes landing on her fair haired sister she had not seen since the second age.

Neliel moved to her sister, wrapping her tightly in her arms. " _You are stuck between the living and death my little sister. I am sorry to see you here, to see the grief upon your soul but I can also see it mending, you have finally met your Chosen. For this I am happy, Celebrian will be overjoyed and if Celephinthel were here, she would be too."_

Bella let out a hysterical laugh. " _He is Thranduil's son."_

" _Elleion will be overjoyed and shocked that her little one is now grown up and has a Chosen… But Canadriel, why are you here if you have more to live for?"_ Neliel asked softly, brushing back her sister's hair and pausing at the sight of the beads.

Three beads she could see, two of the same but different etchings and the larger one that sat at the back of her head had the mark of Durin.

"Because… I do not know if I wish to live in that suffering anymore neth nín. Legolas I may have, I can feel joy and love I have never felt before but there is just so much sadness, despair and hate. I cannot live another war, see my kin die… They will die, they do not have long on this earth and I cannot bear to see it… call me coward if you wish." Bella choked out in Westron, unable to say the words in her native tongue.

Neliel frowned. "Is it the Dwarrow's you speak of? The ones whose beads you wear?"

"Yes."

"Come with me Canadriel, there is something I wish for you to see." Neliel stated firmly, pulling her sister up from the bed and out into the light.

Bella gaped at the beauty of the place, a place she had never seen before but felt and smelt like home. Many of the elves they passed she knew and yet didn't know, many of them surprised to see her and others bowed while a handful just ignored her.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked her sister before slamming her jaw shut with a loud click as her eyes took in the small pond before her.

" _This is the pond of Lórien, one that will show you your desires if you wish it or what will come if you stay and what will come if you go back… Look Can-nín and then decide."_ Neilel urged her sister.

Bella frowned and knelt down, looking deeply into the water. She did not see anything beyond her face, the deep sadness that rested in her eyes and the scarred flesh.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_inline_nqt5bz27mu1t0u5dz_500.gif)

_"It's a trap!" Bilbo screamed before horror striking him as he saw Fili in the pale orc's hand. Watched as he dropped him from the top of Ravenhill like a ragdoll and collide with the earth._

_"Fili!" Kili screamed, running towards his fallen brother. "NO!"_

_A cry pierced the air as he fell to his brothers' side, arrows protruding from his chest. He gasped and groaned as he pulled himself to Fili, his body collapsing instantly, his head resting on his brother's chest eyes closed._

**_X_ **

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_nnbdqfmrta1rbmke1o7_r3_250.gif)

_Dwalin roared in madness, his axes slicing through the air as he battled the orcs that surrounded him. He did not care that he was being reckless; he had lost his family, his brother and his sister. He could not protect his brother and his sister died protecting Bilbo as his_ king  _dropped him from the rampart._

Bella screamed as she saw the blades piercing her brothers flesh, the soft voice telling her of why Dwalin was the way he was.

**_X_ **

_The Ri brothers fought side by side, protecting Ori whom had fallen, his cries piercing the air as he clutched his broken leg._

_The Ur brothers were not much better, only Bifur remained unharmed as Bofur pressed his hand upon Bombur's stomach to keep the wound closed, his voice hoarse screaming for someone to help with Glóin and Óin did their best to reach them._

**_X_ **

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_nn0r2rjh8f1sns9vwo1_1280.jpg)

_"Farewell, Master Burglar. Go back to your books and your armchair. Plant your trees...watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold this world would be a merrier place." He gasped out, his blood surrounding him like a cape._

_Bilbo cried over the top of him as he begged for Thorin to hold on, a deep wound in the kings chest, but it would be of no use for he was already gone. His blue eyes wide and unseeing, never again to see the hope of the eagles arrival._

**_X_ **

_Thranduil and Bard lay dead, bodies wounded with many elf, orc and man around them. They fell too trying to protect their people, trying to cull as many as they could. Lorelei and Tauriel lay not far from them._

Bella jerked back from the waters with a gasping breath. "I don't want to see anymore!" She cried out but Neliel kept her at bay.

 _"Look Canadriel! Look at what happens if you stay here!"_ Neliel yelled ferociously, but she needed her sister to go back for her time here is not yet to come.

_Legolas stood upon the frozen wasteland, his eyes taking in the war around him. He was filthy, covered in the blood of kin and orc as he held out two swords, his and his Chosen's. He had come in time for battle, only to be told by his father that Canadriel had fallen and did not awaken._

_He did not recall what happened as grief struck him fiercely, consumed him like oil and flames. The cry that escaped his lips tore through the battlefield, he recalled that and then recalled no more. Only now as he stood upon the cliff top, he recalled only bits and pieces._

_There was no hope left for him, no love for his chosen was gone and he could follow. With one last glance at the sky he turned, eyes closed and crossed the swords at his chest before falling back._

"NO!" Bella screamed, her cry piercing Valinor with such grief it caused all to pause.

* * *

**Author Note: Mwahahahahaha… Yeah I went there! Needed that angst action pack!**

**What you think?**

 


	25. The Battle of The Five Armies VI

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Third POV**

To Bella it felt like an age had passed, to the elves that carried her it was mere moments they just placed the lady down before she awoke with a scream. The sounds of war erupted around them and they dared not move as the elf rose from the bed.

Bella breathed harshly, shaking her head as she tried to regain her senses. She could still hear her sisters' voice in her mind and see the images of death flash before her. But soon, soon she came to realise that the screams were from around her, not from her visions.

"Where am I?" She asked gruff, her voice sounding much like thunder that it caused the two guards to shudder.

" _Hîr nín Thranduil ordered us to bring you to his tent when you fell. You were surely dead híril nín, for your heart stopped beating."_ One of the guards replied, Bella frowned and looked upon him with a critical eye and nodded.

" _What happened? Who is at war?"_ She asked standing, rolling back her shoulders. It was then she realised that she had no bow, for she did not grab one since hers broke and she had no daggers. All she had was her sword; she had lost near all her prized weapons on this journey.

" _Orchoth, they had just begun to attack. We were told to keep you safe at all costs but so far the attacks are on the other side of Dale._ " The other guardsman replied, stepping back at the dark look upon the Lady's face.

"I need weapons immediately; did the king bring more than his sword and armour?" She asked before noting the chest in one of the corners of the tent, one she would recognise anywhere as it was a wedding gift from her littered with weapons. Oh the convenience.

The guards spluttered as they watched her march towards the box and opened it with practised ease; they both questioned who she was for the king to care about her health above all, who could wrench that scream from his lips that they as a company heard only once when their queen had been attacked. Even now as the Lady before them donned herself with all the weapons she could carry bar a bow.

 _"I am Lady Canadriel, Daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel of Lothlórien. Will you fight for the lives of Man, Elf and Dwarrow? Will you fight with me?"_  She asked seriously her face set in the mask of stone.

The elven warriors startled at her name and title, they knew who she was immediately. " _We will fight with you híril nín!"_

Bella nodded drawing out her sword while grasping the other she had acquired by Thranduil's chest in another.

No one could or ever would describe the sight of Lady Canadriel, the fourth daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn… Moriel the Daughter of Night came from the falling snow with such ferocity and grace, there were no words that could describe the elven princess in her mismatch battle attire, shining like a star in the night. But all that did see it, all that could remember it of those who will survive, would never forget.

Bella was a force to be reckoned with, blades glinting in the light as she sliced through rotting flesh and spraying out black blood in her wake.

**XX**

"My children! Where are my children?" Bard yelled desperately to the fleeing citizens.

"I saw them. They were down in the old market." A voice called out, one that brought him relief and dred.

Bard frowned and stumbled forward in panic. "The market?! Where are they now? Tilda! Sigrid!"

Percy ran towards Bard ahead of the other soldiers that were left. "Bard, Orcs are storming over the causeway!"

"Get the bowmen to the eastern parapet. Hold them off for as long as you can!" He ordered Percy, half dazed and panicked as he searched for his children once more.

"The orcs have taken Stone Street! The market's overrun!"

Bard watched the man flee with a limp, fear gripping his heart. "The rest of you, follow me!"

Sigrid and Tilda screamed as they ran from the beast. Bain rushed forward to his sister's aid and stabs the orc before another knocked him down. Fear rose in his eyes as the orc stood above him, sword raised, he could do little more than cringe away and expect the killing blow.

"Rise young Bain." The voice caused his eyes to snap open and he couldn't help but stare as Lady Bella stood above him, her raven hair she seemed to shine like silver in the sun.

Bain blinked and rose to his feet, giving her stammered thanks before stumbling to his sisters. His eyes shoot up at the sound of fighting to see their father at the top, unknowing they were here.

"DA!" Sigrid yelled fearfully.

Tilda clutched her sister's hand. "Da! We're down here!"

Bard heard the call of his children and looked down the stairway to see them unharmed, behind them fighting was what shocked and horrified him. Lady Canadriel who he had thought gone fought against the oncoming orcs that dared to try for his children and a troll.

At the sound of a terrible cry the children turn and scream as they see Lady Bella get smashed back into the wall by its mace. Bard quickly shoved the cart upwards and then down the stairs, a groan of pain escaping his lips as it jumped and slammed him harshly into the ground.

"BAIN, SIGRID! GET DOWN!" He yelled as he hurtled closer to them, sailed over their bodies and crashed into a rock and troll, sending them backwards and giving him enough motion forward to bury the blade into the beast.

Bella shook her head and cursed at the beast, giving Bard her nod of thanks as he helped her to her feet. They had no time to talk as Bard rushed them all towards a safer part of the town.

"Listen, I need you to gather the women and children. Take them to the Great Hall and barricade the door." He explained quickly to his children while gently taking the sword from Bain's hand. "You understand? You must not come out for any reason!"

"We wanna stay with you!" Tilda cried out to her father.

"Show your father some respect! You leave it to me, sire. You heard him, we make to the Great Hall!" Alfrid spat out, giving the elf a wide birth and grabbing the children with a rough hand before crying out as he felt a tight grip on his arm.

Bard and all stared at the elf who glared down at the snivelling weasel. "If I find out you abandoned those children Weasel then there is no place on this earth including death where you can hide from my wrath. Do you understand me?" She gritted out calmly, but it caused Alfrid to nearly piss himself in fear.

"I-I u-understand! I'll get them to safety, sire." He stammered out, directing his gaze to Bard. "And my sword is yours to command."

"Bard, I am needed elsewhere, are you fine on your own?" Bella asked seriously.

"I am fine, go, when this is over we will talk then!" He yelled over his shoulder as he rushed away.

**XX**

Dwalin stood with tears in his eyes as he stared at his heart-brother. One that Dwalin didn't know if he wished to call him so anymore, for he grieved deeply. He could not blame Thorin for falling under the curse of Durin's line completely, for being the reason that… no.

"Since when do we forsake our own people? Thorin, they are dying out there." He tried to reason, the sound of battle echoing softly in the hall. It was not in his nature to sit back and watch his kin fight and stand aside to do nothing. He also knew that in his grief-filled rage, he would fall if he desired it.

Images of man, elf and Dwarrow invaded his mind with orcs, trying to steal his gold from old mines. "There are halls beneath halls within this mountain… places we can fortify."

"Shore up, make safe. Yes…" He murmured out. "...yes, that is it. We must move the gold further underground, to safety!" It was a brilliant plan, yes, yes; he must keep the gold safe. Keep it all safe from thieves; it was his gold… mighty gold. Yes, he must do that now!

"Did you not hear me?! Dain is surrounded! They're being slaughtered, Thorin. Losing- _Losing_  one kin today was enough; do you want to lose another?" Dwalin asked his voice cracking as he took two steps towards the fleeing king.

Thorin cast a glance at the dwarf before him, his face bland. "Many die in war. Life is cheap. But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend!" He finished with a rough bark.

The look on Dwalin's face was of deep sadness. "You sit here in these vast halls, with a crown upon your head, and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been."

"Do not speak to me as if I was some lowly dwarf lord…" Thorin choked out, turning away as he grasped his head. Voices of his own and others echoed loudly before blessed glow of gold. "As-As if I were still...Thorin...Oakenshield."

"I AM YOUR KING!" He roared, swinging up the sword he cannot recall grasping, nearly toppling over with the movement. His mind took in the fact that Dwalin moved closer to him swinging the blade than away, but couldn't find a reason to care.

_He is your king…_

Dwalin bowed his head in sorrow. "You were always my king. You used to know that once. You cannot see that you have become."

"Go! Get out...before I kill you." Thorin choked out, his vision blurred as his eyes stung.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_nhytx6ecp51rp382io4_500.gif)

Dwalin choked, trying to get out the words before sighing in defeat. "… You already have."

Thorin did not know how he got here, one second he was in the throne room and now he stood upon the golden floor. The gleam bright and oh so marvellous, it whispered its soft tune in his ear like a mothers loving whisper.

_"You sit here...with a crown upon your head...you are lesser now than you have ever been..."_

_"...but a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost..."_

_"NAMAD!"_

_"...a sickness lies upon that treasure..."_

_"...the blind ambition of a mountain-king…"_

_"...AM I NOT THE KING..."_

_"…who are you Thorin son of Thráin, son of Thrór?"_

_"...this gold...is ours...and ours alone..."_

_"...treasure…"_

_"...I will not part with a single coin..."_

_"...he could not see beyond his own desire..."_

"…I do not see Thorin Oakenshield, I see Thrór son of Dáin I..."

_"...as if I was some lowly dwarf lord…"_

_"...Oakenshield..."_

_"...a sickness that drove your grandfather mad..."_

_"...Oakenshield..."_

_"...this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror..."_

_"...I am not my grandfather…my grandfather."_

_"...you are the heir to the throne of Durin..."_

_"...they are dying out there."_

_"...take back...take Erebor..."_

_"...Dain is surrounded... surrounded...is surrounded...Dain is surrounded..."_

_"...take back your homeland…"_

_"...you are changed, Thorin..."_

_"...I am not my grandfather…"_

_"...is this treasure truly worth more than your honour..."_

_"...I am not my grandfather…"_

_"What did you do? UNCLE WHAT DID YOU DO?"_

The impact of his body hitting the gold as the voices swarmed in his head echoed the great hall, even over the noise as he watched… He watched as he saw the snake swirl under him with a hungry purpose, he watched as the gold dipped like its heated state.

_"...this treasure will be your death…"_

He watched himself as he screamed as the gold swallowed him whole, the silence ringing loudly in his ears as clarity returned once more. The crown clanged loudly as he threw it viciously from his head, he was not his grandfather.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/vlcsnap-2015-03-01-20h02m49s4.png)

_"…who are you Thorin son of Thráin, son of Thrór?"_ Moriel's voice echoed a flash of harsh hard lines and black eyes surrounded by inky black.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield, I am not my grandfather." He choked out as he looked down upon his armoured hands in shame in horror as he heard his nephews screams, of his kins screams as he let Bilbo go.

With hurried hands he ripped the royal robes and armour away disgusted, he had killed… he had killed their burglar, an innocent. Thorin could not remember much over the haze of gold, but he remembered dropping Bilbo and a roar that sent shivers down his spine that he could not place.

The company sat just inside the gate of Erebor, their armour stripped and laying haphazardly on the stone piles around them. Each one in a state of distress as they listened to their kin being slaughtered around them all the while they sat safely behind the stone barricade.

At the sound of footsteps they cast a look towards the door, a figure walking out from the orange glow. Kili stood furiously, his heart beating in his chest, a war drum for the screams around him as he watched his Uncle - _King Thorin –_ walk towards them.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/448037_600.gif)

"I will not hide behind a wall of stone, while others fight  _our_ battles  _for us_!" Kili screamed at him as he marched forward. "It is not in my blood, Thorin."

They stop in front of one another, Thorin taking in the age that seemed to latch itself onto his sisters-son. Grief and bitterness causing his once youthful care-free self, which made him wholly Kili, slump as if a great weight now rested on his shoulders. It was a twist to the knife of guilt that rested in his chest.

"No, it is not. We are sons of Durin. And Durin's folk do not flee from a fight." Thorin whispered reassuringly to his sister-son, resting a hand upon his neck. Kili smiled through his tears, his lip quivered as he tried to hold back the sob that threatened to break free.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_nemqm6rle81s50nlpo1_500.gif)

Thorin closed his eyes for a brief second as the image of Kili seared its way into his memory before resting his forehead upon his nephews and then facing the others. He scanned the room, eyes locking on each and every Dwarrow that stood before him and for a second he wondered where Moriel was. Surely she would have stayed with them, but he had not seen her since…

With a shake of his head he bowed his head. "I have no right to ask this of any of you; but will you follow me one last time?"

**XX**

Bella fought with such ferocity as she span in and out of the orcs, leaving dead bodies in her wake as she made her way across Dale. Deldhinenon and Acharthor as she had named them never left her side; they fought in tandem with one another, even when she ducked out of the way of their king they followed.

She could hear the horn of the enemy upon Ravenhill and that was her goal, she needed to reach that mountain top and destroy the war markers so they're army will flounder. Though she did come to a stop as a familiar war horn she had not heard in a while caught her ears, her body slamming into the wall as she looked out towards Erebor.

"They are rallying to their king…" she hissed before glanced a look up on the cliff, while images of her kins death flashed across her mind.

 _"Deldhínenon."_  She addressed, watching as the elf's eyes widened a fraction.  _"I need you to go and help those you can, make no mention of me."_

The elf in question, his silver eyes glinting as he bowed and made his way back towards the battlefield, his blonde hair glinting in the light. Bella turned to look at the redheaded elf, his bow grasped tightly in his hand.

 _"Acharthôr, you protect the women, wounded and children. When this is all done, you, Deldhínenon and I will be having a chat. If, if you see Prince Legolas, tell him I will be up there. Go, I am needed elsewhere, stay safe."_ She ordered fondly, gesturing to the looming peak before winking and dashing off through dale once more, now to find a bloody way up the mountain.

**XX**

Seeing the war Legolas and Tauriel pushed their horses faster, Lorelei making sure that no orc could attack from behind or from the side as she sat behind her sister.

"Gandalf!" Legolas called over the sounds of battle and death to the wizard.

Hearing his name, Gandalf spun and stared at the blonde prince in relief and awe. "Legolas... Legolas Greenleaf!"

He didn't allow Gandalf to utter a word more as he came to a stop in front of him. "There is a second army! Bolg leads a force of Gundabad orcs. They are almost upon us!"

Tauriel and Lorelei stayed by their prince's side, their bows up and ready for any attack. Though, Lorelei tried desperately to see over the battlefield for a sign of her Chosen amongst the warriors fighting.

"Gundabad…This was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces, then Bolg seeps in from the north." The wizard spat out disgruntled.

"Wha...the north...where is the north, exactly?!" Bilbo demanded, the words coming out in a shocked stammer.

Gandalf turned and faced the peak with dread. "Ravenhill."

"Ravenhill…Thorin is up there! And Fili and Kili, they're all up there!" Bilbo shouted in fear, horror.

Lorelei whipped her head around and stared up at the peak in horror before casting a glance to her prince.

"Where is Canadriel?" Legolas asked; dread filling him as he watched the wizard stiffen and the hobbit flinch. "Where is she? I was told by Bard she was with the King on her way here and I have not seen her amongst our kin or the Dwarrow's."

Bilbo opened and closed his mouth a few times before looking away from the prince; he didn't know what to say. With a frown he swallowed his fear and guilt before looking back up at the prince. "Sh-She fell from the ramparts to save me. We went to your father's tents where he ordered two of his guard to take and watch over her but… but they were not there. We don't know if they made it back in time before the… the… attack."

The sound that escaped from Legolas's lips echoed across the battlefield, a sound that would later be described by Man as a grieving widow's cry, by elves as the Grief Cry and by Dwarrow who had heard… they dared not utter or describe the sound but they all would describe it as a the Oath of Vengeance and Loss. For many Dwarrow knew what it was like to lose their one or loved ones.

* * *

**Author Note: Seriously, next chapter will be okie dokie.**

**_híril nín – My Lady  
_ ** **_Hîr nín – My Lord  
_ ** **_Acharthôr – (acharn+tôr) Name meaning Vengeance Brother  
_ ** **_Deldhínenon_ ** **– (del+dínen+-on)** **_Name meaning Silent Horror  
_ ** ****_Orchoth - Orcs_

 


	26. The Battle of The Five Armies VII

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Third POV**

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/08/thorin-on-ravenhill.jpg)

Thorin stood at the edge of the ruins, his eyes scanning the dark tower for any sign of the Defiler. There was no life, no sound beyond the gurgling dying creatures behind him and Dwalin's grunt.

"Where is he?" He wondered confused, his eyes squinting through the mist that swirled around the darkened ruins.

"Looks empty. I think Azog has fled!" Kili supplied hopeful, but there was something looming in the air that made his stomach churn.

"I don't think so..." He trailed off, turning towards his sister-sons. "Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something; report back, do not engage, do you understand?!"

Fíli nodded with Kíli, glancing over their shoulders as a cry pierced the air and the sound of footsteps. Dwalin scowled and strode towards Thorin.

"We have company; Goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred." Dwalin reported, causing Thorin to frown something in his friends voice didn't match.

He eyed the goblins before turning back to his sister-sons. "We'll take care of them. Go! Go!"

The brothers ran quickly down the steps and onto the frozen lake while Dwalin and Thorin battled the oncoming orcs. Yet it felt wrong to Thorin, there were no jokes or bloodlust laughter coming from Dwalin's lips like usual when he battled.

"What has you so…" He grunted out as he dodged a blow before swinging his sword up in an arc, cutting off a head. "Melancholy? We are in battle and you are silent! What happened… is it to do with Bilbo?"

Dwalin grunted and swung, trying his best to ignore Thorin but… but he had the right to know. "What do you remember when the elves came, when Bilbo said he gave them the Arkenstone?"

"I remember holding Bilbo over the ramparts… I remember letting him go, killing him." He choked out and if the next few Goblins died most viciously because of that fact neither Thorin nor Dwalin said a thing.

Dwalin froze for a second and growled. "Bilbo is alive… it was not he who died."

Flashes of black and green filled his vision with white, power bursting out with a roar.

_Balin and Dwalin leaning over the rail of the rampart. "NAMAD!" Spewed from their lips in a pain cry, clearing he haze._

_Kíli's horrified face, words ringing in his ear. "What did you do? UNCLE WHAT DID YOU DO?"_

"No…" Thorin gasped out in disbelief, staggering to a stop and hissing as he felt a blade slice his calf.

An image of Moriel laying still, eyes unclear and pale in Kíli's arms as he cried out, clutching her close.  _"SHE'S NOT BREATHING!"_

"Dwalin… tell me it isn't so…tell me I didn't cause her to die!" He demanded, eyes burning. Dwalin didn't utter a word for he needed not to; he saw the horror and grief in Thorin's eyes when he spared him a glance. He knew the truth and it killed the both of them.

**XX**

Legolas near collapsed to his knees as the cry finished, his hands clawing at his chest as the grief struck him. No, he had to believe, he had to believe somehow that she was okay and safe. He ignored the sounds around him, even when the Elvish horn sounded, piercing the air.

"Legolas, we must go. Your father is calling back the elves." Gandalf called over his shoulder as he rushed towards the sound but Legolas could not will his body to move.

Tauriel glanced at her sister as she stalked off, a dark look upon her face that worried the red haired captain. She quickly made her way to her prince's side and helped him up.

 _"Do not lose hope mellon, your Chosen could still be okay, can you not feel her?"_ Tauriel asked as she led him the way that Lorelei went.

Truth be told, Legolas could not feel anything but disbelief, pain and determination. He didn't know it if was him or Canadriel. He hadn't been able to tell the difference all that much since they made the promise and it worried him.

Thranduil came to a sudden stop of his captain's sister standing before him, grief upon her face with unmasked rage.

"You will not turn away… not this time!" Lorelei stated calmly, trying to keep her voice firm as she stared down her king.

His eyes hardened as he stared at her. "Get out of my way!"

"The dwarves will be slaughtered!" She choked out, a tear running down her face.

"Yes, they will die." He replied sharply, watching as she blinked her shock. It didn't deter him as he advanced. "Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now - what does it matter? They are mortal."

Anger flashed through Lorelei and with a sudden jerk she whipped out her bow and nocked an arrow, pointing it at her king. His eyes widened at the threat, at the fact the elleth before him dared to even point an arrow at his face. He could hear the others of his guard shift nervously.

Lorelei's hands shook with the anger, spitting out the words she had longed to say but knew never to. "You think your life is worth more than theirs, while there is no love in it? There is no love in you!"

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/08/tumblr_nhbblf2yqr1shlhluo1_500.gif)

The anger that washed over her Kings face knew she had spoken too far, her hands dropping the broken bow in shock and stiffened as she suddenly found a sword at her throat, tears pooling and spilling from her eyes.

"What do you know of love?! Nothing! What you feel for that dwarf is not real! You think it is love?! Are you ready to die for it?" He snarled out, images of his Chosen flashing across his mind. No, he knew love but he had turned numb and cold towards all to keep himself sane. He could not allow himself to feel, to feel the grief that he had managed to keep at bay because of Legolas.

Legolas seeing the interaction pulled out his sword, the elven one that he knew was to be returned to the dwarf king and pushed his father's away.  _"What she feels is true…_ "

Thranduil jerked his head around to face his son, brows pulling down as the grief returned and pushed away the last of the darkened haze that the sickness in his land had brought upon him. " _Legolas…"_ He trailed off as his eyes connected to a familiar gaze, one that he saw in the mirror every time he desired to glance upon himself.

" _No, I cannot hear it."_ He choked out.

Cullasson named  _Acharthôr_ rushed towards his king and the prince as he caught sight of them, his hair dishevelled and littered with snow and sticks from when he had taken a hit by a troll into a rotted tree.

" _My King, my Prince!_ " He greeted, coming to a sudden stop before them.

" _Cullasson, what are you doing here? Where is the lady I left you to guard?"_ Thranduil ordered in panic, his eyes shifting to his son who was now staring at his most trusted guard.

Cullasson gave his king a glance, wincing at the disrespect before turning to the prince. " _Lady Canadriel has informed me that if I were to see you, to tell you that she is up there."_ He explained, pointing to the tower.

Legolas glanced up sharply before turning to face Lorelei and Tauriel at her side. "I will go with you, we need to hurry."

 _"I am also coming with you my lord, I swore to fight by her side and I have done my duty as she asked."_  Cullasson stated, glancing at his king and then to his sworn-brother that appeared from the shadows.

"She has given us warrior names." Oron –  _Deldhínenon –_ explained to his king and prince.

**XX**

Bella cursed at herself and Thranduil at the sound of the horn. She hadn't able to leave as quickly as she wanted to reach the tower. She had needed to destroy the markers but now she needed to reach it as she had caught the sound of hooves on the mountain side and a glimpse of her brother rushing to the top.

If Dwalin was going up then Thorin would be with him and where Thorin goes, so does Fíli and Kíli. The visions she had seen was on a constant loop in her mind, of seeing the begrudging acceptance in Fíli's eyes as the pale orc held him the closer she got to the tower.

She pushed herself faster, but she knew deep down that she would be too late to warn them but she would not be too late to save Fíli.

"This is a trap! Find Fili and Kili! Call them back!" Thorin demanded Dwalin, panic and fear clenching in his chest as he stared at the

Dwalin moved but paused after the third step and turned back to his king. "Thorin, are you sure about this?"

"Do it. We live to fight another day." He replied before turning to look back upon the ruins.

Bilbo and Thorin share a look before turning, they needed to hurry and make their way back down, only to pause as the deep thrum filled the silence. Horror and dread pooled in the threes stomachs as they cast a look up to the tower, golden light flickering on the walls. Atop the tower, Azog appeared, dragging a bloodied Fili behind him.

"No!" Thorin gasped, his heart clenching at the sight.

The ground shook, lose stones of the ruins falling and the ice of the frozen waterfall began to crack. The orcs shifted uncomfortably, fearing what was causing such a thing. Azog remained standing, his arm dropping the filth slightly but not letting go as he scanned the area.

No one moved as the ground rumbled more and the air howled in anger. Thorin could not remove his eyes from his nephew could not hear anything but the howling wind. Everything seemed to slow nearly to a complete halt and then the sound of a blade meeting armour, flesh and bone pierced the air.

Azog blinked and looked down in surprise to see the hilt of a sword within his chest, a sword that he had not seen or heard slice through the air or felt pierce his armour and flesh. He felt the pain bloom rapidly before toppling forward, dragging the dwarf filth with him.

Bella snarled as she pushed forward, her body hurtling through the air and across ice and rock as she flung her hand up, sending a torrent of air to slow Fíli's decent.

Kíli saw her, before stepping out, his head shooting up as he saw that she was looking above him and cried out in surprise as he caught his brother. Their bodies colliding hard but not nearly enough to cause serious damage, maybe bruises.

Fíli and Kíli stared at one another in disbelief before turning to the dead pale orc that landed on the jagged rock pile beside them, a familiar blade sticking out from his chest.

"FILI! KILI!" Moriel yelled as she came into view, her body colliding with theirs as she clutched them tightly, a sob breaking free from her lips. "I got to you in time… you're not dead… I got to you in time… I thought I wouldn't be able to catch you but you're not dead. Kíli you caught him… I saw you both die!" She choked out before blinking as a vision of Lorelei and Bolg fighting, her dying flashed in her mind.

"We're safe… you saved me." Fíli tried to reassure but the fear caused his throat to tighten.

"Stay together, get off this mountain and go back to Dale, find the others. Grab Thorin and Dwalin and  _go!_ I will not let you die and I will destroy all that try but you need to leave this mountain NOW!" She hissed standing, jerking them up. "Go, please… please  ** _kharâm, ithmir."_**

"Where are you going?" Fíli asked, grasping her arm tightly as she tried to leave.

"I need to find my betrothed. I sent word I was here, let me go and run… do not make me force you." She whispered pained, there still could be a chance that they would not make it or even herself.

Kíli and Fíli shared a look as they grasped each other tightly. "You will need this." Kíli stated, pulling out her dagger that he still carried.

She paused and looked at the brothers before closing Kíli's hand back around it. "It is yours now. Forgive me." She whispered before shoving her hands out and pushing them onto the frozen river and rushing back up the stairs. She had killed the leader but she must now kill his son for this Eru forsaken war would end.

Kíli and Fíli cried out as they watched her disappear into the mist, the tower crumbling in her wake before they found themselves once again in the midst of a battle, their uncle joining them. There was no relief for Thorin as he saw his Sister-sons unharmed for they were surrounded by orcs.

Legolas flipped, killing the bat and landed on the tower top. He didn't know what he had missed, why the pale orc was dead or that the tower crumbled so easily. He could not see his chosen from the higher advantage but he saw the Durin king and princes fighting and he knew that he had to aid them. He knew that they meant a great deal to his Chosen, so without further thought he raised his bow and fired.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/08/legolas-the-hobbit-battle-of-the-five-armies-1-1.jpg)

**XX**

Tauriel and Lorelei got separated at the top, one going one way and the other – well the other way. Lorelei went searching for Kíli, she could feel him close and knew he was here somewhere in this forsaken ruins while Tauriel began to cull the orcs that dared to make their way towards her and her sister.

Lorelei fought with all she had, her sword cutting through the orcs around her. "Kíli!" She screamed, eyes scanning the ruins for her Chosen.

"Kíl…AH!" She cried out as a foot connected to her back, pushing her body into the stairs.

Lorelei got up quickly, ducking and slicing with her dagger as her sword was thrown from her hand at the impact and cursing with each miss of flesh. The pale orcs son had metal scaled protruding from his flesh that would not allow her to get in a cut.

Another cry escaped her lips as the foul orc filth grasped her neck and lifted her in the air, licking his ripped lips as he smirked at her. His teeth were razor sharp and she knew that he wanted to bite and rip away her flesh. With a desperate cry she kicked out, causing the best to buckle but in return was thrown painfully into the rock, her head cracking against the stone.

"Lorelei!" Tauriel screamed, trying desperately to get to her sisters body as the orc filth sauntered towards her with his mace held high ready to strike.

Bella screamed furious before throwing all her weight into the orc, crying out as the metal dug into her neck and shoulder. Bolg grasped the elf tightly as he stumbled back from the force, taking her over the cliff's edge with him.

The tower shook as the troll smashed the base, causing Legolas to sway to keep his balance. A cry pierced the air that had his heart clenching and eyes shooting towards the cliff face, his chosen and Blog rolled down the mountainside.

Bella came to a painful stop on a flat part of what once was stairs and moaned in pain, she could feel that she had a broken rib or two, on top of an energy drain and the wounds in her neck and shoulder.  _Why is it always the same shoulder?_  She thought pained as she realised she had two new scars to add to dragon fire and Beorn's claws.

Legolas, seeing this, reached back for an arrow, only to curse as his hands grabbed air. With an angry snarl he threw his bow down and pulled the elven blade free, he would have to ask for the story of the blade later, before he leapt off the tower. He plummeted towards the ground, his body jolting as he buried the blade into the trolls head causing it to stagger in pain.

A dark look crossed his eyes as he saw Blog rise from the outcropping of rock above his chosen before twisting the sword. He used it to guide the troll forward, smashing into the already-weakened base of the tower with a satisfying blow.

Bella gasped in pain, her head tilting up and eyes connecting with her Chosen's. "Legolas." She gasped.

A rage unlike anything he had ever felt before swept through him as he heard the pain whisper of his Chosen, his vision tinting red as he saw her lifeblood upon her flesh and face. He didn't hesitate to move, meeting the filth in the middle of the makeshift bridge to get to his Chosen, he will kill the orc who hurt her.

**XX**

Thorin protected his sister-sons the best he could as he fought off the attack. His eyes caught glimpses of arrows in the dead that were around him and he knew that he owed an elf a favour.

"Thorin, Bella… Bella!" Fíli yelled as he heard her cry.

Thorin spun before jerking backwards, dodging the sword that was meant to remove his head from his body before swinging back, trying to glance for what Fíli was talking about.

"What…" Kíli exclaimed as two elves dropped from the mist, armour glinting and hair flying as they dispatched the last of the orcs.

"Who are you?" Thorin demanded sword raised to strike.

"WAIT!" Dwalin yelled, rushing out from the mist. "They were sent by Legolas and are friends of Lady Canaahdriel… does those names mean a thing to you?" He asked in a huff.

Fíli and Kíli shared a look, the younger holding up the elder as they hobbled closer to the elves. "Legolas is Moriel's One." Dwalin and Thorin did a double take at that news before suddenly the elves shifted.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/08/dwalin-thorin-fili-kili-on-ravenhill.jpg)

"Need to leave now, the Lady Canadriel has told us to make sure you leave this cursed place. Hurry." The redheaded elf spoke, gesturing for them to follow.

"We do not know a Lady by that name." Thorin stated harshly causing the elves to frown and share a look.

"You know her as Moriel or Bella." The fair haired one uttered and it was then that Kíli connected the dots.

"They were the ones who the elven king told to take and look after, they can be trusted." He stammered out. Thorin shot his nephew a look and told them to leave before turning back to the ruins, stopping when Dwalin caught his arm.

"What do ye' think you're doing?" He demanded.

"To find our sister. Go Dwalin, I won't trust them elves with my sister-sons without word from Moriel herself. Go, I will be fine." He ordered. Dwalin frowned but nodded, rushing after the young princes and the elves.

Thorin cursed as soon as Dwalin was from his sight when three Orc's rushed from the ruins. He easily dodged the first one, blocking blows from the second as he culled the first. Thorin fought the second with ease but the third one took him by surprise and knocked him back and across the ice.

* * *

**Author Note: Well… anticlimactic :P There is only so many maybe one or two of The Battle of the Five Armies section left and then some original chapters!**

**_kharâm - Plural word for Brothers_ **

**_ithmir - Leave now_ **


	27. The Battle of the Five Armies VIII

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Third POV**

Legolas swords clashed against Bolgs mace with a loud clang halfway in the makeshift bridge, twisting and turning. Each strike Bolg made missing by a hair's breadth while Legolas got two hits to the pale orcs offspring but did no damage.

He snarled at the beast, spinning once again to the edge as the filth slammed his mace down, knocking several of the stones out. Legolas felt his eyes widen as the wall crumbled below him and he fell into the towers body, thankful that there wasn't a window below him.

The tower shook from the force, letting it drop a few inches and before Legolas could stand fully, Bolg dropped down snarling. He quickly slashed up, cursing when the filth blocked his strike once again before smashing him into the wall.

"Ah!" Legolas hissed, glancing to the now gaping hole in the structure at his back before jerking, dodging another swing. He leapt backwards with swing the orc did, eyes glancing between the gaping trail that lead to death and the stairs behind him that lead them out of the belly of the tower, all the while avoiding being struck.

With the last bit of stairs he rushed up them, swinging his sword back to block the strike of the mace once again. He stared at the rotting face of the orc over his shoulder, fury burning in the pit of his stomach as he caught a glance of his Chosen unconscious not far behind. With a yell he spun and strike the orc's arm, smirking as the creature backed away from another swing.

Thorin as he slid to a stop, thanking Mahal for the fact he didn't fly over the edge only to see the young prince fighting the Defilers offspring and losing. He saw the young prince elf get knocked painfully to the ground by the strike as he dodged the mace strike from the last Orc left, cursing as it broke his sword.

 _Legolas is Moriel's One…._  Fíli's voice echoed in his mind as he drove the broken blade into the creature's neck and tossed him onto the tower. He saw that it was just in time too as Bolg had moved closer to the elf and was ready to strike.

Legolas looked down at the feet of the pale orcs offspring as the tower groaned and the rock crumbled, watched as it rolled and groaned as the top section of the tower collapsed above him. His eyes shot up in an instant as he jumped to his feet and saw the Thorin Oakenshield lying on his back, partially hanging over the edge of the waterfall, defenceless. Another orc approached the defenceless king, a twisted smile upon its mangled face.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/08/tumblr_nhz40cfro31r69l1fo8_250.gif)

_Help him… Legolas… Meleth nín, Hû nín…_ He heard his Chosen whisper into his mind causing him to sigh and cast a look down at the blade. He didn't want to part from it due to being the only long distance thing he had to keep the orc filth buried under the rubble away.

Thorin stared up at the limping Orc as it snarled, its axe raised ready to strike. He turned his head, eyes closing as he waited for the killing blow to come before jerking his head back to the creature at the sudden whistle and thunk, his eyes widened as he caught sight of the Orcrist burried into the orc's chest, killing it.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/08/anigif_enhanced-29222-1419981051-11.gif)

Legolas smirked as he stared at the blade and king before jerking, spinning down and away on his knees as Bolg burst through the rubble and swung his mace down. He unsheathed his daggers and attacked as his Chosen's cry filled the silence, he needed to get to her  _now._

He dodged and struck, his daggers burying into the shoulder blade between the jutting metal with a precise deadly blow. He would not lose this time and he would not allow the pleasure of the creature to draw blood once more nor would he allow the filth to live.

Thorin stared at the blade in disbelief, his eyes catching the sight of the prince and orc filth fighting before jerking towards the body that lay just a few feet down from the edge of the waterfall, too far to jump but not enough for him to make his way down to her. A horn cry filled the air, causing Thorin to snap his eyes up to the horizon and curse, an army of Orc's now dotted the hillside.

 _Thorin… Thorin…_ Moriel's voice whispered tiredly in his mind, causing his body to jolt.

"Moriel?  ** _Namad_**!" He called out, using the word for the first time in relation to her. He thought of her as a sister, had braided her hair with his and his sister-sons personal sigils but never had dared to caller her Namad.

Bella felt the lethargy creep back, her head flopping to the side like lead weight as her eyes stayed open and locked on the war below her, on her chosen as well as he fought the Defilers Son. She tried to move but she had little energy left and what little energy she had, she planned to use it on something big and had to be at the precise moment. She could see that they were overwhelmed and knew that help was coming but slowly. The wind around her soothed her burning flesh, lifting a few stray strands of hair from her face.

_If you need us, call for us. We will hear you upon the wind._

_"Gwaihir…"_ She breathed out.  _"Landroval… Meneldor…"_ She continued to breathe out the names of the great eagles, calling them faster to the battle she knew they could not refuse. They lived to kill off the fell beasts, being the protectors of Manwë to watch the evil that roamed these lands.

A roar echoed, drawing her attention back towards her Chosen, a scream catching in her throat as she sees Bolg throw a large chunk of wall down into the belly of the tower. Legolas moved, quick and light, as the wall gave out below his feet. It was times like this, as he jumped from falling rock to falling rock like steps that he was thankful for being an elf, amazingly light and agile.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/08/legolas-gif.gif)

With the last falling chunk he swung up, his legs wrapping around Bolg's throat and with a twist of his body, he threw the fell creature back and over the edge. A grunt escaped Legola's lips as he landed on the bridge once again, the stone giving out beneath him, his hand grasped a sturdy edge and he swung himself back up once again, cursing as he saw Bolg do the same.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/08/legolas-vs-bolg-o.gif)

Both of them charged at one another, Legolas finally able to land a strike as he thrust out his dagger. Bolg smirked up at the elf as he held the dagger between his arm and armour. Legolas cocked his head to the side at the move, a smirk pulling at his lips that made the orc wary. This time Legolas won't let him walk away, his smirk grew before he used the knife as leverage to swing atop Bolg's shoulders. The orc shakes his head confused before Legolas slammed the blade into the filths head, slicing through metal and bone into the brain.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/08/d6kcbjp.gif)

With a grunt he kicked off the orc's body and flipped, using his strength to break the bridge away and to flip back enough to land on the cliff. When the last of the bridge collapsed upon the body he rushed to his Chosen's side.

 _"Canadriel, gilgalad nín."_ He whispered as he pulled her carefully into his arms, frowning when he saw the blood upon her shoulder. " _Did my armour not protect you? You are hurt."_

Bella blinked and gave her love a soft smile.  _"It did caun nín; I simply used too much force for the metal to stand when I tackled that beast off the cliff."_

" _Where are the others? Do you know?"_ She asked softly when all he did was clutch her tighter.  _"I told Tauriel to take her sister to the healers; I sent Deldhínenon and Acharthôr to protect my kin. But I do not know if they are well… if the rest."_

 _"Shh meleth nín. Save your strength, I saw Thorin up on the waterfall; I do not know where the others are. Gandalf and Adar were together the last I saw."_ He soothed before jerking slightly as two elven horns filled the air from the battle field.

Canadriel smiled softly. " _Emel, Ada, Hanar_ … They came." She chuckled out as her eyes shifted to the marching armies of Lothlórien and Rivendell.

"The eagles are coming." Legolas breathed out in awe as a caw echoed across the sky, their large forms soaring over the waterfall and towards the army that he knew was coming.

 _Can-nín, hên nín, I foresaw what your fate would be if we did not come. Draw our strength iell nín, I will aid you._ Her mother's soft voice whispered tenderly, bringing her more comfort and strength.

A startled laugh escaped her lips causing Legolas to raise his brows in question. "Do you know that the Dwarrow's do not know of who I am? They have always known me as Moriel and now my parents are here, they will know then when I am to be healed." She chuckled out her explanation.

"I am curious as to why they didn't know." Legolas explained, brushing back the lose strands from his Chosen's face. He knew they needed to move for it wasn't safe here, he saw his father's weapons strapped to Canadriel's body but didn't dare ask, so he knew they were well protected but if he was overwhelmed.

"I am safe Greenleaf, I am alive and breathing. You can lecture me later on it and I will make it up to you." She whispered, her eyes wide as she watched the pain and grief twist his face.

" _Le melin, Legolas. I didn't think it was possible to love someone so much when I do not know them. Yet, I know you, I know your heart and I can see your soul. You are the brightest star in the darkest of skies and your heart beats in tune with mine. Le melin… Le melin…_ " She whispered honestly, a small whimper of pain escaping her lips as she tried to get to her feet.

Legolas moved quickly and gently helped her to her feet before turning her to face him.  _"You have stolen my heart from me Canadriel. Guren min gaim lín."_

He wrapped her in his arms and held her close to his chest, careful not to jostle her wounds. Bella stared up at her love, his blue eyes darker than what she can recall against his pale skin. The world seemed to melt away as she leant up and placed a kiss upon his lips once more.

The first time they kissed it was quick and full of passion, burning hot like dragonfire but this one, this kiss was soft, sweet and a slow burn that seemed to send sparks of warmth through her. The world faded away and it was only them that stood upon the mountain top.

To her –  _them –_ it was perfect.

"You will need to hold me." She breathed out, resting her forehead against his as he bowed his head.

"I will never let you go now." He replied, pulling her flush to his chest when she turned around to face the battle.

Drawing a deep breath Bella felt her eyes close for a second as she gathered the last of her strength and that of her families before snapping her eyes open once more.

Everyone froze as the ground rumbled underneath their feet, sending many Man, Dwarrow and Elf to the ground taken off guard. They could hear a chant in the air, a voice that echoed across the battlefield that seemed to make the tremors more violent.

_Hear my call, oh mighty earth  
_ _Split and rumble, strike and swallow  
_ _Save my Men, Elves and Dwarrow_

_Eat, devour and crush the orcs  
_ _Send them back to their darkened halls  
_ _Hear my call, oh mighty earth  
_ _Crumble_

Legolas watched as the battlefield began to crack and shift under the fleeing orcs, swallowing those that were too slow while the tunnels that they had come from collapsed under the bulk of them all. All that were able froze, watching as the ground swallowed the army as they fled before erupting in cries of victory.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/08/botfa-battle-ends.jpg)

"Well that's a sight." Bilbo slurred as he stumbled to Thorin's frozen side. "Re-Remind me to never anger Lady Bella."

Thorin spun quickly, catching Bilbo as he slumped forward, his golden curls caked in mud, snow and blood. "Where are you hurt? Bilbo, where are you hurt?"

"Got knocked out, ribs hurt a bit too. Bit not good." He chuckled hazily; his hand grasping Thorin's as tight as he could to stop the world from swaying. "Fíli and Kíli?"

Thorin swept up Bilbo into his arms with a frown, his heart clenching as he saw the bruising around his friends – _because he was a friend –_ neck, ones that were caused by his own hand. "Alive… Bilbo… I would like to take back my words and my deeds at the gate. You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me...I was too blind to see. I'm so sorry that I have led you into such peril."

"No, no, I'm glad to have shared in all your perils, Thorin, each and every one of them. And it's far more than any Baggins deserve. I forgive you though, for I knew it was not you at that time…" He trailed off, darkness swarming his vision.

"No, Bilbo you need to stay awake, stay awake master burglar!" Thorin urged as he quickened his pace down the mountain. He cast a look back towards where he knew Moriel was and sagged in relief when he saw her with the elf prince, she was safe at least.

He rushed towards the tents that now stood up between the flat lands of Erebor and Dale. Camps made in sections of Man, Dwarrow and Elf. He didn't even pause for a second when he realised there were more elves than what there was before.

"Thorin! Someone get Óin immediately!" Dori yelled as he saw the king rush towards them, an unconscious Bilbo in his arms with blood dripping down.

Óin stuck his head out of the tent and frowned, rushing both the king and Bilbo into the tent. "Sit, place him here." He instructed before quickly stripping Bilbo of his shirt and armour carefully before examining his head.

"He has a bump and a large gash, he must have been struck. Wake up laddie, tell me where it hurts." He stated, trying to wake the Halfling up.

Bilbo groaned and whimpered at the pain, curling in around himself as he opened his eyes and stared blearily up at Óin. "Ribs... head."

"He's got a concussion, and fractured ribs. If he wasn't wearing the Mithril he's be dead." Óin replied short as he finished inspecting the hobbit, his friend, before cleaning the wound and dressing it. "He will be okay, he will need to drink this every four hours and woken every two. Now, sit it is your turn."

Thorin collapsed on the chair in relief, his eyes scanning the occupants in the room and saw that it was only members of the company. Glóin was resting in the back corner with his leg and shoulder wrapped; Bombur had his hand bandaged and his thigh while Bofur stared down at his foot in misery; half his face covered with Bifur at his side.

"Where are Kíli and Fíli?" He asked worried, hissing as Óin squeezed the wound on his leg, opening it once again.

"They're with Dwalin looking for the  _elf_  lass." Óin supplied. "Fíli has broken ribs and Kíli broke his arm catching his brother. A few minor bruises and cuts, they will live. Dwalin broke three fingers, fractured his collarbone and took a nasty cut to his chest. Do you think he would stay put? No."

Thorin simply snorted. "The others?"

"The Ri brothers are fine as far as I could tell. Dori and Nori took a lot of hits protecting Ori but what I saw in battle of the young scribe they needn't have worried and Balin succumbed to no injuries. He's with Dain right now helping the injured from the battlefield." The healer supplied before pausing, casting look at his king. "We owe Moriel a debt I don't think we can ever repay. We were losing this war Thorin, her  _kin_ came when we were too overwhelmed and she was the one to cause the ground to crack and crumble."

Thorin looked down with a frown. "I know Óin, she killed Azog and saved Fíli from death, had saved us all and I…" He trailed off, his throat closing at the grief and guilt.

Óin shook his head. "You need to keep that wound clean, you're lucky with the one on your leg, any deeper and you would have bled to death. I'd advise you to stay here but I know you will not."

The king went to reply when chaos outside the tent caught their attention. Dwalin and Balin's voice booming over the cries of the others. Thorin quickly got to his feet and limped out the door, pausing in dread as he saw the young elf prince rushing his way through the soldiers, a limp Moriel in his arms.

* * *

**Author Note: *evil chuckles***

**_Guren min gaim lín – My heart is in your hands_ **

**_Le Melin- I love you  
_ ** **_Emel - Mother  
_ ** **_Adar - Father  
_ ** **_Hanar - Brother  
_ ** **_hên nín – My Child  
_ ** **_iell nín – My Daughter  
_ ** **_gilgalad nín – My Starlight  
_ ** ****_Meleth nín – My love._


	28. Revealing the Truth

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Third POV**

The second the cry of victory rang through the air, Moriel collapsed. Her body heavy and her vision swam with darkness; she had used too much energy and lost too much blood. Legolas quickly swooped her up into his arms and cradled her close to his body before quickly and carefully rushing down the mountain and towards where he knew the healers were.

She had said that her mother, father and brother were here and Legolas knew two out of the three were the best healers in these lands.

 ** _"Namad!"_** The cry was instant as they caught sight of them but Legolas ignored the Dwarrow's for now. His chosen was more important, she needed to be healed immediately and then, then he will worry about her heart-brothers.

" _Prince Legolas."_ Elrond greeted as he rushed towards his sister and the prince. " _Let me take her."_

 _"No, she's my Chosen; I cannot part from her now."_ The prince replied causing Elrond to raise his brows in surprise.

" _Very well then, this way hurry."_ He explained, ushering him to the large tent that was for him, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and Thranduil.

Legolas rushed towards the tent eagerly, clutching Canadriel closer to his chest as he ignored the calls for them both by all around them, by all that knew her. Elrond paused at the door, holding his arm out and stopping the Dwarrow that tried to follow the prince.

He recognised the company immediately, his eyes landing on the two she had claimed as heart-brothers. "You must stay out here while they heal her."

"Why can we not see her? Is she dying?" Kíli cried out, grasping his brother's arm with his good one tightly.

"I can assure you she is well, she has an injured shoulder and lost quite a bit of blood. She also used quite a bit of power doing the damage that you all saw and felt, she is drained and weak. They will heal her and when she is well enough, then and only then may you see her. For now she needs quiet and rest, you may linger but please do not disturb us." Elrond stated to the Dwarrow, eyeing those that gathered around with a bland stare. He could trust the company to do as he asked but he didn't know about the other Dwarrow and Men.

Legolas brushed away his Chosen's hair carefully from her face while his father and Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn began to prepare things.  _"You know, I am quite mad at you gilgalad nín, you gave me a scare when I was told what happened."_

Bella chuckled softly as she stirred from her slumber, she still felt hazy and tired, very much in pain. " _I am sorry caun nín; I could not let the hobbit die. I came back for you though; I could not leave Arda without you by my side no matter how tempting death may have been, Neliel forced me to see what would happen."_

Galadriel and Celeborn shared a look as they watched their youngest and her chosen.

 _She no longer fades meldanya, we will no longer lose our youngest…_ Galadriel thought to her husband, her hand brushing up against his.

Celeborn turned to his Chosen with a grim smile.  _But we did, she saw Neliel in Valinor…_

Grief flashed across both their faces at the truth in the words. Their daughter had died, had gone onto the realm of their fallen and sailed Kin. Yet she had come back.

" _Emel_." Canadriel uttered as her eyes locked onto the two beings before her. " _Ada."_

 _"Canadriel, you gave your mother and I quite the scare._ We had thought you died on the battlefield of Moria with the other Dwarrow's _."_ Celeborn stated softly as he sat on the edge of the bed while Galadriel knelt but her daughters shoulder and began to untie the armour.

"I cannot be sorry for all I have done, you know I had to follow the pull and after the… I had to leave." She explained with a wince as her mother and Legolas shifted her to remove the armour.

 _"That may be so, but you could have told us… you could have sent word that you were well my sweet Moriel. But I am proud of you my daughter; you did what no other Elf had done since Erebor fell."_  Galadriel stated, giving the Woodland king a dark look, pinning him to the spot.

 _"I have also been informed that you welcomed Dwarrow's into the family and that they do not know what it means."_  Celeborn stated amused, casting a look towards Elrond who looked way to innocent for Bella's state as she shot him with a playful glare.

 _"We owe Thorin Oakenshield a debt and you as well Legolas Greenleaf, for without you our daughter would have faded and taken all hope for the future to leave."_  Galadriel hummed softly, a sense of deep knowledge echoing her words.

"What have you seen Emel?" Bella asked her mother before hissing as the herb paste was pressed into her wounds, the soft chant of healing falling from her mothers and brothers lips.

Galadriel cast her daughter a fond smile.  _"Nothing you need to worry about for a long while Can-nín. Do not be weary anymore my sweet child, for you have much happiness now."_ she finished, placing a kiss upon her youngest daughters brow.

"You owe me no debt my Lady, for I already have what I wish for." Legolas replied softly, smiling down upon his chosen's face.  _"She has given me more than I have ever hoped for and I shall cherish her love until my last breath."_

Canadriel smiled and leaned into her prince's hand.  _"We have promised one another, spoken words of love under moonlight."_

All four sets of brows rose in surprise with matching smiles from all the Elves in the tent. Each one pleased and happy for them both, they could see the depth of emotion in the newly promised couple before them.

 _"Then when all is done and the death mourned we will celebrate. Do you wish to bind in the way of Elves in private or in the way of Men?"_  Elrond asked with an amused smirk causing Canadriel to scowl at her brother.

 _"Just because I teased you with such matters to your binding of Celebrian does not mean you can do the same back._ " She snapped back causing Elrond to chuckle.

"Forgive me  _nethig;_ perhaps you would prefer the Dwarvish way instead." He teased but the smile dropped as a flash of dread and guilt flickered across her face.  _"They will understand Canadriel."_ He tried to sooth.

 _"They will not understand, they… I lied to them of who I am since the beginning, they will not understand. No one knew who I was even when I had visited Erebor to speak with Thrór. They will not take kind to me being a royal by their standards of two great Elven kingdoms; I do not want them to treat me differently than when they thought I was a simple elven wanderer. I do not know how they will react when they find out that Legolas is my Chosen, I do not want them to hate him for who his father is."_ She choked out, tears spilling from her eyes as she spewed out her fears. She didn't really know why she didn't tell them her real name long ago, now she wished she had.

Thranduil and his son shared a look, his mouth snapping shut as Legolas cast his father a dark look with a sharp shake of his head. The Woodland king frowned and sighed before stepping out of the tent, his eyes resting upon the Dwarrow's who gathered near the tent, each trying to not look obvious at the fact they were trying to eavesdrop.

With a deep sigh he let go of the hate that settled in his heart before making his way towards the Dwarrow's, not saying a word when they all cast him a glare.

"What do you want ye tree-shagger?" Glóin rumbled out darkly as he winced, hand rubbing his leg.

"I do not care for how you see me or think of me, I only ask you not judge my son because of my failures and actions." He stated calmly, looking down at the Dwarrow's. He could see some, the young princes, the savage one and Oakenshield understood his words and why.

"Why should we do what you ask?" Nori spat out his face twisting into a sneer.

" ** _Nori, quite._**  We will not judge him; he has no fault in whom his  _father_ is. He has shown us kindness where you did not. He saved my life and the life of my kin; Legolas will forever be a Dwarrow-Friend." Thorin stated loudly causing some of the Elves and Dwarrow's around them to pause and whip their heads to the Dwarf king in surprise.

Thranduil bent his head in thank. "Then I shall take leave, when the time of mourning is finished we will talk about trade agreements and alliances."

The Company watched the elven king leave before turning back to their own with stunned faces.

"What'd you do that for?" Nori spluttered.

"Aye lad, we understand why you named Moriel long ago but  _the Prince_?" Óin grunted out as he fretted over his brother and the other wounded.

Balin frowned at Thorin. "I do not know if it is a wise idea. Not many will accept the son of the…"

"His is Moriel's one." Dwalin interrupted his brother softly, causing the others that didn't know to fall silent in shock. "That is why Thorin named him Dwarrow-Friend, not only because he had helped keep the Orc's at bay but because of Moriel."

"When did this happen?" Balin demanded, casting a worried glare towards the tent as protectiveness flared up within him.

"Since our trip to the woodland realm, when she nearly died upon us." Fíli explained his eyes locked onto his hands, not daring to look upon the others. "I knew since then, he had told me she was his then before shoving me back in the cell. She told me in Lake Town when you were conversing with Bard."

"Why did she not tell us?" Dori asked.

"Does she not trust us?" Ori whispered softly from in between his brothers.

 ** _"She doesn't do she? Not with this, not when we gave her no reason to. We have treated her poorly since the beginning until after Rivendell. But we have spewed out hate and malice for her kind, calling insults."_** Bifur rumbled out sadly.

No one said a word as every hate filled thing they spewed about elves since the beginning of their adventure came back, only the young ones felt less guilty since none had spilled out their hate only shown annoyance and followed their elders steps.

Canadriel frowned as she felt something nudge her senses, a sense of shame and guilt churning in her chest causing her to sigh. "I need to tell them, can you help me up?" She asked Legolas softly causing him to frown.

"You need to stay rested Canadriel." He whispered softly.

Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn shared a look before nodding.  _"You may sit here and be the delegation between us and them. Now may not be the time to sort out alliances and trades but here you can explain to them. We will be by your side iell nín, we will support you."_

 _"Thank you emel. Legolas, can you go get them for me?"_ She asked her chosen before holding out her hands to her father who had come to help her up. Legolas frowned before nodding and made his way out the tent and towards the Dwarrow's he knew were close by.

"She wishes to see you all." He stated, causing the Dwarrow's to jump surprised. They had not heard the elf prince sneak up on them, but then again they could hardly hear over their own guilt and the cries of pain around them. They all quickly – as much as they were able – jumped to their feet only to stop when Legolas held out his arm to stop them.

"I need you to do me something, no; I need you to do her something. Please, do not be mad for what she is about to tell you. You are her heart-kin and your anger; your  _hate_ might just kill her." He whispered before pivoting on his foot and making his way back inside the tent.

The Dwarrow entered the tent eager with Thorin and the princes in the lead only to freeze as they saw the ethereal beings behind their sister, near a mirror opposite of her and the eldest in the room stared at the Lady with golden hair. They knew of the Elf-Witch that roamed the forests near Moria, many had come to fear the sheer power that the lady possessed and every dwarf knew not to pass the lands of the elf-witch.

Elrond chuckled softly. "I see you all know who Lady Galadriel is."

"Yes, but I do not understand why you honour us with your presence My Lady, or why you came to our aid when we are not near your borders." Thorin replied confused causing the elf to smile wide, a smile he recognised from somewhere.

"Namad are you alright?" Dwalin asked as he finally saw his sister sitting in front of the two of the powerful beings. His eyes scanned her over before locking onto the wounds on her neck, a frown pulling at his brows. "You're hurt."

"I am fine  **Nad-** _Dwalin_ **.** Please take a seat, there is something I must tell you." She sighed out, unable to lift her eyes from the table. Everyone shared a worried glance as she refused to look at them and even cut herself off from calling Dwalin little brother.

"You all know Lord Elrond, I would like for you to meet Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of Lothlórien." She introduced softly wincing when her mother placed her hand softly upon her uninjured shoulder.

"There is no need for you to introduce yourselves to us as you are  _nossë,_ my Chosen and I know who you all are." Galadriel stated her voice soft.

"I must ask, what does the name Canadriel mean to you?" Bella asked, this time her eyes raising and scanned over the Dwarrow's before her and resting on Balin and Thorin.

"We've heard that name be uttered several times over our journey; the elves Legolas sent up on Ravenhill stated the name as well." Fíli stated confused, the others nodding with him but still her eyes stayed firmly locked on Thorin and Balin, the latter being deep in thought.

_"Adad, what is the matter?" Balin asked his father whom was pinching the bridge of his nose in concentration._

_Fundin snapped his eyes open and looked down upon his boy with a soft smile. "We will be having a guest in a few days, a Lady Elf from one of the greatest kingdoms of the elves. She wishes to pay tribute to Frerin's naming day."_

_Balin frowned. "But why are you so worried? Is the Elf dangerous?"_

_"No my boy, Lady Canadriel is a fine elf and kind to all. She's got a soul of a dwarf, but not many take to kind to her for being an Elf. But, I cannot hate her for she is the reason I met your mother Frar and that you were able to be born." Fundin explained with a chuckle._

_"That she did my One, let us hope you can meet her Balin, we owe her a debt and we have you because of her." Frar explained softly._

"She was the reason I and Dwalin live." Balin stated, blinking back the memory he long since forgotten. "Da told me long ago when Dwalin was a mere Dwarfling that because of her they met and I was able to be born."

Bella frowned then before her heart clenched and eyes slipped closed pained. She remembered now, Frar and Fundin, she had seen her body lay mangled on the cot when she had found Balin and Dwalin long ago. But she did not, never could not know that it was  _Fundin_ she knew, for she knew others with that name.

 _"Do not be afraid Can-nín, this will be their test. You must have faith in them."_ Celeborn stated softly to his daughter.

"That is true… long forgotten but true." Canadriel stated slowly, many things now clicking into place. It explained the reason why she had felt the pull towards Balin and Dwalin long ago. She had after all healed Frar from a near fatal wound to the stomach, they were unsure if she could conceive but Bella would not give up and did all she could to heal her. She could recall that night, that memory now.

"…I heard  ** _nadad_**  utter it in passing." Thorin said slowly, his eyes locked onto his sister before them. He could faintly remember those times, unable to see the memories without dragon fire and pain at the loss of his kin.

"Canadriel is our daughter." Galadriel stated simply, a smile pulling at her lips as the Dwarrow's opened and closed their mouths unable to talk. "Our youngest, she is our Daughter of Night."

_"Ah, my lady. You should not be here." He gasped out once more, his hand reaching out for her. Canadriel instantly wrapped her hand around his while the other brushed back the hair from his face._

_"Neither should you Frerin, you are not of age… why fight a battle you were not ready for?" She asked softly._

_"For my people… I could not leave Thorin this was my battle too. I am gl-glad you are here My Lady. I shall not die alone…"_

Bella closed her eyes tightly; her hand clutching Legolas's as she steeled herself for what was to come and snapped her eyes open. "You were not the first Dwarf to name me friend; you only gave the title I already bore life." She whispered pained, little blue eyes and golden hair danced across her memory.

Thorin frowned then along with Balin, Dwalin and Óin. "Who named you friend then?" The King asked, a sense of recognition and disbelief forming.

"…Frerin."

Thorin blinked and jerked as his brother's name fall painfully from her lips, his chest tightened as he stared at her, truly stared at her now. Her eyes were sad, resigned and her body near slumped over the table if it weren't for the Elf-Witch holding her up. it was then that everything he had ignored that sounded strange came flying back, all the times the elves and even Gandalf had slipped and called her or started to call her by another name. He had thought that…

"Your birth name is not Moriel is it?" He asked slowly causing Bella to shake her head and stand; the two beings next to her stepped to her side.

"No Thorin, my name is not Moriel." She stated, causing the others to stare at her in shock.

Legolas watched on with worried eyes as he stepped away and next to Elrond, he too tense and ready to intervene any fight or argument that might occur.

"When I came to your aid during the battle of Moria I had given the name Elrond named me. There are many names you can receive, the mother or father name, that of others choosing and the one you choose yourself. I have all three, Moriel my brothers choosing, Isabella the name I chose when I left this realm and…" She trailed off before taking a deep breath and said fuck it.

"The reason why the elves of Rivendell and Lórien came to your aid was because of me, because they are my parents." She explained and just waited for the chaos.

* * *

**Author Note: Actually I am unsure on how this turned out… This chapter has been on my mind for quite some time and it didn't shape out to how I wanted it to be. Also, there are some scenes in here that are from the Outtakes on AO3.**

**Adad – Khuzdul for Father**

**Nadad - Khuzdul for Brother**

**_Meldanya – Quenya for My Beloved or Dear_ **

**_Nossë - Quenya for_**   ** _clan, family, 'house'_**


	29. Confessions

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Third POV**

"I am Canadriel, daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn of Lothlórien." She whispered in a sigh as she glanced at her parents, leaning exhausted against her father. It had been a long time since she had been in the arms of her parents, had sought comfort from them.

Dwalin blinked and took out the pendant from under his tunic, words that the blonde elf, her One had spoken to his brother in the cells.  _I had thought your kind hated mine, what did you do to earn such high respect? Do you even know what it means by her giving you that gift?_

"Namad what does you giving Balin and I this mean?" He asked roughly, confused as he held up the pendant.

"It means Dwalin, son of Fundin, that you are now under the house of Laurelindórinan. My daughter has given you tokens of our house as a sign for all elves and the like to signify you are royal and protected by us." Celeborn stated, simplified it in a way in which the Dwarrow's would understand.

Elrond then moved forward and stood by his sister's side. "It also means that you are specifically under Canadriel's protection and kin, for it is her personal emblem she has given you."

"It is also why you were not… punished… for trespassing  _Mirk_ wood." Legolas stated with a wince. "It is not a token so easily given; only three have ever received personal emblems that were not kin and only due to great acts of honour. It surprised me Dwarrow carried them when I saw it."

Bella grasped her chosen's hand in comfort as he sent her an apologetic glance at the way he had treated her kin.  _It is okay meleth nín._

"Why did you never tell us?" Kíli asked timidly, unsure.

"I rarely go by Canadriel now Kíli, I have uh reputation that is like my mothers. I'm an Elf-Witch as you all know and I'm close to my mother in power. I can't be sure as to why I didn't tell you in Moria but I can explain why I didn't want you all to know who I was on this journey." Bella explained wincing as the Last Alliance memories flashed up in her mind. She had slaughtered hundreds of orcs to reach her sister to find Elrond in all the mess.

"Many orcs and foul things know my name; they know it from long ago and onwards. I have made many enemies in my long life Kíli, from here to the Far East in the Lands of the Dawn to the Deep South that is ruled by The Black Númenóreans. It was both for my protection and yours that you knew not my real name, but I shall always be Moriel to the Dwarrow." She finished sighing, her body tired as she felt her parent's stiffen at the news she bared, or the reminder of it.

"My daughter has trusted you with the knowledge of her name, has trusted you to protect her when she sleeps and her safety when she is awake. Will you guard it like she has done for you all or turn your backs upon her for 'deceiving' you?" Galadriel spoke sternly, her eyes flickering over each and every member in the tent.

The Dwarrow's before them look scandalised at the insinuation they would turn their backs upon their sister. "Of cause we won't tell! She's Moriel, nuthin' gonna change that!" Dwalin stated horrified his eyes wide.

"Aye, the Lass is kin now, forevermore!" Glóin replied just as strongly with the others shouting their agreeance's and promises but Bella kept her eyes locked on Thorin who had yet to say a word.

 _Thorin… Are you furious at me? Dis I lose your trust in telling you I was of a noble line? That I knew your forefathers and that your brother named me friend?_ She thought to him sadly, watching as he flinched.

 _I do not know what to think… but I am not mad Moriel, you will forever be my kin. I do not think Fíli and Kíli will let you go so easily…_ Thorin replied tiredly, still unsure on how this communication worked and well, was she always able to read their thoughts?

 _I can when I so choose, but I do not consistently, it's an invasion of one's privacy… If you are not mad then why have you not spoken? The others have noticed now and are worried you will send me and the others away._ Bella stated softly, her eyes flickering over the concerned faces of the company as she and Thorin conversed silently.

 _I am ashamed Moriel of how poorly I treated you throughout the trip, before I knew who you were and after… I am ashamed that my bloods curse took me so strongly and swiftly that I neglected my friends, my kin and for hurting you and Bilbo both… I am worse than what my grandfather ever was._ Thorin explained, looking away from the elf before him and lowered his gaze from Fíli.

"Thorin Oakenshield!" Bella hissed out loud, stalking around the table and yanking his chair back with ease before kneeling before him, forcing him to look at her.  _"_ You are  _not_ worse than he. I may have said that I saw Thrór before me when the madness took you but you are not him! What  _he did_  was worse than what you have ever done!" She snapped.

Thorin snarled, jerking up from the chair so he was standing, towering over the elf. Galadriel grasped her Chosen's and the young princes arm as they went to help, freezing them in the spot with a look before turning back to the scene.

"I  _threw_  Bilbo over the ramparts! I was told you were _dead_  and it was  _my fault_! I cared more for that worthless stone and gold more than my kin… this whole journey was to gain our home back  _not_ the treasure horde of Thrór! But I still hurt you, still hurt everyone and because of me Elf, Men and Dwarrow died! My sister-sons nearly died! You  _died!_ I failed, I failed now and I failed then. _"_ Thorin yelled furious, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"But you feel guilt; you broke free of the sickness and will help those that seek aid. Thrór cared not for the lives of his kin; he forced Dwarflings into war for a mine that had been abandoned for the wealth of what laid within. In the end, he felt no guilt only greed and vengeance towards the orcs that stood between him and treasure." Bella whispered softly, as she watched and felt the sadness sweep across him.

 _You did not fail them in the war Nadad… you were a mere child with the weight of your race upon your shoulders that should not have been placed there in the first place… You saved your kin by leading them to the Blue Mountains; I was with you for some time, remember? I helped and struggled along with you and you did not fail Frerin, he did not die alone…_ She whispered softly to him, admitting being with Frerin in the end as she saw the memory of Thorin finding his brother.

Thorin snapped his eyes to Moriel and staggered back in shock. "What! Why did you not save him?"

"Uncle?" Fíli asked as he caught his uncles staggering form, casting a look between Bella and Thorin.

"Because he would not let me, he knew it was his time. There was nothing that I could do but be there for him when he went to his makers halls." Canadriel sighed, casting a sorrow filled look up into Balin's eyes as he helped her stand, he knew what they were discussing. It seemed today was the day to reveal all secrets.

"Aye Laddie, she could not do much. Let your worries and guilt go, Frerin didn't die alone." Balin supplied softly, causing all eyes to snap to him.

"You knew?" Thorin asked with wide eyes.

Balin nodded sagely. "She told me after she healed Dwalin in the tents; I thought it wise not to tell you and that is my mistake."

"Did he die painfully?" Thorin asked after a long pause, guilt eating him up inside.

"No, he did not, I made sure of that." She stated honestly, a neutral look upon her face as she thought of a way to ease his guilt.

_Thorin nodded before his whole body stiffened as the sounds of war filtered across his mind. His body aching softly from hits and wounds that he knew he never received._

**_"Have you come to guide me to Mahal's halls?"_ ** _The voice of his brother whispered across the battlefield loudly causing his head to jerk down._

_"_ _**No I have not… you know I cannot enter your makers halls my sweet Frerin."** _ _He replied, Moriel's voice echoing, eyes locking onto his blood splattered brother._

**_"Ah, my lady. You should not be here."_ ** _Frerin gasped out once more, his hand reaching out for him. Thorin didn't hesitate, his hand wrapping around his brothers while his free one brushed back the hair from his face._

_"_ _**Neither should you Frerin, you are not of age… why fight a battle you were not ready for?"** _ _He asked softly, sadness welling within his chest that it took all his strength not to cry out in pain._

**_"For my people… I could not leave Thorin this was my battle too. I am gl-glad you are here My Lady. I shall not die alone."_ ** _His brother choked out, his body convulsing with coughs._

_He did not hesitate, hands flying to the wound that was on his chest and pressed down, chanting words to heal him in a tongue he could not understand._

_Guilt of his own that did not come with the memory swirled around him at his brother's words._

**_"No my lady, it is my time to go. Tan menu selek lanun naman."_ ** _He whispered before closing his eyes, a smile upon his face._

_Thorin let the tears slip free, only a couple as the sadness consumed him at the loss, the undeniable grief and pain that swept through with the anger towards his grandfather, an anger he had not felt in a very long time._

_"_ _**Hurun ganat, fair prince."** _ _He whispered, pressing his forehead to his brothers in a final goodbye._

Thorin gasped as he was shoved out of the memory, his eyes blinking up dazed at the white roof tent voices yelling around him as he tried to regain his breath and shake off the lingering emotions that weren't him.

"…DO TO HIM YA TREE-SHAGGING…"

"DAIN!" He heard Balin and Dwalin roar furious as his cousin went to string on more profanities in Khuzdul.

"Do not test me Dwarf; if you come near my chosen I will remove your head from your shoulders!" Legolas hissed down at the redheaded dwarf from the Iron Hills.

He had come in demanding to see Thorin about winter and them being here, throwing insults of all kinds even to the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn's face only to draw his axes as he saw Thorin and Canadriel on the ground with her hand pressed upon the king's head. He managed to move forward and press the edge of his axe's blade to my chosen's throat before anyone of us could move or see his motive.

 ** _"If you do not remove that axe from my Namad's throat cousin, I will burry my own into your flesh."_** Dwalin hissed furious, holding up his own weapons and shifted from foot to foot.

Thorin jerked his head around to where he felt Moriel and grasped the axe head tightly and yanked, causing Dain to stumble a bit as his weapon was removed from his grip by force. Canadriel dared not to move; knowing if she even jerked her head a fraction the blade would slice her throat instead of just grazing it.

"And if you dare threaten my daughter again Dain Ironfoot, you will know my full wrath." Galadriel hissed, her face darkening to the point of grey a look the others had seen many times on Moriel.

"I am fine." Bella stated, snapping her eyes open and sighing.

Thorin jumped to his feet, handing the axe to his nephew while the others held back Balin and Dwalin along with the Prince. Dain stared at his cousin in shock, mainly due to the fact he had called an  _elf_ sister.

"What in the bloody blue blazers is goin' on? You call us fer war and we come callin' expecting to fight some of the no good tree-shaggers but end up fighting with them! Then I come to find you on the floor with one!" Dain yelled furious, swinging his arm out wide and harshly nearly hitting Legolas as he helped up Bella.

"Azog is dead." Thorin stated simply, "He had come to kill off the Durin line, he nearly killed Fíli. That is why he came, an army in tow."

"And if it wasn't for Moriel my brother would be dead! She killed the Defiler!" Kíli stated loudly and proud.

"She is also the reason we all lived, the Lass was the one who made the earth quake. It was because of her that the others came when we needed 'em and it's because of her we got healers." Glóin stated as he hobbled closer to the Lord of the Iron Hills.

Dain stared at the elf lass with a critical eye as she held her hand to her throat; she peeked over the blonde elf's shoulders and dared not to turn away from his gaze. This amazed him as many; even his own kin couldn't look at him for long as he was challenging someone. It was then as he continued to stare at her, the way her lips twitched in a way he had seen before did everything click.

"Bless my beard, you're  _that_ Moriel? Tha' one who healed all our kin after the battle? The one who nearly collapsed three villages when they tried to rip off my kin on our way to the Blue Mountains?" He asked astonished, causing the Dwarrow's behind him to snort in laughter and the three elder elves to raise their brows.

Canadriel shifted under their gaze. "What? They were charging them twice as much and paid quarter the price. I didn't actually level a town Emel, Adar… I just simply shook them, that's all." She defended herself causing the company who was there to snort.

Galadriel just raised her brows. " _That answers my questions as to why many villages suddenly decided not to trade with us anymore."_

"To answer your question Dain, yes that is who I am and for the- uh –  _scene_ you wandered into…" She trailed off, her eyes flickering to Thorin and back.

 ** _"She was giving me a last goodbye to Frerin."_**  Thorin explained causing all those that knew and understood to still.

 ** _"How? Frerin died in battle long ago, he died alone!"_** Dain managed to choke out, he too was close to his younger cousin, he, Thorin and Frerin caused quite mischief when they were younger.

 ** _"I was there when Frerin died, he did not die alone and nor did he die in pain. I made sure of that, but he would not let me heal him."_** Bella explained sadly, looking away from them and towards her brother.

"So this is where you all are?" Óin stated cross as he flung the tent door open, his eyes glowering at all the injured in the room.

"If you're not back in your cots in five minutes I am going to drag you all by the beards to them, some of you are critically injured!" This time it was a very familiar voice that reached Bella's ears and caused her to smile.

"Balnar, my old friend I didn't know you were here or with the Iron Hills." Canadriel greeted causing the old dwarf to look up at her with a cross expression.

"Now Moriel, I was told you were injured to so sit." He demanded causing her body to collapse on the chair instantly, knowing better than to cross him.

Balnar didn't utter a word as he marched towards Moriel, both of them ignoring the amused looks by the others as he peeked at the wounds on her shoulder, humming. "Well I can see they are patched nicely and healing well. Whoever did it knows their healing."

"That would be my mother." Moriel stated as she gestured to her amused mother.

Balnar turned and bowed his head. "Then I can see where she learnt her skills My Lady. Though taking them in consideration for herself when she is wounded is something else.  ** _Stubbornness of a dwarf."_**

The company snorted as they listened to the healer mutter to himself and the wince their sister gave. Moriel shot them all a glare before smiling, setting them all on unease.

"I am fine Balnar, three little cuts are nothing and you know that. Maybe you and Óin should look at the others for me, Glóin and Thorin look like they're about to pass out. We can't let our king pass out or die now because he ripped his stitches." She chuckled darkly, setting the two healers critical disappointed eyes upon them all. "The Ur brothers had the sense to stay seated and are you alright Dwalin, you look a little green."

"Right the lot of you out! You're all getting reassessed and if so much as one stitch is ripped I am redoing the lot!" Balnar ordered causing the company to wince and scatter before turning back to Moriel. "I will see you later Moriel, we have much to discuss."

"That we do my friend, is Balner with you?" She asked causing him to shake his head.

"Nay, he has a wife in the Blue Mountains, he couldn't fight much after Moria and the damage he took to the leg and side. My wife and Son are here though, Roga is a tough lass and Balgar my son wouldn't stay behind just like his mother." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Then when all is calm and things are settled and mourned, I wish to meet them." She explained softly before letting him leaving. All Dwarrow gone from the tent and leaving her with her Chosen, brother and parents.

"It seems we have much to discuss Cana-nín, maybe how you earned the loyalty of the Dwarrow's? We wish to know what happened." Celeborn stated to his daughter softly.

"I saw the pain and chaos when you shared your memory to Thorin Oakenshield. Share your pain with us  _hên nín,_ ease your sorrow."

Canadriel looked at her family before grasping her Chosen's hand for support, it was a long story and the pain she had felt while healing, losing those she could not save and then having to leave them it was something she could never forget.

* * *

**Author Note: Well fuck this was an Angst chapter… I wasn't going to introduce Balnar just yet, but there had to be some happiness. Lol… YAY Belnar!**

**Also, sorry for the damn delay, I've been super busy with a ball and then work and being sick… So here is this!**


	30. Comforts of Kin

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**Third POV**

Bella stood upon the ramparts overlooking the battlefield with a stoic expression upon her face, her hand fingering the braids in her hair. The bodies had been cleared and taken home while the filth that they killed had been burned. Her power had caused the ground in some places to be unsteady but that could easily be fixed.

"There you are." Bilbo sighed out as he stopped at Bella's side. "Everyone has been looking for you; they're worried you're ignoring them."

"I've been here for a while." She replied, not tearing her eyes away from the horizon.

It had been a week since she had seen her Chosen, he returning to Greenwood with the dead of their kin and his father. Her parents had stayed to heal all they could along with Elrond but they too had to return to their domains to take their kin home. She had decided to stay; she couldn't live her brothers alone while they rebuilt Erebor and while they were still injured.

The people of Laketown were helping the Dwarrow's to rebuild Erebor until winter was over before they begin to rebuild Dale. Of course all workers were compensated and they all got a section in the vast halls of Erebor that had been cleared. It had broken the heart of many to find so many corpses in so many places, either burned by dragon flame or simply starving to death.

"You're avoiding us." Bilbo stated as he looked at the glassy eyes of his elf-friend.

"I am not avoiding you all, nor am I actively seeking you all." She hummed turning to look down at the hobbit. His concussion had passed but his ribs were still taped quite securely to heal. "I am glad you are staying for a while Bilbo Baggins."

Bilbo fidgeted and straightened out his coat. "Yes, well… I've grown quite attached to these Dwarrow's. Plus, come spring you will need someone who knows how to garden to cultivate the grounds. I've sent a letter and a raven to Hobbiton for Hamfast. Hopefully he will send over lists and instructions on what to do.

Bella smiled softly at him. "I'm sure if we cannot do it, a hobbit's loving touch will."

A startled laugh escaped Bilbo before he turned his attention to the scene before him, the bodies gone but the scorch marks of the pyres _\- bonfires_ remained. His eyes could see the forest across the distances, a black line on the horizon.

"When will Legolas return?" He asked causing Bella to shrug.

"He told me a few days at best, if he is lucky and they don't find any stragglers but he needs to tend to a few things, he will return in two weeks with Lorelei in tow. I am waiting to see the outcome of that relationship with the others, especially Lady Dis if we go by Thorin's reaction is going to be amusing." She chuckled out, her eyes sad at the thought of the distance between her and Legolas.

"That… will it be bad? Will they forbid it?" Bilbo asked concerned, worry churning in his chest for his youngest Dwarrow friend.

Bella blinked and looked down at the worried hobbit. "No Bilbo, she is his One and he her Chosen. There is no helping in what decision the heart makes and they cannot forbid it. A long time ago, before the grudge between two races there was a few who had found love in another. There are not many Dwelf children left, some sailed and the others just passed on leaving the memory to legends. Two ages ago it wasn't uncommon like it is now, but they have to accept it for if you try to rip them away from another they will fade." She explained.

"Then uh, how have the others lived without their ones?" Bella frowned and looked down at the hobbit.

"It is different, it will ache but they know they'll see each other again. To rip a One or Chosen away from an Elf or Dwarf would be to ban all contact or death. Those that have survived a death of a One turned all their effort and love to their children, like Lady Dis and for Elves we sail to Valinor." Bella stated before turning towards the steps as the sounds of heavy footfalls reached her ears.

"Ah, I had thoughts Kíli, Fíli, Thorin, Dwalin or Balin would be next." She hummed as Balnar stepped out of the entryway.

"Aye, they were going to come but I drew the short straw. Why ye hiding lass? Ever since the day of the war you've been either with that Prince of yours or somewhere else. Nori told me you were in the tombs two days ago." He asked worried, his eyes scanning over her critically. "Yer' not still fading I hope? Oh yes, the boys told me all 'bout what's happened."

Moriel cursed the company in every language she knew before sighing. There was no escaping Balnar when he was determined and short straw or not, he was determined.

"I am fine Balnar, a lot has been on my mind as of late and I miss my Chosen. I rightly don't know what to do, I'm still under oath to my king and I feel restless, I wish to leave but I cannot. Not because of the Elven Oath I made but because I cannot leave them all, my heart has tied itself to the company, they are my family." She explained sadly, before sighing. "I'm afraid."

Both Bilbo and Balnar frowned worried. "Afraid? You're hardly ever afraid, yer the bravest person I know Lass. You stood up to an army of Dwarrow and helped us when we tried to hurt you, turn our backs upon you and treated you suspiciously." Balnar stated strongly as he moved to her side.

"Aye, he be right. You also stood up against Thorin in Bilbo's house." Nori uttered as he stepped out from the darkness.

"And you saved my life against the trolls, saved us from the Wargs." Ori stammered out as he stepped next to his brother. Bella stiffened as she realised that while Balnar came to speak with her, while she was talking, she lost focus and didn't hear the company make their way up to the rampart.

"You made sure we were fed in Rivendell, you named us brothers." Balin was next, his eyes sad.

"You protected Fíli on the rock giant; you made sure he didn't slip at your own life." Kíli whispered with a frown as he cast a look towards his brother.

"You fought with us in the goblin tunnels, risked your life for us." Glóin pointed out.

"This is not the same; all that I did before thinking because I couldn't let you get hurt. Because you are my kin, but this fear I feel is completely different." Moriel spat out, pleading with them not to push the subject.

"You have done many things Moriel that is beyond bravery, what many including some Dwarrow to cringe at the thought of it. Facing Azog was one of them, running head first towards the Bear. What causes you to be afraid?" Thorin asked softly as he stood between Dwalin and Fíli.

Moriel stiffened her eyes tightening and the others cringed as they saw the look of utter despair and anger. "I am immortal!" She hissed darkly. "I cannot lose you all. Your life spans are a mere blink in the eye for an Elf and I cannot…"

Sobs built in her chest as she collapsed, Balnar swiftly catching her and lowered her gently to the ground. "I cannot lose more kin. I don't… there isn't much time… and when you die… I will never see you again. You will go to Mahal's halls to wait for the remaking of the world while I will be in Valinor. That is why I am afraid; I do not want that pain. I do not want to lose you all."

Each of the company shared a glance before rushing forward and embracing their sister, giving her words of comfort as she sobbed between them all. They didn't know she had carried this burden, many forgetting how long an elf life must be, she's always been there for them, never aging, never changing.

It was now they realised and could sense the ticking clock of age winding down. Many of them had a hundred years to go or more but to her, to a clock of age that no longer moves or counts downs. Forever watching them age and die.

"You're a Dwarrowfriend Moriel, I am sure Mahal will allow you to wander to his halls to see us. Our maker cannot be that cruel." Kíli whispered as he burrowed his head into her shoulder and neck.

"Come Namad, you must be hungry, eat and then you must rest." Dwalin stated as he lifted her up from the ground, the others moving back to give them space.

Other Dwarrow's stopped and stared as Dwalin carried Moriel through the halls of Erebor with the King and the Princes leading him towards the royal chambers. Many stared on in worry, knowing who the elf is exactly to the royal family and as a hero of Erebor; the only elf to be accepted so freely and honestly by all and that respect went to her chosen by extension.

"Is Lady Moriel alright?" One of the Dwarrow's from the Iron Hills asked as they made their way past.

"Lady Moriel is fine Lad; just a little tired is all. We're taking her to get some rest; she's feeling the effect of her One gone is all." Bofur explained simply, making up a reason that wasn't really a lie. He knew the absence of Legolas was taking its toll on her like the absence of Bombur's One took a toll on him.

The dwarf frowned and bowed his head. "I know the feeling too, my One is back in the Iron Hills, she could not come to war with us. I'll spread the word around to the others, make sure they know it's nothing too serious; we all know who Moriel Dwarrowfriend, HealerOfKin is." With that the dwarf left, leaving Bofur to stand there with a raised brow.

Thorin quickly opened the door while Kíli and Fíli rushed over to the bed and pulled away the furs and blankets so Dwalin could lay her down.

"She's asleep." Dwalin whispered softly as he carefully placed his sister down upon her bed, brushing back the strand of hair where his bead rested. Though now it was joined by others, beads from all the company, the Ur's, Ri's and In's.

"Resting or asleep?" Balin asked.

"Asleep, she's safe here with us. If it is alright with you my king, I must stay." Dwalin stated as he turned towards Thorin once he closed the door to her room and stepped back into the sitting room.

Thorin frowned. "If you think any of us are going anywhere while she's asleep you are mistaken. My duties can wait for now." He explained before jerking up as the door opened and Bofur stepped in.

"Aye, it's just me." Bofur greeted loudly causing the others to shush him and point towards Moriel's room.

"She's asleep, finally." Óin explained, his tense frame relaxing, Bofur cringed.

"Sorry, but I got one of the Iron Hill lads who stopped me to spread the word that Moriel's just tired. You cause quite a scene carryin' her up here. They won't be botherin' her none but I'm afraid that prince of hers will be getting a scolding when he returns. I couldn't really say she went off the deep end ye'know so I told 'im that she's just feeling the distance of her One is all." He explained quietly causing the others to groan.

Balnar just chuckled. "Aye, some of the Iron Hill lads were with us in the battle long ago, some of them just wee dwarflings in the years following us. Moriel's a much respected elf amongst many and she's being called Protector of Durin, Slayer of Azog and Hero of Erebor. They care for the lass, I could see the worry if brought when they saw her and Dwalin."

Everyone's brows raised in surprise at this causing Balnar and Nori to snort. "Aye, even some of the Dwarrow's that arrived with the Blue Mountains two days ago said something bad about Moriel and got a tongue lashing. No one's dared to say anything about her after that." Nori explained as he began to sharpen one of his knives.

Thorin, Balin and Dwalin groaned. "That means we're going to have'ta make sure the caravans that are coming about everything so they won't attack her." Dwalin moaned as he began to do a mental inventory on all the weapons in the Weapon's Hall.

Fíli fidgeted causing the others to look his way as he and now Kíli avoided their eyes. "We may have already done that…" Fíli trailed off, Kíli taking over.

"…we sent a letter to Amad."

"Dis is going to kill me, shave me and kill me." Thorin moaned in horror.

Balin chuckled and slapped him on the back. "Aye, that maybe so but think of it this way Thorin, you have much ammunition on Kíli with that elf lass of his."

Kíli paled considerably. "No… you can't tell Amad yet, Uncle!"

Bilbo frowned at the others before his ear twitched, picking up the whimpers from the other room as they argued. He warred with himself at the desire to lay with Canadriel, the elf who treated him like a brother or son, who risked her life with him. He knew that she enjoyed it when they all slept close and together when they were travelling.

 _Confusticate and Bebother it all…_ he thought as he opened the door with a loud creak and cringed when the arguments stopped.

"What are you doin' Laddie?" Bofur asked causing Bilbo's shoulders to slump.

"I'm going to lay with Canadriel." He explained, he was also the only one who called her by her real name in private. "She-uh… she's restless and I know how much she finds comfort when we lay near her."

Kíli and Fíli were first to their feet, remembering back at Beorn's how she called for them in her fever hallucinations and didn't settle till they were by her side. The next on their feet were Ori and Dwalin before the others quickly followed and made their way to the bed. Fíli and Kíli curled around her shoulders, with Bilbo between her and Fíli's chest before Dwalin took one side and Thorin the other. The rest – including Balnar - managed to pile in, curling up or across the others and when everyone was finally settled, the whimpers stopped and Bella fell silent once more, the frown leaving her face.

"She wants to leave." Balnar murmured softly causing the others to tense. "But she won't because she swore an oath to you my king and… her heart has tied to you all."

"I will release her from her Oath if she wishes to leave; no one will make her stay." Thorin murmured back, his hand resting upon the crown of her head.

"No, she'll stay for a while, till Erebor is fixed and Dale is rebuilt. Then she will wander once more, but she will never be alone now. She has her One and she has us." Balin explained softly, easing the others.

"She wants to meet your families, but she is worried too." Bilbo sighed out, snuggling closer to the warmth and Canadriel's ribcage.

"We'll just have to show her that there is nothing to be worried of, they'll love her like we do." Bombur murmured softly by her feet, translating what Bifur murmured into his ear.

"I'm feeling awfully tired of a sudden." Ori stated with a yawn.

"Me too." Dori murmured back, burying his face into his brothers hair.

"Sleep my brothers… be still and sleep." Bella whispered to them, and the others let their eyes close shut and sleep to take them, the can worry and plan when they wake.

* * *

**Author Note: Okay so this is a short filler chapter, I didn't want to really drag it out much. I'll get to the whole circlet and meeting Dis in the next chapter! And gah! The image of the company curled around her like a blanket makes me coo inside, I wish I had a damn picture of it! Come on Art people, draw me something :P**


	31. Circlets and Welcomes

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Third POV**

Bella let out another huff of annoyance as she crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it into the fire. She was running low on paper and soon enough she was going to fling the whole table into the fire. As a non-spoken tradition the couple who were to be wed was to make the other a circlet, their wedding gift of sorts if they wish to have a non-traditional elven wedding. Well really, you give it to them anyway but the circlet was like a wedding ring in Man and Hobbit or a bead in Dwarven.

"Moriel what is the matter?" Dwalin asked as he stepped into the room, ducking at the sudden flying object.

"I can't get it right." She whispered frustrated, scrunching up the paper once more and throwing it into the ever growing flames. "Dwal, I cannot get the circlet for my Chosen right. Nothing seems to fit; the curves seem to be wrong." She groaned before beginning her task all over again.

Dwalin raised his brows before making his way to her side and watched as she sketched out a circlet. "Maybe add a little bit of Dwarven touch to it." He suggested causally causing Bella's hand to still before she shot her brother a wide eyed glance of surprise.

"Well, you are kin to Dwarrow now Moriel. Maybe that is why a regular elven circlet won't feel right to you." He explained as she continued to stare at him.

Bella dared not to utter a word before grabbing the last fresh piece of paper and began to sketch. The curves were more pointed and more curved than the traditional points of a Elven or Dwarven sketch, a blend of both styles mixed together to interlay one another, but she also added her own leaves to the crown, two to be exact. Though she knew that the circlet was silver and as she stared at it she knew it would suit him well but there needed to be something added to it, a gem.

"Is Thorin in the throne room?" She asked her  **Nadadith**  as she stood abruptly.

Dwalin blinked and nodded, following his  **Namad**  as she practically flew from the room, her dress skirts fluttering with the speed as she whipped around the corners of the halls of Erebor towards the Throne Room. All Dwarrow's they passed stopped, moving out of her way before continuing on, they were used to Moriel whipping from one place to another now. Those of the company they passed followed them in curiosity.

Thorin jumped slightly as the doors to the throne room slammed open revealing Moriel and a bewildered Dwalin along with the rest of the Company. "Namad?"

"I need two emeralds and a ruby; I need Fíli to make this." She stated, shoving the slightly crumpled picture into his hands.

With gentle hands Thorin unfurled the image and blinked in surprise at the circlet that rested there, it was different and it was stunning. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before and he knew instantly why she wanted the emeralds and ruby.

"Fíli?" He called softly, waiting for his nephew to stand by his side. "Can you make this for Moriel?"

Fíli stared at the picture and blinked, his eyes flicking from the image to Moriel in surprise. "You wish for me to make your Chosen's Circlet?"

She didn't hesitate. "Yes, you are the best silversmith there is amongst those I trust."

"Then I shall make this for you with honour, do you know what shape you wish for the gems to be made?" He asked seriously, clutching the paper to his chest.

"No, maybe ask Roga, Balnar told me she was a gem cutter before the fall of Erebor. Ask her for help, I just wish for the ruby to be in the middle and an emerald near the leaves." Bella explained with a shrug, her eyes scanning over every Dwarrow that was in the room and frowning. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"You're in a dress." Bofur blurted out suddenly before blushing.

Bella cast a confused look down at the attire Dori had made for her. "Well yes, I could not walk around in warrior attire all the time. I was running out of clothes to wear and Dori offered to make me dresses."

"Aye lass, but we've only seen you in a dress once and that was in Rivendell. This is more form fitting and Dwarven… you are wearing Durin Blue, Fundin Gold and have our Family Sigils embroidered in the gold." Glóin replied suddenly staring at the Lass.

"Well… I am family am I not? I swore fealty to Thorin for he is my king and my kin, you are all my kin, is it not accustomed to wear the colours that of your family?" She asked unsure, looking to Dori for help for he was the one that supplied her dresses.

"We did not know if you accepted all of us Lass." Óin supplied softly.

"Aye, we know you considered Thorin, Fíli, Kíli and Dwalin and Balin brothers, but you did not give us a hint that you called us kin." Bombur supplied this time causing Bella to blink and then to frown.

"I have, I fell asleep in the open with you all by my side. I let you sleep in a pile on my bed and I have called you all my brothers for that is what you all are." She listed before frowning deeper. "I have told my Parents and my Brother that you are all Kin and they have accepted this. They called you  _nossë,_ meaning they accepted you under their house name."

"Well I feel a bit of a fool." Bofur stated as he swaggered forward, his grin wide and apologetic. "You're right lass and we didn't bother to ask, just assume. Well let me – as the eldest of the Ur family – welcome you to our little rag tag of a group… till Bombur's wife and family arrive that is, then there'll be six more to join."

Bella laughed and bowed her head. "Well since we have cleared this up, can you do this for me Fíli? I'm not good at silver smithing and it means so much if you could make my Chosen's wedding crown."

"Is that tradition?" Ori asked suddenly, flushing as he usually did when he said something he didn't mean to out loud.

"Yes Ori, we usually give our Chosen a wedding circlet when we uh… wed." She stammered, her own cheeks flushing. "But it'll be given in the ceremony since I have chosen to have a Dwarven one. Our Circlet's are like your wedding Beads. But we wear them in only times of importance or when we chose to, I don't wear many as I haven't had the chance to gather my crown from my kin." She explained.

"How do Elves wed?" Ori asked again this time everyone noticed as both Bella and Bilbo flushed a bright red. Bilbo because he remembered asking the same sort of question after the trolls and well Bella because….

"Uh… We uh…" She stammered, scratching the back of her head as she looked away from her brothers. "We… um… we elves do not marry in the way of Men or Dwarf or the same as Shirefolk…" She began repeating the words she told Bilbo before cringing.

With a deep sigh she dropped her eyes to the ground as she felt the blush burn her cheeks hotter. "If we were to bed someone, share that sacred gift and passion… that is how we elves wed."

The others stare at her before suddenly Glóin and Bombur flushed, as they had wives and knew exactly what she was saying…

"Oh…  _OH!_  We are so sorry Namad; we didn't mean to force that out of you." Dori stammered, blushing himself under his silver hair.

"I don't get it." Kíli stated causing those that did to groan.

"Kíli, I am a maiden." Bella blurted out bluntly causing his eyes to widen and cheeks to flush. "If you'll excuse me... I can sense Legolas nearing the gates."

When Bella left the room Fíli smacked the back of his brother's head and shot him a look while Thorin just hurried his head in his hands. At least Kíli still held some innocence, maybe Dis wouldn't kill him, just maim him.

"I'm going to go and make a family bead for Moriel." Glóin piped up before turning on his foot and striding out the door, Óin following his brother with a smile.

" ** _I am going to do the same, haven't had a sister before."_** Bifur supplied with a smile before following the In brothers out the room, dragging his brothers with him.

"Nori, Ori we have things to make for our sister. Come along!" Dori yelled half way out of the throne room causing Ori to laugh and run after him and for Nori to shake his head.

Dwalin turned to his brother and sighed. "They're copying us brother. We had her first."

Balin patted his brother's shoulder in comfort. "We'll always be her favourite, just remember that."

Thorin shot his cousins an amused look. "How do you know that though? It could have changed; I or my nephews could be her favourite now. Even Bilbo could be, she's spent more time with him on this trip than us all."

"Oh no, don't drag me into this feud. Now if you Gentlemen will excuse me, I need to bake Canadriel something to welcome her to the family." Bilbo chuckled as he straightened his waistcoat and made his way out the door.

"It still is weird to get used to the three names." Kíli stated suddenly, causing those that are left to stare at him. "Well you all call her Moriel, Fíli, Ori and I call her Bella and Bilbo is the only one to call her by her actual name. It's just odd, I don't know if the others will catch on quick to the Moriel/Bella thing."

Balin chuckled. "Many who are coming know her as Moriel lad; they'll just think you dwarflings call her something special. They'll figure it out eventually."

"I'm going to get this started right away if that is all right with you Uncle. I would like to give her a gift as well; I was going to make her a circlet for when she was in court with us, something that would show others her deeds." Fíli hummed as he stared at the design before him and as another one formed in his mind.

"Then go Fíli, I give you my blessing for the gift."

**XX**

Bella and Legolas stood back from the others in the main hall past the third door while the company and those from the Iron Hills and early Blue Mountain arrivals were awaiting the arrival of their kin. Of course she was surprised that they trekked through snow as it was nearly mid-winter, she always forgot how durable the Dwarrow's were.

"Be still  _meleth nín_ , I have more to worry then you." Legolas chuckled out, trying to reassure his chosen. It was indeed true though as he was the Son of Thranduil the traitor elf that turned his back upon the Ereborian Dwarrow's in their time of need.

"They will not kill you, maim maybe." She teased him causing him to cast her a flat look. He wished she chose not to wear her cloak and hood but he understood her fear, they were the only elves so far in Erebor until those of the Blue Mountains

"That is very reassuring…" He muttered causing her to laugh, which in turn made him smile.

"Now why are you all the way back here Lass?" Balnar asked as he came to a stop at his friend's side, staring up into her hooded face with raised brows.

"Because they are greeting Kin, kin who mind you will not know who I am." She explained as she cast a look down at Balnar before looking back at her kin. "I also don't want to cause trouble for them, some won't take too kind of Legolas and I being here and I want them to see their family."

Balnar shook his head and sighed. "From what I know Lass, they already expect you here. Dis is travelling with the caravans for she couldn't wait to see her sons and you know how those two are. They told her all about you and wouldn't Dis know who you are?"

"I'm not sure, the last I saw of Dis she was still a mere dwarfling, and she may not remember me." She explained with a hum before leaning into her Chosen's embrace.

"AMAD!" The twin calls of Fíli and Kíli caused all three to chuckle as they watched the two jump from foot to foot while Thorin held them back. Bella could see the caravans just nearing the gates now and oh how many where there.

"Belnar will be glad to see you again Moriel." Balnar hummed as he made his way towards the ever growing crowd of Dwarrow's.

Legolas wrapped his arms around his Chosen's waist tighter as he felt her begin to shift to leave. He wouldn't let her, he knew how hard this would be for her but she needed to face this… just like he needed to face them all head on. He knew to Dwarrow's that a One was sacred; he had learnt that the first time he returned after he left and was accosted by the workers stating his absence caused Canadriel pain.

He also confessed his fears to her brothers when she was asleep one night, confessed he was worried about what the others would think of him for being who he was. They were blunt to the point of harshness but he knew they meant well, they told him what he needed to know and him being here by her side as a united front screamed to the Dwarrow of his bravery and loyalty to his One.

It didn't take long for the caravans began to arrive and what Bella saw she could recall some of the Dwarrow's being at the battle for Moria. She also got a glimpse of Dis and had to do a double take and hold back her giggles as she saw that Dis and Thorin could be twins.

" _Do you see it too?"_ Legolas asked as he watched the two royal siblings embrace the best they could while Fíli and Kíli clutched onto their mother.

 _"The fact that Dis looks like Thorin in a dress? Yes."_ She chuckled before blinking as a little dwarfling came barrelling into her. In an instant she had the child in her arms and just staring, her eyes flickering around to whom the little one belonged to.

 ** _"Are you an elf?"_**  He asked with awe filled eyes causing her to chuckle and nod.

"That I am  ** _Mizimith_**." She chuckled out. " ** _Now where is your_** _ **Amad, Adad?**_ **"**

Legolas stepped back from his Chosen and smiled fondly at the image before him, the little one fitting perfectly in her arms.

 **"** ** _Balrak I told you not to… oh."_** The red headed dwarrowdam came to a sudden stop, her rant cutting mid rant as her eyes landed on the elf and her son.

"I assume this young one is yours?" Bella asked carefully, but there could be no mistaking he amusement as the dwarfling clutched at her cloak.

"Yes, he is. Simkka, daughter of Bofhak at your service." The dwarrowdam replied, bowing slightly but never taking her eyes off the elf that held her son.

Bella bowed her head for she didn't want to jostle the young one.  _"_ _ **Moriel Dwarrowfriend, at yours."**_  She replied in Khuzdul causing the dwarrowdam –  _Simkka_ – to open and close her mouth several times.

 ** _"_** ** _It is an honour to finally meet you Moriel, Belnar is my One and I have you to thank for his life."_** The dwarrowdam explained fully relaxed now, a soft smile upon her face.

"No the honour is mine; Balnar and Belnar are good friends. This is Legolas Greenleaf, my One." Bella stated as she introduced her Chosen.

Simkka stared at the blonde next to Moriel and bowed her head in respect. "Then at your service as well Legolas. Balnar and Belnar are gossiping over there with my brother Simkak."

"Bella, Legolas there you are! Why aren't you with us and the others? Oh… sorry." Kíli stammered out as he caught sight of the dwarrowdam and Bella with the dwarfling. "is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Bella chuckled. "All is well Kíli, this is Simkka, Belnar's One." She explained before smiling down at the now sleeping Dwarfling in her arms. "And this is Balrak. I'm sorry, I'll come with you now… well I would but I am afraid the little  ** _Mizim_** has a hold of me."

"He does that,  ** _Balrak you need to let go now_**   ** _Khajimel."_** Simkka chuckled as she glanced between the young prince and Moriel. She knew that she was close to the sons of Fundin but she didn't know that she was this close for the young prince to call her by another name and for her to call him by name without titles.

Simkka smiled at Moriel as she knelt down before her and with a care and gentleness of a mother lifted the babe from her arms and into her own.

 ** _"_** ** _Tell Belnar I will see him when this young dwarfling will let me escape from the others."_**  Bella whispered slyly causing Simkka to chuckle and nod.

 ** _"_** ** _I will, he will be glad I am sure. Go Moriel for the young prince is getting impatent."_** Simkka chuckled causing Bella to smile and bow her head before standing and moving towards Kíli while taking Legolas's awaiting hands.

It was now she could feel many eyes upon them, hear the whispers about them some harsh but turning into ones of surprise as those that knew them whispered who she and her Chosen really were.

" ** _Namad_** , we had thought you ran ** _."_** Dwalin chuckled as he saw Kíli come back with Moriel and her One.

Bella rolled her eyes. " ** _Nadadith,_** I was a hostage to a curious and sleepy Dwarfling."

 **"** I know that feeling all too well." Dis chuckled as she stepped forward from Thorin's side, gesturing fondly to her own children. "It is good to see you again Moriel Dwarrowfriend. These five have been filling me in on all that has happened and all you have done. Thank you."

Legolas nudged his chosen and smiled, telling her that he was right and there was nothing to fear. Bella simply just rolled her eyes at her chosen at his smugness.

"There is no need to thank me Dis, they are Kin. I couldn't let them die." She explained simply, looking down when she felt a yank on her dress. Bella smiled at the young dwarfling, what is it with children attaching themselves to her?

" ** _Yes Mizimith?"_** She asked softly after she kneeled down to the child's level.

 _"_ _ **Why are you hiding face?"**_ The dwarfling asked curious causing several of the company to laugh. She could see that the young child was indeed Bombur's as it was the dwarrowdam who stood next to him that apologised for her daughter.

 ** _"_** ** _Because it is comforting. Would you like to lower it?"_** She asked softly, bowing her head when the young one nodded vigorously.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/09/il_570xn-609978688_8025.jpg)

The others shared a look as they watched their Namad bow her head lower and allow the dwarfling to push back the hood to reveal the Circlet Fíli had made for her a few weeks back and had gifted it to her the night before. Gasps could be heard by all that were witnessing the exchange as they took in the golden crown with the dragons on the side.

" ** _Pretty."_** The dwarfling giggle as she stared at the elf before her.

Something niggled in the back of Bella's head causing her to look up and around, ignoring the looks that all the Dwarrow's around her were giving her before locking eyes upon Bilbo who stood off in the corner away from the crowd. He looked uncomfortable.

 _Come join us Bilbo, do not worry._  She thought to him, holding back a laugh as she saw him jerk in surprise.

" ** _Can you do something for me little Mizim?"_** She asked the dwarfling before her and the four others. She would have to get used to the fact that Bombur had four children, one was a gift, two a blessing, three a miracle and four was very, very unheard of.  _"_ _ **See that little one over there? Well he should be here with his family, will you go and get him, drag him here for me?"**_

Those that understood laughed as the children quickly rushed off and literally dragged a scowling Bilbo through the crowd and over to them.

"Truly evil." Nori muttered to Legolas causing blonde prince to smirk.

"But she wouldn't be the one we love if she wasn't." He replied as he watched his Chosen and Bilbo stare down each other, one amused and the other fighting off the smile.

Truly he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Author Note: Okay, this has been long I know but WOW I've had writers block and RL just wouldn't slow down. On the plus side… I GOT TO MEET NORI AND BOMBUR! OMG! Hahaha.**

**Mizimith – Young Jewel**

**Mizim - Jewel**


	32. Blessed Day

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: WHY HAS THIS CONSUMED ME SO?**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Third POV**

The Dwarrow's of Erebor had stopped moving and simply stared at the two elves that stood just inside the great door, their arms entwined and eyes closed as they rested their foreheads together. They all knew who Moriel and her One were; many had seen and spoken to the Lady herself as she helped reconstruct Erebor and helped with the injured of the battle.

"What is going on here?" Thorin demanded as he, Balin and Dwalin stepped into the great hall.

"Lady Moriel and her One." One of the Dwarrow replied, bowing to her king as she turned to look back at the scene. Legolas and Moriel seemed to glow, their lips moving in unheard words.

Thorin, Balin and Dwalin turned to look where the dwarrowdam had gestured to and paused, suddenly becoming entranced like the rest of the Dwarrow's in the hall that could see them. In two days from now the wedding would be taking place and Legolas was saying goodbye to his love to return to Mirkwood with haste to collect all he needed to and everyone that was attending from his home.

 _I promise I will be back my love…_ Legolas swore, his hands clenching tightly around her waist.

Moriel let out a choked sob.  _I know caun nín, but that does not mean I will miss you any less._

Legolas hummed softly and moved his hands up to cup her face in his hands, placing a soft kiss upon her lips. He like Canadriel ignored the world around them as they embraced like this.  _Gilgalad Nín, in two days' time we will be wed and I shall never leave your side again. I cannot for I nearly lost you many times since I found you…_

 _Then hurry back to me my love._ She whispered, her hand caressing the one that cupped her face before letting go and stepping back, her eyes opening to see him one last time before the wedding.

"I will be back." He whispered. " _Le Melin,_   _gilgalad nín."_

Dwalin quickly rushed forward, shoving Dwarrow out of his way as he watched Legolas mount his horse that was being held at the door and rush away. He saw his sister sway for a second and didn't dare to hesitate, reaching her in time to catch her from falling completely and wrapping her in his arms.

"Now Namad, he'll be back soon." He cooed softly, only for her ears as he glanced around. The Dwarrow's made their way forward, letting the company rush towards them and surround them both. Soft rumbling tones escaping their lips and throats as they hummed, he recognised it as an old lullaby that parents sang to their young to sooth them.

When he began to move the others quickly made a gap enough for him and the company to pass, each looking down in respect and the song still ringing in the air. Dwalin could feel and see his sister succumbing to sleep and for that he was glad as he knew from Legolas that she had not been resting easy.

Thorin quickly opened the door to Moriel's room and then to the bedroom. Dis pushed her way into the room and pulled back the furs of the bed while Dwalin shifted her to make sure she was comfortable. The beads in her hair swang and clanged against his armour as he moved, causing a soft smile to tug at his lips.

She had been overwhelmed when the others had presented her with beads of their house, each doing their own braid. She had truly loved each and every one, thanked them as tears spilled from her eyes and crushed them into her embrace the best she could.

But as the night grew dark and only he and Balin remained, she confided in them both that their beads and braids will always be her favourite for they were her kin first and foremost.

"If we're going to make a habit of this we will need a bigger bed for all of us and the babes." Dis muttered with a yawn as she was pulled into her sons embrace from Bella's side.

"It is only when Legolas is away." Kíli murmured into his mother's side.

Balin snorted. "I am sure there will be times once they wed that he will be beside her and us as their blankets."

"Don't even say such things Balin." Balnar chuckled from the foot of the bed.

"Who would have thought that we would be resting in an elf's bed? I am sure if we heard this years ago or even last year we would have taken an axe to their head." This time it was Nori who said it, earning a kick in the back from his brother for being rude.

"It is true though." Belnar replied from beside his brother, this being the first time he had been dragged into this oddness. He didn't know what his One would think but by the complete ease his brother and the others were in that this happened frequently.

"She will be wed in two days." Dwalin murmured softly as he squeezed in between his sisters head and the wall. "She will leave us soon."

No one said a word as the last silent whisper escaped Dwalin's lips for they knew it was the truth, they could not stop her from leaving if she so desired. They knew she would be back but it would be a few years in between each visit.

**XX**

Bella pulled out her braids delicately, all but Balin and Dwalin's braids as she began to brush her hair. Today was the day that she and Legolas were to be wed, she had been unable to sleep at all last night and she was glad to be an elf for she didn't need much sleep.

"My sweet daughter, you look glowing." Galadriel hummed as she stepped into the room, a soft smile upon her face as she took in her youngest daughters face.

Canadriel turned to smile at her mother. "I am happy amillë but I am nervous and I am sad."

"I too wish that your sisters were here to see this." Galadriel whispered softly as she took over brushing her daughter's hair after placing down the box in her hands. It had been too long since she was able to do this for her, Canadriel having grown too quick for her liking and deemed she didn't need help.

"I also wish Elleion could be here to see it as well." Canadriel replied sadly, remembering the way her friend spoke and dreamed of her son's wedding day so to speak. She never dreamed that Legolas was her Chosen and now that… with a shake of her head Canadriel returned to the present.

"I have a gift for you, it was Celephinthel's, she would want you to wear it." Galadriel explained, gesturing to the box that she had brought with her.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/10/4a8a3f7f369768d0ea1ba88aa35765de.jpg)

Bella looked up at her mother with a confused frown and unlatched the carved box, her eyes widening, a gasp escaping her lips as she caught sight of what nestled in the velvet. It was the necklace her sister had always worn and swore that if she were to ever be wed she could wear it.

It was two leaf branches that wrapped around and came to join at the hollow of her neck with three pearls that represented her, Celebrian and Neliel. Then two strands of gold with nested diamonds connected to flowers that fell down. It went well with her dress.

"Have you made the circlet for Legolas?" Galadriel asked her daughter, curious to see what she had designed.

A soft smile graced Bella's face as she stood and moved towards the dresser, her hands gliding over the oak wood with reverence before picking it up and placing it gently in her mother's hands. "I had asked Fíli to make it for me for I am not good with metal and Roga did the gem cutting."

"He will wear this with pride Telellë." She explained softly, watching as her daughter beamed and scowled at the same time.

"I am no longer little mother." She scolds before placing the box carefully back upon her dresser.

A knock echoed before the door opened and closed in a quick succession. Roga, Dis, Lorelei, Simkka, Gloins wife Bruni and Bombur's wife Athora stood in the door each laden with something or other.

"I take it is time to get ready?" Bella asked amused as she eyed each woman.

"Of course, that and we had to escape the men. You would think it would be their own wedding day!" Bruni huffed with a roll of her eyes. "Glóin is near frantic."

Dis snorted. "Dwalin, Balin, my boys and Thorin are with Legolas and each are pacing a hole in the stone."

"Do I take it that my Chosen is worried?" Bella asks amused as she allowed Dis to sit her down upon the chair and begin to weave the braids back in once more.

"Oh no, Legolas is trying to calm the others down. He is as calm as you my lady, but I left Tauriel with them." Lorelei explained and Bella saw her eyes flicker to Dis and back.

Ah yes, that had been a night of remembrance. She had thought Dis would be angrier to find that her youngest had found his One in an elf but no, her problem was with Tauriel and her attitude. If it were not for Dwalin and Dori, Bella was sure that Tauriel would have sported a nice broken bone or two.

"My Bombur and Bilbo have been in the kitchen since the first bell rang, they have not stopped talking since you asked for them to choose the meals for the Dwarven feast." Athora hummed as she tidied up the room some.

Galadriel sat back amused as she watched the Dwarrow's flit around her youngest, she was glad that her daughter, her Canadriel had friends –  _family, sisters –_ to help her on this day.

"You think that is bad, Thorin has been near frantic as it is he who is doing the ceremony, it will be the first royal wedding of Erebor and it is to be for two elves." Dis chuckled as she finished braiding Canadriel's hair and pinning it up.

"Amillë will you help me with my dress?" Bella asked once Dis was done, gesturing to the covered garment in the corner. It was a dress she had specifically designed long ago and had asked Dori to make it for her, not only did Dori do it so did Ori and Nori. The last one took her quite surprised but apparently Nori was better than his brothers at bead work.

She had chosen green and gold for her colours, green silk and lace along with gold beads for the design. Though it was Elven, the Ri brothers had blended both her culture and theirs into the dress. The clasp that rested at the hollow of her neck that kept the shawl on was designed by Balin and Dwalin, a blend of their house Sigils.

"Of course." Galadriel hummed standing once more.

The others waited with bated breath as the two disappeared into the room, no one but the Ri brothers and Moriel knew what the dress looked like and they were all anxious to see it. When the last lace was tied and the shawl clasped around her neck did Galadriel step back and felt the tears pool in her eyes.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/10/elven_bridal_gown_by_lillyxandra-d8wp68i.jpg)

" _Oh my sweet daughter, you truly look like a shining star in the night."_ She breathed out and pressed a kiss upon her daughter's brow.

Balin and Dwalin along with Celeborn knocked and stepped into the room as Roga opened the door.

"She is getting ready." Simkka explained softly before inhaling sharply as the door opened and outstepped Galadriel and Moriel.

"Well?" She wanted to ask, though the question died away on her tongue before she could even ask it as her eyes caught the stunned faces before her.

Dis, her brothers and the others had their hands over their mouths and tears in their eyes.

"Dís? Balin? Dwalin?"

Celeborn moved to his own Chosen's side and smiled towards his daughter, unable to voice the emotion that welled and lodged into his throat. He had never seen his daughter of night glow as brilliantly as she did now, nearly rivalling her mother or sister on their own days.

"Please tell me what the matter is." Bella asked as she moved closer to her Dwarven kin.

"It's only…" Balin cleared his throat. "Namad, you and Legolas are getting  _married_."

Dwalin inconspicuously brushed away the tear. "It is we knew it was today but it is just hitting us is all. You truly look beautiful Namad; you will be the talk of the mountain for a long time."

A chime rang in the distance causing Bella to smile and her heart to jump. It is time.

**XX**

The hall was filled with Men, Dwarrow and Elves from all over who knew of Moriel. They had arrived yesterday and the last of those that travelled to be here had arrived mere moments before. Thorin waited at the throne, Legolas standing by his side while Kíli held onto Moriel's Circlet.

"I thought it would be I who was nervous." Legolas chuckled as he saw Thorin's fingers twitch once again.

"She is my sister and…" He trailed off, his eyes catching the sight of Thranduil who sat with Lord Elrond. Legolas smirked as he too took in what the King Under the Mountain saw.

"My father is hurt for I was told that Canadriel and He had made a pact that if she were to marry it would be he who did it for her. Though he had all but destroyed their friendship the day Smaug came, so he is hurt that his rival is to do it." He explained to the Dwarven king.

Thorin, Fíli and Kíli chuckled. "She was indeed angry; I still cannot believe she punched him."

"It is what made my heart choose I suspect, I had never seen someone stand up to him like that." Legolas admitted with a soft smile.

Balin and Dwalin opened the door causing all noise to fall silent as Moriel came into view, her parents trailing behind her. The elves began to sing, their harmony floating softly around the room and soon the Dwarrow's of Erebor joined them giving the soft breeze sound some strength.

Legolas heard not of what was going on or saw anything beyond his Chosen who seemed to glow with the light he had always seen. She was stunning, truly a burning star, his burning star.

"Are you ready Namad?" Thorin asked softly as she came to a stop beside her chosen. She too could not tear her eyes away from him, especially when she caught sight the bracers he wore over his wedding attire, a replica of hers that she had at the bequest of Dwalin and Balin to wear.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/10/il_570xn-579780369_tpcz.jpg)

"Yes."

 **"** ** _I Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór king under the mountain, hereby come to join Moriel DwarrowFriend and Legolas KeenShot in their abkân." (Awakening)_** Thorin's voice boomed in the hall. Legolas shot the king a stunned look for he did not know that he had earned a title.

Legolas and Bella joined hands as the company, Gandalf, Bilbo, Thranduil, Elrond and her Parents made a circle around them. They did decide upon a Dwarven wedding after all, for their own elven wedding would be tonight when they join as one.

With a deep breath she began to speak, the Khuzdul escaping her lips while Legolas repeated the vows in Westron.

**_Mamahdûn Mahal ku' muha sullu khama akrâzu Sulladad._ **

((Blessed are you Mahal who has created everything for the glory of Eru.))

**_Mamahdûn Mahal ku' muha kâmin, abbad ra hanâd._ **

((Blessed are you Mahal who fashioned the earth, the mountains and the hills.))

**_Mamahdûn Mahal ku' muha îbin ra ritîh ni kurdû id-abad._ **

((Blessed are you Mahal who fashioned the gems and metals in the heart of the mountain.))

**_Mamahdûn Mahal ku' muha khazâd ra barraf haded._ **

((Blessed are you Mahal who fashioned the dwarves and the seven houses.))

**_Mamahdûn Mahal ku' gashara khazâd atrâb d'amzur îbin ra ritîh ni kurdû id-abad._ **

((Blessed are you Mahal who taught the dwarves the skill to work the gems and metals in the heart of the mountain.))

**_Mamahdûn Mahal ku' mahgayada dûmmâ tur naddanhu._ **

((Blessed are you Mahal who gladdens our Halls through his children.))

 ** _Mamahdûn Mahal ku' mahgayada mayasthûn ra mayasthûna_**.

((Blessed are you Mahal who gladdens groom and bride.))

"I, Moriel DwarrowFriend, pledge my love to you, and everything that I own. I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from by cup. I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night. I promise to honour you above all others. Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage. This is my wedding vow to you." Bella chuckled out, causing Legolas to smile wide.

"I, Legolas KeenShot, pledge my love to you, and everything that I own. I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from by cup. I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night. I promise to honour you above all others. Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage. This is my wedding vow to you." Legolas replied, the tips of his ears burning at the mention of their passions.

 ** _"The words and blessings have been spoken, now all is left is to exchange the gifts."_** Thorin explained, chuckling as Legolas shot him a confused look before blushing as Moriel translated the words for him.

"I, Legolas KeenShot offer you this circlet as proof of my vow and devotion." Legolas explained, gesturing for Kíli to open the box once he was at their side.

Bella's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips as she took in the silver circlet before her, a moonstone resting in the center, surrounded by silver leaves. She felt the tears pool in her eyes as she lowered her head for Legolas to place it upon her crown, when she felt the cool metal upon her skin she looked up once more.

"I, Moriel DwarrowFriend offer you this circlet as proof of my vow and devotion." She managed to choke out before gesturing for Fíli to open the carved box. Watching as her Chosen's eyes widened in awe and inhaled sharply. She reverently lifted it from its resting place and placed it upon her Chosen's head.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/10/c295cc.jpg)

Thorin cleared his throat.  ** _"Under the eyes of Mahal and Ilúvatar, it is done."_**

A cheer went up as Legolas pulled his chosen close to him, one hand upon her waist and the other cupping her neck and placed a kiss upon her lips. When they broke apart they rested their foreheads together.

 _"We are wedded in the eyes of Dwarrow and Men. Soon, we will wed in the eyes of elves under the stars of our creator. That is if we can stay sober, after all a Dwarrow feast is one of mead and joy."_ Bella breathed softly causing Legolas to laugh loudly, his head tilting back in his amusement.

* * *

**Author Note: Well there you go, sorry it took so long but wow… haha. There is only one more chapter left until this is done! Then I will post the Outtakes and hopefully get to the Sequel when Dragon Heart and Braveheart are done.**


	33. The End

**Title** : The Unexpected

 **Pairing:**  Bella/Legolas

 **Summary:**  What if Bella was the youngest daughter of Galadriel, one who thought was lost but in hiding. What if Gandalf asks for her aid in Thorin's quest.

**Author Note: Okay, this is the last chapter folks and I've been tossing and turning on how to write it…**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

**WARNING: Contains Lemons...**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Third POV**

Bella and Legolas both laughed as they were dragged into the dining hall by very eager Dwarrow's. The smell of food filled the hall and once all were in music and laughter began to play. Bella laughed freely as she shook off the Dwarrow's hold and spun her husband around to the music.

Her heart swelled at the word,  _husband,_ she had finally found her chosen and he was hers, and she his. It was a feeling that Bella and Legolas both could not describe but they could feel the still weak bond between them, one that they knew once they had been wed in the way of elves would be unwavering, unbreakable for all of time.

"I had never thought I would see the day where I was to join a Dwarvish celebration!" Legolas laughed as he spun his Chosen around, smiling as she laughed freely.

"And I had thought I would never see one again! But look at this my love, Man, Elf and Dwarrow are united for the first time in centuries!" Bella explained as she came to a stop and burrowing into her husband's arms.

"Come, we must speak with Father." Legolas sighed as he pulled back from his Wife when he saw his father gesture for him.

Bella nodded and followed after him, weaving in and out of the dancing couples, even being spun around by Bofur and Haldir. She gave them both a smile and a laugh before making her way to Thranduil and Legolas.

" _It is good to see you happy once more Canadriel, I have not seen you this happy since the first age."_ Thranduil uttered softly, giving his eldest friend a bow. Bella sighed softly and cast her husband a look, gesturing for him to give them privacy as she led the elven king from the great hall.

" _I truly am happy Thranduil, your son… he has made me happy, I only wish_   _Elleion was here to see this day."_ She replied softly while taking a seat on one of the stone benches, patting the spot next to her.

Thranduil didn't take the spot but instead dropped to his knees heavily before her and rested his head upon her knees, much like he did when they were younger.  _"As do I Canadriel."_ He whispered before lifting his head to look at her.

 _"Have I destroyed our friendship beyond saving? Have I wronged you beyond forgiveness?"_ He asked pained, near flinching when Bella cupped the side of his face softly, her power washing over him and causing both to drop their illusion.

Scared eyes looked down into broken ones with sadness. They were both scarred by dragon fire and grief, darkness of many ages and too many wars. Thranduil had to take his father's throne in battle when he fell and she had continued on.

" _No Thrand, all can be forgiven in time. I know you wished to do the ceremony but take this as your punishment for all you have done. I can punish you no more on actions that were caused by pain."_ She replied honestly before snapping her head towards the door where both Balin and Dwalin were gaping at them.

"Do my eyes deceive me brother or is the Elven king on his knees before our sister?" Dwalin asked in disbelief causing Bella to chuckle and shake her head. Thranduil and she both quickly placed up their illusion once more and stood, the former choosing to ignore the quip.

"All right, enough now. What is it?" She asked them causing Balin and Dwalin both to grin wide in amusement.

"Glóin has challenged your husband to a drinking contest." Balin explained, causing Bella and Thranduil to share an amused look.

"Aye, said that he couldn't out drink a dwarf cause he's a dainty elf." Dwalin chuckled with mirth.

"Did he just? And what be my husband's response?" She asked slowly while making her way back into the hall.

"Well he was on his fifth tankard when we came to get you." Was all Balin said in reply.

Bella shook her head in amusement as she pushed her way through the crowd and sat beside Balnar with an amused grin. "You did tell them that we can out drink a dwarf did you not?" She asked him amused, her mind flicking back to her time travelling with them after the battle.

Balnar had made the mistake of challenging her to a drinking contest and had lost; he and a few others had passed out before Bella even got drunk. Elves could out drink any creature in Middle Earth bar Hobbits, a challenge Bella has seen firsthand and never wants to experience again.

He cringed at the memory and shook his head. "Nay, I'll get a pretty penny from all the company and a few men if Glóin loses."

The laugh that filled the hall caused some to pause and stare at the Elven bride, her face glowing with mirth and joy.

"Well then, it seems I must join this competition…. Anyone willing to go against me?" She asked simply, leaning back in her chair and eyed the faces around her.

"Oh, now this I cannot refuse!" Nori and Kíli exclaimed before taking seats across the table from her.

Dwalin snorted into his own ale and stared at the two-  _three_ to challenge her. Nori, Bofur and Kíli were going to regret their decision come morning. "You're in for a world of hurt in the morning."

Legolas smiled over to his wife while he waited for Glóin to finish his Ale. He had yet to even feel the effects of the alcohol and though he was glad for that, he also was a bit disappointed in the strength of Dwarven ale.

"Alright Lads, what be the bets?" Balin asked from his spot next to Thorin and Dwalin, taking the bets as people began to spout out their choice of winners. Only those who knew the drinking habit of the Elves and Bella's ability to hold her liquor placed winning bets on his Namad.

"You're going down! There is no way a Lass like you can out drink a dwarf!" Nori taunted as he sculled back his drink, Kíli and Bofur cheering and doing the same.

Bella simply raised her brow and easily downed her drink. She could feel her parents and brother behind her and  _feel_ their amusement.

Everyone laughed and cheered as Bella matched the three Dwarrow's drink for drink before loud exclamations of surprise and dismay filled the air as Glóin fell over dead asleep, his body landing on the stone floor with a thud.

Nori, Kíli and Bofur blinked in surprise and swung their heads towards their sister as she casually leant back in her chair once more as Legolas joined her side. While Nori and Bofur were seeing double of everything, Kíli was close to passing out; which is what happened when he got halfway through his tankard.

"Are you even tip-tipsy?" Nori hiccupped out, earning a laugh in return.

Dwalin leaned forward and slapped Nori on the back. "I told ye you would regret the decision, Moriel outdrank myself, Balnar and Óin. Elves can hold their liquor well; she ain't even feeling the effects yet."

"No! I don't believe ye!" Bofur slurred out, spilling half his drink on the table and hiccupping before he was suddenly face down on the table snoring loudly.

"Come on Nori, chicken?" Moriel taunted as she finished the drink in her hand and placing the tankard with the others.

Nori frowned and downed his drink, his vision darkening around the edges and he knew that he had lost and didn't even fight the unconsciousness that swept up on him. He knew that Dwalin was right and would never lie about such things, cause out of the company it was Dwalin who could hold his liquor the most.

Canadriel and Galadriel shared a look, one of amusement as the men cheered and began collecting their debts. Even Elrond and Celeborn were cheering and joyous.

 _"I am proud of you my daughter."_ Galadriel whispered before casting a look up to her new son. " _But I know you do not desire to be here, all has been prepared, you may leave and enjoy your marriage night."_

Bella stared up at her mother in horror, her cheeks flushing in redness as she stared at her mother's retreating form. Though a horrifying thought of hearing  _wedding night_  come from her mother's lips, she was indeed correct.

So with that thought Canadriel hopped up from her chair and began to subtly pull her husband from the room. Giving Thorin a look as he went to stop them, earning a smirk and a dip of his head in reply of understanding.

"Where are we going?" Legolas asked in a laugh as he allowed his mischievous wife to lead him through the grand halls of Erebor.

Bella looked over her shoulder at her husband and smiled. "To the garden!" She replied.

Dis had spoken to her about the elven way of marrying and when Bella explained that it usually happened surrounded by nature, Dis near exploded with happiness. Apparently her mother had loved to garden and had requested one to be made near the royal chambers, it also surprisingly survived the years untended and Smaug's attack.

She and the girls, plus Bilbo had worked to near nightfall when not busy to clean the garden up for them to use for tonight.

Legolas merely raised his brows at this and continued to follow his wife, his heart beating rapidly in his chest at the mere thought of where they were going. The Gardens of Erebor, a garden where he and his wife can finally be wed in the eyes of their people, to complete their bond. It would be a severe understatement if he said he wasn't worried.

"No need to be worried my love, I too am new to this as well." His wife cooed softly as they came to a stop in the hall. He watched her place her hands upon two of the stones and pushed, revealing a door that wasn't there before.

They both took in the garden with surprise though Bella had seen it before; she hadn't seen it like this. Every surface that wasn't occupied by plants or furs had glowing light stones on it, stones she knew were rare since Erebor fell and had not seen for an age and with them were candles. In the middle of the garden was a nest of furs and pillows with a platter of food and some wine, this she knew was Dis's idea.

Legolas took in the garden for a second before turning his eyes back onto his wife, the firelight casting a warm glow upon her skin. "Beautiful." He breathed causing her to look up at him.

Bella turned on her heel and pushed herself up against her husband, standing on the tip of her toes and hesitantly place a kiss upon his neck. Legolas instantly wrapped his hands around his wife's waist and pulled her flush against him as a moan escaped his lips.

She slowly and clumsily made work of the ties on her husband's bracers before moving onto his tunic, a laugh escaping her lips as he fumbled with the clasp at her neck.

"Let me help you." She chuckled softly before unlatching the clasp and letting the shawl pool to the floor. Her hands trailed softly down his cheeks to the claps on his tunic and began to unhook them one by one. Her hands were shaking, trembling with anticipation. Bella was well aware that the both of them were very new to this, and this was going to get very awkward, very quickly.

Legolas shuddered as her fingers slipped under his now open tunic and pushed the fabric back off his shoulders, letting it join her shawl on the floor. Her eyes instantly roamed over her husband's exposed chest in interest, noting every scar and mark that adorned his pale skin.

"Are you going to come closer or stare?" He asked softly, holding out his hand to her. Legolas longed for her to be closer, to touch her, but he also wanted her to keep staring at him the way she was. He loved the look on her face as she took him in like that. There was something extremely arousing about being watched as if he was a meal. He had to admit, he was slightly nervous about completing their bond. What if he couldn't perform?

Smiling, Bella took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled closer, pretending to stumble over her own feet despite her perfect balance and fell into him. With her hands splayed across his chest, she looked up to him with a grin and started to place kisses along his jawline and down his neck.

"I do believe you're a little over dressed  _Meleth nín_." He rasped out, his hands quivering from the sensation of her lips on his neck.

She let out a breathy laugh and cast him a smile before turning around to let him undo the laces in her dress while pulling her hair to the side. She felt his fingers fidget with the tight lace ribbon, a few mumbled curses leaving his lips as he struggled, causing her to laugh. "I understand it's a beautiful dress and I am grateful you're helping me out of it, but you could simply rip it off if needed…"

"Nonsense," he muttered as he was victorious in the end and watched the gown slide down her beautiful, perfect, body, revealing her skin to him. "I've never seen something so perfect." He breathed, causing her to spin around and press her naked torso against his, her eyes locked onto his.

"I am not perfect  _caun nín_." She whispered causing him to shake his head.

His hand cupped her face firmly, "You're perfect to me, imperfections and all." He planted a kiss on top of her head and lifted her slightly so she could step out of her dress.

"Now look who's overdressed now," she countered, changing the subject as her cheeks had reddened. Steadying herself against him, she dropped to her knees, looking up to him through her lashes as she started to open his trousers. It was clear that he was interested in her and that made her feel more confident as she managed to fumble with his belt and pulled the garments off of him.

She knew what they looked like. She had seen the pictures and accidentally caught her male friends naked sometimes when she was still in Forks. She had even seen some of the males in her regiment naked, with their bits dangling from under them. But now that she was up close with it, she was wondering how on Earth this was going to fit.

And much to her surprise, it was already ready for more. She lightly brushed his inner thigh with her finger as well as brushing the shaft with her thumb as she rose to her feet. Her fingers were trailing across his chest with her journey upwards and her eyes were back on Legolas' face. "Now, that's better," she muttered, before brushing her lips against his.

"That leaves us with one last thing," he reached for her hair and removed the clasp that was holding back her braids, letting them swing free to frame her face. He ran his fingers through her hair, letting his fingertips brush against the point of her ear, smiling as she took in a ragged breath.

She was ever so glad in that moment that Dis decided to just clasp them all back instead of braiding them all together. She looked up at her Chosen through her lashes as he repeated the action, sending another shiver of pleasure down her spine and causing her to bite back the moan.

"You  _Meleth nín_ , do not play fair." She rasped out. "Tonight is a celebration of our union, not a competition of who gets to come first."

He let out a laugh at that, and replaced his finger with his lips. Legolas kissed the top of her ear, then nuzzled her earlobe and her neck, as his hands started to explore her body with gentle caress. While he had wished that he would be able to fumble her breasts, her perky bottom had to do for now, he was enjoying her body against his far too much for either to move right this moment.

There was nothing more in her mind but the sensation of Legolas kisses, slight nips and caresses of her jaw and neck, each leaving a trail of fire behind in their wake. There was nothing to compare to and the sensation of warmth shot through her body like wildfire.

His beloved had been right, this night wasn't a competition. It was a celebration. And a night of discoveries. Legolas slowly fell to his knees as he continued with his attentions with his lips, kissing her flushed breasts, one hand replacing his lips as he continued to kiss her torso while the other made sure she wouldn't fall over.

Bella let out a moan at the sensation and clutched his shoulders as her knees threatened to give out. "Legolas…" she breathed as he caught her, and gently lowered her down onto the furs.

Getting to his knees, he moved above her, smiling at her before repeating what he had done while she was still standing upright, but now paying more attention to the other side of her body. "You are so beautiful," he whispered as his kisses left a trail on her body. "Your skin tastes so sweetly."

"Legolas..." She moaned out as he continued his ministrations. "Please, no teasing…" She whimpered.

"Shh, let me love you,  _gilgalad nín_." He breathed, his breath cooling the spot he had just sucked causing her body to shiver in delight.

"Please…"

He looked up to her and smiled. "Are you alright?" While it was evident that she was enjoying herself, that his attentions, his exploration, was enjoyable, he was worried that it wasn't enough.

"Your touch has set me ablaze  _caun nín_. Please, either allow me to return the favor or ravish me…"

Legolas wasn't surprised by his love's boldness, he loved that about her. Seeing her respond as she did was everything he needed, but if he had to be honest, he wasn't sure how to go about next, as he was afraid of hurting her.

She smiled at him as she took his hand and placed it on her heat, she was wet down there, she wanted more. She demanded more as she looked at him. "Please."

He lightly ran his fingers over her lips, exploring as he had done with the rest of her body. She shuddered underneath him and he curiously inserted a finger inside of her, causing her to moan loudly. Feeling how tight she was inside, he knew that he was never going to fit. Perhaps if he'd try to widen her a little, he would. Shifting so that he had better access, he covered her mouth with hers, as he wiggled the finger around.

Her body arched into his, her moans stifled by his kiss. Yes, it was slightly uncomfortable, but she knew that it was a part of it all. In time, this would become easier and even more pleasurable than it already was. It already felt as if every fibre of her being was burning as hot as the sun, and she couldn't wait until she'd explode. She buried a hand in his hair as he continued with a second finger, her body yet again moving against her will.

Hesitantly, with her free hand she reached down between them and caressed the soft head of his erection, feeling the tiny veins running across his flesh. She couldn't help but both blush and moan as she felt him harden in her hand.

"Your hand feels glorious around me,  _Meleth nín,"_ he said after abruptly breaking off the kiss and placed his forehead against hers. He hadn't anticipated her to do that. He had been so focused on her, that he had forgotten about himself, but she also made him walk a very thin line. Legolas had already been on the verge of spilling. "But if you wish to feel me inside of you, please, withdraw your hand for I cannot promise I will be able to do so."

"Hurry then," she demanded, her hips rocking against his fingers inside of her.

"As you wish," he grinned and inserted a third finger, her body yet again spasming against him, a moan escaping her lips as her eyes fluttered closed. Her hand fell away from his length and she tried to pull him closer by tugging on his hair.

She felt breathless as he continued to please her, her heart pounding wildly in her chest as she felt something begin to coil deep within as her Chosen's thumb brushed over her nub. She gasped again, as he had realized that that, too, gave her pleasure and deliberately repeated the movement. "Legolas…" She moaned out his name.

With a mischievous smile on his face, he withdrew his fingers from her and shifted so that he was hovering above her. She looked delirious, her head lolled to the side and her body occasionally spasming. "I'll probably hurt you, my beloved, tell me when I do and I shall wait until you feel comfortable enough for me to continue."

With a deep breath she nodded, trying to relax her body as he settled between her legs.

"Are you ready  _meleth nín_?" He asked softly, brushing back a loose strand of hair from her face and trailing his fingertips down her jaw.

"Yes,  _Hû nín."_ She breathed out, she was more than ready.

He took hold of his length and gently pressed it against her entrance. He gently nudged her legs up with his free hand so that he had better access and once he was certain that she was relaxed enough, he slowly started to push himself inside of her. His eyes never leaving her face. He'd stop at any sign of discomfort.

 _"Le annon veleth nín."_ Bella whispered to him, candlelight reflecting in her eyes. It felt slightly uncomfortable as he started to melt into her, but it wasn't uncomfortable yet. Until he reached the point where he hadn't been able to reach with his fingers and that hurt.

He stilled instantly as a tear slipped down her cheek. " _Meleth nín?"_

"I am alright,  _caun nín,_ " she assured him as she took a deep breath to try to relax again. "It feels as if you are splitting me in half, but in a very good way."

"I don't think that's a good thing, if I am splitting you in half. It must hurt."

She smiled reassuringly. "You can continue. The pain has passed." Though it hurt Bella was mildly surprised that it wasn't as painful as everyone made it out to be. She had been surprised, that was all. Now that she knew what to expect, it was a bearable pain. She had endured worse in battle.

"I love you." He breathed before continuing after she gave him another reassuring smile. Once he was fully inside of her, he waited. She felt good around him. Nice and snug. Legolas softly nuzzled her earlobe as he allowed her to get used to the feeling of him being inside of her.

"I love you too." She moaned out, her back arching. "I am ready for more, my love." With her permission, Legolas slipped one arm under her back and caressed her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. He needed to be closer. With every shift and thrust, she could feel the coil of ecstasy deep within her tightening.

" _Can-nín."_ He breathed out hoarsely as she ran her nails down his back in ecstasy. His rhythm stuttered as his name fell from her lips, her walls tightening around him. He moved his hand down and lifted her hips slightly while quickening his pace, a loud moan escaping his Chosen at the new angle.

She was close; the new angle caused him to hit a very delicate spot that caused the coil deep within her to tighten with each thrust. "So close…"

"What do you need me to do?" He groaned, his control was wavering.

"Faster!" She cried out, her nails digging into his flesh.

Shifting again, he found a better position and did as she had told him to.

"LEGOLAS!" She cried out as she felt the coil break free like a tidal wave, causing her vision to grow white and leaving her past the point of no return. Distantly she could hear Legolas call her name as he came, his own release filling her.

Legolas collapsed, moving in a way he would not crush his love as he breathed heavily. " _Gerich veleth nín."_ He whispered to her.

He was hers, undeniably hers forever more and she was his.

* * *

**Author Note: BAM! This story is now complete and WOW what a hot ending! For this lovely lemon please thank Buggy for her hard work as she practically wrote it for me since I suck at lemons to the extreme! No seriously, go thank Buggy! Or go to http://buggyfiction.com/  and give her some love on her own fics!**

**_caun nín means my prince_ **

**_gilgalad nín means my starlight  
Meleth nín means my love_ **

**_Hû nín means My Spirit_ **

**_Le annon veleth nín - I give my love to you_ **

**_Gerich veleth nín - You have my love_ **


	34. Outtake - Safe Amongst Kin

**Author Note: This is just one of the probably many chunks of story I couldn’t fit into The Unexpected. The chapters will probably range from Drabble style to full small chapter lengths.**

****I should mention**  ** _Italics_ ****are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.**   _ **Bold Italics**_ **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.****

* * *

 

**Chapter Title – Safe Amongst Kin**

**Third POV**

Bella’s body ached, ached in a dreadful way that left her groaning when she moved. Grief was a harsh thing, the fading of all.

“I’m going to sleep.” She murmured to whoever was on watch, her eyes burning with the frigid wind that came from the mountains. She cast a look around the others, a smile tugging on her face as she saw their peaceful sleeping faces.

Somehow, somewhere all of them became her family, even if she never told them they will be treated and announced as such forever more. Though, she knew that their passing would near kill her if she survived somehow… maybe she could offer them a place in the Undying Lands, but she would not rip them from Mahal’s halls because she was selfish in wanting to keep them with her forever…

 ** _“You know, to sleep means you close your eyes.”_** Bifur grunted his voice deep and harsh.

Bella hummed and nodded. **_“I couldn’t help it. I was taking in the view, committing it all to memory before we make way to the misty mountains.”_**

**_“…Sleep Lady Elf.”_ **

With a deep sigh she pressed her back against the tree trunk and let her eyes close shut. Really, she should have known better than to fall asleep at this stage, she was surrounded by open spaces and darkness. She was not home, she was not safe and yet she was for as she said, she thought of the Dwarrow around her as kin and she felt safe with them.

So really, she should have known better than to fall asleep at this time.

It was Dwalin who woke first his body lurching up as a scream pierced the air, one that sent a pang of fear into his heart as he held the axes in his hand, sleep haze gone as another scream pierced the night.

“Namad!” Dwalin yelled, axes dropping and rushed to her side, weaving in and out of the rousing company. He knelt by her side, trying to shake her awake as she screamed and screamed, eyes wide and unseeing.

“Dwalin! What happened?” He heard someone yell but he couldn’t answer them as he had no clue.

Bifur jerked out of his shock. **_“She is asleep, it is a nightmare.”_**

Both Balin and Dwalin jerked, their heads shooting up to look at the dwarf who spoke. “She doesn’t sleep! Elves rest but are aware of their surroundings; they only rest fully when they know they’re safe…” Balin trailed off, his eyes flickering over the placement of where Moriel was resting and the others. She was near Bifur, he at her back. The Ur brothers on one side, Ri brothers in the direction of her feet. He and Dwalin were on her left and then the rest seemed to complete the circle.

Oh… _oh…_ “She’s safe.” Balin whispered softly but it carried over the muffled screams of his sister, as Dwalin covered her mouth and tried to wake her.

“What was that?” Óin asked confused, raising his horn once more to his ear.

“She’s safe… with us.” Balin supplied the words heavy on his tongue. He knew she considered he and Dwalin kin but he never knew she felt safe within the company to the degree she would sleep in open.

He remembered a time of war, of flushed skin and delirious eyes as he watched Moriel struggle to heal amongst the Dwarrow healers after her attack. Watched as she fought against them with bare hands and random tools, only relaxing as her eyes landed on Dwalin or himself. This was two years after the battle mind you, two years of her looking after them.

“An elf does not rest fully unless they feel safe, even when sick or injured.” Dwalin muttered, casting a glassy look up at his brother, the memories too on his mind.

“So… she feels safe enough to relax around us? Th-that’s good right?” Ori stammered out.

Dwalin sighed in relief as Moriel stopped screaming, but she still thrashed and silently did so. “Yes and no. Yes because this means she trusts us to protect her but not because… because Lady Bella is old Ori, she has seen much death and bloodshed than we ever have.”

_Moriel cast a hazy glance up at him, her eyes pained. “Sorry for frightening you Dwal.”_

_“What causes you ill thoughts Moriel, is it the attack still?” He asked softly, brushing back the hair from her face._

_“I have been on this earth since the first Age Dwal, many wars and deaths I have seen. Battles against beasts and even the darkness himself long ago… death and ruin on visions of those.” She murmured sighing as he placed a cool rag upon her head. He was furious that the healers had refused to summon her kin’s help._

“Dwal?” Bella murmured blearily, old screams echoing in the dark. “There was a dragon of brilliant green, my flesh burning… then there were many, so many orcs. I lost Elrond in the battle and came face to face with the Monster himself; he held my Sisters head in his hand, had all of your heads in his grasp.”

No one spoke as they watched and listened to the murmurs with horror. Watched as the toughest and roughest of the group held Lady Bella in his arms tightly, guiding her head under his chin and on his shoulder.

“Yer safe Namad. The War of Last Alliance is over… It is the year 2941 in the third age.” Dwalin stated firmly, holding her to reality now but his eyes were on the company as they took in what he just said. Slowly and surely each of the elder Dwarrow's blanched and cast a look down at the elf that was once again asleep.

“Bless my beard!” Glóin sputtered out, practically dropping down in shock. “I know the lass is old but… really?”

Óin snorted and glanced down at his brother. “Lord Elrond said she was one of the five left, all elves were in the Last Alliance against _him._ Many of their kin and kith died on that battlefield.”

“It was brutal; they could not recover all the dead from the marshes, their souls resting in the water.” Bombur whispered.

Kili and Fili frowned. “We don’t get it.”

Thorin said nothing as he looked down at the elf before him, his brows pulled down in a frown. He knew the battle that they spoke of, the War of the Last Alliance was the last stand men and elves made to protect the free people from Sauron. In fact there were not many elves left from before that war as they sailed to the Undying Lands to escape the horrors of that battle.

Balin and Dwalin ignored the others as they spoke, the elders filling in the information for the younger ones quietly. With a gentle care, both of the Fundin brothers eased their Namad into a more comfortable position, taking up the roles as her protectors and pillows of warmth while she rested.

Tomorrow was another day but tonight, tonight they will give their sister a night of rest even if they didn’t get any. Slowly and surely the others moved their bedrolls closer, each with a weapon in hand. No one mentioned it but they all stood watch that night.

* * *

 

**Author Note: Okay, so this has been on my mind and well, yeah… It didn’t fit in with The Unexpected. This was based in the days they left Lord Elronds and before the Misty Mountains.**

 


	35. Outtake Two - Moriel DwarrowFriend

**Author Note: So this is the first outtake, or one of them anyway. Battle of Azanulbizar. I'm going by the movie adaption and not the book version, easier this way.**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ****is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Title –** **_Moriel DwarrowFriend_**

**Third POV**

The first whisper of battle reached Moriel's ears was twelve years after the Smaug had claimed the lonely mountain. She had tried with all her might after she had healed to help those that desperately needed help. Some had taken up her offer while others simply downright refused, cursing her very being and called her traitor.

She understood their grief and pain easily, but it disheartened the fact that because of her kinlike the Dwarrow's were suffering. Though she knew it was not all to blame on Thranduil, the good part was to blame of Thrór's greed, accumulating enough wealth and gold, jewels and trinkets to garner the attention of a dragon.

But then she also knew that the true blame would go to Sauron, the darkness he had poured into the rings of power that each and every head of the Dwarven kingdoms received.

Now the Dwarrow's were trying to reclaim the great Ancient Dwarven kingdom- Khazad-dûm. She knew by passing people and rumours of those that had heard it that King Thrór was summoning armies from all the kingdoms. The Firebeards, Broadbeams and even the Dwarven kingdoms to the far east of Arda but their armies were no match to what was housed in Moria. Beyond the uncountable orcs there laid a beast  _Durin's Bane._ If they were to wake the creature then there was no hope for Durin's Folk.

" _I had hoped the news did not reach you Can-nín."_ Elrond sighed as he stepped into her room, eyeing his battle ready sister.

Canadriel turned towards her brother with a tired sigh. " _I must go; I cannot_   _stand by and watch them fight a battle I know they will lose. You and I both know what is about to happen, what will become of them all and I just… Something pulls me there Hanar not that of my chosen bound but something else."_ She explained, strapping swords to her hip and back.

 _"Then I cannot stop you, I will not stop you."_ He sighed. " _But be careful nethig, I you and my children are all that I have left of this world."_

Canadriel turned and embraced her brother tightly. " _I will try but you know I cannot promise you this."_

 _"Have you told them that you are going? Or does that duty fall upon me?"_ He stated angrily as she began to gather her things to leave.

Canadriel froze, she knew he meant her parents and her sister's children of her plans but alas no, she had not told them at all for she did not know if she were to perish in the battle or not. Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

" _No, I will write to them, call me coward if you wish but I cannot face them. After Dale, after the dragon I just… this is something I must do and they will not understand."_ She tried to explain, the words rolling off her tongue confusedly.

Elrond frowned but nodded his head before taking his leave of the room, he could not face his sister, could not say goodbye to the person who held him together when his Chosen was tortured and sailed. She had become his sister beyond marriage, she was heart-bound now and to lose that would be like the death of his brother… Elros.

Canadriel sighed sadly; placing her pack down and gathering the parchments she needed for her parents and for her sister's children.

_Emil, Adar_

_By the time you get this letter, you would have already known my decision. I know you would not agree with my decision, going into battle alone, surrounded by Dwarrow who hate our kind. But I cannot allow them to suffer more, cannot by good conscious let those injured die when I could have helped._

_I am drawn there, like a moth to a flame, a pull to be there that is stronger than any other I have felt before and you know Emil that I must follow my instinct._

_I love you both._

_Canadriel_

The letter was short, she knew her parents would not fully agree with her but they would understand. It was not often that an Elf would be pulled towards something, especially something like this but if there was a pull then they must follow it.

_My dearest Elflings,_

_Do not be sad or mad at my decision. I could not face you to tell you and by the time you read this then I will be gone._

_I do not wish to say goodbye, for I knew that if I were to see you then that would what it would be and I could not… Call me selfish and cowardly if you may but I couldn't stand to see the pain that would be upon your faces when you see me go._

_I am unsure upon this quest and what it all entails but I will try to come back home._

_I love you my little Elflings,_

_Canadriel_

When the last letter was written, tears pooling in her eyes Canadriel gathered her things once more and laid the letters side by side for them to be found. With one last look around her room she left, leaving in the light of the full moon and made her way south down the mountains towards Moria.

She knew that her kin would not help, they would of course kill those of the Orcs that passed in or towards the lands but they would not come to aid for they knew there was a chance for the Dwarrow's to kill them in spite.

It was something Canadriel risked herself but she had to go, something called her to battle.

**XX**

It took two months for her to reach the halls of Moria and she had arrived mid battle. Death and decay surrounded her, rotting corpses of Orcs and slain Dwarrow covered the earth while the battle continued on.

She did not hesitate as her eyes scanned the battle field, catching each and every injured and near death Dwarrow that was left as healers tried to get to them but unable due to the set of orcs that were on the off skirts of the field of the dead.

Canadriel moved through the bodies, her swords slashing and killing the orcs that were left alive in her wake; she moved to the closest living Dwarrow she saw and hoisted him up into her arms and over her shoulder. The Dwarrow thrashed in her arms but she endured and carried on, sheathing one sword before grabbing another fallen soldier.

 ** _"Quickly, take them, I need to go and gather the others."_** She explained roughly as she burst through the tent, shocking the healers as she gently laid the warriors on free beds before rushing out and back into the throws of battle.

She dodged, ducked and slashed her way through the battle to the injured. She had received minor cuts and other grazes as she did so, carrying back two to three injured warriors each turn. Though many she had saved died in her arms as she carried them back towards the healing tents.

None of the healers dared to say a word or move to strike her after the first time, for they were too shocked at the aid and begrudgingly thankful that she was saving their kin when they and others could not.

On her tenth trip since arriving she came to a sudden stop, her eyes locking onto the fair haired prince she remembered. Her knees gave out instantly, sword clanging on the fallen orcs around the dying flaxen-haired prince.

 ** _"Have you come to guide me to Mahal's halls?"_** Frerin gasped out, blood splattering his face.

 _"_ _ **No I have not… you know I cannot enter your makers halls my sweet Frerin."**_ She replied, moving so he could see her face.

 ** _"Ah, my lady. You should not be here."_** He gasped out once more, his hand reaching out for her. Canadriel instantly wrapped her hand around his while the other brushed back the hair from his face.

" ** _Neither should you Frerin, you are not of age… why fight a battle you were not ready for?"_** She asked softly.

 ** _"For my people… I could not leave Thorin this was my battle too. I am gl-glad you are here My Lady. I shall not die alone."_** He choked out, his body convulsing with coughs.

She did not hesitate, her hands flying to the wound that was on his chest and pressed down, chanting words to heal him.

 ** _"No my lady, it is my time to go. Tan menu selek lanun naman."_** He whispered before closing his eyes, a smile upon his face.

Canadriel felt the tears pool in her eyes, Frerin had been the only one that held no true animosity over her kind when she had visited. She had named him Elf-friend and he had called her Dwarrow-Friend, though his family did not know, he was so young then ten or fifteen. He was taken to his makers' halls to soon.

" ** _Hurun ganat, fair prince."_** She whispered, pressing her forehead to his before standing.

Rage and sadness swirled together like a violent storm as she pushed forward, not once glancing back at her fallen friend as she slashed her way through the Orcs that were on the edge of the battle. She let her rage out, let her blades and body speak of her rage as she culled the filth before returning to help the injured.

The pull to be here was still strong, if not stronger than what it was before and she knew now that she had to help heal, save as many as she could.

 ** _"I wish to help, if you will allow me to."_** She grunted out as she stepped into the main medical tent, many healers scurrying around in desperate attempts to heal the wounded.

 ** _"You are an elf."_** One healer replied bluntly causing Canadriel to snort.

 ** _"And you are a dwarf. Yes, I am an elf. Moriel, at your service."_** She stated, giving the head healer a bow.

 **"** ** _Balnar son of Bolnar, at your service. It is against my nature to let an elf help but we are little in numbers. I watched you risk your life on the battle field to bring back many of my kin, my brother Belnar be one of them."_** Balnar explained gruffly gesturing to an unconscious warrior to the left of him, his upper torso wrapped in bandages.

" ** _I will heal those that I can, this I swear."_** She explained before moving to the first dwarf to her right and kneeled, his eyes were blow wide as he flailed around his now handless arm. She could tell it was severed by an orcish mace and not surgically, it looked to be infected as well.

Canadriel quickly grabbed her bag that she filled of herbs and pulled out the ones she needed to tent to the wound while asking for water.  ** _"I need you to drink this; it will ease your pain."_** She explained softly, lifting the bowl to the dwarf's lips.

He spluttered and cursed at her, accusing her of trying to poison him but she pushed him back down, her temper getting the best of her which caused the wind to swirl around and through the tent. Her voice near cracking with her anger as she told the Dwarrow to drink the blasted draught.

 _"Ceven dhaer, anno vellas lín enin 'raw hen… Suil Annui, erio thûl lín i faer hen."_ She chanted, asking the earth and winds to give the Dwarrow strength and breath to heal. She repeated the chant until his body calmed and the altheas that she had put in the draught begin to help. She blinked away the haze as she cleaned and bound the wounds before moving onto the next.

Many questioned her, but soon none of the sick did as the cries in the tent died down as they all slumbered, their pains dying down to manageable aches or the fevers breaking. Balnar stayed close to the she-elf, keeping an eye on what she was doing to make sure she didn't harm or poison his kin but that soon turned into keeping her on her feet by the time she was through the third tent.

Canadriel stumbled to her feet as a victorious cry filled the air, many Dwarrow's around her cheering for their win against the Orcs but it was short lived as the news of King Thrór's and Thráin death reached them.

 ** _"You have done enough for today, rest and eat."_** Belnar instructed the elf as she stumbled out of the tent and towards the next one.

Canadriel shook her head no as she moved, her feet dragging her to a larger tent past the others. Belnar seeing where the elf went rushed after her, clenching his eyes tight as a snarl reached his ears. He quickly pushed his way into the tent and let his shoulder sag in relief as he saw that it was nothing too bad just more sick.

 ** _"You need to let me help! He is poisoned, I cannot let him die!"_** Canadriel near screamed as she tried to push her way past the brown-haired Dwarrow towards the thrashing one with a Mohawk.

 ** _"Let her, she has been helping our kin for the past two days. You need to be looked at as well, let her do this."_** Balnar stated, causing the Dwarrow to pause and reluctantly nod.

Canadriel gave her thanks before rushing towards the thrashing Dwarrow, jerking her head back as he flung a fist out towards her. The very second her hand settled upon the Dwarrow's flesh the pull eased and she knew that she was here for him and for his brother.

 ** _"What are your names?"_** She asked as she held the struggling Dwarrow down, grunting as his fist connected with her ribs.

The one that had tried to stop her winced as he walked his arm cradled against his chest. " ** _I am Balin son of Fundin."_** His voice cracked at the mention of his father causing Canadriel to look at the body on the far side of the tent.  ** _"He is Dwalin my brother."_**

It was then as she took in the features of the Dwarrow that the anger from finding Frerin returned.  _"May Mandos judge Thrór poorly for his greed, for allowing children to battle."_ She hissed darkly in her mother tongue before turning back to the young dwarfling before her.

 _"_ _ **I will do all I can for you and your brother, I will not let you suffer or perish because of this battle… I will not lose you."**_ She stated the last bit no more than a whisper as she began to gather what was left of the altheas.

She began to crush and grind the leaves, using all that she had and mixed it into the water before removing the leaves and placing the paste upon the blackened wound.  _Morgul_  poison… Dwalin roared and bucked trying to get away from the pain as she tied the paste to the wound before grunting as she found herself flying back from a hit.

 ** _"Hold him down! We need to get the poison out or he will die!"_** She yelled as she got to her feet once more and pressed her hand upon the wound while Balin and Balnar held the thrashing dwarf down.

 _"Ceven dhaer, anno vellas lín enin 'raw hen… Suil Annui, erio thûl lín i faer hen. Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth… Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth."_  She chanted pushing all her energy into healing the young Dwarrow before her.

Balin and Balnar jerked back in surprise as the elf began to glow, her words growing stronger with each repetition until she jerked back, Dwalin becoming still as the hallucinations, fever and pain vanished.

 _"_ _ **Catch her!"**_ Balnar yelled as she saw the She-elf sway. Balin spun, a cry of pain escaping his lips as he jostled his wounded ribs and arm as he caught the she-elf.

It was then that he got a good look at her; she had raven night hair a soft flush to her pale skin and high cheekbones. She did not hold the beauty that their dwarrowdam's had but she was somehow stunning in her own way. Something shifted within Balin as he carefully and painfully lifted her from the ground and placed her on his cot, her body lax.

 ** _"Good she is resting, she has not stopped since she came storming into my healing tent with two wounded Dwarrow on her shoulders."_** He explained softly before chuckling as he moved to examine the Dwarrow.  **"** ** _Nearly took her head off with my axe as she came rushing in with the wounded, for an elf she's alright."_**

Balin raised his brows as he turned towards the she-elf.  ** _"Really?"_**

 ** _"Don't forget that every Dwarrow I tried to help either struck me as I carried them from the field or spat out the medicine, cursed me and accused me of poisoning them."_** Canadriel sighed out as her eyes snapped open and she sat up, shocking Balin and Balnar both. They had thought she had finally passed out and was asleep but she had heard every bit of conversation.

 ** _"They stopped after the first seven patients; even the healers stopped watching you, glad that our kin and kith were calm, asleep and not in major pain or a high risk of death."_** Balnar pointed out once he got over his shock causing the elf to snort, something that seemed entirely unnatural considering that elves were all pompous and regal-like.

 ** _"That may be so but I can hear them whispering and I can feel their hatred and distrust. I do not blame them for this hate, but I was there that day when Erebor fell, I helped many escape from the flames of Dale and Erebor."_** She explained offhandedly as she got to her feet, Balin and Balnar blinked in shock as they watched the she-elf make her way to Dwalin's side and checked his wound and temperature.  ** _"How many dead?"_**

Balin paled and blinked away the tears as he turned his head away.  ** _"Beyond the count of grief."_**

Canadriel closed her eyes tightly as she tried to hold the sadness and anger at bay.  ** _"Balnar they need you in tent five, something about removing a limb."_**

Balnar jerked in surprise but nodded, pausing in the doorway as he glanced back upon the Dwarf, unsure if he should leave him be or not.

 ** _"Go, I'll be fine."_**  Balin explained and Balnar left immediately.

 ** _"I am sorry for your losses. Did Thorin find Frerin?"_** She asked softly, causing Balin to jerk slightly but she did not remove her gaze from Dwalin.

 ** _"How did you know about Frerin? How do you know?"_** He demanded, how did the she-elf know about his dead cousin, or the fact that they were related at all?

 ** _"I found Frerin on the battlefield, I could not save him. He died while I was by his side, I knew Frerin, I knew Thrór and I knew his forefathers before him."_** She explained softly before turning to face the young dwarf.

"You need to rest, I can hear the wheezing of your breath and if you do not rest then you could jostle the broken ribs and puncture a lung." She explained in Westron, ignoring the shocked and pained look. "Would you like me to help you remove your armour?"

Balin tensed before nodding his content with a sigh; his eyes watched her sharply as she quickly and expertly removed his armour with ease and without jostling him. He wondered briefly if she had been in many battles for her to be that efficient and decided not to ask.

 **"** ** _Will he be okay?"_** He asked the she-elf as his eyes landed on his sleeping brother.

 ** _"It will take him a while to heal, the poison is dangerous and deadly, though I healed him of it I cannot heal him from the rest. The cut on his face will be fine, a scar he shall have but there is not much I can guarantee about the rest. There, you are done, rest. If you need me send for someone or call me, I will come."_** She explained before standing, Balin blinked and looked down at his wrapped ribs and frowned.  ** _"The lung is healing slowly; I have sped up the process so you will not have the risk of it collapsing or worse."_**

 ** _"What is your name she-elf and why help us?"_** Balin asked hesitant, suspicious as she went to leave.

Canadriel paused at the door and cast the Dwarrow a look over her shoulder, eyes tired and sad. "My name is Moriel and I helped because I had to, I could not let you all suffer, and in time you will understand. Now sleep Balin son of Fundin, let not your worries trouble you so tonight." She whispered before taking her leave.

That night they burned the dead and she watched from the shadows of the healing tents.

**XX**

Canadriel grew weary of the days that led after the battle had finished, there were many injured and she could not save them all. Though many had distrusted her at first – some still do - they came to realise that she was indeed here to help them. She had proved herself over and over to them as she worked herself to near sickness and tiredness as they marched back from Moria to a safe distance for many to recover.

She did not know truly how long she had been with the Dwarrow, until they reached the first town of Men upon their travels west and it was then that she saw why the Dwarrow did not trust anyone beyond their kin. It became more noticeable in the next town of why exactly they thought this way.

The town was prosperous in its own right but greedy, charging the Dwarrow more than what they would say her kind or theirs and it angered her. Many of the wounded had healed beyond the few that were still critical; many had left for other kingdoms but the few hundred that remained loyal to the newly made king.

"What has happened?" She asked stiffly as Balnar came in muttering curses.

 ** _"We have run out of herbs we need to keep infection and fevers at bay. We are running low on funds and hope. The town of men tried to charge me double of what they would another. I saw a Dwarrow give up his family bead to feed his family."_**  He spat furious before jerking back as he saw the dark look on the elf's face.

"The men are charging double for food and medicine?" She hissed before standing from her kneeled position beside a healing Dwarrow.

 ** _"Many of us have had to give away our precious heirlooms including the king to feed our families, it happens in every town. That or we work underpaid by smithing, tinkering and what not."_**  A dwarrowdam whispered from one of the beds at the back of the tent, her hands bandaged from taking a bad burn.

Canadriel hissed before storming out of the tent, a mix of curses leaving her lips. The Dwarrow's that were able followed, all practically tumbling over one another as they stopped outside the tent to see the elf march towards the In brothers tent.

 ** _"Moriel, what is the matter?"_**  Balin asked concerned and tired, flinching back as the she-elf's dark eyes scanned over both him and Dwalin with a critical eye.

"Tell me you didn't." She hissed as she saw their family beads missing. "Was it this town?"

Dwalin cringed as the air crackled.  ** _"Yes, we needed clothes and food."_**

Canadriel blinked before her face went lax and that caused the Dwarrow to squirm, if someone would tell them that they'd be fearful of an Elf months even years ago, everyone would have laughed and locked them away. But here both the In brothers flinched at the sight of their Moriel's eyes burning with rage.

"I will need these." She stated while picking up Dwalin's axes and war hammer and strapped them to her back before storming out of the tent.

The two brothers cast a look at each other before following after the elf, just in time to see her strap her swords and daggers to her person before striding towards the Man town.

She was quite aware she had a following of Dwarrow behind her and she was also quite aware that many of Men and Women stopped and stared at her as she marched towards the Master of this town's house.

"What is the meaning of this?" The man demanded as he stepped out of his home, his face draining of colour as he took in the elf before him heavily armed and the dwarves behind her.

"I have come to be told that you and your people are underpaying and overcharging these Dwarrow's." The elf stated simply, her voice cracking across the square.

"And what if I have? I am letting them camp on my land for nothing." He stated snottily and instantly regretted it as he watched the elf smile. It was a smile that unsettled everyone, as a smile like that did not belong on an ethereal being.

The ground began to rumble violently under their feet and cracks began to spread and creep their way towards the master. The wood groaned and grumbled behind him and the wind howled viciously around them.

 _I can tear down this town without lifting a finger…_ The Master jumped as the voice echoed in his head like a soft whisper in the wind.  _I also see you trade with the elves of Lothlórien, I will be sure to tell them of your greed and dishonour… my mother will surely not wish to deal with the likes of you anytime soon…_

The Master whimpered as he realised who the elf before him was.  _You have a choice, give the Dwarrow fair trade and payment for their works, give back all they gave you that is important or I will ruin you and desolate this village._

Canadriel wouldn't do that she was a protector of free people but he didn't need to know that.

"Tell me what will you do now?" She asked out loud to the pale shaking form of the Master.

"Victor, give all the dwarves back th-their belongings… Ev-Everyone is to be paid full for their work and charged fairly from now on, m-m-my word is law." The Master stammered out causing Canadriel to smile wide, the tremors, wind and groaning wood stopped instantly.

"Good, if I hear another thing about my company starving and having to trade what is left of their race and culture because of  _greed_ then I shall be back and do what I said." She hummed before turning on her foot and marching out of the square.

The humans and Dwarrow made a path for her, the Men cringing in fear while the Dwarrow stared up at the elf in awe. An  _Elf_ who had helped them since the Battle of Azanulbizar, the elf who had helped heal many of them and ran herself down into the ground doing so and asked for nothing in return.

Ice blue eyes watched the elf leave, plans forming in the Dwarrow's mind.

**XX**

That night there was a feast in the Dwarrow camp. The town of Men supplied them with enough food and ale to celebrate and as an apology gift. Though all the Dwarrow's in the camp knew that this wouldn't have happened without the help of Moriel, the elf-maiden.

"Come join us lass, they feast in your victory." Balin stated softly as he stood at the tent flaps of Moriel's make-shift home. His eyes scanned the small space with a frown, there was not much in the tent but a bed, a small table, a chair, a lamp and her chest that they gave her.

"No you go ahead Balin; I'm going to rest. Do not let your heart be troubled, go and feast for you are weary with sorry and much toil. Go and be merry, you and Dwal deserve some form of happiness for now." She instructed with a soft smile, near pushing him from her tent.

She wished she could join them but she knew that though the Dwarrow may have accepted her somewhat they were still wary. But she was indeed weary and tired; she had helped heal some more injuries and tended to those who were still unconscious of the battle. Two had yet to be roused from their slumber and she was worried now that they would not wake, she could not reach them on their path to lead them back.

Balin hesitated by the door as he stared up at the elf that had somehow sworn herself to him and his brother, who has made it her duty to keep he and Dwalin safe and fed. She had yet to explain or tell them why and it drove them both mad but they could not find it within themselves to ask why or send her away.

They could not even come to hate the elf lass for being an  _elf._

"Okay Moriel, I'll send you back some food, you must eat too." He stated, leaving no room for argument and causing her to laugh.

"Go  _noegin,_ worry not about me. I have eaten." Canadriel chuckled out while pushing him towards the direction the bonfires were.

Canadriel watched as Balin disappeared within the tents and growing numbers with a soft smile before turning back to her table. She fingered the drawing and design of the two pendants on the rough paper with a fond smile; they would be tokens she would give to them if they accepted her as kin. For it was them they were called here, they had to survive the harshness of this war and she knew that it was important for the future. What she was not expecting however was to see them as little brothers, she had helped heal them and had soothed their woes and doubts late at night. Had even eased their nightmares and guilt over the loss of their father and cousin some nights.

" ** _Nadad, you finally arrive!"_** Dwalin called from his spot by the fire, Balnar and Belnar, Óin and Thorin at his side.

 ** _"I take it the Lass was not up to joining us?"_** Óin asked simply as he puffed at his pipe.

 ** _"Aye no, she is resting."_** Balin sighed as he sat beside Dwalin, thanking him as he took the ale from him.

 ** _"Good, she needs the rest. The Lass has been running herself to near death trying to heal the ones we have injured left."_** Balnar stated with a burp after he drowned his ale.

 ** _"What she did to do was… was…"_** Belnar tried to get out but unable to truly form the words of how amazing that spectacle was.

Thorin hummed drawing the attention of all the Dwarrow's around him.  ** _"I thought I would never see the day an_** **elf** ** _would come to our aid. It has not gone unbeknown to me that the elf has been here since mid-battle and had been healing our kin. I have heard many blessings to the she-elf by many who she had saved, thinking her presence here is a blessing of Mahal and Eru."_**

No one said a word as their usual silent king spoke, it was rare to see Thorin among the others and even rarer to see and hear the king speak beyond bouts of orders or to give them all hope and strength as he lead them west.

 ** _"Balin, Dwalin she has been staying near you, has taken to… caring for you. What are your opinions of the Elf?"_** He asked his cousins and closest friends.

 **"** ** _Aye, she's been caring for us, fretting near like it. I was wary at first, till Dwalin woke up and growing stronger under her care. She truly does care for our kin, my king."_** Balin replied honestly, making note to apologise to him when he saw Thorin wince at his title.

 ** _"She mothers us."_** Dwalin grunted before taking a bite of his food.  ** _"The Lass has got a sharp tongue and the temperament and stubbornness of a dwarf. But she is honourable and can be trusted."_**

Thorin nodded and hummed in thought as he took in the words of his kin and closest friends. He trusted them above all else, he grew with them, fought with them and had been trained in battle by Dwalin even if the former was younger than he.

Fundin was a mighty warrior and had trained his youngest to be the same way.

 ** _"Then bring her to me, I wish to speak with her."_** He ordered, causing Balin to blink and nod without complaint even if he did look weary.

Canadriel frowned as she opened her tent flap to see Balin make his way towards her, a concerned look upon his face. "Balin? What is the matter? Is someone hurt? Are you hurt?" She fretted.

" ** _No Lass, the king wishes to speak with you."_** He explained, looking up at her with a confused frown.

She couldn't help but blink before nodded and stepped out of the tent and gestured for him to lead the way. Canadriel took notice that many of the Dwarrow stopped what they were doing, whether mid feed or song and watched her walk by.

 ** _"You wished to see me, oh king?"_** She asked softly, bowing in respect towards Thorin. He looked aged beyond his years and it stuck her deeply, stoking the embers of her anger she held towards Thrór.

 ** _"My kin have told me all you have done and we have not honoured you properly."_** He stated loudly, causing all to stop and look upon their king. Canadriel's head flew up at this with confusion.

" ** _You have allowed me to stay and help you when I know you do not trust me fully, it is more than enough."_** She replied causing some to frown and others to snort.

Thorin frowned.  ** _"What your kin have done is inexcusable but for what I have heard, seen and have been told you are not like them. You have shown your worth in the eyes of my kin and kith, you have proved to be loyal and kind to a race beyond your own and asked for nothing in return. I recognise that we are forever in your debt."_**

 ** _"I do not claim a debt upon Durin Folk."_** She hissed out, causing Thorin to smirk ever so slightly, proving all that has been heard about the elf.

 ** _"Then I shall forever name you Moriel DwarrowFriend, HealerOfKin."_** He exclaimed loudly for all to hear.

The silence lasted a few beats before a roar of cheers went up in the camp. Dwalin, Balin and Belnar rushed towards the stunned elf with cheer. Thorin just smiled upon the elf before making his leave, happy for a change and knowing deep down he did the right thing.

* * *

**Author Note: Well here you go! Maybe the next piece will be Moriel's accident that was mentioned in Safe Amongst Kin.**


	36. Outtake Three - Goodbye, Moriel DwarrowFriend

**Author Note: So this is the second part to Moriel DwarrowFriend, her leaving. It will be short because it was supposed to be on the full chapter of Moriel DwarrowFriend.**

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ is when they are speaking in Khuzdul.**

**))…(( Anything between that is Black Speech**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series and I really don't own any of Tolkien's amazing work.**

* * *

**Chapter Title –** ** _Goodbye,_** **_Moriel DwarrowFriend_**

**Third POV**

The camp was sombre as Moriel stood before them all, her armour glinting and swords strapped to her back with her quiver of arrows.

 ** _"Must you leave?"_** Balnar asked causing Moriel to sigh sadly, she had been with them for near two years now maybe more but cannot recall, time had seemed to pass in a blink of an eye. It was time for her to leave but she would not wander home, she could not.

 ** _"I must Balnar; you all do not need me anymore."_** She explains softly, eyeing the small circle of friends before her. Though her eyes were mainly staying on Balin and Dwalin, the two Dwarrow she was pulled here for, the two Dwarrow who she had claimed as Kin and who had asked to allow them to braid her hair. But she had denied them that request, no matter how much she wished she could say yes; friend or not to Durin Folk, she was still and elf.

 ** _"But what if we do? Will you stay then?"_** Glóin asked and Moriel cast the cheeky dwarfling a smile. Oh she remembered Óin being mighty pissed when he found out that Glóin had fought in the battle, nearly tore the camp down in his rage. Their father on the other hand merely shook his head and muttered how much like his mother he was.

 ** _"You all do not need me; you are near where you will find a place to call home. From the hundreds that came, only so few are left. I cannot stay Master Glóin."_** She sighs sadly, kneeling down to look the dwarfling in the eye.

 _" **But Moriel the way to your home is not safe! You go back towards Khazad-dûm."**_ This time it was Balin who spoke, his voice worried.

 ** _"Balin, I will be fine, do not fret."_ ** She sighed, this time exasperated.

" ** _Then let two of us escort you back to your home."_** All eyes snapped to Thorin as he made the suggestion. **" _It is the least we can do for you Moriel."_**

 ** _"If I say yes, will you all be happy?"_** She asked with raised brows, huffing when all around nodded enthusiastically in agreement. **"Dwarves!"**

 ** _"_ Elves." **The majority replied back in the same teasing tone she used when she got fed up with their stubbornness.

 ** _"Birger and Hákon have offered to take you to the edge of your woods."_** Thorin explains, gesturing to the two Dwarrow at his side geared and ready to go. **_"As well as Dwalin and Belnar."_**

 ** _"Oh of course, two turns to four."_ ** She chuckled before shouldering her satchel. She had chosen to leave the trunk behind as the others would have more use for it than she. With sad eyes she glanced at all the Dwarrow who had become her friends.

 ** _"Mahal tadnani astû, sanzigil tamkhihi astû."_ (Mahal guide you and mithril find you.) ** She stated with a bow of her head in respect.

 ** _"Mukhuh bekhazu Mahal tamrakhi astû." (May Mahal's hammer shield you)_** Thorin returned, he too giving a bow of his head in respect.

Moriel and her four guards, two she even refuses to speak to begin to make their way back towards Lothlórien. Though she couldn't really ignore them for long, it was hard to resist when the Dwarrow's began to guilt her.

 ** _"Lass, let us do this for you."_** Hákon grumbled, his hand clenching tightly around his Warhammer as he eyed the open lands.

"I do not understand why I need protecting, Dwal, Belnar?" She asked in common, eyeing the two. One was still a child and the other was still recovering from the wound he got on an orc raid the other month.

"Well you see lass— no we can't really explain." Belnar stammered out causing Dwalin to snort.

"I am doing this for my One." Birger grunts from a head of them. "She was one of the ones you hauled in from the battle. Because of you she only lost her leg from the knee down and not her life. I owe you a debt and if returning you home is what I must do to repay it— then I do it willingly."

Hákon nodded in agreeance. "I am also one you saved from the brink of death, willing I was to join Mahal's halls, I was not yet ready."

Moriel stopped and spun around to face the dwarves with a scowl. **_"I do not recall myself giving you a life debt. I did what I did because I could, because I needed to. I do not want you to repay me; if I did it was to make sure you didn't squander the life I gave back to you."_**

All four snorted this time and kept moving forward. "That is also why we wish to do this Lass." Belnar informed over his shoulder with a cheeky grin. "You treat us with respect; you do not look down upon us like many of your kind do. You helped our people heal, survive and get back on their feet. This is the least we can do, so be quiet and accept that we are with you until your homes boarders. Plus, it'll give many the peace and surety that you got home safe."

Dwalin chuckled as he saw her open and close her mouth a few times before huffing. "Then I shall begrudgingly accept this. _Sneaky Dwarrow's, guilting me into agreeing… silver-tongued creatures."_

The Dwarrow's had no clue what she said as she stormed past them but they knew it was to do with them and their words. Each of the Dwarrow shared a smirk before quickening their pace to keep up with the elf.

The day had past relatively slow and quiet, each member of the small company on edge as they were all on edge. The lands were still unsafe no matter the fact that it was only a few months ago they were in these parts resting with the majority of their people.

Moriel froze on the spot as she picked up the sound of something above, the sound of several somethings. She couldn't be sure what it was, if it was friendly or foe but she drew her sword out in any case and waited.

"What is it Moriel?" Dwalin asked as he shifted from foot to foot, Grasper and Keeper in his hands as he eyed the hills. The others taking up a small circle formation around their ward in case of an attack, they could not let her get harmed.

"I do not— AH!" She screamed as her body jerked, the pain bloomed in her shoulder causing her to drop her sword.

All eyes shot to her and widened when they saw an Orc arrow jutting out of her shoulder, red blood seeping out across her armour. They didn't hesitate in attacking when the first wave of Orc crawled over the rocky hillside and began to attack.

 ** _"Keep her safe!"_** Birger yelled over his shoulder, he was the eldest of the four Dwarrow's at one hundred and ten.

Though she knew that she should remove the arrow quickly, her vision tinted white when she saw a Warg attack her brother, she did not allow him to fall after the battle and she will not allow him to fall today. She switched her sword to her left hand, thankful for being able to use both hands freely with blades of any kind and swung; knocking both Dwalin away while she took the brunt of the hit.

The ground rumbled as she slammed her hand down upon the earth when the Warg fell dead on its side, her sword digging out from its chest and smirked as the Orcs began to scream in fear but it also gave a disadvantage to the Dwarrow fighting them.

 **))KILL THE WITCH!((** An orc screamed and Bella felt her eyes widened and she hurried to scramble out of the way as one of the Orcish archers raised its bow once again.

 ** _"MORIEL!"_** She heard shout as another arrow pierced her flesh, but she couldn't be too sure on who had called it.

The Dwarrow's snarled as one and fought with a rage the Orcs were not expecting. They slashed, kicked and utterly decimated the Orcs that didn't flee and only receiving a few cuts and bruises, Hákon receiving a broken nose. They quickly made sure there were none Orcs left before rushing to Moriel's side who was thrashing.

Screams that tore from her lips as she realised that the blades were poisoned and was now burning through her veins. She couldn't, no, she couldn't go through this agony again… bad things would happen and—and…

"We need to get her back to the camp! It is closer than her home, she may not make it!" Belnar yelled as he gripped the arrow shaft.

"No!" Moriel screamed. "Leave them in, it slow the _blood flow! They need to stay in! It is too late for the poison."_

The others shared a look, unsure on what she meant as she had reverted back to elvish and neither of the four could understand it.

Dwalin snarled as he strapped his hammers to the back and hoisted her into his arms, apologising to her as she screamed at the sudden jolt. He made sure to widen his arms so she was more comfortable instead of bending at an odd angle.

 ** _"Well, what are you bloody waiting for? A marching song? She's hurt, she's dying!"_ ** He roared furiously before taking off in a run or a brisk pace as he didn't want to cause her more pain.

Belnar nodded. **_"I'll run a head and warn the others, Balin and Balnar are going to be furious."_**

 _" **Balin? Balnar? Forget them, King Thorin will have our beards, we were to make sure she was protected and come to no harm."**_ Hákon stressed as he watched Belnar take off in a sprint. He didn't know how long he could run like that but he hoped with was long for the Lasses sake and yet short for his own.

 ** _"Leave my cousin to me."_** Dwalin grunted as he cast a quick look down to see her pale face, eyes wide and delirious. But that is not what worried him, what worried him was the black veins that he could see around the wound. **_"We need to hurry, the arrows were poisoned."_**

**XX**

Belnar saw the camp ahead of him and willed his legs to endure; he needed to get to his brother no matter how much they burned or how much his old wound screamed at him.

" ** _BALNER!"_** He roared as he came within yelling distance and he continued to do so when he stumbled on the edge of the camp no longer able to move.

Hearing his name being shouted by his brother caused Balner to shoot up from his spot and from the tent. His eyes scanned the camp with a frown until he spotted a group of Dwarrow carrying his blood covered brother.

"Balin!" He yelled as he ran towards his kin and taking him into his arms. **" _Nadadith what has happened, where is Dwalin, Hákon and Birger? Where is Moriel?"_**

Belnar took in deep breathes, willing the air into his lungs. " ** _Attack. Orcs… Moriel—Moriel wounded."_**

The air seemed to still, the camp coming to a sudden silence as the Dwarrow's around him all heard. Balin didn't even hesitate before grabbing his sword and rushing with Óin and Glóin at his side towards the direction Belnar had come from.

"Balin!" Dwalin yelled from a distance as he spotted the three familiar shapes making their way towards them. Even at a far distance Moriel's screams seemed to echo the plain, it held so much pain and agony.

"Dwalin! _MORIEL!"_ Balin shouted as his Namad came into view; he quickly made it to his brother's side while yelling for Óin to hurry.

" ** _The arrows are poisoned we need Balnar, he has what is left of the medicine Moriel used."_** Dwalin explained while continuing onwards towards camp. His arms were tired, his legs burned and each scream his sister gave tore a little at his heart.

" ** _Let me take her Nadadith."_** Balin asked as he saw the strain his brother was under. Dwalin paused and reluctantly handed Moriel to Balin with extreme care, apologising when he jostled her and explaining it was just Balin when she began to struggle.

 ** _"She's gotten worse; I think a fever has started."_** Dwalin explained as he shook out his arms to ease the ache blanching when he took a look down at his armour and saw the blood.

Blain hurried his step as he saw the blood upon his brother, if she had lost that much already then there wasn't much time. **_"Thorin has gone forth to speak to the Dwarrow's in the Blue Mountains. He left not long after you did with nadadaz'adad." (Brother of father)_**

 ** _"Do not send a raven to him, she is our kin."_** Dwalin muttered moving closer to Balin and Moriel as they grew closer to camp. His eyes scanned the faces and narrowed in worry as he saw a few step forward.

Balnar was waiting for them when they got to camp, his face grim as he led them to their private tent, the water mixture and herbs ready on the table with several clumps of bandages. Balin with the help of Dwalin laid Moriel down on her side with a grimace as she screamed and quickly removed her armour the best they could without jerking the arrow shaft.

Balnar grimaced too as he began to look the wounds over. " ** _You are lucky you did not remove the arrows, it would have caused more blood loss but unfortunately it also allowed more poison to seep into her blood. We need to take them out now and to do that we need to break the end so we can rip it out."_**

Dwalin paused. " ** _I cannot… I…"_**

 ** _"Go guard the door Nadadith, make sure no one but medical can come in."_** Balin ordered, he knew that Dwalin was closer to Moriel than him and whatnot, to that he didn't mind. He also knew that though his brother was a warrior and had seen worse, he was still so young and could not handle that pain.

Both Balin and Balnar shared a look before gripping an arrow in each hand and breaking it, cringing away as Moriel screamed and began to lash out. They didn't waste any time in ripping out the broken shaft and cutting away the tunic, making not to apologise to the lass.

 ** _"The wounds are worse than I thought. Infection on top of the poison has settled in, she has begun the fever. We should have enough Kings Foil but we may need more."_** Balnar explained as he began to rip up the leaves in the bowl.

Balin frowned. " ** _Should we not call her Kin? Wouldn't they help?"_**

 ** _"We cannot. There has been a great amount of tolerance for Moriel but the second she left the insult to Elves had grown once more. They will not tolerate any other still seeing them as betrayers, even if it meant the death of Moriel DwarrowFriend."_** Balnar informed with great regret, cringing as Balin let out a string of curses and shattered the chair by the door in his anger.

**XX**

Days had passed and Moriel was still in dire need of aid, every request to bring in one of her kin to help was met with great criticism from the elders. Balin, Dwalin and a few others did all they could to look for Kingsfoil, even spending coin in the towns of men.

Each day, Balin and Dwalin grew more haggard and each day the camp seemed to reflect on that as well. Everyone who was left knew Moriel in some way, whether they were healed by her, spoken to her or had a loved one saved at her hands and now they could not return the aid she had given them to her. It did not help that Moriel did not sleep, could not sleep and in her only lucid state she told them.

It hurt many that she could not trust them to sleep fully, but they understood.

 ** _"Dwalin, Balin you need to come quick!"_** Floki — Birger's One — yelled as she pushed her way through the crowd. They had decided for once to – well they were ordered to go and join in the dinner by the fires, take a reprieve from hearing their sisters scream.

The Fundin brothers stood quickly, abandoning their food and ale while grasping their weapons. " ** _What is it? What has happened?"_**

 ** _"We do not know, she was resting and then…"_** Floki trailed off as the sound of yelling reached their ears. The brothers quickly picked up their pace and saw two of the healers escape the tent with another unconscious between them; they all were covered in cuts and scratches.

Dwalin was the first one in the tent and jerked his head to the side just in time to see a small dagger whiz past his head and lodge itself in the ground outside. His sister had fast reflexes and as he turned to face her, it took all his will to hold down his wrath when he saw four Dwarrow holding – trying to at least hold her down.

But he paused, his mouth open to yell when he saw the delirious haze upon Moriel's eyes as she threatened in several tongues, all unknown to him. She eased the very second her eyes landed on his stunned frame by the open tent flap with Balin just a step behind him, causing the four Dwarrow holding her down to sigh in relief.

 ** _"Lass has a strong kick."_** One muttered as he held his arm against his ribs while he helped the other limp.

 ** _"Lucky buggers, she managed to dint my chest plate and I think she fractured my eye socket."_** Another groaned as he held his face, Dwalin raised his brows and looked down at the armour in amusement to see a dent.

Balin and Dwalin waited until all were gone from the tent before taking up their usual spots at their sister's bed. She was still feverish but the poison was now gone from her body, something they didn't know how she could put up with over and over again if the smell to the black ooze was to go by.

"She's getting better." Balin sighed out in Westron, pressing his forehead to his sisters.

Dwalin nodded. "Aye, but the fever isn't breaking. I am still beyon' words of how to feel 'bout the fact they won' call her kin."

"As am I brother, but it has been done." Balin sighed before sitting heavily in his chair and preparing for a long night.

**XX**

Another three days had past and finally Moriel's fever had broken, which made everyone relax considerably but the price for the fever breaking was not ideal. Balin, Belnar, Dwalin or Balnar had been woken to her screams every night – depending who was on watch that night.

If they thought her screams of pain were bad, they were not expecting the screams caused by memories. They seemed to leech the happiness and energy from any who heard it, it was heart shattering and agonizing more so than when she was in pain. They could _feel_ her agony.

No one knew what she dreamt of and she refused to speak of it, no matter how long or much they pled to her.

A scream rippled out in the silence, jerking Dwalin awake. He quickly got up from his chair outside and made his way into the tent and quickly rushing to his sister's side as he saw her clawing at her neck and face.

" ** _Namad wake up! Moriel! NAMAD!"_** he yelled, jerking back as her arm flew out.

Moriel cast a hazy glance up at him, her eyes pained. "Sorry for frightening you Dwal."

"What causes you ill thoughts Moriel, is it the attack still?" He asked softly, brushing back the hair from her face.

"I have been on this earth since the first Age Dwal, many wars and deaths I have seen. Battles against beasts and even the Darkness himself long ago… death and ruin on visions of those." She murmured sighing as he placed a cool rag upon her head. He was furious that the healers had refused to summon her kin's help.

"I did not know you were that old." He explained with a stunned frown. "What was it tonight?" he asked hesitantly, hoping she would explain.

Moriel closed her eyes and rested her head against her Dwarven brother's palm. "Tonight I was in the war of the Last Alliance once again; I was one of the elves who stood amongst thousands of my kind, beside Man and Dwarrow to march against the armies of Mordor."

Dwalin's heart hammered in his chest as he stared wide eyed down at his sister, he knew all the tales of that war. The only time that Dwarrow fought side by side with Men and Elves before the bitter rivelry and hate started.

"I dream of it amongst other things. I get stuck in the nightmare of seeing my kin die, my friends… I had lost my sister in that war and another of my sister's Chosen. I watched as my eldest sister be beheaded by the hands of orcs. I watched as my friend and mentor Gil-Galad died, I saw Elendil fall and Isildur's stand against Sauron. It never ends so much blood and death." She whimpered.

"Shh Namad, all will be well you are safe now." He cooed, bringing her closer to him carefully and into his lap. He would keep her safe for now; it was at least all he can do. With a deep sigh his eyes locked onto his brothers, who stood with a sad frown upon his face and with a simple gesture Balin too joined him and Moriel.

They both will protect her tonight.

**XX**

All too soon Moriel was well again and departing once more, this time she was not to return home.

"Stay Moriel, you are not yet well." Dwalin tried to delay.

"You know I cannot Dwalin, I am being called in another direction." She lied; she could not stay with them any longer now. She had delayed them too much from their path and she desired to wander once again. Dwalin sighed and accepted this before sharing a look with Balin. It was only them who were bidding her goodbye today as she had made her farewells to the others last night before they retired.

"We have a gift for you Namad." Balin stated before holding out a package for her to take. "We couldn't do much but this is what we could do, with what we had."

Moriel raised her brows and took the package in her hand, she could feel the firmness under the cloth and that it weighed a little. Not by much, but enough to tell her that it had indeed involved metal.

She quickly unwrapped the gift and blinked at the bracers before her. They were made of rich leather, and she was indeed correct that they held metal for on the top there was a beautiful tree like design with all the hints of Dwarrow art.

"Do you not like them?" Dwalin asked worried as he looked at his sister's blank face.

Her eyes snapped to the two dwarflings before her, both of them with worried features and fidgeting with either their tunic or beard. She pulled them into her arms as quickly and tightly as she could. "I love them beyond anything, I shall always wear them. Will you help me put them on?" She asked pulling back.

Dwalin and Balin smiled proud as they helped her take off her old bracers and place on the new ones, glad that they fit well. It had taken them a long time to create them for her, unsure of the measurements so they did it all by eye.

"I shall write when I can, but if I cannot then do not hold it against me." She murmured to them softly.

"We won't Namad, be safe." Balin replied softly, bumping his forehead gently to hers.

"I will. Farewell my brothers, _Na lû e-govaned vîn_."(Until next we meet) She breathed before standing once more and shouldering her satchel.

 ** _"Mukhuh bekhazu Mahal tamrakhi astû." (May Mahal's hammer shield you)_** They said together, giving her one last bow and watched as she began her trek onwards.

They didn't know that the next time they would see one another again would be in a hole in the ground, many years from now.

* * *

**Author Note: There you go my readers, the second half to Moriel DwarrowFriend!**


	37. The Battle of The Five Armies II – Alternative Section

**Author note: I cant quite remember who requested this of me but they asked if I could perhaps write a section where Bella helped from Dale to aid her mother, so this is it.**

**Chapter 21: The Battle of The Five Armies II – Alternative Section**

* * *

 

"Bless my beard! Lady Bella, you're alive!" Bofur yelled in relief and suddenly she found herself tackled to the muddy scorched earth by the princes.

"It's good to see you all as well." She hummed, her eyes scanning over the four Dwarrow's before her with a critical eye, only relaxing when she saw no sign of further harm. "Are they safe? Bard and the children?"

"They're alright, Bard and Bain came back. We got Sigrid and Tilda out safe, Lorelei made sure of it." Kili explained, causing her body to relax.

"Legolas?" Bella asked softly, her eyes reaching Fili's dark blue.

"The prince?" Kili murmured. "He came with Lorelei's sister, we left before we could speak."

"But he is safe, that is good then. Come, we must rest before making our way to Erebor." She hummed before getting to her feet, lifting the princes with her.

"By my beard! Your face!" Óin cursed as he took in the smooth features of the elf once more.

"I am fully rested and strong once again to keep up my illusion Master Óin." Bella yelled over her shoulder before making her way back towards the room she had tried to originally rest in.

The night wore on slowly, the bitter chill of winter beginning to show its harshness and though the Dwarrow's laughed and ate happily on some of the food Bella scrounged up, she could not relax. There was a foreboding dread in the air; one Bella could not escape as she cast her eyes south-west towards Dol Guldur.

A hiss of surprise escaped her as she saw a flash of her mother. Her mother was close, closer than she had wished for her to be at this present time. Canadriel knew that her mother was a powerful elven-witch along with the aid of Nenya but the image of her mother fading to the dark as it beat down upon her light caused her heart to clench with fear and for rage to burst forth.

"Moriel? What is it?" She heard someone ask but it sounded as if they were at a long tunnel.

 _"Naneth…"_ She breathed out, her eyes wide and unseeing of the view of Dale before her.

_My child, my Canadriel… You are strong once again, faced over the darkness that looms over you and fought bravely my little one. Now it is I who has to fight the dark, I will succeed my sweet one, do not fret. I have seen all of what could be and without Mithrandir all hope will fail, be ready Canadriel for things will turn dark too soon._

"There is fell magic in the air that taints the sky and woods of my Kinlike, my mother, my brother are fighting against it. To save Gandalf, to save the forest." She hummed, turning her eyes away from the window and sky for a second. She would not let the dark power harm her mother, she would lend what she has gained back for tonight if need be to banish whatever darkness lies within Dol Guldur.

"Your mother?" Bofur asked with raised brows, pulling the pipe from his lips.

A soft smile graced her face. "Yes Bofur, my mother… but that is a story for another time."

"Do you think everyone is okay?" Kili asked softly after a moment of silence.

"They have to be, Kee." Fili comforted his brother but he could not keep the same worries out of his eyes.

They sat in contemplative silence for a long while after that, no one willing to talk as all were weary. Their eyes were on Moriel as she began to glow, her light flaring out as she her eyes glazed. She could see the light orange glow in the far distance, a cry escaping her lips as she felt her mother’s power ripple out and hers reacting to it.

 **“YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE, SERVANT OF MORGOTH!”** The voice that escaped her lips was that of an echo of her mothers, power radiating from her very form causing Fíli and Kíli to huddle closer together while Bofur and Óin moved closer to them as well. Beyond her chant they could hear a faint darkness whisper in the air that chilled them to their very bones.

 **“YOU ARE NAMELESS, FACELESS, FORMLESS!”** Her voice changes into a deep, booming, and powerful tone. The others began to shield their eyes as the light grew, near burning their eyes with the intensity. **“GO BACK TO THE VOID FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!”**

Bofur surged forward as the power burst and Moriel collapsed, his hands catching her form as she fell. He cradles her close as she shivers, her breathing ragged. “We were deceived.” She choked out in horror and fear.

She knew the dark power she had helped her mother banish; she had felt it long ago. Sauron endured, he may not have his form or strength that he once had but he had not been vanquished as they had hoped.

“Moriel, are you okay?” Kíli asked worried as he saw how pale she was, how her body still shivered like she was cold.

“I just need to warm; I used my power to aid my mother in banishing the darkness in Dol Guldur.” She managed to get out, jerking slightly as Óin, Fíli and Kíli moved closer to her and curled around her to give her warmth.

“Tomorrow you will have to explain what we just saw, what you spoke.” Fíli stated, leaving no room for argument.

“Tomorrow then.”

* * *

 

**Author Note: There you go!**


	38. Outtake Four - Visions

**Author note: Okay, so this will be a short piece, let's see how it'll take me. Heathensgurl asked for a piece showing the Cullen's reaction to never finding or seeing Bella again.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Denali, Alaska.

No one knew what to do; Esme and Alice were beside themselves with grief. Esme had lost her daughter and Alice; Alice lost her best friend, the only one who understood her the most. Emmett tried to return, tried but was stopped by Carlisle stating that it was Edward's wishes and as she was his mate, it was his decision.

Rosalie and Jasper said fuck Edward, for they knew what being separated from your mate felt like and Edward wasn't showing signs of the pain, nor did Jasper feel it. Something wasn't right with the Golden Child but because he was  _the Golden Child,_ Carlisle would never believe them.

Even the Denali's could see that Edward was not feeling the pain of separation from his so called Mate. A scream tore through the house, causing everyone to rush towards Alice who was grasping her head in pain, a never ending scream escaping her lips.

_The scent of horses, dirt and death clung to the air as Alice pushed her way through the crowd. She couldn't understand why she was seeing this different or why she couldn't see the people at all beyond a blur._

_She could see the mountain reach high above her, one that she had never seen before as sound around her began to reach her ears. Yelling, whispers she could not understand and a mighty roar echoed across the land causing her to gasp and double over as something hit her._

_"….NO!" She heard as she pushed past the last of the blurred figures and glanced up in time to see brown eyes and long brown locks tumble over the large cliff. She didn't know why she ran, nor why she did not get closer to the falling woman but in her heart she knew, she knew who jumped from the cliffs edge and into the water._

_"BELLA!"_

The Cullen's shared a frightful glance as Bella's name spilled from Alice's lips in a pained scream.

"Bella!" Alice choked out once more, burrowing her face into her mate's chest and whished with all her might she could still cry, that the vision was not true.

"Alice? What did you see?" Esme asked worried, clutching her mate's hand tightly. "What- what about Bella?"

She let out another sob, allowing the calm to wash over her and peaked up at her mother. "It was a vision I had never experienced before. There was a large crowd before a mountain, the smell of horses, dirt and death clung to them. I was running and running when something caused me to double over; I heard shouting I could not understand and when— when I looked up." Another sob caused her to stop as the image of her best friend falling and falling replayed over and over in her mind.

"Go on… when you looked up?" Emmett demanded, earning a glare from Jasper but dammit, Bella was his sister too!

"I saw Bella falling from a cliff edge and into the water at the bottom." It was a whisper but everyone in the house heard it.

Rosalie pulled out her phone and dialled the human, a number she refused to delete from her phone that only Emmett knew was there. When all she got was voicemail, something Rose knew would never happen she dialled again and again with no success.

"Someone call her!" Esme begged causing Rose to frown.

"I did, there was no answer. It kept going to Voicemail and I know she always kept it on just in case Charlie called." Rose explained drawing all eyes to her. Emmett of course knew his mate and Bella were friends that they spoke quite often when they went hunting.

Carlisle clutched his crying mate close to him. "Call Edward, we're going back to Forks; Charlie must know where she is."

**XX**

The car came to a sudden halt as their house came into view with a very large pack of wolves surrounding it.

Carlisle got out of the car slowly, with Jasper joining him. The Alpha, one Carlisle knew to be Sam was the only one in human form.

"You are not welcome here; the treaty has been null and void since last year!" Sam growled out, signalling Paul to halt. They had been Bella– _Moriel's–_  friend, it was she who helped he and Paul adjust to being wolves when they first shifted and in return they helped her keep her secret even though she felt guilty of not being there for them beforehand.

"We have done nothing to break the treaty." Carlisle stated, blinking as the wolves snarled as one.

"Careful Carlisle, they will attack. They are angry beyond words and their hate towards our family has grown." Jasper explained as he shifted through the emotions, pouring them into the earth as he let them run freely through him.

"Why are you here Leech, has your family caused enough pain?" Paul snarled as he shifted back, not even caring he was naked. It was the image of Charlie dead upon the floor of his home that ran through his mind and the image of Moriel's broken eyes running through Sam's.

"We came back to see Charlie, I got a vision of Bella and none of us can reach her. We drove past their house but Charlie's cruiser wasn't there." Alice piped up as she moved to her mates' side.

"And it never will be. Charlie is dead; he was killed by that redheaded bitch three months after you left. Bella is gone; she no longer walks this realm anymore, she has returned to her people." Sam rumbled out.

"What do you mean people? Did she go back to her mother?" Esme asked softly, confused.

Paul snorted. "You thought her to be human; she mustn't have trusted you well then. Moriel– _Bella_ was an Elf; you know pointed ears, magic. She was not from here; she returned home when your  _son,_ that bastard broke her and left her in the forest two miles from her home. She is  _never_ coming back."

"We don't believe you!" Emmett shouted.

"It's true." Jasper sighed out, drawing the eyes of his family to him. "She had always felt powerful to me; her emotions were stronger than a human, than a vampire even. She had confessed on Bella Babysitting Watch that she longed for home sometimes, the tall trees and rivers. The power that always surrounded forks is gone, they speak the truth- Bella is gone."

"NO! I can't believe that!" Alice screamed before breaking out into sobs. "I just can't."

"You got what you came for now leave, and  _never_ come back!" Sam snarled before he and Paul both shifted back into wolves and disappearing back into the forest once more.

* * *

**Author Note: well this chapter was hard Hahaha.**


End file.
